¿Quien dice que lo amo?
by Megumi No Sabaku
Summary: -Fuiste la primera mujer de la que me enamore- dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla, por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -E-en serio?- pregunto la pelirrosa -......Si // Au y un poco de Ooc Sasusaku y otras parejas
1. Prologo

_Bueno aqui con una nueva historia ojala les guste!!_

_¿Quien dice que lo amo?_

_by_

_Megumi No Sabaku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

Ahora los dejo con la historia que tengo en mente hace tiempo y que recién hoy llegue a colgar xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

1.- Conociendo gente nueva…

Una joven de cabello castaño se dirigía a su primer día en su nueva escuela, era la mejor escuela de toda konoha, aunque ella no tuviera el dinero como para estar alli, tenia una beca, aquella beca le otorgaba una escuela con mucho prestigio a los chicos que querían una buena educación, ella estaba contenta, ya que solo por sus buenas calificaciones pudo entrar, de lo contrario, ahora se estaría alistando para ir a su antigua escuela publica, en la cual mas de alguna vez la trataron de nerd y la insultaron sin sentido alguno.

Antes de salir tenia que tener una buena vestimenta, ya que ella podría tener una casa pequeña, una habitación pequeña, pero jamas, jamas, jamas la verías vestida mal, porque ella se vestía realmente bien, su armario era enorme, ella sabia sacarle provecho a su buen cuerpo, no era extremadamente flaca, pero tenia un abdomen plano y unos buenos atributos que no pasaron desapercibidos cuando salio de su casa, ya que cada chico que la veía le silbaba o le lanzaba algún piropo.

Y no era para menos por que la chica se vestía con un top verde musgo con flores estampadas negras y un pescador verde mas claro de tela delgada, ya que en esta fecha hacia mucho calor, además en su bolso llevaba una casaca de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta la cintura, cuando llego a la escuela, no sabia que podría hacer ni a quien preguntarle en donde estaba su salón de clases, de pronto una chica vio lo confundida que estaba y fue a hablarle.

-Ko-konichiwa…soy Hi-nata Hyuuga…el es mi pri-primo Neji Hyuuga…te podemos…ayudar en algo??- esta chica tenía unos ojos perlados, un largo y hermoso cabello negro-azulado y una piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba una polera azul cielo con tirantes que le quedaba muy bien apegada al cuerpo y una falda blanca no muy apegada pero hasta arriba de las rodillas, con toques azules en forma de pétalos de rosas

-Hai…soy Ten-ten y voy al salón de clases... –metió su mano en su bolso y busco un papelito luego lo leyó y dijo- al 507 con Kakashi Hatake

-No-sotros también...vamos a ese sa-salón... pu-puedes venir... con noso-tros, cono...cemos el co-colegio de me-moria y te... podremos de-cir como... llegar a ca-cada lugar... verdad pri-mo??

-Hai, claro- dijo Neji mientras pensaba – (*el destino puso a esta hermosa chica en mi camino y la ayudare*)- Nosotros te daremos un 'tour' por la escuela si quieres

Este chico estaba muy guapo, al igual que su prima sus ojos eran perlados, su cabello era castaño y largo, casi al ultimo llevaba un elástico para amarrar su lacio cabello, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla rasgados y una polera manga larga con el torax negro y las mangas rojas.

-Cla...ro- dijo algo confusa Hinata – (*desde cuando tan amable Neji?*)- pensó.

Así caminaron y le enseñaron a Ten-ten cada lugar de la escuela, mientras ella intentaba aprender como llegar a ellos fácilmente, ya que esta escuela era realmente enorme.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases se escucho un grito:

-Hinata-chan!!!!!!!- grito un rubio de ojos azules muy guapo y alto, que se veia algo enérgico y llevaba unos pantalones como los de Neji pero mas oscuros y una polera naranja de mangas cortas

-Na…ru…to-kun- dijo esta sonrojándose violentamente, mientras el chico la abrazaba, la chica sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarse (se podía apreciar desde lejos), cuando el chico la soltó

-Que bien que llegas Neji…y quien eres tú??- dijo refiriéndose a Ten-ten con el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, parecía un niño de cinco añitos

-Ah, ella es Ten-ten- dijo Neji al ver que su prima no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para responder

-Konichiwa Ten-ten!!!- dijo, o mas bien grito Naruto con toda su energía, por lo cual recibió un golpe. La causante del golpe fue una chica pelirosa, con unos hermoso ojos jade y un cuerpo muy bien dotado, que lucia con un top rosa pálido, le llegaba hasta un poco antes de su ombligo, lo que hacia que se viera un poco de su abdomen plano y llevaba un short apegado hasta unos 6 dedos arriba de su rodilla.

-Perdonen por el grito de Naruto…konichiwa soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mió sakura- saludo sonriendo la castaña

-Sakura-chan por que me pegaste!?- grito el rubio

-Por que esa no es forma de recibir a un nuevo alumno, mas bien esa es forma de asustarla!!- cuando Sakura termino Ten-ten no pudo evitar reír

-Esta bien ya entendí- Naruto se volteo y grito-Hey teme ven a saludar a la nueva compañera!! Y ustedes también vengan!!

Entonces un chico se levanto de su silla, este era pelinegro, muy guapo. Demasiado. De ojos color azabache y una tez muy blanca, pero no se veia igual de enérgico que el chico rubio, llevaba un jean normal, solo con unos hoyos debajo d los bolsillos, no rasgados y su polera era negra manga corta cuando se levanto dijo

-Ya voy dobe, oigan ustedes vamos a ver a la nueva chica- les ordeno fríamente a los que le acompañaban en la mesa

Entonces otros mas se levantaron, los cuales seguían al pelinegro

-Hmp, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- saludo el chico con una media sonrisa como diciendo 'serás mía en menos de lo que canta un gallo'

-Mucho gusto n.n- saludo amablemente, demasiado inocente como para notar su mirada de pervertido.

-Que tal?? Yo soy Temari No Sabaku- esta chica era algo distinta al pelinegro y a todos los que la estaban rodeando hace unos momentos, se veia claramente mas alegre que ellos (excepto por Naruto), ella era rubia y traía su cabello recogido en cuatro coletas, llevaba unos jeans apegados que demostraban una muy buena figura y un top como el de Sakura pero verde, como sus ojos.

-Hola yo soy Gaara No Sabaku, el hermano de Temari- este chico era un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, se veía guapo pero no muy sociable, tenia un rostro serio, que no se inmutaba con nada, o al menos así había sido hasta el momento, llevaba una polera roja como su cabello, hacia un hermoso contraste y unos jeans normales

-Que problemático!! Soy Shikamaru Nara- este chico se veía un poco flojo y ya lo había escuchado otras veces decir "que problemático" mientras hablaba con sus amigos, cuando yo estaba hablando con Sakura, creo que era su frase típica, llevaba una polera verde y unos jeans, no tenia nada de especial en su vestuario ni en su forma de actuar, aparte de decir todo el tiempo "que problemático" y su cabello largo y negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran negros como la misma noche y tenia un 'no-se-que' que hacia que las chicas se voltearan a verlo.

-Un placer- Dijo la morena sonriendo

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka y te podría enseñar la escuela cuando quieras- este chico era castaño de ojos café oscuro, nada inusual tenían su cabello y sus ojos, pero era realmente guapo, de echo todas las chicas de los demás salones que pasaban por fuera los estaban mirando, y miraban a Temari con odio por estar en medio de chicos tan guapos (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba) este chico ocupaba una polera roja manga larga algo apretada lo que hacia distinguir un cuerpo algo musculoso, no tanto pero un poco ejercitado y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, casi negros

-Gracias pero ya Hinata y Neji se ofrecieron para hacer eso- Dijo con una amable sonrisa al terminar

-Bueno perdiste Kiba, hola soy Shino Aburame- este chico era extraño llevaba un abrigo plomo que tapaba su boca, mientras que unos lentes oscuros tapaban sus ojos, y unos pantalones negros, no eran de mezclilla era otro material, pero le sentaba bien, además no estaba con los chicos que antes se presentaron este estaba solo, acababa de llegar, con dos chicos a su lado

-Un gusto- Sonrió nuevamente, a la pobre chica ya le dolían las mejillas por tanto sonreír

-Hola soy Chouji Akimichi mucho gusto- dijo dejando de comer para saludar a la nueva chica, este chico era algo robusto, en realidad muy robusto, llevaba un buzo y un poleron de color verde musgo, nada fuera de lo normal

-El gusto es mío- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Hola Ten-ten, que tal??- decía un chico que ella muy bien conocía, su nombre era Lee Rock, tenia un corte raro y unas cejas muy pobladas, además su ropa era entera verde, como siempre la traía

-Hola Lee, que gusto que haya alguien conocido, pero ya me llevo bien con todos- Dijo sonriendo sinceramente, su cara tendría una sonrisa permanente si seguía así

-No somos todos, además de las chicas antisociales del fondo de la sala, faltan las peores personas que pudieron llegar a este lugar- Dijo la rubia

-Y eso no es mentira- Dijo Lee afirmando con la cabeza

-Quienes??- Dijo la morena entre asustada y divertida

-Unas chicas problemáticas y pu…-Shikamaru tuvo que cambiar la palabra que iba a usar, las miradas de odio de esas 'bitchs' le hacia temblar-pura belleza- Dijo finalmente

-Y tu quien diablos eres??- dijo con voz despectiva una de las dos recién llegadas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

_Bueno ese es el epilogo espero que les guste, porque la verdad este fic lo tengo hace muuuuuuucho, solo faltaba arreglar ciertas cosas, asi que bueno ojala lo lean porque esta bueno...denle una oportunidad!! xD_

_Gracias a mis amigas: y mitsuki-hyuuga_

_Amigas sin ustedes no lo podria haber echo xD Kanii eres la mejor con los sumary y pame gracias por ayudarme a escoger ^^_

_Bueno eso saludos y ojala les guste, se acepta de todo, comentarios buenos, malos, tomatazos, balazos virtuales xD, insultos de las inners y bueno igual se aceptan felicitaciones, mensajes de aliento y todo!!_

_Ja Ne..!!_

Atte:

**................................Megumi No Sabaku................**


	2. capi 1

_¿Quien dice que lo amo?_

_by_

_Megumi No Sabaku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

2.- Conociendo el lado malo del nuevo colegio…

-Te repito por si no escuchaste niñita. Quien diablos eres??- dijo la segunda chica, la cual era una perra…o sea pelirroja, se veia de buen cuerpo pero con lentes, parecía realmente una perra vestida con un hotpant y un peto que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo y no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, encima un abrigo sin mangas que al menos tapaba su espalda

-Quien te crees para hablarle así perra Karin!!- Salio en su defensa su nueva amiga pelirrosada.

-Pues mejor que tu- respondió la zanahoria

-Nunca seria mejor una perra a Sakura o a cualquiera de nosotras- defendió la rubia ojiverde a su lado

-Pues ustedes no son mejores que nosotras!!- esto lo decía una puerca, es decir…una rubia ojiazul se veia de un buen cuerpo, pero no mejor que el de sus nuevas amigas, parecía que todos odiaban a esas chicas, ya que nadie les hablaba, solo fuera del salón de clases se escucharon silbidos y piropos, pero se veia que ella no tenia mucha decencia, ya que tenia una micro-mini negra, con la cual apenas se agachaba y se le veia todo, y un peto azul cielo.

-Eso no es cierto ino-cerda!!- grito la pelirrosa nuevamente.

-No me vuelvas a llamar cerda frentona!!- grito la rubia recién llegada, de pronto las dos chicas voltearon a ver a la derecha de Uzumaki, alli estaba Sasuke, quien solo miraba la escena con desgano.

-Sasukito-kuuuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!!- gritaron las pu....las chicas, al mismo tiempo, entonces ambas voltearon a verse de frente- como que Sasukito-kun!!!- decían todo al unísono- el es mío!! Estas loca no es tuyo!!

Ambas cayeron al suelo al empujarse y en el suelo se pegaban, tiraban el cabello y mordían, en todo el salón se escuchaban cosas como: "pelea de perras" "mira a Ino se le ve todo" "no lo puedo creer, graba esto" "arráncale el peto" "la perra Karin es mas fuerte" "Ino si sales de esta nos vemos en la noche" "que estupidas" y mas de algún piropo ya que por todos los golpes a Ino se le levantaba la falda y a Karin se le rajo el peto.

Todos sacaron sus celulares y estaban grabando hasta que se escucho a la voz de cierto profesor que los llevo a todos a sentarse, claro al ser el primer dia de clases todos se sentaron donde quisieron, además la pelea de perras aun continuaba y el profesor las vio un tiempo, ya que…bueno... era un pervertido, este profesor era de pelo gris y casi toda su cara la cubría solo se le veían los ojos, llevaba unos pantalones también de mezclilla, pero no como los de los chicos y un poleron plomo que hacia juego con su cabello, a los quince minutos el peligris al fin hablo

-Bueno chicas ya es suficiente, a la dirección con la directora Tsunade, ya es todo- se dirigió al curso- buenos días chicos, siento la demora, es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida- vio que Naruto iba a abrir la boca y siguió hablando- Naruto no alegues aun no termino, bueno después de un tiempo pensando en como serán sus lugares ya lo decidí, estos serán:

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki

Shikamaru Nara y Temari No Sabaku

Ino Yamanaka y Karin ¿?

Kiba Inuzuka y Lee Rock

Neji Hyuuga y Ten-ten

Chouji Akimichi y Shino Aburame

Gaara No Sabaku y Hotoku Kizuke (n/a: un personaje de mi invención ^^)

Kankurou No Sabaku y Mitsuki Kuri (n/a: en realidad son dos xD)

A estos puestos se agregaron ciertos comentarios:

-Ya me toco con el bastardo!!- se lamento la pelirrosa

-A mi me toco con la pantera rosa!!- se lamento tambien el pelinegro

-Por lo menos no te toco con el flojo!!- se quejo la rubia con la pelirrosa

-Al menos a ti no te toco la chica problemática!!- le dijo Shikamaru a Sasuke

-Yo que-ria…con Saku-ra-chan- dijo la Hyuuga decepcionada

-No querías conmigo?- dijo con cara de niño bueno y casi llorando el Uzumaki

-No…es eso Naru-to-kun es que…no impor-ta- dijo algo sonrojada la ojiperla

-Por que me tenia que tocar con cejotas!?- grito Kiba

-Yo no estoy muy contento de que me tocara contigo sabias?!- le respondió Lee

-Me van a salpicar todo de comida- dijo malhumorado el Aburame

-Al menos estaremos cerca Hotoku- dijo la chica, quien no se habia presentado, ella era mas lejana y solo estaba con Hotoku, eran las mejores amigas y ninguna se presento a Ten-ten, cuando esta llego ellas estaban al final del salón conversando.

Esta chica no era fea, era de cabello castaño y ojos azules, mas oscuros que los de Naruto y una buena figura, pero nadie se le acercaba, ya que no hablaba mucho, era como Hinata, solo que esta tenia solo una amiga, traía una polera rosada con algunos brillitos y un bolero café encima, tenia unos pescadores negros y se veia muy linda.

-Hai Mitsuki- le respondió su única amiga, esta era hija de Anko, la profesora de deportes, esta profesora era muy estricta, por eso nadie se le acercaba tampoco, era físicamente casi igual a ella, tenia esos ojos medio plomizos y ese cabello negro, aun que no llevaba del mismo modo que su madre, esta lo llevaba suelto, tenia un pescador al igual q su amiga pero este era plomo, lo que hacia juego con sus ojos y llevaba una polera algo apegada al cuerpo, de tirantes, pero no se notaba ya que encima llevaba un poleron holgado.

-Bueno, bueno, esto tiene explicación, los senté así por que si se dan cuenta a nadie le gusto- dijo sonriendo bajo su mascara el maestro.

-Si...-dijeron todos al unísono y maldiciendo por lo bajo al profesor

-Es que los senté donde menos les gustaría estar, por ejemplo, Sasuke y Sakura: ellos son los más inteligentes y por eso compiten todo el tiempo, de manera que al fin pondrán atención por que estarán en continua carrera por las mejores notas, además...

-Yo soy mejor- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el pelinegro

-Sasuke es arrogante y eso Sakura lo odia, por lo que demostrara todos sus dotes de inteligencia- con lo dicho por el peligris la sonrisa de Sasuke se borro

-See, chico arrogante- diciendo esto le mostró la lengua, como una niña chiquita

-Y Sakura es algo inmadura, por eso Sasuke tampoco se lleva bien con ella y la carrera se equiparara- cuando el profesor acabo Sakura dejo de mostrar la lengua y le dedico una mirada de odio a su sensei- también tenemos el caso de Naruto y Hinata: Naruto habla mucho, en cambio Hinata es mas reservada y además habla pausado, entonces naruto no tendrá mucho de que hablar con su compañera

-Se ve que no conoce bien a Naruto- dijo la pelirrosa

-Por que lo dices Sakura??-pregunto confuso el peliplateado

-Que cree que hace naruto todo el recreo??- pregunto la ojijade

-Comer rammen??- intento adivinar el profesor

-Si, pero aparte de eso, Naruto se la pasa hablando con todos y cuando digo todos también me refiero a Hinata- Dijo la ojijade

-Entonces lo que dije esta mal?- dijo algo desilusionado

-Bueno ya que los puestos están así, por que no cambia a Naruto con Sasuke y a mí con Hinata??- dijo inocentemente la pelirrosa

-No, estos puestos están bien-dijo el peligris notando el plan de la pelirrosa- Ah y cuando el joven Kankurou no este Mitsuki se tendrá que sentar sola. Bueno ya que termine de decirles sus puestos, ahora cámbiense y lean el libro de la pag. 40 a la 45 y luego respondan las preguntas de la pag. 46 y después de terminar me avisan, que estaré pendiente de que no conversen y que tengan todo bien.

-Esta bien Kakashi-sensei- dijeron todos malhumorados

Cuando los chicos comenzaron, Kakashi no los observo ni nada, lo único que hizo fue leer un libro q en la portada decía: "Icha icha paradise".

Mientras Kakashi leía sus libros, todos hacían lo que tenían que hacer, así no tendrían tarea y después no le avisarían al sensei y podrían conversar y eso, además si no tenían tarea podrían salir todos juntos, excepto las perras, los chicos del curso siempre salían juntos, ya que eran muy unidos, aunque habían algunas excepciones.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura leían a toda prisa, para saber quien era el mejor, toda la sala estaba en silencio, sakura escribía muy rápido y respondía todo, sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo y cuando terminaron ambos hablaron en voz baja.

-Termine!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, el sensei estaba tan sumido leyendo su libro que no escucho ese susurro

-Yo termine antes- alego el pelinegro

-Estas loco!! Yo termine primero!!- reclamo la pelirrosa

-Urusai!! Antes de que el sensei nos de mas tarea, además los demás aun no terminamos- alego igual de bajo el rubio que estaba detrás de ellos

-Naru…Naruto-kun tiene…razón Saku…Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san- susurro la ojiperla

-No le digas Sasuke-san, no se lo merece, por ultimo dile no se…Sasuke y ya- Dijo la pelirrosa volteándose para ver mejor a su amiga

-Hai ^^- respondió la ojiperla

-Ya cállense que de por si ya me da flojera hacer esto!!- dijo el pelinegro detrás de Naruto.

-Gomen, es que este problemático aun no termina, es por eso que esta molestando- dijo enojada la rubia a su lado

-Tú ya terminaste??- dijo sorprendido el chico problemático

-Bueno…no exactamente, me faltan 3 preguntas y ya- respondió la ojiverde

-Y de seguro son las más difíciles y ya se las ibas a preguntar a Sakura- dijo el pelinegro

-Ya cállate!! -habló mas alto, por suerte el profesor no se inmuto, luego le pego en la cabeza y después se dirigió a sus amigos- Gomen Saku-chan, es que no se me ocurren las respuestas

-No te preocupes, siempre me las pides ya estoy acostumbrada, toma- dijo estirando su mano la pelirrosa, en la cual estaba el libro con las respuestas

-^///^ Arigatou- dijo la rubia algo avergonzada y sonrojada

-Yo sabia que no podías terminar todo sola- dijo el Nara y pensó (*se ve linda sonrojada*)

-Ya cállate chico problema!!- susurro alterada y comenzó a copiar las respuestas

-Escucho unos murmullos ya cállense o me daré cuenta de quien es y lo mandare a la inspectora con Ino y Karin- todos callaron, aun que para ser exacto solo los chicos que hablaban.

Bueno el salón de clases estaba distribuido así:

Habían tres filas de puestos de dos, en frente de una fila se sentaba Kakashi y al frente tenia a Sasuke y Sakura, detrás de ellos estaban Hinata y Naruto y detrás de estos estaban Shikamaru y Temari, en la siguiente fila estaban Ino y Karin, (n/a: quienes aun no llegaban de la dirección) detrás venían Kiba y Lee y atrás de ellos Neji y Ten-ten y en la ultima fila estaban Shino y Chouiji, atrás de estos estaban Gaara y Mitsuki y detrás de ellos Kankurou y Hotoku.

Cuando todos acabaron, incluso Chouji que se estaba dedicando solo a comer a escondidas, se pusieron a conversar en voz baja, pero cada uno por su lado:

-Sakura, Sakura-Dijo Sasuke en tono de reprobación- aun no entiendes que soy mejor que tu, además que puedo conseguir una cita hoy, no como tu!!- acabo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Que tiene que ver una cita con que seas o no mas inteligente?!-dijo la pelirrosa

-Tienes que tener la inteligencia como para saber quien te aceptara en cualquier circunstancia- dijo con la hermosa sonrisa aun en sus labios

-Bueno pero tiene q ser ahora ya!!- le reto la ojijade

-De que hablas??- pregunto confundido nuestro pelinegro favorito (n/a: [suspiro])

-Debe ser ahora, crees que no me di cuenta?? Tu trampa era que apenas llegara Karin le pedirías a ella o a Ino que fueran contigo a alguna cita, pero tú pusiste la condición de que fuera hoy y yo pongo esta

-Eres inteligente pero no más que yo- dijo el pelinegro

En ese momento Sasuke comienza a mirar quien podría aceptarle, de pronto escucha una interesante conversación que le sirve para encontrar a alguien luego:

-Estas loco Nara!! No te ayudare con la última pregunta!!- susurraba enojada la rubia dos puestos mas atrás

-Pero Temari!! La necesito!! Soy el ultimo en terminar, onegai- suplico el chico

-Tu te burlaste ahora me toca a mi, bueno quizás podría si es que te disculparas- dijo audazmente la rubia

-Eso nunca!! Eres una problemática - alego, pero de inmediato pensó(*pero que me pasa?? eso seria mas fácil y mas rápido!!*)- Temari yo…- fue interrumpido

-Temari, quieres salir conmigo esta noche??- pregunto el pelinegro delante de ellos

-Sasuke?? Me estas hablando a mi??- pregunto ilusa

-Quien mas se llama Temari en este salón?? No contestes-dijo al percatarse que Temari miraba a todos lados- te estoy hablando a ti, esta noche, vamos al cine??O a donde tú quieras, a las ocho pasaría por tu casa, no hay límite en el horario

-Shikamaru deberías aprender de Sasuke lo ves?? Esta bien Sasuke saldré contigo- acepto la rubia, pero luego se dirigió a su compañero de puesto- ah, y por cierto no te prestare la tarea, me da igual que te disculpes o cualquier cosa, no te la prestare

-Pero que...?? Sasuke te…-la amenaza del Nara fue interrumpida por una dulce voz

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, yo te la presto- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

-En serio??- la chica asintió y le paso la tarea- Temari deberías aprender de tu amiga, si sabe ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita

-Pero a cambio debes darme algo, nada muy grande, solo una cita, esta noche en el cine- propuso la ojijade

-Claro pasare por ti a las…7 y treinta??- pregunto el chico

-Claro, por que no??- respondió y pregunto con una sonrisa

-Sasuke mejor pasa por mi a las 7 y treinta, es que olvide que después llega mi papa y prefiero solo pedirle permiso a mama- dijo sonriendo coquetamente la rubia

-Y a que cine me llevaras Shikamaru??- pregunto la ojijade con una sonrisa casi igual a la de Temari

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte Sasuke- dijo la rubia

-Al del mall-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Sasuke y Shikamaru sacaban rayos de sus ojos en cuanto se miraban, estaban furiosos el uno con el otro, de echo ellos eran amigos, tanto como Sakura y Temari, pero por esta tonta pelea, se convirtieron en 'enemigos por una noche'

En otro lado de la clase:

-Neji-kun…ellos siempre son así??

-De echo los que siempre son así son Sasuke y Sakura, creo que esta vez Temari y Shikamaru también se pelearon, se aprovecharon y harán algo estupido en esa "cita" para darse celos el uno al otro-explico el castaño- Por que la pregunta Ten-ten??

-Es que…bueno no los habia visto así, antes estaban tan amigables, ahora solo se pelean, no eran amigos??

-En realidad si, casi todos los hombres de este curso somos amigos, los que siempre estamos juntos, somos Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara y yo, hay otro grupo que también nos cae bien, pero no salen mucho con nosotros, ellos son Lee, Shino y Chouji, con las mujeres es algo diferente, antes Temari se juntaba con Karin e Ino, pero por lo ultimo que le hicieron se convirtieron en enemigas, entonces Temari se comenzó a juntar con Sakura y Hinata, hasta ahora eran las mejores amigas-explico el ojiperla (*es divertido ver lo que hacen los celos*) pensó.

-Pero por que Temari se dejo de juntar con ellas??- cuestiono nuevamente la castaña

-Es que…lo mejor es que ella te cuente, será mas fácil, además no se si yo deba hacerlo-respondió sonriendo el ojiperla

-Ok, pero y ese chico de atrás?? Ese tal Kankurou, el no se presento- dijo algo decepcionada, tal vez sean más de dos quienes no la querrían (n/a: habla de Ino y Karin)

-Pues el esta de oyente, no toma las clases, es hermano de Gaara y Temari, pero es menor, es que tiene gran inteligencia y grandes capacidades, entonces en su tiempo libre viene a estas clases, solo a veces cuando estan haciendo algo que ya termino, entonces con nosotros no se junta (n/a: es que no quería alguien mas que vigilara a Temari y necesitaba a alguien que se sentara con Hotoku)

-Y esas chicas de allá atrás??- siguió cuestionando la castaña

-Ah, hablas de Mitsuki y Hotoku, bueno ellas siempre han estado distantes al curso y a las chicas no las toman mucho en cuenta, en realidad básicamente nadie toma en cuenta a Hotoku por que su madre es Anko, nuestra sensei de deportes, ella es estricta y no creo que se alegre mucho de que chicos se acerquen a ella, de echo ella es muy linda, a todos nos a gustado alguna vez, pero no podemos acercárnosle ya que su madre la cuida como una joya de oro

-Y por que la cuida tanto??- dijo sorprendida (*a Neji-kun tambien le gusto??*)Pensó algo decepcionada.

-Es que en su juventud, ella estuvo muy enamorada de un chico mayor que ella y la dejo embarazada, mientras el bebe estaba en gestación el la uso, ese hombre era un delincuente y le robo todas sus cosas y luego la abandono con su hija en brazos y sin nada, ya que todo se lo habia robado, su nombre es Orochimaru y ahora esta tras las rejas

-Que hombre mas maldito!!- dijo llena de ira la de ojos color chocolate

-Bueno así son algunos, pero bueno, vamos a ver la función que darán los chicos esta tarde??- pregunto algo animado el ojiperla

-De que hablas??- dijo confundida

-Si vamos a verlos al cine, así vemos que estupideces harán y en que terminara todo esto- dijo sonriendo

-Me parece divertido- dijo sonriendo pero luego pensó- pero no se enojaran??

-No si no nos descubren- dijo con mirada de chico malo.

-Entonces si voy- dijo sonriendo convencida.

**------------------------**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno aqui estoy con el segundo capi muchas gracias por dejar rr ^^**

**: **_Kanii!! gracias por todo amiga Oe debes dejarme rr!! lo prometiste!! y yo debo escribir xD ojala te llegue la isnpiracion a mi me llego cuando estaba leyendo gracia y el forastero (sono feo xD) pero weno ya nos vemos ojala me dejes rr o te mato!! xD no no es para tanto xD tkm amiga nos veremos....estuuuuupida xD_

**cibermandy91: **_Gracias!! ojala te guste este nuevo capi y bueno gracias por leer y dejar rr ^^ una pregunta...tu eres la misma que esta alla abajo?? Cibermandy91 es lo mismo que cibermandy91?? :s no entiendo!! xD_

**setsuna17: **_^^ gracias por dejar rr y bueno lo quise seguir pronto ^^ ojala te guste y me dejes rr ^^_

**Cibermandy91: **_Creo que si eres la misma, pero si me dejaste 2 rr debo agradecerte el doble!! xD gracias y espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**Karina Natsumi: **_Gracias ^^_

**Bueno eso seria gracias por todo y gracias a los que me dejan rr!! ojala les guste este capi lo hice con todo mi cariño!! xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**.................................................Megumi No Sabaku...........................................**


	3. Capi 2

_¿Quien dice que lo amo?_

_by_

_Megumi No Sabaku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

3.- Cita doble...

Después de arreglarse mucho, termino al fin una pelirosa, estaba realmente linda, tenia una falda, hasta 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color blanca con flores rosadas, una polera straples rosa y encima un bolero negro, se veia inocente, ya que la falda no era muy corta, pero la polera si era algo ceñida, lo que la hacia demostrar sus atributos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar se encontraba cierta rubia, con uno short algo apretado y debajo de este unas medias negras, y unas lonas verde musgo, una polera verde como sus ojos, era muy ceñida al cuerpo, pero para no mostrar demasiado utilizo un poleron amarillo mas claro que su cabello, con el cierre abierto hasta debajo de sus pechos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierto pelinegro de ojos azabache también se arreglaba, llevaba una camisa negra con una corbata roja, suelta, era mas un adorno, que le quedaba bastante bien, la camisa era ceñida, ya que hacia ejercicio y tenia unos formados músculos, además unos jeans oscuros, sus zapatos eran negros (n/a: [baba]) se echo un perfume de delicioso aroma, que cautivaba a la mujer que alcanzaba a olerlo, y se echo un desodorante axe (n/a: ese con olor a chocolate, es muy rico el aroma *p*) y se encamino a la casa de la exuberante rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pelinegro de ojos negros también se arreglaba, no derrocharía la oportunidad de sacarle celos a Temari, ni mucho menos perderse una cita con la linda y exuberante pelirrosa, llevaba una camisa blanca, la cual era algo ceñida, ya que hacia ejercicios y sus músculos se notaban a lo lejos tras su camisa, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos negros, se veia guapo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se fue camino a la casa de la rubia, cuando toco la chica salio de inmediato y se fueron en silencio hacia el auto del chico, luego todo el camino fue callado, ambos sabían que ninguno estaba alli por que realmente lo deseara, era mas bien para demostrarle cada uno a su "enemigo" que podían ser mejores que ellos, por eso ningún tema se trato, aun que Sasuke pensaba en hablarle, era hombre y las curvas de Temari era algo que ningún chico ignoraba, incluso uno como Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por que aceptaste venir??- hablo al fin el Uchiha

-No tenía nada que hacer esta noche, tenia que entretenerme- respondió indiferente

-Yo se una manera de entretenerte mejor que ir al cine

-Pues dimela- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, haciendose la indiferente todavía, pero realmente no podía estar indiferente, porque….era Sasuke Uchiha!! Que chica podria estar indiferente frente a el!!Solo intento disimularlo, cosa que sabía hacer muy bien, todo el dia disimulaba que sentía algo hacia Shikamaru y lo intentaba disfrazar de odio, entonces esto no seria difícil.

-Pues podriamos pasar a otro lugar, no se…..podriamos ir a……un…motel….-dijo aplazando las palabras para ver su reacción

-Si crees que me rebajare a ir a un motel contigo estas equivocado!! Sasuke uchiha quiero que te quede en claro que- pero el pelinegro la interrumpió

-Llegamos al cine, no te creas que eres la gran cosa por que yo Sasuke Uchiha te invito a salir-*que ego* pensó Temari- hay chicas más afortunadas que tu, pasan la noche conmigo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro en la oreja de Temari, la cual se voltio y le beso, fue algo corto, un beso sin segundas intenciones, casi como si le diera asco. Luego solo entro al cine seguida por un Uchiha algo confundido, ya que al menos las chicas esperaban un momento más para besarlo, cuando entraron la chica siguió indiferente

-Espera, por que me besas y luego caminas?? No entiendo- luego cambia su voz de confusión a una sensual- yo quería mas

-Mira Sasuke si te bese fue por que vi a Sakura y Shikamaru venir y no voy a actuar como Ino o Karin y voy a correr a abrazarte y besarte solo por que me dices eso. Esta claro?!- dijo con cara enfadada

-Se-seguro- le dio miedo la cara de Temari, era para temer, por la fuerza que la chica poseía, además no quería tener problemas para que Sakura luego se lo restregara en la cara, prefería causarle problemas a Sakura cuando esta estuviera en su cita- pero cuando estemos en frente de Sakura y Shikamaru, actuemos como si fuéramos la pareja ideal. Esta claro?!- dijo con cara de enfado, igual o peor q la de Temari

-Se-seguro Sa-sasuke

Luego ambos compraron sus boletos, los pasaron en la entrada de una sala de cine a la cual entraron, era una película de acción mezclada con humor, una combinación que también le gusto a la otra pareja, la cual tambien fue a ver esa películas y se sentaron, sin querer delante de Sasuke y Temari, aun no los habían visto y comenzaron a conversar sin percatarse de que los chicos de atrás escuchaban

-Shika te ves muy guapo ^^- dijo sonriente la ojijade

-Tu tambien Sakura, estas hermosa!!- dijo tambien sonriente el pelinegro, se llevaban bastante bien

-Gracias, oye por cierto, después de ver el beso de Temari y Sasuke- a Sasuke se le formo una sonrisa en los labios cuando la pelirrosa los menciono con cierta melancolía en la voz- no los vi mas, donde crees que estén?

-No lo se, pero no me interesa, estoy bien viendo esta película que parece interesante, en realidad Temari no me interesa- dijo dejando bien en claro que no le interesaba xD

-Pues a mi si!! Es mi amiga y quizás que le esta haciendo el Uchiha, yo se como es, y Temari no es de fierro, quizás hasta se deje llevar- dijo algo preocupada

-No será que aun estas interesada en el Uchiha??- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Claro q no!! Eso fue hace mucho idiota!! Además como voy a estar interesada en quien me esta quitando el puesto de mejor alumna!! En todo es como yo!! No sabes la rabia q me da eso!! Me dan ganas de que ese Uchiha se fuera de la escuela!! Como me voy a interesar por el??

-Tienes razón, es solo que como dicen los que se pelean se aman- dijo pensando todas las peleas.

-En ese caso tú amarías a Temari- dijo audazmente la pelirrosa

-Que dices?? Yo a la mujer problemática esa??No lo creo- dijo algo sonrojado, por fortuna la oscuridad lo ayudaba a que no se notara

-Entonces ya sabes q es mentira que yo "amo"- dijo haciendo esas señitas con las manos, simulando las comillas- a Sasuke

Shikamaru no podía replicar, a el le interesaba Temari pero sin demostrarlo, no se lo podía decir a Sakura era su amiga, y entonces todo se acabaria y le molestarian de por vida, preferia ceder ante esta mini-discusión.

De pronto sintió que le miraban por detrás, sintió esa tensión en su cuerpo, la misma que sentía cuando Temari estaba detrás de el y le miraba de pies a cabeza, sabia que era ella y solo abrazo a Sakura, la cual al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Shikamaru miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de quienes estaban, obviamente se dejo abrazar por el chico, de echo ella tambien le abrazo.

Detrás de Temari y Sasuke, quienes echaban chispas por los ojos, se encontraban otras dos parejas, las cuales se habían encontrado en la entrada, persiguiendo una a Sasuke y la otra a Shikamaru, ellos solo veían divertidos esta escena y se dieron cuenta de que Sakura sabia que Sasuke estaba detrás y por eso se dejo abrazar, en cuanto al pelinegro se notaba que estaba demasiado tenso, y se notaba en la cara que estaba enfurecido, igual como la chica rubia sentada al lado, que lo único que hizo fue hacer como que no habia visto nada y comenzó a hablar, algo fuerte para que los chicos de adelante le escucharan

-Sasuke gracias por invitarme, esta muy buena la película pero siento algo de frío- le dijo al oido- abrazame y hazte el cariñoso, los chicos escuchan y ven todo desde adelante- entonces sin perder tiempo Sasuke contesto

-Tranquila Temari, ven- entonces la abrazo, Sakura y Shikamaru sentían como les hervía la sangre- no quiero que esta velada tan linda termine mal

-Tienes razón ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo la rubia en los brazos del pelinegro

Los chicos de atrás se reían mucho al ver las reacciones de sus amigos, no podian creer que estuvieran haciendo eso

-Hinata, siempre son así??-pregunto la morena

-No...Ten-ten, so-lo cuan...do se pe-pelean, el res...to del ti-empo son nor...males-explico la tartamudeante Hinata- ver-dad Naruto-kun??

-Exacto, pero nunca habia visto al teme tan enojado, y si que lo hemos visto enojado-respondió el Uzumaki

-Ah, no creí que esto fuera tan divertido, si lo hubiera sabido, aceptaría de inmediato la proposición de Neji-kun- dijo sonriendo la castaña

-Que proposición?? ¬¬- dijo un desconfiado Naruto

-Solo le pedí que viniera!! –dice todo rojo Neji, pero no se distingue por la oscuridad del cine

-Bue-no siga-sigamos.... viendo….- dijo Hinata suspirando al final

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura no sabia que hacer para llamar la atención de los chicos que estaban detrás- aunque los de atrás estuvieran expectantes al siguiente movimiento- entonces se aburrió, la película estaba buena, pero la verdad no le estaba poniendo atención, así que se fue al baño, seguida por su amiga Temari, ambas le dieron un beso a su chico- Temari en la cara y Sakura en la frente- cuando Temari entro al baño encontró a su amiga mirándose al espejo, tenia muestras de aburrimiento y frustración, pero sobre todo de pena, lo que la preocupo

-Saku que te pasa??

-Eh? Temari?!, este…..yo…..etto……. nada!!- intento disimular una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca

-Saku, te conozco muy bien. Que ocurre??

-Pues si me conoces tan bien entonces para que me preguntas que me pasa!?!? Debes saberlo perfectamente!! Estas tu con Sasuke y yo con Shikamaru!! Cuando debería ser al revés, te gusta Shikamaru y a mi Sasuke!!- se tapo la boca, habia hablado de mas

-A mi?? Shikamaru??- con un leve sonrojo- claro que no!!- luego recordó lo que dijo acerca de Sasuke- así que te gusta Sasuke no?? Sabes?? Podemos arreglar perfectamente esto, solo tenemos que hablar con los chicos y decirles que hagamos la cita entre los cuatro, así lo arreglamos todo

-Tu crees que aceptaran??- dijo con cierta desconfianza la pelirrosa

-Obvio y si no, tengo un plan- dijo con aires misteriosos

-Me estas asustando, realmente...- dijo con algo de miedo por la forma en que su rubia amiga habia hablado

-Pues no te preocupes, además a mi me salen bien los planes, no como a ti!!- dijo apuntándola con el dedo, con gesto acusador

-Fueron accidentes!!- se defendió la ojijade- como iba a saber que ese dia cuando estabas triste por que repetiste el curso Naruto iba a derramar toda la comida que hicimos para alegrarte encima de ti??- dijo inocentemente

-Esa comida aun no la he podido sacar de mi polera favorita ¬¬- dijo enojada Temari

-Lo siento!! Espero que nos vaya mejor esta vez, no quiero que se me manche esta polera, es rosa y me la regalaron hace años- dijo mirando la polera que tanto quería

-Se nota, por lo ceñida- dijo Temari sin expresión, Sakura se sonrojo y contesto rápidamente

-Bueno vamos!!

Cuando salieron se fueron donde estaban los chicos, Temari les pidió a los dos que salieran, para que pudieran hablar sin que los retaran en la sala de cine

-Para que nos trajiste aquí??- pregunto intrigado el Nara

-Por que me encontré con Sakura y bueno, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ella, después de todo, todas las vacaciones las pase lejos de ella- se explico la rubia

-Temari nos vimos casi todos los días ¬¬

-Eso es mentira, yo….me fui de vacaciones a Suna, con mi familia por un tiempo y tu no fuiste!!- se defendió denuevo la ojiverde

-Que problemático!! Que quieres que hagamos?? Que nos vayamos juntos yo y Sasuke y ustedes se queden solas??-pregunto sarcástico el chico problema

-Claro que no Genio!! Esta era una cita de Sasuke y yo y tuya y de Sakura, lo mínimo es que estemos los cuatro juntos, pero la película ya no la quiero ver, vamos a un restaurante!!

-Con que dinero??- y el chico problemático seguía con sus problemas

-Con el mío idiota- respondió violentamente la chica

-Como sea, el dia no pudo estar peor- dijo mirando hacia la salida el ojinegro

-Tienes razón- dijo cabizbaja la pelirrosa- Temari, si quieres no hacemos esto, nos vamos cada uno a su casa, y dejamos la salida de las dos para otro dia

-No saku- la chica miro realmente enfadada a Sasuke el cual sintió como una escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, y respondió al instante

-A…aunque si…si quieres podemos….salir, por mi- (*concéntrate sasuke*) pensó- por mi no hay problema

Temari le envió la misma mirada a Shikamaru, el cual sintió lo mismo que Sasuke

-Y tu Shikamaru?? Tienes algún problema??

-Yo??…claro que no…-respondió espantado

-Bien esta todo arreglado, vamos chicos- dijo sonriente al fin Temari

Así salieron del cine seguidos de cerca por los chicos que los miraban desde atrás

-Así que ya se arreglaron?? Que mal yo quería ver la pelea- dijo desanimado el ojiperla

-No…prim-primo Neji…Sakura-chan y Te-Temari-chan son…bue-buenas amigas, no deben de…pelar-se- dijo la tartamudeante Hinata

-Hina-chan tiene razón, además Sasuke-teme y Shikamaru-problema igual son amigos, nunca habían peleado por una chica- apoyo el Uzumaki

-Yo no creo que las chicas se peleen tanto, es decir, por lo que dijeron en el baño se podria decir que son buenas amigas- exclamo la morena

-Hai, ellas nunca se pelean por más de una semana

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hinata, habia dicho una oración sin tartamudear!!

-Hi-Hina-san, esta…estas bien??- dijo tartamudeante el Hyuuga

-Creo que cambiaron papeles, ahora Neji es quien tartamudea- dijo extrañada la castaña, sus nuevos amigos eran extraños

-Hina-chan es raro que no tartamudees. Te sientes bien??- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Si, es que….quería probar que tal era hablar sin…tarta-tartamudear-respondió la ahora no tartamudeante Hyuuga

-Entonces si puedes hablar sin tartamudear??- pregunto impresionada la de ojos chocolates

-Hai

-Entonces por que tartamudeas??- pregunto aun atónito el ojiperla

-No les gusta que hable sin tarta-tartamudear??- pregunto insegura la peliazul

-No, Hina-chan lo que queremos decir es que estamos acostumbrados a que tartamudees, es raro oírte sin tartamudear- explico el ojiazul

-Ah, es que, bueno…yo puedo ha-hablar sin tarta-mudear...pero so-solo cuan-do no...Estoy nervio-sa- explico nuevamente tartamudeando la ojiperla

-Y ahora estas nerviosa??- pregunto la morena

-La ver-dad si, es... que to-todos me mi-ran con.... ojos sor-prendidos, y ...desde qu-que les di-je no de-dejan de mirar-me...me po-nen nervio-nerviosa- respondió la ojiazul

-Oh, lo siento dijeron los presentes y la dejaron de mirar

-Gracias- agradeció la peliazul

- No te preocupes- dijo sonriente Ten-ten

-Bueno, prometo que intentare hablar sin tartamudear...pero no me miren mucho-Naruto se voltio y miro a la ojiperla a los ojos- a lo-los o-ojos- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Hai, perdón Hina-chan-dijo el ojiazul y pensó (*a mi me gustaba mas cuando tartamudeaba*)

Entonces salieron corriendo detrás de los chicos, ya que lo habían olvidado, pidieron reservación en una mesa que estaba cerca, pero no demasiado de los chicos, para que no les vieran

-Que se van a servir??- pregunto la mesera cuando llego al fin junto a ellos

-Yo quiero un martini seco- dijo a la grave voz del Uchiha

-Yo quiero un…..un cabernet souviñon- respondió el Nara

-Yo quiero un…- Sakura puso el dedo índice en su mentón, con gesto pensativo-una coca-cola- dijo al fin sonriendo

-Yo quiero...- Temari se mordió el labio mientras pensaba- una sprite- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros al final de la oración

-Esta bien- dijo la mesera mientras anotaba- no quieren nada de comer??

-Yo una ensalada- dijo Sakura

-Lo mismo- dijo Temari

-Nada, gracias- dijo el genio guiñándole el ojo a la mesera

-Nada- respondió el ojinegro. La mesera le guiño el ojo a Sasuke

-Parece que a la mesera le gusto más Sasuke-dijo con burla la rubia mientras el pelinegro pasaba de ella olímpicamente

-Ves Sakurita?? Todas las chicas me quieren, no veo como podrías ser mejor que yo- dijo arrogante el otro pelinegro que habia tomado en cuenta la observación de Temari

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- dijeron el pelinegro y la rubia a su lado y suspiraron cansinamente

-A no??- Sakura vio pasar a un mesero, bastante guapo y joven, al cual le guiñó un ojo.

Después les trajeron lo que pidieron, pero el vaso de sakura era extra grande y se lo traje el mesero al cual le guiño el ojo, este le pasó un papelito con un numero telefónico

-Ves Sasukito?? Yo soy mejor que tú, la mesera esa no te trajo nada

-Ve lo que me trae ahora- Sasuke agarro a la mesera por la cintura y le planto un beso y luego se sentó tranquilamente a esperar su regalo- ahora esperemos

Un tiempo después llego la mesera con un plato de comida y le guiño el ojo al chico pelinegro, después le paso un papel con un número de teléfono

-Lo ves??- dijo mostrando los números en el papel

-Pues mira- Sakura se paro y beso apasionadamente al mesero al cual le habia guiñado antes- ahora veremos que pasa- dijo la pelirrosa cuando el mesero se habia ido

Sasuke no se quedo atrás sabia que el chico le traería algo mejor y beso muy apasionadamente a la mesera

Ambos meseros corrieron para la cocina, luego llegaron juntos y les sirvieron la especialidad del chef a cada uno y otro papel con una dirección de una casa

-Lo ves??-dijeron ambos con burla en la voz- Eh?- ambos vieron que tenían lo mismo y que un hombre caminaba furioso hacia ellos

-Se puede saber que hacen con los meseros??!!- ahora se dirigió a los meseros- a trabajar!! y espero que esto no pase nunca mas o el dinero saldrá de su paga y se Irán de este lugar- ambos corrieron y los chicos no sabían quien era aquel robusto señor

-Se puede saber quien rayos eres??- pregunto exasperado el pelinegro

-No sabes quien soy?? Ja!!- el señor se veia enfurecido- pues déjame decirte que soy…ADMINISTRADR DE ESTE LUGAR!!

-Lo…lo siento- dijeron ambos aterrorizados por aquel estruendoso grito

-Yo pago lo que le trajeron a Sakura, tome- le pago Temari con muchos billetes que llevaba en su cartera

- Y a mi??- pregunto el pelinegro

-Hey tú tienes tu dinero, eres millonario y quieres q te paguen??- pregunto atónito el otro pelinegro

-Esta bien aquí tiene- tambien le pago, llevaba un fardo grande de billetes, pero solo le pago lo justo y necesario

Luego de comer se fueron a una disco a bailar, para seguir con sus idioteces.

**------------------------**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno aqui subiendo capi despues de una semanita ^^ muchas gracias por sus alertas, eso me indica que mi fic les gusta ^^ y tambien muchas gracias por sus rr que me encantaron.**

**Bueno ya ven no todo es color del pelo de Sakura xD asi que hay muchas cosas que pasan y pasaran antes de que se forme una parejita, pero ya se sabe cuales seran no? ademas esto no es lo que parece, ya veran de lo que hablo en el siguiente capitulo ;-)**

**Y aqui estan los agradecimientos a cada persona que se dio el tiempo de dejar un rr para esta estupida historia xD**

**Pau-chan22: **_jaja si a mi tambien me parece divertido de que ella no este tan obsesionada por Sasuke, pero es muy alejado de lo que ella en verdad haria, por eso lo dije, ya veras que esto no es lo que parece ^^ no soy muy buena para los misterios xD pero quise probar aunque fuera una vez *_* muchas racias por tu rr ^^ y gracias por tu apoyo en Los problemas se superan ^^_

**cibermandy91:**_ jaja no te preocupes a todas nos pasa y si da flojera meterse en la cuenta ¬¬ xD pero igual me gusto porque tuve un rr adicional =D gracias por tus saludos y no te preocupes yo tambien soy despistada xD, inclusive tuve que mirar en para saber cuando fue la ultima vez que publique jeje ^^U no me acordaba xD_

**mitsuki-hyuuga: **_Al menos me dejaste rr la janny no se digno a dejarme rr en el capi pasado y ella prometio y juro que si le mandaba todos los capis dejaria rr ¬¬ es una irresponsable!! xd tu igual te cuidas nee-chan tkm espero verte pronto ^^ para ver la pelicula con los comentarios xD Ah, oe te deje zldz en mi log, leelo!! xD Zhaooh..!!// Si se digno pero kn otro nombre y no la rekonociih ^//^U_

**setsuna17: **_Bueno ya vez como les fue en el cine, jeje fue un desastre xD celos por aqui y celos por alla, aparte de los fisgones xD gracias por tu rr me animan mucho!! _

**: **_No eres un gato!! Kaniih kmportateh!! xD y no tenia diah fijo pa kolgar si hoydia revise asi y decia: _Updated: 04-23-09 _entonces dije: Aaah entonces hace una semana justa y dije wee colgare hoy xD oe tambien te deje zldz en el log asi que anda a verlos y m posteas!! kn el log d laz tohaz!! xD graxas x su post señoriitah y debe dejar un post en este capiih tambien xD Ah y oe, el nombre extraño O.O neko km en el anime yuri?? AAAAAAH!!_

**Gracias por todo sus rr!! y gracias por pasar**

**¿Que? ¿Quieres una respuesta muy linda y graciosa de la escritora como las que estan alli arriba? Entonces deja tu rr!! y recibiras una respuesta por cada rr!! **

**xD la verdad no es ni linda ni graciosa pero se tendran que conformar =P **

**Ja Ne..!!**

**......................................Megumi No Sabaku........................**


	4. Capi 3

_¿Quien dice que lo amo?_

_by_

_Megumi No Sabaku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

4.- Sorpresas en la disco…

Los chicos fueron camino a la disco, Shikamaru y Sasuke conversaban. Bueno, la verdad cuando las chicas planteaban un tema ellos respondían, Sasuke con un: hmp y Shikamaru con un "que problemático" y luego seguían caminando, así que las chicas se fueron mas adelante hablando solas.

-Si Tema-chan, estoy completamente segura, en la disco ocurrirán cosas que no esperamos-dijo la pelirrosa en forma misteriosa

-Me estas asustando Sakura…-dijo su amiga rubia realmente asustada

-Es cierto, siento que…algo va a pasar, no se si bueno o malo, pero algo va a pasar…algo que cambiara las cosas-siguió diciendo la pelirrosa 'vidente'

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus amigos

-Dobe?? Que haces aquí??- pregunto el pelinegro indiferente

-Bueno, Ten-ten-chan quería conocer las discos así que Neji y Hinata se ofrecieron a acompañarla y bueno estaba aburrido así que acepte- dijo acabando con una sonrisa zorruna

-Y por que no nos invitaron a nosotros??-dijo resentida la ojijade

-Ustedes estaban ocupados en su "cita"- dijo el ojiperla haciendo énfasis en la palabra cita

-Bue-bueno…vamos a bai-bailar no??- dijo tartamudeando Hinata

-No ibas a estar sin tartamudear??- pregunto la morena

-See, pero des-desde ma-mañana-respondió la ojiperla

-Ah…- exclamo la morena

-Bueno, como sea, vamos a movernos!!- grito Neji

-Desde cuando tan enérgico??- pregunto el ojiazabache

-Desde que se tomo unas 5 copas de sake- respondió Naruto

-Ah…- exclamo Sasuke

Después de esa "interesante" conversación fueron a bailar, como se esperaba, solo Naruto y Neji invitaron a bailar ( n/a: Neji por la GRAN influencia del sake xD)

Sasuke y Shikamaru se quedaron sentados bebiendo, pero las chicas no eran aburridas y querían bailar, solo había una forma: fueron a bailar ambas y a los 10 segundos aparecieron dos chicos dispuestos a bailar con ellas

Los chicos sentados estaban que ardían de rabia…

Mientras tanto Sasuke pensaba:

(*Ese estupido le toma de la cintura para bailar. Que cree que es Sakura?? una Karin!!?? Esto no puede estar pasando!! Sakura debería estar bailando conmigo!! Debería ser yo quien toque su cabello, su cintura, bese su cuello y…que estoy pensando?? No otra vez!! No puedo tener algo con Sakura Haruno!! Después de lo me hizo!! y después de…cierto incidente….ella nunca me perdonara, pero de todos modos TENGO que bailar con alguna chica, imaginarme que es Sakura y hacerla mía, aun que debo tener cuidado, la ultima vez me salve por que la chica se llamaba Sakuma, pero por poco se entera……..*)

Flash back

La chica acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, pero ella decidió hacer lo mismo y ahora ella besaba el cuello del chico

-Sakura- gimió el pelinegro

-Que?!- grito Sakuma

-Sa-Sakuma- dijo Sasuke y para salvar la situación comenzó a besar su cuello

-Ah….- dijo no muy convencida y luego se dejo llevar por sus instintos

Fin del flash back

El otro pelinegro también miraba expectante la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos mientras pensaba:

(* Ese estúpido!! Que le estará diciendo al oído a Temari?? Y ella no dice nada!! Son un par de…. Como Temari le aguanta a ese tipo que recién conoce?!?! Debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo, pero que??!! Piensa Shikamaru, por algo la rubia esa de allí te dice "genio" ……eso!!*)

Shikamaru comienza a mirar provocativamente a una chica que estaba cerca, sin bailar, al igual que el, pero esta se ve triste por no poder bailar, la chica no lo piensa mas de dos veces, solo se va hacia el

-Quisieras bailar conmigo??- pregunta la chica, era alta con su piel pálida y sus ojos café claro, su cabello era rojo oscuro y tenia unas cuantas pecas en su cara y otras en su pecho que se perdían bajo el extenso escote. Tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso y la polera con escote en V y la mini-falda no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

-Por supuesto- respondió el pelinegro

-Genial!! Vamos!!- dijo sumamente animada la pelirroja

-Como te llamas??- pregunto Shikamaru ya en la pista de baile

-Me llamo…

-Sakuma??-interrumpido el pelinegro- Que haces aquí??

-Vine a esta fiesta, no creí verte, pero ahora estoy feliz!!- dijo alegre para luego colgarse al cuello de Sasuke

-Sakuma suéltame!! – Exigió Sasuke, pero luego miro cerciorándose de que Sakura lo viera- aun que pondríamos arreglar esto en el baño. Que te parece??- pregunto seductoramente

-Excelente idea!!- respondió seductoramente también la chica

Asi se fueron al baño dejando a Shikamaru solo, nuevamente, necesitaba encontrar a alguien, a alguna chica, cualquiera, la que fuese…hasta que la vio.

-Konichiwa Mitsuki, quieres bailar??- pregunto el Nara en cuanto vio a la chica, la cual iba con su usual polerón plomo, una polera apretada negra bajo este, un jeans desgastado y unas converse negras

-Esta bien…- dijo algo timida la chica

Los pelinegros se pusieron a bailar, bastante cerca de Temari y ambos bastante cerca de sus cuerpos, lo cual ponía algo nerviosa a Mitsuki, pero se dejaba llevar por el baile.

Shikamaru tenía una copa de cerveza en la mano y con un movimiento "accidental" vertió el contenido del bazo en el cuello de Temari y la boca del chico que bailaba con ella

-Esto no te lo perdono!!- salio corriendo detrás de Shikamaru, el cual corrió por su vida pasando por toda la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Sakura vio ese espectáculo cuando bailaba con su acompañante. Estaban de lo mejor, cuando el chico le dio un agarrón en el trasero a Sakura.

-Suéltame!! Depravado!!- y le pego un combo en el estomago que lo mando a volar hasta la pared (n/a: la pared no estaba tan lejos, solo a unos 10 metros xD)

-Tran-tran- cof-cof- tosió y boto algo de sangre- tranquila chiquita, tu- tu me esta-estabas incitando. Que- que querías que- que hiciera??

-Pues que no me tocaras!! Ash!! Estoy harta!! Me voy de este antro!!

Antes de que Sakura se volteara siquiera se escucho un fuerte golpe, provenía del baño, seguido por gritos y más golpes, un pelinegro salio de ahí, mientras los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes

-Como se te ocurre confundirme!! La primera vez te lo acepte pero ahora si que no!! Como se te ocurre!! Llegar a decirme Sa- la pelirroja acompañante de Sasuke fue interrumpida por este

-Oye cálmate!! Fue solo una letra- gruño el ojinegro

-Dime quien kuso se llama así!!- exigió la chica

-Eso no te interesa, además no te voy a dar explicaciones, si tu quieres te quedas, si no te vas, a mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas-dijo muy frío el Uchiha

-Adiós Sasuke Uchiha!!- dijo la chica mas que enojada, y se retiro indignada

Sakura se sentó en la barra, estuvo disfrutando del espectáculo, luego se puso a beber su copa de tequila, mientras el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado y pedía un ron

-No me digas que entre tantas conquistas ya estas confundiendo a tus novias Sasuke-KUN

Sasuke se irrito con el simple sufijo y pensó: (*Odio cuando me dice "Sasuke-kun" le encanta hacerme sentir culpable*)

-No molestes- dijo igual de frío

-Eres un idiota, deberías aprender a manejar a tus mujeres Uchiha, no será que un día, alguna haga lo mismo que yo

-Eso solo fue un tropiezo en mi historial de conquistas, MOLESTA, ya veras que ninguna seria tan estúpida como para hacer eso

Sakura frunció el ceño y pensó: (*Porque siempre me dice molesta!? Quiere hacerme recordar lo estúpida que fui!!??*)

-Por favor, fue muy inteligente lo que yo hice, fui la mas inteligente de tus 'amoríos', Sasuke-KUN

-Mira, molesta…-el chico iba a comenzar a hablar cuando ella le interrumpió

-No me llames molesta!!- dijo enojada, tomándose el contenido del vaso de una sola vez

-Y tu no me digas Sasuke-kun- dijo el chico repitiendo lo que la chica hizo

-Esta bien, solo si no me dices molesta Sasuke

-Esta bien Sakura, solo no me digas Sasuke-kun

-Es un trato- le extendió la mano para sellar el trato con un apretón de manos

-Sakura, yo no recuerdo haber sellado nuestro trato asi la ultima vez

-Sasuke, yo no voy a sellar así nuestro trato, extiende tu mano, lo único que vas a tener de mi es un apretón de manos, nada mas

-Segura??- dijo con una estúpida y seductora sonrisa

-Porsupues- Sasuke la había tomado de la mano y le dio un tirón, dejándola a pocos centímetros de el, luego de eso, la beso, pero no era un beso apasionado o lujurioso, era un beso dulce, tierno, un beso que le demostraba a Sakura que el pelinegro había estado esperándolo hace mucho.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba volviendo a caer, la primera vez, el beso fue igual, fue tranquilo, tierno y dulce, nada pasional ni lujurioso, pero todo termino en desgracia, así que junto fuerzas de no se donde y empujo al Uchiha para que la soltara, luego le pego una cachetada, pago la cuenta y se fue, Temari la siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-Saku, lo vi todo, tranquila, espérame!!- Sakura estaba caminando tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a ascender la velocidad y ya corría, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas solo quería correr, escapar y nunca mas regresar, le daba gracias a Dios de que solo lo hubiera visto Temari, era la mas cercana ni Hinata ni Ten-ten se dieron cuenta.

Sakura paro en una plaza, se sentó en el pasto, seguida de Temari, la cual se sentó a su lado, luego de eso, no supo en que momento se puso a llorar descontroladamente sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Mientras Temari y Sakura hablaban, los demás chicos se quedaron en la fiesta, hablando, ya que Sasuke y Shikamaru también se fueron, este último se fue después de haberse encerrado en el baño de hombres donde Temari no pudo entrar por culpa de un guardia, luego esta se fue cuando vio a Sakura.

-Después de todo, la fiesta no estuvo tan mal-dijo un aun animado Neji

-Pero si recién comienza. Te quieres ir ya??- pregunto Ten-ten

-No, pero…bueno, sigamos bailando- dijo y comenzó a bailar animadamente al lado de Ten-ten

-Naru-Naruto-kun, que bue-bueno que haya-hayamos habla-do antes de que llega-llegaran los los chicos

-See, nos hubieran descubierto si no- dijo el rubio

-Que bueno que a Neji-kun se le ocurrió pensar en alguna excusa- dijo sonriéndole al ojiperla la morena

-Soy genial- dijo con aires de autosuficiencia

-¬¬ como sea, a Naruto le salio tan natural- dijo la morena esta vez sonriéndole a Naruto

-Como actor soy genial- dijo el rubio imitando burlescamente a Neji, lo que provoco las risas de las chicas

Neji lo fulmino con la mirada

-Bueno de todas formas, Neji, no fue una excusa tan creativa, imagínate que hasta a…no a Naruto no se le hubiera ocurrido, pero si hasta a…esa chica de allí

-Cual?? A esa que no la dejaron entrar por tener 12 años??-pregunto el chico

-No, a la chiquita que estaba allí, esa de cinco años-respondió la morena

-DICES QUE HASTA A ELLA SE LE HUBIERA OCURRIDO UNA EXCUSA Y NO A MI?!!- grito el rubio exasperado

-Exacto- dijo una cruel Ten-ten

-Pues yo también puedo pensar en una excusa- dijo Naruto decidido

-Me gustaría verlo- dijo Neji con una semi-sonrisa

-Que tal esta: bueno Ten-ten-chan quería conocer las discos así que Neji y Hinata-chan se ofrecieron a acompañarla y bueno estaba aburrido así que acepte, jaja, soy genial-dijo Naruto con pose de ganador, a lo Gai-sensei

-Naruto, esa fue la excusa que Neji invento ¬¬U- dijo la castaña

-Jaja, tie-ne razón, Naru-Naruto-kun

-Bueno, entonces que tal esta: yo…bueno…estábamos…bueno…luego se me ocurrirá una.

-Mien-mientras se te oc-rre algu-alguna, bailemos…

-Claro Hinata-chan!! Espera, tengo sed, tu no??- pregunto el chico agarrándola del brazo

-De e-cho si... vam-os por u...nas copas- dijo Hinata corriendo al lado de Naruto

Así fueron a tomarse unos tragos, fueron uno, luego dos, luego tres, luego cuatro, luego cinco, después se perdió la cuenta….

Después de unos cuantos o bien muchos tragos más, se fueron a bailar, pero no les hizo muy bien, después de eso, bailaban demasiado juntos, después no se dieron cuenta cuando ya se estaban besando y abrazando, demasiado para el gusto del resto.

Después se separaron, Hinata tenia una cara de deseo, se le había borrado la cara angelical de siempre.

Naruto la miraba con lujuria, cuantas sensaciones había experimentado con solo besarla, pensaba en más formas de sentir lo mismo.

-Naruto yo…

-No digas nada Hinata, todo lo contrario, cállate por favor- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca

-Lo que desees- dijo antes de sellar sus labios contra los del rubio

Ambos exploraban la espalda del otro con sus manos, hasta que Naruto quiso tocar otra parte…

-Suéltala estupido!!- dijo Neji y lo empujo hasta una pared cercana, unos 20 metros de allí xD

-Neji-san, no pasa nada, Naruto-kun y yo...-la ojiperla iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el chico la interrumpió

-Estaban a punto de…ew...que asco no me lo quiero ni imaginar, vámonos Hinata-sama-replico el ojiperla

-Pero Neji-san…- intento rogar la hyuuga, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

-Yo creo que Neji-kun tiene razón, deberían irse, ambos están demasiado bebidos- dijo la morena

Así Neji se llevo a Hinata y Ten-ten paso a dejar a Naruto, ya que el pobre ni se acordaba de que camino tomar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-Me duele la cabeza…- se quejo Hinata, poniendo su pálida frente contra su pupitre, para darle frío

-Eso es obvio se quedaron mucho rato en esa disco, nosotros nos fuimos enseguida, además de seguro no durmieron nada- dijo la pelirrosa

-No me regañes, además no es mi culpa de que estuvieras triste- dijo mordazmente la pelizaul

-Si, pero tampoco es nuestra culpa que hayas bebido tanto, sabiendo que habías bebido solo una vez en tu vida Hinata- le recrimino la rubia, tratando de que todas olvidaran lo de la tristeza de su amiga

-Que es esto?! Todos contra Hinata!?

-Seeee!!!- gritaron las tres chicas.

Todas se abalanzaron contra Hinata y terminaron encima de ella (rumita) la cual gritaba muchas palabras, entre las cuales "sálganse" "no poder respirar" "ayuda" "s o s" "help me" "nooooo" y cosas así, las cuales jamas fueron escuchadas por sus amigas, o quizás si, pero estas se hicieron las desentendidas.

Cuando al fin se salieron Hinata parecía una estampilla con resaca, se enojo y se sentó al lado de Naruto, el cual dormía placidamente en su mesa, ella hizo lo mismo, y asi pasaron toda la primera hora de clases, durmiendo, ya que la profesora que le tocaba se llamaba Isabella, era inglesa y venia a hacerles clases desde allá, pero en vez de clases dormía, por el cambio de horario y en la noche estaba despierta.

Esta señora tenia el sueño tan pesado que no se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces sus "queridos" alumnos salían a pasear por la escuela, por esta vez, solo Naruto y Hinata estaban en clases, ya que estaban durmiendo, mientras sus amigas se habían ido para la plazoleta que había en esa gran instalación, allí sentadas en el pasto conversaban acerca de… cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente

-Que bien!! Mañana traigo toda mi ropa, es decir, la que no deje aquí el año pasado-dijo animada la pelirrosa

-Y yo, tenemos que escoger una buena habitación- dijo seria Temari

-De que hablan??- pregunto la morena

-No lo sabes??- dijo perpleja la chica abriendo de par en par sus lunas jades

-Que cosa??- insistió la chica

-Que todos los años, después de una semana de clases normales, nos venimos a vivir aquí, en esas habitaciones de allí- dijo señalando un edificio con muchas ventanas- bueno, eso es para los que quieren, pero sinceramente es más cómodo, por que:

*Te levantas mas tarde

*Solo necesitas el permiso de algún profe buena onda para salir de este lugar, llegas tarde y nadie te dice nada

*No se puede pasar a la residencia masculina, pero nadie anda mirando si lo haces o no, yo siempre iba a hablar con mi hermano y eso, y a veces me veía el subdirector y solo me saludaba

*Puedes estar sin que te manden ni te ordenen limpiar, ya que las señoras de la limpieza ordenan mientras tu estas en clases

*Puedes escoger a tus compañeros de habitación

*Cada habitación puede ser compartida por 2 a 4 estudiantes, este año estaremos nosotras 4 juntas!!

-Y lo último y más importante- añadió Sakura- este lugar esta a una cuadra de….

-La gasolinera??- intento adivinar Temari

-¬¬ hacia el otro lado…

-El bar de moe's??- intento adivinar Ten-ten

-Que ese no era de los Simpsons??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-El dueño era mi vecino y era fanático de los simpsons, por eso le puso asi- se explico la morena

-Ah- suspiro comprensiva la rubia- Saku, lo mas importante es el bar de moe's??

-Nooooo!! Ahora solo falta que me digan que esta cerca de… el dentista infantil- dijo Sakura

-De hecho eso pensaba decir-dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas, luego se miraron- nosotras pensábamos eso- corrigieron al mismo tiempo

-Que no se dan cuenta!!- grito exasperada la ojijade

-Esta escuela esta en el centro de la ciudad. Que quieres que pensemos??- pregunto Temari

-Esta bien me rindo!!- dijo la ojijade- hacia el otro lado esta- le salieron estrellitas en los ojos- el mall más top de Tokio!! El más exclusivo, esta lleno de tiendas hermosas por todos lados!!

A Temari y a Ten-ten se les resbalo una gota por la sien

-Saku, ya deja de pensar en la ropa- dijo Temari algo harta

-No puedo es mí vicio, al igual que el azúcar!!- dijo Sakura comenzando a saltar como desquiciada por todos lados, asustando realmente a sus amigas, por que sus saltos eran de mínimo 3 metros de alto.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno aqui subiendo otro dia jueves xD SUBO LOS DIAS JUEVES!! para las que no lo sabian. ****Si, se que es tarde, peor es que hoy tuve el aniversario de mi liceo y lo pase muy bien!! Vi al grupo DeSalon...o como sea que se escriba xD son conocidos en Chile, no se si en otras partes...no creo, tienen como dos canciones conocidas xD **

**Gracias por leer y espero que le digan a sus amigas que leen este fic y que esta bueno xD solo si les gusta por favor!! Es que no es lindo tener menos rr en el ultimo capi u.U**

**Bueno de todas formas gracias a todos por pasar a leer este fic!! Y bueno de a poco se van sabiendo las cosas, aqui ya se sabe un poco mas, espero que les guste y ya ven que no era lo que parece, no son de esos fics donde Sakura es una chica tan madura que no pesca a Sasuke...ERROR!! Sakura no era madura, ahora lo es, pero algo paso juju**

**Me gustan los fics donde Sakura no esta tan obsesionada con Sasuke, pero es irreal, al menos yo pienso eso, porque en el anime Sakura estaba muy obsesionada con Sasuke, pero claro, todas sabemos que luego eso se convirtio en amor, pero eso no es lo que piensa Sasuke u.U**

**Bueno no se, ustedes me dicen si les gusto o no y ojala me dejen muchos rr ^^ yo se los respondere con todo mi cariño!! n.n  
**

**setsuna17: **_Gracias por tu apoyo y bueno espero tu rr e este capi, osea, espero te guste, no se, quizas no es de tu agrado, pero no importa xD tu me dices n.n_

**Gray Anko Diva: **_jaja gracias, si tienes razon, a mi tambien se me hizo oceano la boca cuando me los imagine, luego los tuve que describir xD me gusto mucho tu rr gracias por todo y espero que este capi te guste ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_jaja see, tienen mucho encanto Sasuke y Sakura xD me gusto tu rr gracias y sorry porque lo subi tarde, pero aun es jueves!! xD lo que pasa es que lo estoy tratando de subir desde hace rato, pero se me desconecta el internet T.T y pierdo todo lo que habia arreglado T.T ya me voy cuidate y nos veremos!!_

**Cibermandy91: **_jaja see, Hinata no tartamudeara, al menos no tanto, este fic esta lleno de sorpresas!! xD lo que pasa es que es dificil escribir con Hinata tartamudeando xD y es peor leerlo, ademas no siempre tartamudea Hinata, la verdad solo cuando esta cerca de Naruto, es decir cuando esta nerviosa, por eso lo quise poner asi, es mas divertido, te sorprenderas con lo que pasa en este capi xD el Sake es un muy mal compañero para Hina y Naruto xD_

**Gracias a todas por sus rr!! me encantaron me animan a seguir ^^ les doy las gracias por todo y recuerden:**

**_Todos somos hermosos, cada uno en distintas maneras, pero al fin al cabo perfectos!!_**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**........................Megumi No Sabaku.........................**


	5. Capi 4

_¿Quien dice que lo amo?_

_by_

_Megumi No Sabaku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

5.-El aburrimiento y la melancolía…

-Hina, despierta- dijo la rubia moviendo a su amiga para que despertara- en 2 minutos tocan y tienes que estar despierta- Temari le hablaba sutilmente, era una de las pocas personas a las que le hablaba asi, con cariño.

-Ahhhhhh- bostezo la ojiperla- arigatou Tema-chan

-De nada-dijo sonriente la ojiverde

-Naruto-kun, despierta

Como siempre Hinata protegía a Naruto, sin siquiera acordarse del incidente de la noche anterior.

-Cinco minutos mas mamá…-dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y el dedo gordo en la boca

-Jiji, Naruto soy Hinata- dijo tiernamente la chica

-Hina-bostezo- ta-chan lo siento-dijo aun adormilado- es que, tengo mucho sueño-comenzó a rascarse la cabeza distraídamente- no me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió ayer

-Creo que nos pasa lo mismo por que no recuerdo nada- dijo Hinata con el dedo en su labio superior, con gesto pensativo

-Pues que bueno que no lo recuerdan, por que estarían rojos hasta las orejas- comento la única morena en el grupo

-No les recuerdes nada por favor- dijo Neji negando con la cabeza, como queriendo borrar un mal recuerdo, y eso hacia

-Yo no se nada, Ten-ten cuéntame si??- dijo la ojiverde con cara de suplica

-Ten-ten si le cuentas que no sea ahora, para que Hinata no escuche, me daría vergüenza que supiera las cosas que hace con ese chico- dijo apuntando a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados

-Esta bien u.u Luego te cuento Temari!!- dijo animada la morena

-Por mi no hay problema!!- dijo sonriente

-En serio?? Siempre estas haciendo problema por todo chica problemática- dijo el Nara y Temari lo miro enojada, pero luego decidió ignorarlo

-Alguien sabe donde esta Sakura??- todos negaron con la cabeza mientras la rubia salía del salón en busca de su amiga, seguida por su amiga peliazul.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Miraba su reflejo en el agua mientras pensaba:

(*Wow he cambiado tanto en un año...si supieras como me hiciste cambiar Sasuke Uchiha...antes era una ilusa y crédula...ahora no me fío ni siquiera de Naruto, me siento horrible sintiendo desconfianza de todo el mundo, pero sinceramente no quiero que mis amigas sufran como yo, que conozcan lo que es el amor, que sepan lo feliz que es pensar que tu eres algo importante para otra persona y luego que todo se rompa de golpe, como un sueño hermoso del cual te despiertas de pronto y te das cuenta de la triste realidad...jeje…aun recuerdo cuando Sasuke me pidió que fuera su novia...*)

Flash back

-Hola molesta- dijo un pelinegro seductoramente

-Molesta?? Se puede saber que hice ahora para que me digas molesta??- pregunto Sakura, algo triste ya que ella nunca hacia nada mal

- Bueno...no me has ido a saludar y llegaste hace mucho, eso te convierte en molesta- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, tu tampoco me saludaste, eso te convierte en molesto tambien- dijo ella riendo al final

-No, solo tu eres molesta- se sento a su lado, no sabia porque pero se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun que me cuentas??- dijo sonriendo

-Que ese chico de allá te mira hace mucho, deberías golpearlo- dijo serio, pero en tono divertido

-Jaja, no lo golpeare, además en mirar no hay nada malo

-Claro que lo hay- dijo mirándole a los ojos- porque no me gusta que miren cosas que son MIAS- dijo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a la pelirrosa

-Pero yo no soy tuya- dijo siguiéndole el juego, acercándose a el

-No lo eres aun, pero si dentro de...1 minuto- replico el chico acercándose cada vez mas lentamente, lo cual la mataba, quería probar sus perfectos labios!!

-Como lo sabes??- dijo

-Porque te preguntare: Quieres ser mi novia?? Y tú dirás: si!! Y nos besaremos y entonces serias MI NOVIA, es decir MIA- dijo claramente ansioso de sus labios

-Como estas tan seguro??- dijo ya sintiendo su aliento en sus labios

-Quieres ser mi novia??- dijo seguro el muchacho, rozando los rosados labios que tanto anhelaba

-Si!!- dijo Sakura sin aguantarse la emoción y luego se besaron, tal como predijo el pelinegro

-Lo ves?? Yo sabia que serias mía- dijo para luego besarla denuevo

Fin flash back

La chica suspiro, esto apestaba, cada vez que necesitaba estar sola, para despejarse y pensar el estupido lago estaba lleno y ahora que necesitaba que alguien la alejara de sus tristes recuerdos, los que alguna vez fueron felices, no habia nadie a su lado, nadie que la distrajera y le dijera lo mucho que le gustaba el lago y que bueno que ese lago se encontraba en su colegio y muchas estupideces mas...suspiro denuevo...no le gustaba sentirse debil...o molesta...

-Hey!!- dijo una voz alegre a unos pasos de ella- me gusta mucho este lago-dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Sakura

-Que bueno que lo tenemos en nuestra escuela- dijo la otra chica, con una voz más relajada, sentándose a su otro lado y Sakura sonrió tristemente...eso necesitaba...pero aun asi no se sentía mejor.

-Gracias- dijo la chica y ambas sabían que se refería a distraerla.

-Vamos al salón, en un minuto comienza el recreo y tenemos que estar en la sala de clases, para que la profe no se moleste, además Ten-ten va a contarme algo de lo que se supone Hina debe avergonzarse- dijo sonriendo y la pelirrosa miro a su amiga ojiperla expectante.

-No lo se, a mi no me han contado nada y no recuerdo tampoco nada- dijo apenada hablando lentamente como acostumbraba y ellas preferían eso a sus continuos tartamudeos.

-Bien, vamos, pero dejemos a Hinata-chan con Naruto-kun para que Ten-ten con cuente- dijo la ojijade mas animada

-Claro!!- dijo alegre la rubia, al menos logro que su amiga ya no tuviera la mirada perdida y vacía de antes.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Que pasa Teme??

-Que te importa Dobe??

-No me hablas asi Teme!!

-Ni tu tampoco Dobe!!

-Ya cállense!!- exigió el ojiperla y los dos lo miraron sorprendidos

-Tu estas raro- dijo Naruto con los ojos achicados- jamas te alteras....O.O ya se!! El sake de ayer te transformo??

-¬¬ Naruto eres verdaderamente baka- dijo Neji

-¬¬ estupido- dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

-Naruto!!- grito la rubia que venia entrando

-Que pasa Tema-chan??- pregunto volviendo a ser el chico de hace 10 segundos.

-Podrías estar con Hina un momento mientras yo y Sakura raptamos a Ten-chan??-pregunto la rubia muy tranquila

-Ok- dijo sonriente mientras la ojiperla se sonrojaba

-Gracias Naruto, ahora tu Ten-ten vendrás con nosotras- dijo Temari volteándose dispuesta a ir a un lugar tranquilo

-Espérate que toquen el timbre para que se valla la inglesa, ash piensa mujer problemática- dijo Shikamaru, antes le habia ignorado, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo

-Ya cállate!!- dijo Temari exasperada y lo golpeo en la cabeza, luego de eso tocaron el timbre, la señora se desperto y se fue

-Ahora si vamonos- dijo Sakura arrastrando a sus amigas antes de que Temari matara al 'pobre' pelinegro

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejadas comenzaron a hablar.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunto la morena

-Vamos a 'nuestro lugar'- dijo Temari con aire misterioso

-Eh??

-Ash, Temari déjate de misterios, es que hay una sala que nunca usan, es la sala de caridades, aquí venia todo aquel que quiera hacer caridad, pero como nadie venia la secretaria se fue, claro nadie lo sabe - explico la pelirrosa

-Ah- exclamo la chica cuando entendió- y porque no la han ocupado para algo mas??- pregunto la castaña

-Este lugar es enorme y no gastaron mucho en hacerlo asi que lo dejaron aquí y no lo quieren transformar en nada mas, ya que es la sala menos equipada que tienen- respondió la ojiverde (n/a: ojo una es ojiverde y la otra ojijade, no se confundan!! xD)

-Ah-exclamo la chica morena vez- Bueno les cuento lo que paso con Hinata??

-Sii!!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno...-la chica les contó todo lo pasado la noche anterior mientras sus amigas no cabían de la sorpresa

-No puede ser!! Hinata!!??- dijo sin poder creérselo aun la ojijade- no, debes estar mal

-Claro!! Ella es una santa!!- exclamo la rubia

-No, no estoy mal y no lo es con sake, bueno Naruto tampoco es tan santito, nunca mas dejara que se tomen un sake- dijo pensativa

-Quien no los dejara tomar sake??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Neji!! Estaba como loco, realmente se notaba que quería golpear a Naruto, pero no lo hizo porque debía llevar a su prima a la casa.

-Oh...bueno y que mas paso??- pregunto la ojiverde

-Nada, nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, excepto porque tuve que ir a dejar a Naruto, estaba tan borracho que creyó que su casa estaba al lado de la de Hinata, dijo algo como 'Debo ir a mi casa para ver a mi sexy vecina Hinata quitarse la ropa' yo me quede pasmada- dijo Ten-ten

-O.O- ambas chicas no entendían que pasaba con esa parejita y el sake

-Bueno pero ya paso y ustedes cuéntenme porque se fueron antes??- pregunto la chica curiosa

-Pues...yo ya estaba cansada, Shikamaru me mojo entera tuve que ir a mi casa a cambiarme y no quería volver a la fiesta, no estaba tan entretenida- dijo la rubia, parecía como si lo hubiese preparado de antes.

-Si- dijo Sakura, ella no preparo excusas, pero con su inteligencia ya se le habia ocurrido una- y yo me tome un tequila y quede algo mareada, asi que mejor me fui a casa, antes de que los taxis dejaran de pasar.

-Oh...pero cuando yo me fui aun pasaban los taxis- dijo la castaña pensando- pero bueno, tuve suerte de encontrar uno, era muy tarde.

Sintieron un sonido, era un timbre, el cual les indicaba que debían volver a sus salas.

-Bueno vamos antes de que llegue la secretaria-dijo Sakura riendo y Temari se unió a sus risas

-Porque se ríen??- dijo Ten-ten cerrando la puerta tras de si, ya que ella fue la ultima en salir

-Jaja porque eso dijimos las primeras veces que vinimos aquí y jajaja la secretaria nunca viene, solo una vez al mes que es cuando viene a revisar la secretaria de la directora como esta todo- dijo riendo la pelirrosa

-Que nos toca ahora Saku??- pregunto la rubia cuando termino de reír

-Geografía, pero esta vez no es el mismo profe, espero que este no sea tan pesado como el profe del año anterior- dijo Sakura arrugando la nariz por los recuerdos de ese profesor que ni siquiera a ella le perdonaba el conversar por unos minutos.

-Y yo espero que no sea como nuestra profe de Ingles, que se queda dormida, yo quería aprender a hablar Ingles.-dijo Temari algo decepcionada

-Temari hablas el ingles perfectamente, solo no sabes pronunciar unas cuantas palabras- dijo la ojijade

-Por eso!! Debo aprender a pronunciar, o cuando me valla a vivir a USA todos se burlaran de mí por mi acento!!- dijo la rubia pensando en un futuro algo lejano

-Temari vas en dos años mas y además solo de vacaciones!! Lo prometiste!! No me dejaras sola!!- dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, a solo dos salas de la suya.

-Si Saku, solo serán las vacaciones- dijo la rubia- pero debo aprender a pronunciar porque serán las vacaciones y dos años después me iré a vivir allá- dijo Temari pensando en su futuro

-NOS iremos a vivir a USA con Hina y tu tambien si quieres Ten-ten, tenemos todo nuestro futuro planeado- dijo Sakura ya sentándose en su asiento

-Bueno luego hablamos, ahora a conocer al nuevo profe- dijo la rubia al ver entrar a su nuevo profesor.

Este era algo robusto, moreno y llevaba un buzo verde y encima un poleron, el cual era tapado por su delantal blanco de profesor

-Hola chicos mi nombre es Asuma y espero que todos estén listos para aprender acerca de Geografía- dijo el profesor- pasare la lista para asi conocer a las caras nuevas- dio el profesor y comenzó a pasar la lista mientras todo comenzaban a hablar.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, la cual estaba concentrada leyendo un libro, uno muy extenso, el cual se titulaba 'Amanecer'.

Le gustaba mirarla leer, hacia unas muecas extrañas, a veces fruncía el ceño, /cuando algo le disgustaba/ otras veces sonreía, /cuando pasaba algo bueno/ a veces torcía la boca, como enojada /cuando algo la hacia enojar obviamente/ y múltiples muecas mas.

Sakura leía tranquilamente, se sentía observada, pero siempre que leía se sentía asi. Cual era el gusto del Uchiha en mirarla leer??. A veces se enfrascaba tanto en las lecturas que se olvidaba que él la miraba y hacia caras raras, esperaba que el no se diera cuenta.

Cuando llego su turno exclamo un 'Presente' y levanto su mano, luego se enfrasco en su lectura denuevo, estaba tan sumida en ella que no se dio cuenta cuando dijeron el nombre de su compañero de puesto, el Uchiha exclamo 'Presente' algo alto y la pelirrosa se asusto, dio un pequeño respingo y luego se sumió denuevo en la lectura.

Mientras, el pelinegro sonreía, siempre pasaba eso, le encantaba verla respingar por el susto de su voz fuerte. La chica siguió con su lectura, enojada, el Uchiha siempre la pillaba desprevenida y hacia eso, se sumió aun mas en su lectura, tanto que el profesor se acerco a ella y no escucho.

Luego se dio cuenta, cuando le quito el libro de las manos y le dijo

-La clase de Literatura es para leer, en mi clase deberás mirar mapas- dijo el profesor y se llevo el libro dejándolo sobre su mesa y la ojijade se enojo tanto que ni le presto atención a la clase.

Pensaba nuevamente en los momentos que tuvo con Sasuke...el estupido estaba a su lado respondiendo a las preguntas del profesor, como retándola a que respondiera tambien, ella era madura y no le haría caso.

Sus pensamientos volaron a tantos momentos juntos, a esa relación que duro un mes exacto. Un mes lleno de dulzura, de entendimiento, de confianza, de ternura, de cariño, pero sobre todo lleno de amor, un amor verdadero, el amor que ella sintió no se comparaba con las otras veces que ella habia dicho te amo a sus novios, sin saber siquiera lo que era sentirlo.

Fue tanto lo que lo amó que le creyó ciegamente, estuvo con el un mes, todo un record para el Uchiha, estar un mes con una sola mujer...el record no duraría mucho y ella sentía muy dentro de si que no duraría, pero ilusamente siguió creyendo en él. Hasta que la defraudo.

Ese amor que ella sintió fue real, puro, sin ambiciones, fue un amor enorme...tan enorme que aun lo sentía dentro de ella y crecía cada dia mas sin su consentimiento. Estando a su lado no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba que lo amaba y que la besara como hacia años no lo hacia.

Pero no podía, simplemente eso era caer bajo, eso era ser 'Molesta' como el ''cariñosamente'' le decía cuando eran novios.

-Hey tu!! La del pelo rosa!! Deje de fantasear y preste atención a la clase- dijo Asuma y la saco de sus pensamientos, definitivamente necesitaba que alguien la distrajera, sin embargo en esta aburrida clase sabia que no podía ser asi.

Puso atención a la clase y miro la hora en el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared y pensó

(* Wow, ya paso una hora desde que la clase comenzó...estuve pensando en el por mucho tiempo, debo dejar de hacerlo, el ya me olvido...aunque quizás nunca me quiso...Ash!! ya estoy pensando en el denuevo, debo dejar de estar tan pendiente de ese imbecil!! es solo un estupido egocéntrico que besa mejor que nadie en todo el mundo y definitivamente estoy completamente enamo- loca!! si estoy loca porque pienso en este espécimen!! Quizás el solo actuó y todas las veces que fue tierno y dulce y me decía que me amaba eran mentiras, puras actuaciones!!*)

La pelirrosa estaba tan enojada que fulmino al chico con la mirada, este miraba por la ventana...quizás este pensando en las muchas conquistas que tenia y todo eso...Ash!! Como lo odiaba!!

El chico se habia cansado de la clase, todo lo que hacia el profesor era recordar lo que pasaron el año anterior y Sakura ya no hacia muecas, eso pasaba cuando miraba los libros pero sin leer, solo pensar.

Esa conclusión la saco hace mucho tiempo cuando después de un rato la chica no hacia nada, estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de saber que le pasaba y ella después de un tiempo, cuando fueron novios, le explico eso.

Le dio una vergüenza enorme tener que decir frente a ella que le gustaba mirarla leer, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande y ella como siempre (en esos tiempos), no se enfado, solo se sonrojo y le explico con una radiante sonrisa.

(*Extraño sonreír sinceramente, solo con ella pude, pero fui un idiota!! Me deje influenciar, lo se, pero no puedo volver atrás y hacerlo todo de nuevo, ya lo hice mal, solo me queda mirarla, se que jamas me perdonara y mi orgullo es demasiado como para decirle lo que siento y humillarme frente a ella, no claro que no!! eso jamas, por algo soy un Uchiha, jamas cederé ante una chica, ni siquiera ante ella*)

Sasuke la miraba y sonreía, no podía creer lo que cambio en unas semanas. Luego de terminar ella jamas volvió a ser la tierna Sakura, la dulce, crédula e inocente Sakura. Ahora desconfía de todos y solo cuando ve a niños pequeños vuelve a ser la antigua Sakura, MI Sakura. Como la extraño.

El la conocía como la palma de su mano, después de observarla por mas de un mes, luego en las vacaciones cuando fueron novios la conoció aun mas y le pregunto las dudas que tenia y luego ese año separados le ayudo a conocer a la nueva Sakura.

Tambien estas clases le ayudarían a saber más las pocas cosas que no sabia de ella. Realmente lo que le faltaba era solo la hora en que se iba a dormir y a la hora que se levantaba, porque hasta el horario de sus clases se lo sabia.

Tenían el mismo horario, solo que ella tomaba todos los miércoles a las 18:30 unas clases particulares de medicina, su pasión.

Dejo de pensar en ella, la verdad siempre lo hacia pero no podía seguir asi, ella ya lo habia superado, solo el seguía pensando asi, ella ya no pensaba en el, ella habia sido mas fuerte, ella...

El timbre sonó y el se vio lastimándose el ego, al estar pensando en ella, nuevamente

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno me gustaron mucho los rr!! Bueno en este capi se nota mas lo que paso con Sasuke y Sakura, bueno no se que mas poner, la verdad estoy apurada, en serio me gustaria poner mas pero me tengo que ir..!!**

**Aqui estan los saludos, pero solo podre poner los nombres, sorry, despues les respondere!!**

**Pau-chan22- Dayana Uchiha- Gray Anko Diva- - Setsuna17- VampireKasumi**

**Gracias a todas sorry por no poder responder..!!**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**..............................Megumi No Sabaku...........................**


	6. Capi 5

¿Quien dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

5.- Instalándose en la escuela...

La chica estaba sentada muy cómodamente pensando en el pasado mientras todos los alumnos dejaban el salón, ella ni cuenta se daba hasta que de pronto sintió que le tocaban el hombro, dio un respingo por el susto y al alzar la mirada vio a una chica de cabellera negra-azulada sonriendo

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero ya hay que irnos- le dijo la chica aun sonriendo

-Gracias Hinata-chan y no te preocupes no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos- dijo la pelirrosa y acto seguido rió y su amiga le siguió

-Que es tan gracioso??- pregunto una rubia que iba al lado de una castaña

-Nada- dijo Sakura al parar de reír, la verdad no era muy gracioso al contarlo, sino la situación lo era. Ya le había pasado que contaba algo que fue gracioso en el momento y no lo era cuando lo contaba y luego nadie se reía.

-Bien vamos a comer me muero de hambre!!- dijo la rubia levantando a Sakura a su lado

-Bien, bien- acepto la pelirrosa- pero primero déjame recoger mis cosas- la chica recogió todos los lápices que tenía desparramados sobre la mesa y los hecho a su estuche, luego hizo lo mismo con el cuaderno y el libro de geografía.

Se encaminaron al almuerzo hablando de cosas triviales, luego fueron a hacer la fila para sacar la bandeja, esperaron unos momentos mientras aun conversaban y luego de servir todo en la bandeja se sentaron en su mesa de siempre, la cual estaba al lado de la mesa del centro, en la cual se sentaban sus amigos varones.

Cuando los chicos llegaron comenzaron a hablar sobre la fatal cita de sus amigos y a reírse de su comportamiento mientras los cuatro mencionados estaban o sonrojados o mirando hacia otro lado.

Conversaron y rieron toda la hora de almuerzo, para luego darse cuenta de que tenían otra clase, asi que se encaminaron al salón los 8 juntos.

-Mañana hay que traer las cosas??- pregunto un desganado Neji

-See, que problemático- contesto otro chico desganado, pero más que el xD

- Si sobretodo para Hinata-chan tiene un armario enorme!!- dijo la rubia riéndose de las dimensiones de su armario

-No es tan grande!!- se quejo la ojiperla sonrojada, sabia que no les ganaría

-Claro que lo es!! Es una pieza entera!!- grito la pelirrosa apuntando a Hinata acusadoramente (n/a: Es algo asi como el armario de Mia en 'El diario de la princesa 2' el sueño de toda chica xD)

-Bien si lo es- se rindió la peliazul- pero traeré lo menos que pueda- respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido, se veía muy tierna, aun enojada tenia una mirada dulce, Hinata no puede ser mala!! xD

Todos los chicos rieron ante la mini-discusión, todos menos Sasuke, el cual solo sonreía. Llegaron al salón y las clases dieron comienzo, mientras todos miraban a las ventanas o algo parecido, no era cómodo ver al profesor Gai-sensei pintando a su alumno favorito Lee. El profesor se movía enérgicamente de acá para allá y el chico no se movía pero gritaba cosas como 'viva la llama de la juventud' y muchas frases combinadas con la llama de la juventud.

Los chicos miraban por la ventana, otros conversaban, otros dormían, otra leía y otro la miraba.

La clase paso rápido, ya que para el gusto de todos (menos Lee) la clase de arte era solo una hora, claro tres veces a la semana, pero solo una hora, asi que se descontaban los 20 minutos que los chicos demoraban en entrar y luego quedarse callados, tambien los 10 minutos en que los chicos comenzaban a alborotarse al final de clase, diciendo cosas como 'queremos salir' 'ya es hora de salir' 'déjenos salir por el amor de Dios!!' y muchas cosas asi, al final solo eran 30 minutos de clase.

Era hora de irse y todos se fueron a sus casas, las chicas pensando en lo que podrían llevar a la escuela y los chicos pensando en lo pesado que seria llevar toda su ropa.

Al otro día los chicos llegaron todos en autos carísimos, si, antes los venían a dejar, pero desde ahora sus autos tomaban un lugar en el estacionamiento por si querían salir y las maletas venían en la parte de atrás del auto.

Una pelirrosa se bajo de un Chevrolet Corvette rojo (n/a: aquí esta: http:// www. partstrain. com / images /The_Auto_Blog / Chevrolet Corvette. jpg pero junto) y se fue a mirar la parte de atrás y saco tres maletas y dos bolsos. La chica no sabia como llevar tantas cosas asi que vio pasar a tres chicos que iban un año menor que ella, pero se veían fuertes, asi que les llamo.

los chicos embelesados fueron hasta ella y la chica con la cara mas angelical que tenia y a la vez la mas sensual les pidió que la ayudaran y los chicos aceptaron, ella termino llevando solo un bolso y fueron hasta la habitación que ellas siempre escogían.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores- dijo ella sonriendo y los chicos la miraban con cara de estupidos

-Pero si quieres podemos entrar a dejar las cosas en tu habitación- dijo uno de ellos

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo ella seductoramente y cuando entro estaba Temari con cuatro chicos, los cuales llevaban cada uno una maleta y tres de ellos un bolso, el cuarto llevaba una bolsa.

-Hey!! Gracias por todo chicos, algún día me podrán cobrar el favor, ahora debo ordenar- dijo la rubia angelical y los chicos detrás de la pelirrosa la miraron tambien embobados. Los cuatro chicos dejaron las cosas sobre la cama de Temari y se fueron, diciendo adiós.

-Bien chicos podrían hacer lo mismo que ellos??- pregunto la pelirrosa sonriendo

-Claro- respondieron dos chicos al mismo tiempo y los otros se quedaron mirando a la chica aun con la boca abierta. Dejaron las cosas y apenas se fueron las chicas rieron lo más fuerte que pudieron.

-No te había visto en 'acción'- dijo la pelirrosa secándose las lagrimitas que le salían de los ojos por la risa

-Yo tampoco- dijo tomándose el estomago-como puedes sonrojarte!!??- pregunto la rubia

-Años de practica- dijo la chica sonriendo, aunque eso le dejo un vacío en sus ojos jade

-Bueno ya, dejemos eso de lado. Quieres ver mi ropa nueva??- pregunto la rubia y apenas dijo 'ropa nueva' el vacío en los ojos de la pelirrosa se desvaneció.

Vieron ropa por largo rato, mientras la guardaban.

-Ay no puede ser!!- exclamo la pelirrosa- Adoro esas carteras Temari-chan!!- grito la ojijade, luego de ver el contenido de la bolsa que traía uno de los chicos.

-Si y aun no has visto esta- dijo la rubia y comenzó a buscar por todos lados- Oh no!! Se me quedo en el auto, me acompañas a buscarla??- pregunto la ojiverde

-Claro!!- grito Sakura y ambas se fueron a buscar la cartera, claro después de haber guardado todo en su sitio y de haber puesto sus nombres en la puerta, ya que nadie mas podia pasar a la habitación.

Salieron al estacionamiento y vieron a un pelinegro muy desganado bajarse de un Mitsubishi Concept-RA (n/a: foto http: // 21. com /%2FEspa%C3%B1ol%2FOcio%2FMotor%2F Motor_de_Consumo %2F36645/ mitsubishi-ra. jpg) el cual bajo y fue a abrir el maletero, del cual saco dos maletas y luego cerro todo y se encamino hacia el edificio de las habitaciones.

-Solo dos maletas!!??- preguntaron las chicas exaltadas, al mismo tiempo

-Si. Porque??

-Estas loco!!??- gritaron las chicas exaltadas, al mismo tiempo

-No ¬¬

-Claro que si!!- afirmaron las chicas exaltadas, al mismo tiempo

-Que no ¬¬

-Que si!!- gritaron mas exaltadas, al mismo tiempo

-Ya me voy esto es problemático- dijo el chico y se fue con sus dos maletas a la habitación que siempre usaba con sus amigos.

-Está loco- dijeron las chicas más tranquilas, al mismo tiempo

-Bien ya me canse de hablar al mismo tiempo- dijo Temari y se encaminaron a su auto, un Mazda RX7 (n/a: foto http: //pictures. topspeed. com/ IMG / crop/200805 /mazda-rx- 7-coming-in_ 460x0w. jpg Lo se el modelo d¡saldra en el 2012 pero es un auto estupendo!! xD)

-Wow que hermosa cartera!!- chillo Sakura cuando vio la hermosa cartera que Temari le mostraba.

-Si lo se, es exclusiva, solo pocas la pueden tener, fue un regalo de mis padres. Era plateada y...véanla ustedes mismas: (http: // .blogspot. com /__ 44wiNNNliw/ SRjtU-n 7aSI/AAAAAAAAJRg /KAJG0VruvIE /s320/ carteras3. jpg)

-Luego se fueron a la pieza para descubrir que Ten-ten ya había llegado, ella había llamado a su nuevo amigo Neji para que la ayudara a traer sus cosas desde su casa hasta la escuela, encima de su cama habían 5 maletas y 3 bolsos, ademas de 2 mochilas.

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

-No puede ser!! Tanta ropa tienes!!??- grito Sakura comenzando a abrir todo y fue cuando se dio cuenta del buen gusto que poseía la castaña

-No es tanta, solo traje la mitad de mi armario

-No te ofendas pero...tu no eres becada??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Si y que?? Eso no significa que no tenga toda la ropa que quiera- dijo la chica como si fuera mas que obvio

-Wow- se limito a decir el ojiperla.

-Ten te ayudamos??- pregunto la rubia

-Por favor!!- dijo la chica sonriendo y los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa y comenzaron a desempacar, demoraron casi una hora y en eso llego Hinata.

-Que hacen??- dijo la chica entrando solo con una mochila

-Nada solo....Por que solo traes una mochila??- pregunto la pelirrosa ahora mas que asombrada.

-Es que aquí traigo mis cosas personales, no es bueno que los demás carguen cosas tan importantes- respondió la chica de lo mas natural, justo cuando termino entraron 5 chicos cada uno con una maleta y una mochila

-Ufff- exclamo la pelirrosa- Creí que habías traído solo una mochila- aclaro la chica cuando todos la miraban con cara de 'porque te relajas??'

-No, sabes el porte de mi armario y sabes que mi mamá me empaca todo, con lo exagerada que es me mando hasta lo que me queda grande- respondió con una sonrisa. Los chicos la miraban embobados.

-Wow no había visto a Hina 'en acción'- dijo Temari en un susurro

-Yo tampoco- respondió la pelirrosa tambien en un susurro

-Gracias por todo, no se hubieran molestado- dijo la chica un tanto incomoda, ya que todos los chicos posaban sus miradas en ella y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-No te preocupes, no podríamos haberte dejado venir con todos estos bolsos- dijo uno de los chicos galantemente, dejando las cosas sobre su cama y la ojiperla solo se sonrojo más.

De pronto un rubio y un azabache entraron en la habitación hablando y cuando el rubio entro no le gusto nada lo vio.

-Se puede saber que pasa aquí??- pregunto enojado

-Pu-es...ellos....esta-ban ayu-dan...do-me- dijo la chica cohibidamente.

-Bueno si ya te ayudaron ahora se pueden largar- dijo el chico enojado mirándolos seriamente y los chicos dejaron las maletas y bolsos en la cama de la chica y se largaron.

-Na-ru...to-kun...no te-nias...que hacer e-so- dijo la chica algo enojada, pero nerviosa ya que el rubio la miraba y todo el resto tambien

-Pues si tenia!! Esos imbéciles solo te ayudaban para luego acostarse contigo- dijo aun mas enojado el rubio

-Co-mo...lo sa-bes?? Ellos...podrí-an ser...buenas per-sonas- dijo la peliazul enojándose

-Porque todos los hombres son asi!!- grito el rubio

-Pues no...lo creo...ellos me...vie-ron con mu-chas cosas...y me ayu-daron- dijo la peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien si quieres me crees, pero te hice un favor al echarlos- dijo el Uzumaki y luego se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, el azabache quedo atónito.

-El...estaba...peleando con Hinata??- pregunto el chico sin poder creérselo aun

-Eso parece- contesto la rubia con los ojos como platos

La ojiperla se sentó en la cama de Temari, ya que estaba al lado de la suya, y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojitos.

-No llores Hinata-chan- dijo la pelirrosa mientras la abrazaba

-A este lo mato!!- dijo el ojiperla saliendo furioso

-Iré a ver si es que Neji le pega a Naruto- dijo Sasuke y salio detrás del castaño.

-Snif...Snif...Yo...Naruto-kun...

-Tranquilízate Hina todo estará bien, ya veras- dijo la rubia al lado de ella y la castaña solo pudo abrazar a su nueva amiga.

-No te preocupes, luego se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que esta y te pedirá perdón- dijo la castaña

-Tu...crees??-pregunto la chica entre sollozos

-Claro- respondió la pelirrosa

Luego de unos momentos la chica paro de llorar y todas la comenzaron a hacer reír, guardaron las cosas en el closet y se alistaron para ir a clases.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Entraron al salón de clases y Naruto estaba enojado atrás de Sasuke, amurrado y con cara de pocos amigos, apenas la chica lo vio sintió que quería llorar.

La pelirrosa saco a Naruto de allí y lo llevo afuera.

- Por que estas tan enojado??- pregunto enojadísima la chica

-Porque ella no me cree y piensa que esos imbéciles son 'blancas palomas'- se burlo el chico encolerizado

-Wow, cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso- dijo la chica astutamente

-Yo..?? Ce-celo....yo?? Estas loca!!- dijo Naruto mientras sentía sus mejillas arder

-Yo solo decía- dijo la chica- Y ahora mas te vale que le pidas perdón a Hinata-chan la pobre ha llorado casi toda la mañana por tu culpa

-En serio??- pregunto el chico sintiéndose culpable

-Si, asi que mas te vale que te disculpes- dijo la chica y se fue adentro.

El chico entro luego de su amiga pelirrosa y se sentó al lado de la chica que estaba con la mirada gacha y se veía muy deprimida.

-Hi...Hina-chan yo...Perdón- dijo el chico mirándola, esperando porque ella le mirara a los ojos, lo cual luego de unos momentos hizo.

-No hay problema...Naruto-kun- dijo ella aun con su mirada triste y el se sintió fatal.

-Hina-chan fui muy grosero y lo siento- volvió a disculparse el chico, pero ella seguía triste

-No te preocupes Naru-to-kun- dijo la chica casi sin tartamudear, pero le fue difícil en el ultimo momento, el chico la miraba intensamente.

De pronto sintió un ligero cosquilleo de calidez en su mano izquierda y volteo a ver al causante de aquello.

Era el rubio a su lado que le sonreía y le había tomado la mano. La peliazul sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Perdóname Hina-chan, en serio, no quiero verte triste. Nee, me perdonas??- pregunto el rubio aun sonriéndole tiernamente

-Cla-ro Na...ru-to...kun- respondió la chica cada vez mas sonrojada y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

El chico sonrio de oreja a oreja _y no le soltó la mano en toda la clase_

Salieron al descanso y la chica no aguanto, aunque el contacto fuese calido y cómodo, se sentía tan nerviosa que le soltó la mano y se fue rápidamente donde se encontraban Neji y Ten-ten conversando amenamente.

-Gracias por haberme traído desde mi casa y con todas mis maletas- agradeció la castaña mirándole a los ojos y el extrañamente no pudo sostenerle la mirada

-No hay problema- dijo el chico mirando a su prima que se aproximaba mas roja que un semáforo- Que pasa Hinata??

-Nada- dijo la chica mirando el suelo mientras chocaba sus deditos y extrañamente se pudo poner incluso más roja.

-Wow tu si que sabes sonrojarte- dijo la castaña y justo llegaron la rubia y la pelirrosa y la tomaron cada una de un brazo y como la peliazul sabia que ahora llegaba un interrogatorio se intento resistir, lo malo fue que las chicas la llevaron arrastrando.

La castaña sonrio y se fue detrás de sus amigas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Lo se, no fue un capitulo largo y lo siento, no dare excusas esta vez, siento que siempre doy excusas y no es bueno.**

**Con respecto al capi...adoro los autos!! xD Los de las fotografias los adoro, ustedes solo tienen que unir las direcciones, es que si no no los muestra u.U y bueno eso xD **

**Y bueno me gusto que Naruto se pusiera celosito, pero tambien que Hinata fuera tan ingenua xD Bueno me quedan muchos capis asi que no se preocupen, tengo mucho que hacer antes de nada.**

**En este capi no se muestra el Sasusaku, es que queria hacer un pausa en el, para centrarme en las otras parejas, como el Naruhina, me gusto la idea y obviamente en el siguiente capi abra Sasusaku y Naruhina. Quizas en los capis siguientes ponga mas de las otras parejas ^^**

**Y ya que termine con las aclaraciones y eso....agradecimientos personales!! nOn**

**sasuke_forever: **_jajaja me encanto tu rr y porsupuesto que no pondre la aplicacion!! me encanta la gente extraña...yo soy una de ustedes!! nOn xD ojala lo sigas leyendo y sigas dejando rr ^^_

**Gota de agua: **_Bueno luego de unos capis les dire que paso para que Sakura y Sasuke se distanciaran y bueno ya pronto vienen las parejitas ._

**Dayana Uchiha **_Si son el uno para el otro y son necios xD pero no te preocupes alguien cofcofautoracofcof hara que la necedaad se valla pronto...unos capis mas y...adios necedad!! xD Es que yo me quiero ir a USA entonces por eso puse eso xD_

**: **_jaja gracias espero que sigas leyendolo y me dejes rr ^^ gracias por todo!! y lo sigo todos los jueves n.n_

**Pau-chan22: **_por que es un imbecil xD por eso se dejo influenciar y por unos imbeciles xD bueno pronto sabran la respuesta juju_

**Gray Anko Diva: **_jaja bueno ya lo segui y espero que te guste, me apuran :s debo irme!! Ja Ne..!!_

**LoKiTah-Hime: **_me pase por el tuyo y me gusto saludos cuidate, estoy apurada xD Ja Ne..!!_

**mitsuki-hyuuga: **_zhao despes ablamos!_

**Me apuran :s**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**...................Megumi No Sabaku...................**


	7. Capi 6

¿Quien dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6.- Un Naruto de superhéroe y una parte de la historia de Sasuke y Sakura

La joven Hyuuga caminaba por los pasillos desolados a esa hora de la noche, la verdad necesitaba pensar y ese era un lugar muy extenso. Sabia que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero algo en los chicos de la mañana le hizo sentir que el no era el único chico en el mundo y que no podría esperarlo para siempre, además muchos chicos se fijaban en ella.

Pero luego recordó que cuando le tomo la mano se sintió tan especial, como si el mundo no existiera a su alrededor, se imagino caminando con su rubio de la mano y se ruborizo. A lo lejos vio a los chicos que la habían ayudado en la mañana a llevar sus cosas y sonrío.

Ellos también sonrieron, pero de la forma en que habían sonreído en la mañana, si no de una forma mas bien...libidinosa. La joven solo se despidió con la mano y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Sintió numerosos pasos acercarse a ella y voltio, un gran error porque los vio acercarse mas y por el miedo tropezó y cayo, los jóvenes reían y la rodeaban y ella rogaba porque esto fuera solo una broma.

-Tranquila preciosa, solo te cobraremos el favor de la mañana- dijo uno de los presentes y luego rió, el olor a alcohol que expendía su boca era apestoso y mas para Hinata, ya que el se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, la cual cerro los ojos y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de ellos. Los demás rieron y cuando se acercaban más a ella unos rápidos pasos se escucharon.

-Ni se les ocurra tocarla!!- grito enérgicamente una voz varonil y luego se sintieron risas, la muchacha aun no abría los ojos.

Luego de ese 'dialogo' se escucharon golpes y quejidos además del sonido de 'cosas' al caer y chocar con el suelo

-Hinata-chan ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo la misma voz de antes, pero esta vez mas dulce y ahora si la reconoció

-Naruto-kun!!- grito la chica abriendo los ojos para ver si estaba lastimado, había sangre en su labio inferior y un moretón en la frente, pero luego miro a los demás y todos estaban en el suelo, inconscientes.

-Te dije que ellos no eran de fiar- dijo el chico mirándola, como retándola pero sonriendo comprensivamente y ella agacho la cabeza

-Lo siento- murmuro apenada y luego abrazo fuertemente al rubio, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara- Vamos a mi habitación tengo un botiquín- dijo ella aun abrazándolo, sabia que si le miraba a la cara tartamudearía.

-Esta bien- dijo el hiperactivo chico, levantándose con Hinata aun rodeando su cuello, el no sabia que hacer pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. La abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído-no te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí para defenderte.

La chica sonrío en respuesta y le abrazo más fuerte aun.

-Creo que...debe-mos ir-nos- dijo la chica separándose del ojiazul, pero al estar tan cerca comenzó a sonrojarse

-Si- dijo sonriendo, amaba que ella tartamudeara.

Caminaron largo rato para poder llegar a la habitación de la ojiperla, allí sus amigas estaban despiertas, pero querían darle una sorpresa a Hinata, ya que cuando la interrogaron hace una horas solo dijo que ya no estaba enojada con Naruto y que le tomo la mano pero a ella se le hizo mucha presión y se fue corriendo.

Y que enorme fue su sorpresa al verla llegar con Naruto, ambos sonrojados y Hinata tartamudeando de nuevo. No quisieron 'despertar' así que siguieron haciéndose las dormidas y escucharon la conversación.

-Gra-cias...Naru-to-kun...de no...ser por...ti...qui-zas que...me ha-brian...e-cho- dijo algo triste mientras buscaba en el botiquín algo para curarle.

-Te lo dije en la mañana Hinata-chan, ellos no son confiables, pero no me escuchaste- dijo Naruto mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Yo…no lo...sa-bia- dijo ella mirando el suelo, sintiéndose culpable

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, yo siempre estaré allí para defenderte- al terminar de decir eso la peliazul se sonrojo- Auch!!- se quejo el chico y ella rió

-Ni siquie-ra he to...cado tu me-jilla- dijo la chica aun sonriendo

-Pero aun así me dolió ¬¬-

-Bien, aho-ra si te cu...rare- dijo la chica, y comenzó a curar la herida de su boca, aunque lo único que quería era besarlo no podía, le dolería y además le daba una vergüenza enorme el solo pesarlo. Entre quejidos (por parte de Naruto) y risas (por parte de Hinata) la curación acabo y el joven ojiazul tenia que partir.

-Debo irme- dijo algo triste, quería quedarse con ella

-Lo se- dijo sin encontrar una excusa conveniente para que el se quede con ella

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo el chico acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla

-S-s-i-si- dijo ella roja como un tomate, el le dio el beso en la mejilla y se relajo, por un momento pareció que le besaría la boca.

El chico se fue y ella cerró la puerta muy colorada.

-Hinata debes contarnos!!- grito la pelirrosa apenas la peliazul se voltio.

-Que paso con los chicos de la mañana??- pregunto la rubia

-Por que estas tan colorada??-pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa

-Una a la vez!!- dijo Hinata y luego suspiro, esta vez no se escaparía.

-Bien. Que paso con los chicos de la mañana??- pregunto Temari esperando la respuesta

-Es que...- miro asustada a su amigas, ellas sabían que algo malo había pasado- yo iba caminando...y de pronto los vi, estaban ebrios y…querían...- suspiro tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran- vi-olar-me- dijo sin aguantarse para sollozar

-Yo los mato!!- grito Temari y estaba apunto de salir cuando Hinata hablo de nuevo

-No- dijo y todas le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF??- Naruto-kun los golpeo y están inconscientes, además son demasiados Temari-chan, no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo y entonces la abrazo, la rubia sonrío y la abrazo también, mientras esta sollozaba, recordando las miradas de los chicos. Todas la fueron a abrazar, debió de haber sido traumático, lo bueno fue que Naruto la defendió y no le paso nada.

No hablaron más y se fueron a acostar cada una a su cama

-Temari-chan...puedo dormir contigo??- pregunto un poco apenada

-Claro Hina!!- respondió la rubia sonriendo y ambas durmieron abrazadas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Al otro dia, Sakura se desperto primero, vio a sus amigas abrazadas y sonrió, le encantaba verlas asi. Eran muy tiernas!!. Temari era como su hermana mayor y Hinata era la hermana menor, lamentablemente la escogieron a ella como la hermana mayor. Les encantaba decir que eran hermanas.

Las miro tiernamente y luego las tapo. Se fue a la ducha y el agua la relajo, no quiso pensar, asi que se puso a cantar, tenia una melodiosa voz, la cual desperto a sus amigas.

Cuando salio de la ducha Temari la saludo y luego entro, con sus prendas escogidas en la mano. La ojijade iba en dirección a su armario y vio que Hinata aun no se despertaba, sonrió. Ten-ten estaba en la cama, despierta pero sin moverse.

-Que pasa Ten-ten??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Nada- contesto sonriendo- es que no me gusta levantarme de inmediato, me gusta quedarme un ratito en la cama

-Ah, pero debes apresurarte, solo tenemos una hora

-Ah, no podré bañarme, Temari se esta bañando. Tendré que solo lavarme- dijo algo malhumorada, luego se fue al baño.

-No te preocupes, el baño tiene dos casetas para bañarse- dijo la pelirrosa a su amigo que estaba llegando a la puerta del baño

-Genial!!- dijo la chica y busco una toalla y fue a bañarse.

-Hinata despierta- dijo la pelirrosa suavemente, mientras la movía, pero nada pasaba.- Hinata Naruto vino a pedir que te cases con el

La joven se desperto de golpe y comenzó a correr de aquí para allá preguntando acerca de como le quedaban algunas prendas de ropa, mientras la ojijade se carcajeaba en su cama

-Que es tan divertido??- pregunto la chica aun buscando ropa adecuada para la 'ocasión'

-Que solo dije eso para despertarte- dijo aun riendo y la Hyuuga se puso roja como tomate y luego corrió persiguiendo a su amiga por toda la habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ten-ten salio ya cambiada de uniforme

-Al fin sales del baño!!- dijo Sakura escapando de la ojiperla

-Debo vestirme!!- grito Hinata de pronto, su ropa estaba toda desparramada por el piso y la ropa que habia escogido ayer estaba encima de la cama, pero era algo despistada asi que se le olvido donde la dejo.

-Hinata-comenzó a decir la pelirrosa pero la aludida le interrumpió

-Sh!! Debo encontrar mi ropa no puedo hablar- dijo levantando cada prenda y tirándola mas lejos.

-Hinata- dijo la rubia saliendo a vestida del baño, pero la chica la interrumpió de nuevo

-Cállate Temari!! Debo encontrarla!! Me demorare siglos!!- dijo esto ultimo mirando toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo

-Hinata tu ropa esta sobre la cama!!- grito Sakura ya perdiendo la paciencia

La joven voltio y la encontró alli y grito

-La encontré!!- y a todas las presentes les resbalo una gotita estilo anime

-Será mejor que te vistas rápido despistada- dijo la rubia mientras se secaba su largo y ondulado cabello

-Esta bien =p- dijo y salio corriendo con la ropa al baño para poder lavarse y vestirse.

-Y yo aun no me pongo ropa- dijo Sakura, la cual tenia una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

Luego de eso Sakura y Ten-ten se vistieron mientras Temari se peinaba y se preparaba para poder ir pronto.

Hinata salio y bajo corriendo, su pelo era liso natural asi que no le importo llevarlo mojado hoy. Cuando estuvieron listas tomaron sus mochilas y bolsos y salieron rumbo al salón de clases.

Llegaron 5 minutos ates de que tocaran el timbre y se pusieron a conversar de temas triviales. Las Bitchs llegaron dos minutos después de ellas, como el resto del salón, todo llegaban con 3 minutos de anticipación, menos ellas.

Las Bitchs venían vestidas con faldas más que cortas, parecian más diademas que unas faldas.

La de Ino era negra con una polera morada que mostraba su ombligo y el aro que tenia en este, la polera era un top apretadísimo y encima una polera con manga corta y hasta la cadera, pero era de adorno porque era con encajes de color morado, mas oscuro que la polera. Sus zapatillas eran unas converse con caña alta de color morado y negro.

La de Karin era amarilla chillona con un peto verde chillón y andaba con una botas vaqueras hasta la rodilla y era de color café.

Las chicas no se sorprendieron, Ino tenia un excelente gusto con la ropa, en cambio Ino no sabia combinar colores, sobre todo porque el amarillo chillón no se lleva con botas café oscuras!!

-Mira la pelo chicle, decidió llevar algo de acuerdo a su cabello hoy, como siempre!!- se burlo la pelirroja.

Sakura llevaba una polera manga corta con cierre y gorro, además de que llevaba ese bolsillo de canguro. Era con gruesas rayas horizontales alternadas, unas rosa claro, como su cabello, y unas rosa oscuro, como el top que llevaba debajo de las polera, ya que el cierre lo ajusto hasta debajo de sus pechos. Llevaba una falda no muy corta rosa oscura y unas converse con caña alta rosas.

-Pues al menos a mi no se me ocurrió mezclar esas botas café excremento con esa ropa chillona...como tu!!- se burlo Sakura e Ino no pudo evitar soltar una risita con las del 'equipo rival'. Karin se dio cuenta y la miro con odio, la rubia se recompuso y hablo fuertemente

-Y tu Temari?? Aun no te cansas de usar el verde de tus ojos?? Lo has llevado por dos años seguidos!!- se burlo la chica

Temari llevaba una polera verde como el color de sus ojos ciertamente, esta era de tirantes y al costado tenía una luna en color verde más oscuro aun. Su falda era negra y era de unos 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla, con pliegues. Sus zapatillas eran converse y eran de color verde musgo.

-Pues Ino podrías olvidarte del morado, no se si te has dado cuenta pero...TODO EL MUNDO LO USA!!- grito Temari, y en ese mismo instante pasaban por fuera tres niñas vestidas de morado, además de una profesora de morado tambien y habían unas niñas paradas frente a la puerta mirando la pelea y estaban rojas como tomates ya que las dos iban de morado.

Ino se voltio indignada y se fue a sentar y Karin fue con ella, mirando con desden a las chicas al lado de sus 'contrincantes'

Neji llego y miro a Ten-ten, la cual estaba guapísima, se quedo contemplándola un rato y revisando cada prenda que hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza.

Llevaba una polera manga corta café claro, muy apegada al cuerpo, esta tenia en medio una estrella de color celeste claro y la estrella tenia en cada una de sus puntas una hilera de estrellitas mas pequeñas que iban hacia las esquinas. Tenía un pescador celeste, como la estrella, y esta tenia varios bolsillos. Usaba unas converse con caña baja de color café.

De pronto el timbre sonó y cada uno se fue a su asiento. Naruto llego justo cuando el timbre sonaba asi que se fue corriendo a su puesto, y vio a Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esta llevaba una polera de tirantes azul cielo y en el pecho tenia el estampado de una nube en forma de corazon. Una falta hasta la rodilla celeste clara y esta tenia un falso debajo, lo que hacia que la falda se viera con mas volumen y por ultimo sus zapatos que eran unas chinitas azules de cuero con una cintita en el borde.

Estaba parado al lado de ella sin decir nada y la profesora de Literatura llego, la cual estaba vestida de morado. La rubia al lado de Karin solo pudo hundir su cabeza entre los brazos y esperar a que todo pasara.

La pelirrosa pasó toda la clase pensando en el pelinegro que estaba a su lado, sin quererlo.

El rubio y la peliazul pasaron toda la hora tomados de la mano, queriéndolo.

Llego el recreo y las chicas se fueron al lugar de siempre, pero antes de entrar Sakura miro a Sasuke, el cual estaba en el patio besando a otra chica. Le hirvió la sangre y se fue rápido, antes que sus amigas.

Hinata y Temari entendieron todo de inmediato, pero la castaña quedo pensativa...no era que se odiaban?? Porque Sakura se puso celosa??

Llegaron y miraron que nadie mas viniera, como no habia nadie entraron y como siempre el lugar estaba vacío.

Se sentaron en el mullido colchón, todas menos Sakura, la cual caminaba de aquí para allá.

-Sakura, estas demostrando demasiado interés- dijo la rubia- recuerda que el no te interesa

-Por supuesto que no me interesa!! Después de lo que me hizo es obvio que no me interesa, seria estupido seguir enamorada después de las estupideces que hizo!!- grito la pelirrosa rápidamente, la rabia y los celos la consumían a cada segundo

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, todo estará bien- trato de calmarla la ojiperla, pero no lo consiguió

-Se que quizás por ser nueva no me tengan tanta confianza, pero...al menos podrían explicarme un poco??- pregunto la castaña

La ojijade se tenso, miro a Temari la cual le sonreía y entonces fue cuando hablo

-Iré a relajarme a algún lugar solitario- dijo tranquilamente- mientras ustedes podrían explicarle a nuestra nueva amiga- dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

Salio rapidísimo, no quería escuchar aquella conversación, no quería recordar todo lo que el pelinegro le hace pasar. Si, le hace pasar, porque aunque quiera negarlo con todo su ser no puede, porque lo ama tambien con todo su ser.

Es un cerdo, egocéntrico, manipulador, egoísta, inmaduro pero al mismo tiempo dulce, tierno, calido, simpático, gracioso, guapísimo aunque estas ultimas solo era con ella. Era, la palabra clave. Ya no lo es mas, porque ya no son nada y ella misma lo quiso asi, nadie a obligo, pero no quería seguir siendo el juguete de Sasuke, creerse todos los cuentos de amor para luego verlo acostándose con cientos de mujeres y hacerse la que no sabe.

Camino al lago y no pudo estar alli, habían demasiados chicos, además de que Sasuke estaba alli con esa chica, sentados, tomados de la mano y el le decía cosas al oido mientras ella reía. No soporto eso y se fue corriendo, podía recordar cuando estaban en el parque de Tokio y era una escena exactamente igual, a excepción de que era ella la que estaba alli, no esa chica con el cabello...morado?? El morado esta arrasando!!

Camino hacia el bosque que habia en el costado de la escuela, subió lo mas que pudo, claro no fue mucho porque la falda le estorbaba. Se sento en un tronco que alguien habia tirado, ya que estaba de forma horizontal, pero lo sujetaban varias ramas.

Pensaba en todo lo que habia cambiado, odiaba los cambios. Por que nada podía ser igual que antes?? Se pregunto mientras jugaba moviendo sus pies de allá para acá, ya que le colgaban al estar tan alto aquel tronco.

Comenzó a cantar como en la mañana, si podía ser que estaba loca, pero le encantaba cantar todo lo que hacia tenia que ver con cantar

-You were the one I was spending the night I wish I was looking into your...eyes- canto tranquilamente mientras pensaba en todas las veces que miro a sus ojos y se perdió en ellos- He kissed my lips y tessed your mouth Ooh He pull in I was disgusting with myself- canto recordando cada vez que beso a Sai imaginándose que era Sasuke las veces que Sai la abrazaba o la tocaba y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Sasuke y al estar haciendo eso se sentía asquerosa.

Se levanto mirando las hojas en el suelo y recordó otra parte de la canción que tanto le gustaba.

-Take me away ooh no more mistakes 'cause in your eyes i'd like tu stay...stay- luego miro la hora y recordó que debía volver a clases y que seguro sus amigas ya habían terminado, después de todo se demoro mucho en llegar hasta alli arriba y ahora tenia que bajar.

Bajo con mucho cuidado, pero resbalo y espero ser estampada contra el suelo sin embargo no paso. No se estampo de frente contra el suelo, sino que se estampo de espalda contra el cuerpo de una persona.

Voltio y alli vio aquellos ojos en los que le gustaría estar, aquellos ojos negros que la hacían suspirar cuando no la miraban.

-Que estas haciendo aquí??- pregunto sin ser hostil, si no que pregunto amablemente

-Nada- dijo en un tono apacible, ambos estaban siendo como hace años, ambos estaban con la guardia baja, ninguno se esperaba este encuentro.

-Me seguiste??- pregunto enojada, pero aun asi habia un brillo de ternura en sus ojos

-No- dijo como si lo hubieran pillado- Yo solo...caminaba por aquí- dijo aun abrazándola

-Ah- dijo sin estar preparada aun para volver a ser la fría Sakura de la clase, pero luego pensó que si algo pasaba se lo restregaría por toda la hora de clase, después de todo se sentaba juntos- bueno em voy, tenemos clase- dijo volviendo a ser indiferente y fría.

-Al menos dame las gracias- dijo el tambien siendo frío, nuevamente.

-Gracias- exclamo la pelirrosa y luego se intento ir, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió, el aun la abrazaba- puedes soltarme??

-No- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca

-Suéltame!!- grito la chica y entonces le pego una cachetada y apenas el la soltó se fue lo mas rápido posible, con el corazon palpitando muy rápido.

Cuando llego abajo el timbre sonó y salio corriendo, quería escapar, quería escapar de el.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Bueno ahora que Saku se fue te contaremos- dijo la rubia

-Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo la ojiperla inmediatamente

-Claro- prometió ella y entonces Temari comenzó a hablar.

-Mira el verano pasado Sasuke y Sakura fueron novios, de hecho con la mujer que mas duro Sasuke fue con Sakura. Casi nadie lo sabe, porque fue en verano y ellos se veían en lugares no muy concurridos, no les gustaba hacer público lo que hacían. En ese verano ellos se enamoraron, sobretodo Sakura.

La castaña miraba expectante aquello no se lo creia, si se habían enamorado...por que se trataban asi??

-Bueno, todo iba de lo mejor...pero...Sasuke fue a una fiesta con unos chicos de otro curso y alli habia una ex de Sasuke- continuo la ojiperla, mirando cada una de las expresiones de la morena: impresión, sorpresa, ensimismamiento y por ultimo ansiedad.

-Bien en esa fiesta paso algo que Sakura no olvidara jamas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Lo se, me demore pero solo fue un dia, es que no queria dejarlo con un poquito del capi iba a escribir mas pero no pude. Con respecto al otro dia los ultimos argradecimientos fueron cortitos, es que iba saliendo y mi mama me decia que me apurara y bla bla bla y por eso, lo siento u.U**

**Bueno les deje una parte de la historia, una parte que ya sabian xD pero es que la hiba a dejar en 'y entonces Temari comenzo a hablar' pero despues dije : 'no, que cruel, les dejare un pedacito' y en el suguiente capi viene el pedazote que es el resto de la historia y lo que paso en esa fiesta^^**

**Ya no se que mas decirles!! xD Gracias por sus rr me animan en serio!!**

**Y aqui estan los agradecimientos personales!!**

**setsuna17:** _^^ aqui esta, espero que te halla gustado =D_

**sasuke_forever:** _aqui esta la conti n.n espero te guste y me dejes un rr_

**Pau-chan22:**_ jaja no importa!! todos me piden la conti y nadie me presiona, me presiono sola T.T xD es que digo que tengo que tener pronto las cosas y bueno tu sabes porque no estaba antes ^^U Espero te gusta y ahora subire conti en 'Los problemas se superan' ^^_

**Dayana Uchiha:** _verdad que si?? Adoro esos autos!! por eso los puse, el que mas me gusta es del Temari pero cada quien con sus gustos n.n jaja me caen bien tu y tu inner, siempre me hacen reir ^^ jaja yo te entiendo, fue tierno pero fue mucho, bueno pero es que el tenia razon, por eso es que le dijo esas cosas a Hinata, lo bueno es que ya se arreglo =P espero te guste este capi tambn ^^_

**nad hel:** _no importa me encantan que me agreguen al msn y gracias por todo. Que bueno que te halla gustado la idea, espero te guste el capi y me dejes rr ^^_

**LoKiTah_Himeh: **_jaja no te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo leiste, me gusta mucho tu historia siguela!! espero que te guste este capi y me dejes un rr ^^ si no es mucho pedir xD_

**Bien ya deje los agradecimientos y bueno desde ahora si que seran todos los jueves lo prometo, espero que les halla gustado si es asi espero un rr no sean malitos. Y si no les gusto me dicen que fue lo malo y lo intentare arreglar ;-)**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**............................Megumi No Sabaku......................................**


	8. capi 7

¿Quién dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7.- Un poco más de la historia...

-¿Pero que pasó en esa fiesta?- preguntó Ten-ten cada vez más curiosa

-Bueno Sasuke fue con unos chicos de otro curso, ellos sabían que él tenía novia pero como Sasuke tenía fama de tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies lo retaron a que fuera donde su ex, quien estaba en aquella fiesta, y pasara la noche con ella

Naruto nos contó la versión de Sasuke de la historia. Él dijo que no quería, pues él estaba feliz con Sakura pero los otros le insistieron porque él era un Uchiha, su orgullo iba primero, al final lo convencieron. Sus 'amigos' no tenían idea de quien era su novia y no les importaba, creían que como todas duraría una semana y eso, pero se equivocaron, el día anterior a la fiesta ellos cumplieron un mes entero saliendo juntos.

La rubia paro de contar la historia, ya que vio que la castaña estaba furiosa.

-Ahora veo porque Sakura le odia!! Es que es un bastardo!!- dijo la morena encolerizada

-Así es como le llama Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul

-Pero vamos sigue contando!!- dijo ansiosa la de los ojos chocolates.

-Bien, Al otro día Sakura fue al departamento de Sasuke, ella tenía una copia de la llave, ya que a veces se quedaban allí hasta tarde y Sasuke casi siempre perdía su llave. Sakura entró y Sasuke escuchó cuando abrió la puerta, se trató de levantar de inmediato y cuando Sakura entró en la pieza estaba Sasuke poniéndose los pantalones a toda prisa y una mujer dormía a su lado, completamente desnuda.

Sasuke se acercó a ella pidiéndole perdón y ella no reaccionó al instante, se quedó viendo al escena mientras Sasuke la intentaba convencer de que era un error, cuando él estuvo apunto de tocarla, para abrazarla, Sakura detuvo su mano y luego le pegó una cachetada a Sasuke, con toda su fuerza además le gritó que lo odiaba y se fue de allí.

-Bien!! Se lo merecía- dijo Ten-ten

-Sí, pero Sakura estaba destruida y necesitaba de alguien con quien desahogarse, así que fue donde estaba, ya que Hinata estaba fuera de la ciudad, la verdad yo y Sakura no éramos muy amigas en ese tiempo, además yo estaba un curso más arriba y hace poco me juntaba con Ino y Karin, pero Hinata me aceptó en su grupo cuando me disculpé y...bueno esa es otra historia

Sakura se desahogó conmigo, lloró como nunca la he visto llorar en estos dos años de amistad y me contó todo, yo estaba muy enojada y lo único que quería era golpearlo, pero Sakura me detenía así que la ayudé a recuperarse, se quedó a dormir en mi casa ya que sabía que Sasuke la iría a buscar a su departamento. Se quedó conmigo durante una semana y en esa semana ideamos un plan.

Un brillo de malicia apareció en los ojos de la rubia y comenzó a reír malévolamente, así que Hinata siguió contando.

-A Temari se le ocurrid que podría vengarse de él, pero no sabían que venganza hacer. Un día caminando por la plaza de Tokio vieron a Sai y este les pidió si podía pintar un retrato de Sakura, que no se demoraría y que andaba con su lienzo y todo. La pintó y se demoró como dos horas mientras tanto ellas ideaban el plan y apareció Sasuke.

-Ésta es mi parte favorita déjame contarla- dijo Temari con cara de perrito

-Esta bien- dijo Hinata rindiéndose

-Si!! Bien nosotras estábamos allí y el se acercó rápido a nosotras, tomó a Sakura del brazo tratando de llevársela pero obviamente se lo impedí. Sai también lo intentó impedir y entonces se pudo ver el odio que había entre Sasuke y Sai y se me prendió la ampolleta

Flash Back

-Déjala Sasuke!! Ella quiere que su novio la retrate- dijo Temari fingiendo estar indignada

-Qué??!!- gritó Sasuke más celoso que nunca y entonces Sakura comprendió el plan

-Si Sasuke, quiero que mi novio Sai me retrate asi que espero que te vallas por donde viniste- dijo la chica muy fría, como nunca antes

-Si, déjanos ser felices, no porque tú también quieras algo con ella yo dejaré que me la quites- dijo Sai sonriendo de medio lado, malvadamente

- Lo siento Sasuke pero entre nosotros no hay nada y nunca lo habrá- dijo Sakura indiferente, pero en sus ojos se veía el odio

El pelinegro los miró a todos fulminantemente y luego se fue a donde su amigo rubio para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Fin Flash Back

-Y qué le dijo a Naruto??

-No lo sabemos Ten-ten, él dijo que no nos contaría lo que su amigo le dijo- dijo la rubia

-Pero si sabemos que Naruto lo golpeó cuando supo que había engañado a Sakura y que Sasuke se dejó y dijo que lo merecía- dijo sonriendo la peliazul

-Bueno entonces sabemos que Sasuke la quiere- dijo la castaña y sus amigas sonrieron- y que Sakura le quiere- las chicas asintieron nuevamente- entonces por que no están juntos??

-Porque ninguno de los dos se perdonará después de lo que se hicieron- dijo la ojiperla negando con la cabeza

-Pero Sakura solo dijo que estaba de novia con Sai, nada más- dijo la castaña

-Claro que hizo algo más!!- dijo la rubia con malicia en los ojos, nuevamente

-Pero qué??- dijo la castaña y en ese momento sonó la campana

-Después te contamos, este tema no es bueno hablarlo en los pasillos- dijo la peliazul

-Bueno pero es seguro hablar de porque Sasuke odia a Sai en los pasillos??- preguntó la castaña levantándose de la silla

-Si, lo odia porque es parecido a Él- dijo Temari abriendo la puerta- Es que también tiene a muchas chicas de él, porque se parece físicamente a él y porque les dice a las chicas que son especiales y todo y cuando termina con ellas no les importa porque las trató bien, eso es algo que no pasaba con las chicas cuando Sasuke termina con ellas

Cuando terminó de explicar eso vieron a Sakura corriendo desde el bosque y pasó por su lado sin darse cuenta. Sus amigas la siguieron y vieron que llegó a la sala de clases, lo malo fue que detrás de ellas venía el profesor.

Las clases comenzaron y el Uchiha aún no llegaba así que las tres amigas se sentaron cada una en sus puestos.

Hinata sacó un pedacito de hoja y escribió:

**"Por que venías corriendo??"**

Luego se lo pasó a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba tomando notas de la clase. Lo leyó y luego se puso tensa, Temari veía todo desde atrás, igual que Ten-ten y de pronto la pelirrosa le pasó el papel a Hinata.

**"Porque venía atrasada. Como sabías que vine corriendo??"**

Escribió en el papel. Hinata lo leyó y se lo pasó a Temari

**"Porque te vimos pasar al lado de nosotras y no te diste cuenta"**

Escribió la rubia y se lo pasó a Sakura para que lo leyera.

**"Lo siento, estaba concentrada en llegar y no las vi =P"**

La pelirrosa les pasó el papel a Hinata con la explicación y ésta se lo pasó a Temari quien luego de leerlo se lo pasó a Ten-ten para que lo leyera.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Llegué a clases corriendo, no se quien paso al lado mió ni quien se me atravesó, sólo sé que corrí como nunca. Llegue al salón y mis amigas estaban detrás mío, no las sentí. El profesor llegó después de ellas, que bueno porque si no me hubieran interrogado. Me senté y comencé a escribir.

No debí cantar victoria tan pronto, Hinata me mandó un papel preguntándome porque venía corriendo, no se me había ocurrido ninguna excusa así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, les dije que fue porque venía atrasada y les pregunté que como supieron que venía corriendo, esta vez me respondió Temari, reconocía su letra, me dijo que pasó al lado mío y no me di cuenta, que imbécil, no debí ensimismarme tanto!! No sabía que decir pero tuve que inventar algo rápido. Dije que estaba concentrada y les pedí disculpas.

Luego de eso se acabó el interrogatorio, gracias a Dios.

Volví a anotar, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería concentrarme en lo que debía anotar en este momento, pero no pude. Sasuke no había vuelto y eso la volvía loca, la hacía pensar más y más en él.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado, estaba escribiendo idioteces, no podía prestar atención a lo que hablaba el profesor, así que se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hace poco. No quería pensar en aquello pero necesitaba una forma de solucionarlo, de seguro cuando Sasuke apareciera estaría con sus sonrisa arrogante y su indiferencia que le hacían un hueco cada vez más grande en su ya de por si roto corazón.

Sólo quedaban unos trozos de este y eran los de su familia y amigos. Claro, aun quedaba el enorme trozo que tenia grabado con acero las palabras Sasuke Uchiha y que no podía romper por mucho que lo deseara. Llevaba mas de un año intentando romper aquel trozo y sepultarlo en el olvido, pero simplemente no podía.

Recordaba que cuando lo vio viniendo hacia ella, celoso de que estuviera con Sai le vinieron unas ganas de correr hacia el y besarlo, decirle que solo le amaba a el y que no se preocupara, pero se contuvo. Decidió mostrar una mascara fría, en ese preciso instante decidió no volver a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, decidió comenzar a ser indiferente, si el podía porque ella no??

Aun tenia una pregunta rondando en su mente desde que dejo aquel bosque. Como es que Sasuke estaba allí si hace poco estaba con su chica del cabello morado?? Muchas respuestas llegaron a su cabeza, pero todas eran demasiado irreales, era obvio que el no la siguió, era obvio que el no dejo sola a su 'moradita' para venir a verme porque me vio correr.

Solo quedaba una posibilidad y era algo estupida, pero era la única que encajaba: Sasuke había ido a hacer sus 'cosas' con la chica y luego la vio allí, quizás la fue a insultar o algo y luego la vio caer y por instinto la sujeto.

El problema con esa teoría era que a la chica morada no la vio. Bueno quizás le dijo que la esperar y luego, cuando ella se fue volvió con su chica. Suspiro. Realmente le hubiera gustado que su pelinegro hubiera dejado a la moradita cuando la vio correr, pero sabia que eso jamás pasaría, el no era así. De seguro ahora no había vuelto y se había quedado haciendo asquerosidades con esa estupida, que de seguro estaba allí cuando el la ayudo a no caerse.

Entonces le llego el recuerdo de ese momento, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba así con el, en ese preciso momento ella pensaba en el y deseaba estar a su lado, que sus brazos la envolvieran y que le dijera canto la quería, y como si fuera arte de magia y apareció y la envolvió en sus brazos, obviamente no le dijo cuanto le quería, porque el no la quería. Estaba tan ensimismada en su 'magia' que no pudo ponerse la mascara de chica fría, volvió a ser débil frente a el.

Porque en ese momento no estaba preparada, no estaba con la mascara de la sonrisa cuando por dentro su corazón pedía a gritos un paro a todo el dolor. Recordó su voz apacible, como hacia años no la escuchaba, su corazón bombeaba sangre mas rápido solo por tenerlo frente a ella, sin embargo no podía dejar vencerse, volvió a ser fría y cuando este se acerco solo pudo intentar escapar, como siempre lo hacia.

Escapar de su olor, sus encantos, de todo el, pero sobretodo escapar de sus sentimientos. Lo intentaba todo, trataba de ver a otros chicos, había salido con muchos después de Sasuke peor simplemente no lo podía sacar de su corazón. Ni tampoco de sus sueños.

Desde pequeña sus sueños reflejaban sus necesidades. Cuando su abuela murió soñó con ella por casi tres meses y era feliz a su lado, como lo era cuando estaba viva, pero luego la melancolía llegaba a ella y cada vez que despertaba y se daba cuenta de que su abuela no estaba allí se ponía a llorar. Tenía 7 años.

Luego cuando ya no estuvo con Sasuke sus sueños reflejaban todo lo que extrañaba de el. Su olor, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias y sobretodo extrañaba las pocas veces en que le decía 'Te amo'. No podía vivir así, cuando soñaba era plenamente feliz y nada le impedía la alegría. En cambio cuando despertaba lloraba por casi una hora todos sus recuerdos.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, se levanto y puso su mascara con la sonrisa, para poder estar con sus amigas. Caminaron y ella les contó que fue al bosque, canto y luego se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¿Sakura algo paso allí verdad?- dijo Hinata mirándola a los ojos

-Por que lo dices??- dijo la pelirrosa nerviosa, sus amigas siempre se daban cuenta de todo.

-Porque te pusiste algo incomoda cuando contaste eso- dijo la rubia.

-Bueno es que...- no encontraba ninguna excusa, su mente estaba en blanco, así que suspiro y les contó a sus amigas lo que paso- Estaba a punto de caerme y Sasuke me tomo de la cintura para no caer, luego conversamos unas cuantas palabras e intento besarme, pero le golpee y luego me vine corriendo

-Pero dijiste que viste a Sasuke en la laguna abrazado de su moradita- dijo la rubia

-Si

-¿Entonces como llego hasta donde tú estabas?- pregunto la ojiperla

-No lo se

-Te siguió- dijo la castaña concentrada en algo más

-Estas loca- dijo la ojijade

-No, es verdad, la moradita esta hablando con una naranjita y eso dijeron- dijo la morena apuntando a unas chicas sentadas en la banca de al lado, sin darse cuanta de que las chicas las escuchaban

-¡Si! Me dio mucha rabia, le dije que si se iba detrás de la 'corredora rosa' terminábamos y el me dijo 'bueno'- dijo la moradita imitando esto ultimo la voz de Sasuke, la cual le salio muy mal.

-¡No puede ser! Salio persiguiéndola a ¿ella? ¿No era que se odiaban? ¡Si la rosada lo humillo!- gritaba la naranjita sin poder creer nada

-Vamonos- dijo despacio de pelirrosa para luego marcharse con sus amigas detras.

Luego de un rato en silencio la castaña hablo, muy despacio no estaba segura de si era el momento apropiado para hablar.

-¿Lo humillaste?- pregunto insegura la chica

-Eh??- pregunto la ojijade saliendo de sus melancólicos pensamientos- Si, hace tiempo- contesto sonriendo tristemente- ¿No te lo habían contado?

-No, solo llegaron a la parte en que tú estabas con Sai- contesto la morena

-Ah...les falto la parte humillante- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Si...-dijeron algo perturbadas, no les gustaba mucho cuando Sakura ponía esa sonrisa maligna

-Bien, te contare, pero en la pieza, hache todo tiene oídos- dijo Sakura y luego las cuatro chicas se encaminaron a la laguna.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Un pelinegro aun estaba en el bosque, solo y pensando.

Es que no podía ser que el solo verla cantar le halla echo ser débil frente a ella, sonrió, pues ella también había dejado su forma de ser para ser la misma de antes. Su voz siempre lo calmaba, ahora estaba sentado en el tronco en el que anteriormente ella estaba y no estaba preparado para verla a la cara, simple como eso.

Necesitaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, tanto tiempo sin estar junto a ella, sin sentir su calor en sus brazos, lo malo fue que estaban algo separados, pero no importa, porque la próxima vez estarán mas cerca que nunca.

Con estos pensamientos en mente el pelinegro se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Seguramente Naruto estaría buscándolo y lo encontró.

-¡Teme te he estado buscando!- grito el rubio- me tenias preocupado

-Hmp dobe no te preocupes más y ayúdame- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa soberbia

-¿Eh? ¿A que quieres que te ayude teme?- pregunto el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza

-A besar a Sakura- dijo simplemente y siguió caminando

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó el hiperactivo chico y todo voltearon a verlo

-Grítalo mas fuerte creo que los profesores no escucharon

-Lo siento- dijo el chico y siguió caminando y los demás dejaron de mirarlos

-Pero por que quieres besar a Sakura-chan?? No se suponía que ustedes no se querían y eso- dijo sonriendo

-Pues...- el Uchiha no sabia que hacer así que no le quedo mas que contarle- Hace rato estaba con Natsumi cuando vi a Sakura correr, me preocupe un poco y fui detrás de ella, Natsumi me dijo que si me iba terminábamos y no me intereso, todas las chicas se mueren por mi puedo tener a cualquier otra en este preciso instante

-Menos a Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio sonriendo, le encantaba molestar a su amigo

-¿Me dejaras seguir?- pregunto el azabache con una mirada fulminante

-Claro ^^U

-Bueno la seguí y cuando llegue arriba ella estaba muy triste y cantaba una canción en ingles, de pronto miro su reloj y se levanto, yo quería seguirla así que fui detrás de ella sin hacer ruido y de pronto ella se resbalo, por inercia la tome antes de que cayera, ella se voltio cuando ya estuvo de pie, pero quedamos algo separados. Comenzamos a hablar, pero sin pelear, fue como hace años. Luego ella se puso fría y yo la intente besar, ella me golpeo y salio corriendo.

El rubio se puso a reír, Sakura siempre lo golpeaba.

-Esta bien, te ayudare, pero se que te golpeara

-No me importa, tú más que nadie sabes lo que me pasa con Sakura- dijo el pelinegro

-Si, pero debiste pensar en lo que sentías antes de acostarte con tu ex

-Ya lo se pero eso paso hace mucho, no me voy a lamentar toda la vida, lo voy a arreglar y tu me ayudaras. ¿Oíste?- dijo el pelinegro mirando al rubio amenazante

-Cl-claro- dijo el rubio

-Bien, tengo que pensar en una forma...- el pelinegro hablaba pero no tenia idea de que hacer, solo sabia que necesitaba probar sus labios de nuevo

-¿Por que no le pides perdón?- dijo de pronto el rubio

-Naruto eso es estupido, ella no me perdonara. Además ¿cuando un Uchiha a pedido perdón?- pregunto esto ultimo engreidamente el moreno

-Pues deberías, Sakura-chan tiene un buen corazón, aunque esta roto por tu culpa ella sabrá perdonarte

-No lo creo- dijo el pelinegro en un susurro, totalmente desanimado.

-Bueno teme luego me cuentas que quieres hacer, ahora debo ir a hablar con Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Hablar? Por favor vas a tomarle la mano igual que en clases- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-No es cierto!!- alego el rubio- bueno quizás un poco...pero al menos yo hago algo, no como tu que solo haces planes que luego no te sirven- dijo el rubio y luego se fue, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke.

Se acerco hasta sus amigas, Hinata sonreía y eso lo hizo sonreír a el también.

-Hola chicas- grito el Uzumaki asustando a Sakura, ya que este estaba detrás de ella

-Idiota casi me matas del susto- dijo la pelirrosa y le golpeo la cabeza

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza

-A que venias Naruto??- pregunto la rubia sabiendo que venia en busca de su sonrojada amiga

-Pues...venia a hablar con Hina-chan, pero si quieres vuelvo después- dijo sonriendo

-No, no te preocupes- dijo la chica lentamente para no tener que tartamudear- después de haberme salvado lo mínimo es que tenga todo mi tiempo para ti

-Ven- dijo rojísimo Naruto y le ofreció su mano, la joven la acepto y se sonrojo como el chico, ambos fueron a una banca vacía en frente del lago.

-Naruto se trae algo entre manos- dijo la pelirrosa

-Al igual que Sasuke- dijo la rubia

-¿Que?- pregunto la ojijade son entender

-Allí viene y Ten-ten debe acompañarme, porque debo encontrar a alguien- dijo la rubia

-¿A quien?- pregunto la pelirrosa, sintiendo los pasos cada vez mas cerca, mientras sus amigas se levantaban y ella también

-A...Neji- dijo sonriendo

-Yo puedo ir contigo- dijo la pelirrosa mientras sentía que su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte

-Preferiría que te quedaras- dijo el pelinegro más cerca

-Bien, que se diviertan, vamos Ten-ten- dijo la rubia y se fue lo mas rápido posible, sin correr, para dejar a su amiga sola

-¿Y si yo no me quiero quedar?- reto la pelirrosa volteando, lo cual fue un gran error, el estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sentía su respiración en su frente.

-Te quedaras, porque debo hablar contigo- dijo el sonriendo, al verla en aprietos

-Pues yo no- dijo ella, con su respiración agitada y sabia que el la sentía, además que la de el estaba en las mismas condiciones

-¿Sakura hasta cuando escaparas de mi?- pregunto el hico serio y mirandola a los ojos

-Yo...yo no escapo de ti- dijo ella no muy convencida

-Claro que lo haces- dijo el chico y comenzaron a sentir murmullos a su alrededor, Sasuke fue mas rápido, la tomo de la mano y la llevo lejos, los demás murmuraban y ella no salía de sus pensamientos, mientras el pelinegro la arrastraba y ella ni cuenta se daba.

Es que no podía ser que se diera cuenta de que ella ya no podía seguir enfrentándolo todos los días y que realmente necesitaba escapar de los sentimientos que el hacia que florecieran en ella. De pronto sintió su masculino olor en toda la estancia, eso no podía ser, ellos estaban en el patio, no podía ser tan despistada para no darse cuenta de que camino ¿verdad?

Cuando se preguntaba es sintió los labios del pelinegro en los suyos, abrió los ojos como platos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban en la habitación del chico. Sin darse cuenta le correspondió y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba con sus brazos en su cuello, pasando sus dedos por sus azabaches cabellos, el tenia una mano pasando por su cintura y acercándola más hacia el y la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella no creía lo que pasaba, el beso era el mas tierno que había tenido en estos dos años separados, a pesar de salir con muchos chicos, estos jamás eran como Sasuke, el era tan tierno y a la vez pasional en los besos, no sabia como retomaría el control, solo sabia que necesitaba aire.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, sin siquiera preguntárselo el uno al otro, sin embargo al mismo tiempo.

-Que fue eso- dijo ella aun abrazada a el

-Necesitaba sacarte de tus pensamientos- dijo el chico jadeando en busca de aire

-Hay otros métodos- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y sus rojos e hinchados labios se abrían en busca de aire.

- Lo se- dijo el chico sonriendo _verdaderamente_

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto la chica rindiéndose, con esa sonrisa el sabia que la derretía y que no podía contra el. Dejo su mascara con la sonrisa y la determinación pintadas a un lado y se dispuso a hablar con su verdadera Sakura.

-A ti- dijo el chico sin vacilar mirándola a los ojos y así ella se dio cuenta de que no mentía

-¿Y para que? ¿Para seguir dañándome?

-No quiero eso y tu lo sabes- dijo el chico tiernamente

-No, no lo se- dijo ella y se puso de nuevo la mascara. Lo miro decididamente a los ojos y se aparto de el, aun con le fuerte agarre de este.

-Bien, ándate pero Sakura recuerda que nuestra relación tiene un pasado que dejamos atrás, el presente que debemos disfrutar y el futuro lo dejaremos para después- dijo el chico sonriendo, ella no entendió, pero luego sintió los labios del chico en los de ella, se separo lo mas que pudo, pero el la tomo mas fuerte y le paso la lengua por los labios, ella no pudo hacer mas que dejarse llevar y cuando la soltó ella lo golpeo y se fue, escapando de nuevo.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

-Ya ni se ven, ojala se arreglen pronto y así Sakura pueda ser feliz de nuevo- dijo la rubia mirando la banca en la antes dejaron a Sakura y Sasuke

-Si, allí esta Neji- dijo la chica mirando al ojiperla

-¿Y?

-Dijiste que lo estábamos buscando

-Solo fue una excusa

-Ah...- dijo la castaña decepcionada, mirando el suelo, ella quería ver a Neji

-Hola chicas

-Hola Neji- saludo la rubia sonriendo y vio Ten-ten, quien sonreía mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a Neji

-Hola- dijo ella para luego volver a su sitio

-¿Como están?- pregunto el chico mirando a Ten-ten

-¿Saben? Debo irme- dijo la rubia

-¿Donde?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Donde? Buena pregunta Ten-ten- dijo la rubia y vio que Shikamaru se acercaba a ellos- debo preguntarle a Shikamaru algo de las clases de mañana, nos vemos al rato- se despidió la chica y fue donde el pelinegro, este no entendía porque ella se acerco a el, pero luego ella lo tomo del brazo y se alejaron.

-Esta extraña- dijo el ojiperla mirando por donde se fue

-Si, bueno yo creo que me voy

-¿Donde?

-No lo se, ¿pero tu solo venias a saludar no?

-Si, de echo voy a mi practica de football, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Claro!- dijo la chica emocionada

-Aww la pobre niñita nunca a estado en una practica de football ¿verdad?- pregunto una voz chillona detrás de ella

-Si, si he estado- dijo la castaña

-Me refiero a una en una cancha real, no una llena de tierra y unos arcos hechos de árboles o...ay o se como son las canchas de pobres- dijo Karin aun mofándose

-¿Donde esta la rubia?- pregunto el castaño

-No te importa- dijo enojada la pelirroja

-¿Aww te dejo sola? pobrecita quizás te dejo por un chico que tiene mejor gusto para vestir- dijo la castaña

-Mira tu- la pelirroja iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina

-No, mira tu Karin, ella ira a la practica, no como tu que tienes que acostarte con todos los jugadores para poder ir- dijo el castaño y se llevo a la castaña, tirándola del brazo, lejos de allí.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Lo siento T.T yo queria subir el capi ayer, pero como mi word esta malo se lo mande a una amiga para que me ayudara con las faltas ortograficas pero se tuvo que ir, de todas formas gracias Soul..!! y despes se lo mande a Pau-chan y ella me ayudo ^^ pero cuando lo termino era muy tarde y me tuve que ir u.U asi que lo tengo que subir hoy **

**Gracias por leerlo, se que hay muchos fics mas buenos y ustedes pierden el tiempo leyendo este :P pero es lindo!! xD**

**Ojala les halla gustado el capi porque viene con otra parte de la historia, solo falta la humillacion! Pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capi viene la humillacion y algo de NejiTen ^^**

**Bueno sin nada mas para decir les dare los agradecimientos personales a las personas que dejan rr ^^**

**setsuna17:** _jeje gracias y espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**Dayana Uchiha:**_ primero que nada ME ENCANTAN TUS RR!! jaja es que siempre me haces reir y oye debes querer a tu inner, aunque si aveces son fastidiosos ¬¬ pero son tu verdadero yo o.o soy fastidiosa?? xD jaja yo igual ya te quiero! xD y gracias por lo de que soy super-cañon xD comenzare aescribir el proximo capi de los problemas para ver si ya se solucionan xD y solo le dejaron unos moretoncitos porque estaban muy ebrios con suerte se podian el peso de ellos mismo xD y bueno Sasuke se lo hizo porque era muy inmaduro, ademas su orgullo siempre por delante, creyo que Sakura se lo perdonaria, es un idiota ¬¬ bueno ya me voy, jeje tu dejas rr grande yo te dejo agradecimiento grande xD_

**LoKiTah-Himeh:** _jaja si todas queremos que Sasuke nos abraze xD pero solo algunas como Sakura tienen la suerte ¬¬ se me olvido pasar por tu nuevo fic u.u pero pronto pasare!! luego de que termine de leer uno jeje es que estoy leyendo uno de 5 capis que ya esta terminado xD y entonces pasare por el tuyo ^^ gracias por el rr!!_

**sasuke_forever:** _si sasuke siempre sale con otras xD es un mujeriego, espero que te guste el capi y aqui esta la conti que querias ^^_

**Pau-chan22:** _gracias!! de no ser por ti este capi no estaria subido ahora!! muchas gracias por haberlo arreglado eres unica!! aunque no lo pude subir antes por que tu sabes mi papa me dijo que me tenia que ir a acostar ¬o¬ bueno gracias por tu rr y lo del morado es por que a mi me pasa pasa eso, cada vez que me visto de morado todo el mundo anda de morado ¬¬ y aqui te deje una parte de la historia ^^ espero que te guste!!_

**Hikari x Takeru: **_jaja gracias espero que te guste y las actualizaciones son todos los jueves, aunque esta y la semana pasada me retrase u.U pero solo un dia!! xD besos enormes para ti tambn ^^_

**Armen: **_jaja si a todos les gusta el auto de Sakura xD claro como ella tiene dinero puede comprarse los autos que quiera ¬¬ bueno gracias por pasarte por esta historia tambn ^^ y no andes tan temprano en el computador!! xD saludos y espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**Y antes que se me olvide!! Gracias a los que me dejan en sus alarmas y en sus favoritos en serio eso es algo que me da alegria y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!! **

**Ja Ne..!!**

**...................Megumi No Sabaku....................**


	9. capi 8

Quien dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

Disclaimer: Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbolog a:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8.- Sentimientos saliendo a flote...

Sakura corrio hasta su habitacion, alli no habia nadie, se tiro en su cama y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. El dijo que no la queria da ar, sin embargo lo hacia, sin querer, pero lo hacia. Sentir sus labios fue mucho para ella, deseaba volver a tenerlo cerca, deseaba poder decirle lo que sentia, cada segundo a su lado era un infierno sin poder besarlo, abrazarlo o siquiera tomarle la mano!!

Se puso en posicion fetal, abrazando sus rodillas, es que realmente le dolia el no poder tenerlo y el haberlo amado con todo el corazon y ahora tener que aparentar que no sentia nada era realmente asfixiante. Sus amigas le ayudaban mucho y no podia decir que en su vida no habia alegria, por que si habian momentos en los que se sentia alegre, pero la felicidad era distinta, la felicidad no era cosa de un momento.

La felicidad era tenerlo a el, aunque fuera un egocentrico, estupido, engreido, egoista y todo lo que fuera malo con 'e' el era....el!! y era todo para ella!! Se seco las lagrimas, no podia seguir llorando por el, porque ya no se lo permitia. Antes lloraba m s y hacia unos meses que no lloraba, pero es que ahora era distinto, quizas ese beso debio ser algo como una despedida para ella, sin embargo no fue asi.

Ese beso habia significado un recordatorio de todo lo que deseaba mas que a nada y que no tenia, ella podia sentir lo que sintio Bella en 'Luna nueva' pero ella al menos tuvo felicidad al final, no como ella que habian pasado dos a os y aun no se recuperaba.

Sentia ese vacio en el pecho y era aun peor porque lo tenia al lado todos los dias y por mas que intentara negarlo tanto a su corazon como a su mente, solo con escucharlo a el decirle 'Te amo' podria perdonarle todo, su unico consuelo era que Sasuke jamas le diria algo asi.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el baño, lentamente, para poder lavarse la cara. El poco maquillaje que habia usado lo tenia en las mejillas, escurriendo. Se lavo la cara y se echo unas gotitas para lo rojo de los ojos. Se maquillo ligeramente y respiro profundamente tres veces para no volver a llorar.

Necesitaba distraerse asi que saco sus cuadernos y comenzo a hacer las tareas que les habian dejado. Despues de un rato termino y no sabia que mas hacer, sus amigas aun no llegaban y no sabia como distraerse de sus sentimientos, asi que saco su libro y lo comenzo a leer.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

El castaño corria por la cancha mientras era marcado por un pelirrojo, luego llego un pelinegro decidido y le quito la pelota de los pies y se fue hacia el arco contrario.

La casta a veia todo esto entusiasmada y no dejaba de mirar a Neji que se veia muy muy MUY guapo con su uniforme de football, le encantaba este deporte, ya que sus amigos siempre lo jugaban y ella les veia divertida. Pero esta vez era distinto, ninguno salvo Neji era amigo de ella asi que ahora no miraba a nadie mas que al ojiperla y aveces a la pelota.

Se sento, ya que cuando el chico llevaba la pelota se habia levantado, pero en cuanto se la quitaron se sento para no parecer estupida, se mantuvo callada, si gritaba algo la podrian echar, ademas de la vergüenza que pasaria frente a el.

Quedo muy emocionada con la practica y luego espero a Neji fuera del vestidor, como el le habia indicado antes de irse.

-Y?? Que te parecio??- pregunto el chico al encontrarsela

-Me encanto la practica Neji-kun!!- dijo la chica sonriente

-Que bueno que te halla gustado- dijo el chico sonriendo tambien

-Y que quieres hacer??- pregunto la chica mirandolo a los ojos, realmente le habian gustado sus ojos, desde que los vio por primera vez.

-Pues el primer dia de clases dije que te haria un tour por la escuela y no lo he hecho, si quieres podria mostrarte los lugares que quizas no conoces- ofrecio el chico mirando a los ojos, como le gustaban sus ojos.

-Me gustaria- dijo la chica pero ninguno se movio, si no que se quedaron alli, mirandose el uno al otro hasta que se escucho un fuerte sonido, o mas bien, grito

-Hola Ten-ten!!- grito alegre un rubio cuando la vio al salir

-Hola Naruto- dijo sonriendo forzadamente, no le habia gustado tener que dejar de mirar a Neji

-Lo siento Naruto pero debemos irnos- dijo el castaño tomandola del brazo para irse y ella acepto gustosa

-Hey!!- grito otro chico y el ojiperla le reconococio al instante- Ten-ten no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar no crees??

-Por que lo dices Kiba??- pregunto la chica y el ojiperla se alegro al darse cuenta de que solo con el agregaba el 'kun'

-Por que siempre estas con tus amigas o con este- dijo apuntando al chico que tenia una imperceptible sonrisa- podriamos ir a alguna parte, te podria enseñar el bosque y- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque el Hyuuga se habia llevado lejos a la castaña

-Crees que ahora si haga algo productivo??- pregunto el casta o al rubio

-No lo se, pero solo estarse mirandola no le ayudara a conquistarla

-Esperemos a que los celos actuen solos- dijo el chico sonriendo, le caia bien Neji, pero para su gusto se tomaba demasiado tiempo con las chicas y luego venia alguien a quitarsela.

Lejos de alli, con una rapidez impresionante llegaron los castaños al bosque

-Por que me trajiste tan rapido Neji-kun??- pregunto la chica y eso logro calmarlo un poco

-Pues porque el sugirio venir al bosque y me acorde que quizas no lo conocias- dijo indiferente

-Ah- exclamo la chica y entonces el comenzo a subir y ella se vio complicada- Neji-kun estas seguro de que aqui no hay nadie mas??

-Si- dijo el chico asintiendo- Por que??

-Es que...- la chica se sonrojo- estoy usando falda y para subir por aqui se me veria todo- dijo apenada

El chico sonrio y bajo hasta quedar delante de ella

-Sube- le dijo medio agachado para andarla en su espalda.

-Pero...yo...- no sabia quedecir ahora estaba mas roja que antes

-Anda sube, nadie te vera, lo prometo- dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos y luego se voltio para agacharse un poco y que ella pudiera subir

-Esta bien- dijo ella, despues de todo confiaba en el chico que la estaba cargando.

Caminaron por largo rato y el la llevaba tomada de las piernas para que no se cayera, mientras que ella se sujetaba fuertemente de sus anchos hombros para no caer.

Mientras caminaban conversaban, Neji le contaba algunas anecdotas y ella reia. La chica le conto cosas de antes de llegar alli y el tambien reia. En fin la tarde se paso volando y no se dieron cuenta cuando comenzo a oscurecer, el chico comenzo a bajar con la casta a en su espalda y cuando llegaron abajo estaba algo oscuro.

-Gracias por el viaje Neji-kun, la pase muy bien- dijo ella bajandose de su espalda

-Por nada, pero luego de esto deberas masajearme la espalda- dijo bromeando el joven

-No se dar masajes- dijo la chica apenada y el chico se rio mucho, tanto como Neji podria hacerlo.

-No te preocupes era una broma- dijo aun sonriendo- Te llevare a tu cuarto, esta oscuro y no creo que te sepas ubicar

-Pues se que estamos cerca del bosque- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Si, pero hacia donde esta tu habitacion??- pregunto el chico para ver si ella encontraba en camino

-Por alla- dijo se alando unos edificios

-Pues no esta mal, encontraste el edificio de nuestro salon, pero las habitaciones estan hacia alla- dijo apuntando un edificio muy grande y ella se avergonzo

-Quizas no me se ubicar en este lugar tan grande- dijo sonriendo

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo- dijo el chico y comenzaron a caminar

-Gracias Neji-kun- dijo la chica y comenzaron a caminar silenciosos.

Cuando llegaron se despidieron, Ten-ten le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y el le sonrio, luego de eso el se fue con cara de bobo y ella tambien.

Al entrar en su habitacion se encontro con Temari y Sakura, quienes conversaban sentadas en la cama, Sakura estaba mirando su cama y Temari la miraba con tristeza

-Hola chicas- saludo- Que pasa??

-Nada- dijo Sakura

-A Saku le pasa algo pero no te preocupes luego te cuento, ahora cuentanos tu- dijo sonriendo Temari

-Que quieren que les cuente??- pregunto la chica sonrojada

-Que hiciste con Neji toda la tarde??- pregunto la pelirrosa divertida

-Pues...yo...Tu como sabes donde estaba??

-Temari me conto- dijo la pelirrosa como si fuera obvio y era obvio.

-Oh- dijo la chica y sus amigas la miraron curiosas, ella se sento al lado de ellas y les conto la maravillosa tarde que habia pasado.

-Wow Neji sonrio tantas veces??- pregunto la rubia sonrprendida

-Si, por que??- pregunto la castaña

-Porque nosotras lo hemos visto sonreir unas 10 veces desde que lo conocemos- dijo la ojijade

-En serio?? Pues yo lo he visto sonreir mas de 10 veces desde que lo conozco- dijo la morena sin entender muy que pasaba

-Es tan obvio!!- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo- Le gustas a Neji!!- grito la chica

-Si!!- apoyo la pelirrosa

-QUE??!!- pregunto la peliazul desde la puerta, al lado de Naruto

Al verlos la castaña se puso totalmente roja y se excuso diciendo que iba al ba o.

-Como que ha ella le gusta mi primo??- pregunto Hinata rapidamente y todos quedaron sorprendidos- No estoy nerviosa estoy ansiosa- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Pues que te cuente Naruto, el es su amigo- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Pues...yo...este...chicas ustedes saben que yo les aporto con toda la informacion que necesitan, pero no les voy a contar los secretos de mis amigos- dijo complicado el rubio

-Osea que si le gusta!!- dijo la rubia fuerte, para que la casta a escuchara

-No!! Osea Si!! Osea....mi cabeza da vueltas...-dijo el ojiazul y las chicas rieron

-Pero el te ha dicho que le gusta??- pregunto la pelirrosa, el rubio nego con la cabeza- Pero se le nota que le gusta??- el rubio asintio, no era nada seguro pero al menos sabian que el castaño sentia algo por la chica, mas que amistad- Gracias por la informacion Naruto- dijo sonriendo la ojijade

-Bien, me voy- dijo el chico, beso a Hinata en la mejilla, esta se sonrojo mucho y luego se fue.

-Ya se fue??- pregunto la casta a

-Si, ven- dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa

-Eso fue vergonsozo-dijo la chica aun roja

-No te preocupes Naruto no le dira nada- dijo sonriendo la peliazul mirando la hermosa flor en sus manos.

-Y eso?? Bueno Hina primero que nada debes contarnos que hiciste en toda la tarde- dijo la rubia y en ese instante la peliazul se sonrojo extremamente

-Yo...bueno...esto...yo...Naruto...y...yo....yo...y...Naruto...este....- la chica balbuceaba sin saber que decir realmente no sabia como le contaria a sus amigas.

-Bueno si no puedes contarnos le diremos a Naruto que nos cuente- dijo la rubia y entonces la ojiperla comenzo a contarles claramente y sin balbucear.

Flash Back

Naruto se llevo a Hinata de la mano hasta una banca y alli comenzaron a hablar

-Bueno Hina-chan como has estado??- pregunto el chico sin saber que mas decir

-Bien- dijo la chica sonriendo- Y tu??

-Bien- dijo el chico y aun con sus manos tomadas se quedaron en silencio, algo incomodo ya que ninguno sabia de que hablar.

-Para que me trajista has-ta a-aca??- pregunto la chica aunque esto ultimo la puso nerviosa

-Pues...este...tu...yo...- el chico suspiro- Tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche??

-Yo??- pregunto rojisima la ojiperla y el chico asintio- pues...no

-Entonces...em....tu...quieresiralcineconmigo???- pregunto rapidamente el chico, con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor, parecia un chiquillo de 5 a os.

-Claro Naruto-kun- dijo la chica lentamente para no tartamudear, pero sonriendo.

-Yeah!- djo el chico, pero luego le dio vergüenza haber echo eso frente a ella-Este...quieres ir a los jardines?? Dicen que trajeron nuevas flores

-Me encantaria!!- dijo la chica sonriendo

Al rato llegaron a los jardines

Fin Flash Back

-Que son los jardines??- pregunto la castaña, interrumpiendo la narracion

-Son unos jardines hermosos detras del edificio de las habitaciones masculinas, alli hay muchas flores y arboles, arbustos y...bueno es hermoso debes verlo tu misma- dijo la pelirrosa

-Si, luego te lo mostraremos pero primero Hina seguira con su historia- dijo la rubia.

-Bien- dijo la chica suspirando

Flash Back

Cuando llegaron Hinata se sorprendio por las hermosas flores, habia una preciosa en el centro de todas, parecia una margarita pero el color de su petalos era azul oscuro y la parte del centro era de color perla.

-Esa flor me recuerda a ti- dijo el rubio sin pensarlo, solo lo dijo. Esto hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara

-Es muy bonita- dijo lentamente recordandose el respirar

- Igual que tu- dijo el rubio sin pensar nuevamente, era algo acostumbrado en el. La chica estaba mas roja que un tomate, asi que voltio y comenzo a mirar mas flores.

Naruto la siguio y siguieron conversando toda la tarde.

Fin Flash Back

-Y eso fue todo- dijo una Hinata mas que sonrojada.

-Bueno Hina tu relacion con Naruto va mas que mejor!!- la animo la rubia

-Si, creo que ustedes dos serian una pareja muy tierna- apoyo la pelirrosa

-Si, se ven muy lindos juntos- comento la castaña, los tres comentarios hicieron sonrojar aun mas a la pobre ojiperla

-Creo que...se estan...precipitando- dijo la joven, algo nerviosa

-Tienes razon, jamas debes hacerte ilusiones antes de tiempo- dijo la pelirrosa, no queria ver sufrir a su amiga

-Si, pero bueno, creo que solo falta que Naruto te pida que seas su novia y ya!!- dijo la castaña feliz por su nueva amiga y las demas sonrieron, sabian que la chica tenia razon.

-Bueno..ya...mejor contemosle a Ten-ten sobre la humillacion- dijo una nerviosa Hinata, la verdad preferia desviar el tema de ella y Naruto.

-Si!! Cuenteme!!- dijo emocionada la morena al fin sabria el final de esta triste historia

-Bien...esto no fue planeado ni nada- explico la pelirrosa y agrego- solo se me dio la oportunidad

Flash Back

-Sai...este...nosotros no tenemos nada en comun, la verdad no creo que debamos seguir juntos- dijo la pelirrosa algo avergonzada, no le gustaba utilizar a la gente

-Asi que esto fue para sacarle celos a Sasuke no??- pregunto el pelinegro, sabiendo la respuesta

-Claro que no!!- grito la pelirrosa y algunos estudiantes se voltearon a verla, era la segunda semana de clases y el primer recreo de aquel caluroso dia.

-Claro que si, bueno pero no me importa, tengo muchas fans detras de mi- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila pero falsa.

Se fue y la pelirrosa se sento en la banca, para reflexionar si es que ahora queria algo con Sasuke o no...quizas si el fuera tan lindo como antes caeria a sus pies, pero no podia no despues de lo que le habia echo, la herida seguia sangrando en su interior.

-Supe lo de tu rompimiento, es una lastima que solo lo hayas utilizado para sacarme celos, no te preocupes: Te perdono- dijo arrogante el pelinegro, obviamente habia escuchado la conversacion y la gente que pasaba escuchaba lo que el pelinegro decia y se quedaba para ver la humillacion de la ojijade.

-No me interesas, ni tu ni tu perdón- dijo fuerte y claro lo cual hizo que aquella sonrisa se borrara- Jamas en la vida saldria contigo, eres un egocentrico, bastardo, mujeriego que no sabe el significado de lo que es querer, eres un hipocrita mentiroso, ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la Tierra- dijo la pelirrosa y cada transeunte quedo con la boca abierta, no solo habian rechazado al Uchiha si no que le habian ganado en su juego de 'quien sabe humillar mas'

El chico la miraba sin aun poder procesar las palabras, ella lo estaba rechazando y en sus ojos pudo ver la desilusion y la tristeza de no estar con ella, pero rapidamente lo cambio por un odio y un rencor que dolia en el alma.

La pelirrosa se levanto de la banca y se fue a su habitacion, alli estaba Temari y Hinata, les conto lo sucedido y lloro, el verlo tan desilusionado le dolia pero...aquella actitud habia sido demasiado arrogante, ella sabia que el querria venganza por haberle humillado frente a Sai, su 'rival', pero no creia que se comportara tan mal, solo dijo lo que la rabia hizo y desde entonces decidio no dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos y pensar friamente antes que nada.

Fin Falsh Back

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo la pelirrosa al culminar con el relato.

-Wow tu realmente quieres a Sasuke- dijo la castaña mirando al vacio y aquella peque a verdad, aun no asumida en voz alta, le hacia ponerse tensa. Todas lo notaron y la chica nueva se arrepintio de haber hablado- pero el es un hipocrita y esta bien lo que le hiciste.

-Si, aunque creo que es hora de perdonar Saku- dijo la rubia, sabiendo lo que sufria su amiga solo por no saber perdonar

-El ni siquiera quiere mi perdon- dijo la pelirrosada enojada

-Claro que lo quiere- dijo enojada, su amiga era tan terca

-Claro que no y si lo quisiera ya me lo habria pedido

-Por Dios es Sasuke!! El jamas te pedira perdon

-Entonces jamas lo perdonare- dijo la chica enojadisima.

Hinata se puso nerviosa al sentir la tension y hubo un silencio bastante incomodo durante un buen rato, ninguna sabia que hacer o como actuar.

-Bueno ya es tarde...me voy a...dormir- dijo la ojiperla nerviosa aun

-Si, yo tambien me ire a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- dijo la rubia

-Yo tambien- dijo la castaña y la pelirrosa asintio, dando a entender que ella tambien se dormiria.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Temari fue la primera en despertarse, vio a sus amigas durmiendo y se fue a bañar. Luego de un rato sono el despertador y Temari salio de la ducha, en la cual entro Sakura y Ten-ten entro en la otra ducha.

-Temari puedes despertarme cuando una de las dos salga??- pidio la peliazul a su amiga rubia

-Claro, sigue durmiendo

-Gracias- dijo la chica y luego cerro los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Temari se vistio con una polera blanca de tirantes y encima un poleron negro abierto, una falda blanca y unas converse negras. Se maquillo ligeramente, nada mas que polvo y brillo en los labios, ademas de delinearse los ojos.

Cuando esta se estaba maquillando salio del baño Sakura, ya vestida, y se comenzo a maquillar tambien.

-Hinata despierta- dijo la rubia moviendo a la chica- Sakura ya salio del baño

-Gracias- dijo la ojiperla antes de bostezar. Escogio su ropa y se fue a bañar.

-Sakura te ves muy bien- dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo, llevaba un vestido strapples verde jade hasta la mitad del muslo, encima llevaba un bolero negro y unas botas negras tambien, sin taco. Se maquillo los ojos con sombra verde y los labios con brillo, ademas de algo de rubor.

-Y yo?? Me veo mal??- pregunto Ten-ten saliendo del baño poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Claro que no!! Estas esplendida!!- dijo Sakura siguiendole el juego y la chica sonrio.

-Si Ten-ten no puedo creer que tengas tan buen gusto!!- dijo la ojiverde mirandola, la combinacion de cafe y verde era lo suyo.

-Gracias chicas!!- dijo alegre la casta a y miro su atuendo. Este estaba constituido por una falda militar, algo corta, unas converse con caña alta verde musgo y una polera manga larga, mostrando los hombros, de color verge musgo tambien.

-Como esta mejor?? Con las botas azules o celestes??- pregunto la ojiperla saliendo del baño.

Esta usaba una falda celeste hasta las rodillas no era apegada y le daba un aspecto angelical. Tambien usaba una polera azul manga corta, con unas alas estampadas en la espalda y por delante tenia la palabra 'Angel' en letras un escote en V con botones, para tener el escote a gusto y Hinata se lo habia dejado con dos botones desabrochados y dos abrochados.

-Creo que las azules- dijo Temari y las demas asientieron

-Gracias chicas- dijo la peliazul y se puso las calcetas y luego sus botas, no con mucho taco, pero tampoco planas.

-Bien ya es hora de irnos- dijo la rubia- a no ser que Hinata se necesite maquillar

-Bueno solo me pondre brillo y me delineare los ojos- dijo la chica y todas se acomodaron y buscaron las llaves de sus casilleros, donde estaban sus cuadernos y eso.

-Ya esta- dijo la ojiperla a los dos minutos y sus amigas se levantaron y salieron todas juntas.

Llegaron al salon y como siempre no habia casi nadie, excepto por Mitsuki y Hotoku. Llegaron Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba.

-Hola chicos- saludo la pelirrosa generalmente.

-Hola- dijo la casta a y saludo a todos individualmente, con un beso en la mejilla. Lo mismo hizo Hinata y Temari.

-Ustedes duermen en la misma habitacion??- pregunto la castaña , eran demasiados segun ella tenia entendido solo se podian de dos a cuatro.

-No- respondio seco Sasuke

-Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru duermen en una, Kiba Gaara y yo en otra- respondio el ojiperla.

-Ah- exclamo la morena

-Y?? Que haremos el sabado??- pregunto el rubio

-Eso es pasado mañana??- pregunto la peliazul

-Si- respondio la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, su amiga era tan despistada.

-Podriamos ir a patinar sobre hielo- propuso el pelirrojo, recordando cuando Naruto lo propuso el año pasado y se cayo al menos 30 veces.

-Ja-ja- dijo sarcastico el rubio, mientras todos los demas reian.

-No entiendo- murmuro la casta a y la rubia a su lado le 'explico'

-Es que jaja Naruto jaja lo propuso el año jajajaja pasado jajajaja y se jajajaj cayo jajajjaja unas jajajaja 40 veces jajaja- dijo la chica entre risas y la morena la miro confusa.

-No me cai 40 veces!! Me cai 35 veces!!- dijo el ojiazul haciendo un puchero y todos rieron, era tan estupido aveces. Esta vez la castaña tambien rio, ahora lo entendio.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo la pelirrosa calmandose- donde iremos??

-Vamos a los bolos!!- propuso la rubia y todos la miraron mal

-Que problematico!! nadie mas que tu y Gaara juegan bien y hacen equipo siempre- dijo el pelinegro gruñiendo.

-Vamos a los juegos- propuso la castaña

-Que juegos??- pregunto el rubio

-Los que estan al lado del centro comercial, hay montaña rusa, kamikaze y muchos juegos mas- explico la morena y todos sonrieron

-Buena idea!!- dijo la rubia y los demas chicos comenzaron a entrar, todos menos las bitchs.

-Que paso con las bitchs??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-No lo se y creo que es mejor asi- dijo la rubia y se fue a su puesto. Justo en ese momento sono el timbre y todos fueron a sus puestos, hoy les tocaba geografia.

-Hola alumnos, espero que hallan estudiado y que sigan estudiando porque ma ana es el examen de todo lo que explique en la clase anterior.

Sakura lo escucho con atencion y tomo apuntes de cada cosa que decia, tratando de no pensar en nada mas. El profesor estaba impresionado, la unica que respondia sus preguntas era Sakura, ahora Sasuke era el que estaba en las nubes y sin responder nada.

Era extra o estar en clases sin las bitchs, pero aquello era algo que les gustaba. Pasaron las horas tranquilos y relajados, aunque Sasuke pensaba en nuevas formas para besar a la pelirrosa y ella pensaba en nuevas formas para esquivar al pelinegro.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Lo se he tardado mucho, pero les explique que tuve 3 semanas con paro entonces ahora recuperan las horas de clases y he tenido pruebas todos los dias y hasta dos pruebas por dia!! Estoy muy estresada...pero bueno que se le va a hacer!!**

**Quise poner el Naruhina, Nejiten y mas importante la humillacion en este capi como recompensa por no haber subido el capi anterior. Prometo que en el siguiente capi estara el Shikatema...algo de aquello. Tambien habra algo de porque Ino y Karin desaparecieron y todo. Les pido miles de disculpas pero no habia podido antes, enserio que si hubiera podido obviamente que subo el capi, incluso ahora estoy muerta de sueño, pero mañana conocere a mi primita que estaba en otra ciudad, le comprare el regalo a mi papa y ademas vere a mi primito que no veo hace dos semanas.**

**Sera un lio mañana por eso subo hoy y pasado mañana tambien, pero me hare tiempo para subir el capi el proximo jueves prometo que me hare el tiempo, pero ustedes saben que si no subo jueves subo viernes.**

**Los quiero en serio que son un soporte para mis momentos de debilidad!! Bueno y queria decirles que se pasen por un one-shot que escribi hace tiempo, lo subi hace mucho tiempo pero me daba verguenza mostrarlo porque estaba mal escrito, ahora lo arregle y espero que se pasen por el, solo deben leer mi profile y alli esta!! se llama: the power of the songs ^^**

**Tambien quiero pedir perdon por las faltas ortograficas, lo se no hay tildes en ninguna parte, pero es que no los pude poner lo siento T.T**

**Bueno dejare los saludos individuales a cada persona que me dejo rr y espero que me dejen si no estare muy triste **

**Zoecita:** _Lo siento es que no pude subir el jueves anterior, pero subi este viernes, espero que no te desilusiones y sigas leyendo, cuando tenga tiempo pasare por tu fotolog ^^ Gracias por tu rr y espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**setsuna17:**_ lo siento por la demora y tambien odio a karin ò.ó espero te guste el capi n.n_

**sasuke_forever:** _jajaja este sasuke ¬¬ es un mujeriego y no solo con la moradita...estupidas ò.ó xD espero te guste el capi y me dejes rr n.n_

**Armen:** _jajaja xD see lo de la hora del pc nadie lo quiere evitar, imaginate son las 12:06 y yo aqui subiendo el capi...wow ya es sabado!! xD gracias por tu rr y espero te guste el capi y me perdones por la demora u.U_

**Pau-chan22:**_ jajaj es verdad leiste el capi antes que el resto!! xD pero no importa este no =P xD espero te guste y te pases, lo siento por no conectarme pero entre tantos examenes no tengo tiempo!! saludos y espero verte por el msn pronto ^^_

**Hikari x Takeru:** _No solo el publico la autora tambien quiere que Sasuke y Sakura se arreglen!! xD pero Sasuke no debe tener todo tan facil ò.ó debe aprender que con las mujeres no se juega!! xD lo siento por hacerte esperar dos semanas pero realmente el liceo me estresa, espero que te guste y ojala me dejes rr, si no lo entendre ;-)_

**LoKiTah-Hime:** _claro que habra Shikatema pero estos dos son muy peleadores jaja y entonces es dificil juntarlos...pero lo hare!! xD espero te guste el capi y los demas tambien ^^ lo siento por la demora y espero que el capi valga la pena_

**-nadhel-: **_jaja no te preocupes espero que nos podamos comunicar, en todo caso no me conecto mucho jeje ^^U es que con esto de los examenes no he tenido tiempo, pero me hare un tiempo y vere si nos podemos comunicar ^^ gracias por tu rr y que bueno que te guste mi historia!!_

**Bueno queria dejarles algo a todos los que les gustael Sasusaku!! Es que una amiga me dio una pagina con los argumentos del Sasusaku!! esta muy bueno y argumenta el echo de que Sasuke quiere a Sakura!! aqui esta la pagina: http : // manifiestosasusaku. blogspot. com / (solo quitenle los espacios ^^)**

**Ojala les guste el capi y bueno...saludos y espero que no se enojen por la demora, de nuevo lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo!!**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**..............................Megumi No Sabaku.............................**


	10. capi 9

¿Quién dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

**Disclaimer**: Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10.- Comenzando con el romance...

Las clases pasaron y nadie sabia donde estaban las bitchs. De pronto apareció Ino con unas falda hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, una polera con algo de escote pero no exagerado y manga larga, ambos de color morado oscuro. Todos quedaron perplejos ya que era extraño que la chica no estuviera exibiendo su cuerpo, esta llego a la segunda hora y se sentó sin decir nada.

La pelirroja llego un rato despues, cuando las clases ya habian comenzado y el profesor Kakashi la mando a inspectoria. Cuando llego se dieron cuenta de que andaba exibiendose mas que de costumbre y tenia unas terribles ojeras. Pasaron las clases y tanto Sasuke como Sakura respondian al profesor mientras el resto nisiquiera tenia una oportunidad. Cuando el timbre sonó el profesor les indicó que se quedaran en sus puestos ya que tenia algo que decir.

- La señorita Karin ya no se sentara con Ino, asi que Ino te sentaras con Kiba y Karin tu con Lee. Se que estos puestos no los cambiaria pero surgió un imprevisto. Ademas las Ino tendra que cambiarse a la habitación de Sakura y Karin debera estar en la habitación de Hotoku y Mitsuki, aunque se que no se puede estar con 5 chicas la peticion de la señorita Yamanaka fue aceptada por la dirección por los motivos que ella presento. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Hotoku y Mitsuki no sabian que decir, realmente no esperaban tener que comparitr su habitacion, menos con la exibicionista de Ino y seguro el profesor lo dijo en voz alta para no tener que enfrentarse a ellas, sabia que el temperamento de Hotoku no era el mejor, aunque lo aparentara.

El grupo de Sakura no sabia que decir ya que estaban muy choqueadas, ellas no querian compartir con Ino, aunque la preferian a ella que a Karin, obviamente, pero aun asi no querian estar con ella, era su intimidad y ella violaria su espacio personal.

-Lo siento chicas, solo queria cambiarme de habitación, no con ustedes si quieren pueden echarme no pasa nada- dijo Ino viniendo hacia ella y las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas ya que era algo imposible que Ino se rebajara frente a ellas.

-Te puedes quedar- dijo Sakura, ella si que tenia un buen corazón.

-Pero no espies!!- advirtio Temari quien aun le guardaba rencor.

-No se preocupen- dijo ella con voz calmada, algo raro habia pasado entre ellas y era algo que iban a averiguar.

-Que te pasa?? Por que no nos insultas??- pregunto Ten-ten algo incómoda

-No es necesario- dijo Ino con una sonrisa y se marchó al patio.

-Wow eso fue extraño- exclamo la peliazul y luego se sonrojo ya que el rubio venia hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Hina-chan podemos hablar??- preguntó el chico y ella asintio, le tomo la mano y se fueron juntos. Llegaron hasta los jardines y se sentaron en el pasto.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo de pronto Hinata con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas

-Igual que tú- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos y ella solo sonrió y se sonrojó mas.

-Me encanto la flor de ayer- dijo la chica mirando el suelo, queria cambiar de tema

-Si quieres te saco otra, me encantaria sacarla del centro pero esta sola y quiero verla allí para que me recuerde a ti- dijo el chico y Hinata estaba tratando de acordarse como respirar.

Luego de un rato en el que el la observaba y ella no podía soportar su mirada, con lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba no podía hablar ni menos pensar. El chico se levanto y la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a pararse y caminaron sin aparente rumbo fijo.

De las manos tomadas y con nerviosismo se encaminaron hasta el lago, allí habian muchas personas y cuando los vieron comenzaron a murmullar, pero ellos no les escuchaban, estaban tan inmersos en su mundo que no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrrededor. Se sentaron en una de las bancas vacias y se miraron a los ojos, las palabras sobraban y ellos solo se veian el uno al otro, sin pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrrededor y sin pensar en lo que pasaria despues, se acercaron lentamente, casi con ciudado de que el otro le ignorara y de pronto sintieron los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

El contacto fue tierno y prolongado, el la besaba como con miedo de quebrarla y acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadísimas son las yemas de los dedos. Ella tenia sus manos sobre sus hombros, no se dio cuenta cuando estaba acariciando sus cabellos, pero de pronto ya lo estaba haciendo y se sonrojo un poco mas.

Todos los presentes miraban extrañados, era extraño que el chico mas extrovertido y griton de la escuela estuviera besando tan tiernamente con la chica mas callada y tímida de toda la ciudad. Se separaron por falta de aire y luego se miraron avergonzados, un tierno rubor cubria las mejillas del rubio, en cambio el rojo de un semaforo cubria la cara de la peliazul.

Ella bajo la mirada sin poder soportar los ojos de el por mas tiempo y el solo la abrazo dulcemente y siguio acariciando sus mejillas, aunque estas estuvieran escondidas en su pecho. Un poco lejos de alli estaba un grupo mirando aquella escena y no pudieron evitar el emocionarse.

-Te dije que algo pasaria!!- dijo una castaña en voz baja

-Al fin nuestra amiga esta feliz!!- dijo la pelirrosa a su lado

-Si!! No puedo creer que Hina se alla besado con Naruto- dijo la rubia al lado de ellas.

-Ves?? Solo falta que Naruto le pida que sea su novia- dijo la castaña

-Si, Ten-ten tenia razon, sin embargo no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la ojijade

-Aqui vamos otra vez con los presentimientos- dijo en tono burlon la rubia

-Pero Temari recuerda que la ultima vez fue verdad- dijo la chica

-Bueno si...Antes de la fiesta Sasuke no te habia besado antes, todo cambio entre ustedes dos ese dia- afirmo la rubia

-Bueno espero que no sea nada malo- dijo la castaña

-Lo es para Hinata- dijo la pelirrosa con una mirada triste

-No seas pesimista!!- dijo la rubia y miro a los dos chicos abrazados sobre la banca- Que puede salir mal??

-No lo se...- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de pensar en por que presentia que algo malo pasaria.

-Quizas no es con Hinata, quizas es con lo de Ino- dijo la castaña

-Quizas, pero no se, creo que es con Hinata- dijo la pelirrosa

-No, solo presientes que algo malo pasara, no presientes si es para ella o para todas o si es para ti- dijo la chia y entonces cortaron su conversacion ya que a lo lejos se vio al Nara llamar al rubio y este, luego de besar la frente de la ojiperla se fue con el.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la sonrojada chica, la cual no se habia movido ni un centimetro.

-Hey Hinata!!- dijo la rubia moviendo su mano frente a los ojos perdidos de la chica

-Hinata Naruto viene de nuevo muevete!!- dijo la pelirrosa y entonces la chica recuperó la compostura y miró hacia todos lados buscando al chico

-Eso jamas falla- dijo la castaña sonriendo y la ojiperla se sonrojo

-Lo siento chicas- dijo la chica y bajo su cabeza aun avergonzada

-No te preocupes, te perdonamos pero dinos como fue que al fin te decidiste a besarlo!!- pregunto la ojijade

-Yo...so-lo..el...se...acer-co...y...yo...tam-tambien y...no se...- dijo la chica extremadamente nerviosa, los tartamudeos volvieron a ella.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso lo vimos todo -O.O

-Ya no te pongas asi como si fuera la gran cosa- dijo la rubia sintiéndose culpable por espiar a la timida chica

-Bien creo que fue suficiente interrogatorio por hoy, vamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre!!- dijo la castaña salvando a su amiga de las acusaciones de las demas y todas se fueron en silencio a la cafeteria, pensando en lo recién acontecido.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

El pelinegro corría junto con el rubio, tenian un partido en dos horas y tenian mucho que entrenar, ya que el rubio había faltado a las practicas por estar con la chica que le robaba el sueño. El entrenador lo mando a llamar ya que no podía seguir faltando cuando necesitaban ganar ese partido.

Comenzaron a entrenar y lo hacia muy bien, parecia revitalizado segun veia el 'genio' y era como si estuviera con muchas ganas de hacer todo y de no detenerse, estaba mas hiperactivo que de costumbre y eso era algo que no le gustaba mucho

En el partido estaban todos, menos la rubia a la cual el queria ver, se fueron a jugar el partido y el rubio hiperactivo hizo un gol a los 3 minutos de partido, luego Sasuke se vengo e hizo otro y asi fueron haciendo goles entre ambos, estaban tan concentrados que golearon a los del otro equipo y era dificil poder tocar la pelota, ya que entre ambos estaban dandose todos los pases y los goles. Al terminar el marcador mostro 9-1 y todos los de la escuela estaban rebozantes de contentos.

El chico se fue a cambiar y salio duchado y todo, pero que importaba si no tenia a nadie que le fuera a esperar a la salida y le dolía un poco el echo de que ELLA no estuviera interesada en el ni un poco. Lo estuvo el año pasad y todos lo supieron, parece que cuando lo supieron se desencantoya que despues de eso me trato mal, llegando a odiarme y yo no le hice nada. Ahora ambos se 'odiaban' segun todos creian, sin embargo el albergaba un senimiento completamente distinto, el solo queria estar con ella y poder abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla y decirle cuanto le queria, pero aquello jamas pasaria. Se fue a su habitacion y recordo aquel dia cuando iba a hablar con Neji y ella lo detuvo.

Flash Back

-Shikamaru no vayas hacia alla- dijo ella sonriendo y acercandose a el, quien no entendia nada de lo que pasaba

-Necesito hablar con Neji- dijo el chico

-Luego- dijo la rubia y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo lejos y como era de esperarse el chico se dejo guiar. Cuando llegaron a los pasillos donde los castaños no podrian verlos la chica le solto el brazo- Lo siento pero es que necesitaba dejarlos solos

-Y por que??- preguntó el sin entender

-No se suponia que eras un genio??- preguntó sonriendo altaneramente- Es obvio que se gustan y que no tienen tiempo para estar juntos, por eso los deje solos y te pedi que no fueras

-No me lo pediste, me arrastraste- dijo mirándola mal

-Bueno da igual Shika ya que estamos aca debo preguntarte algo de Biologia- dijo ella mirando el suelo avergonzada, a su manera.

-Esta bien, pero mis cuadernos estan en mi casillero, tendríamos que ir hacia alla y te explicaría- dijo el con una sonrisa, le gustaba la idea de estar solos y sin molestias.

-Okey pero en la biblioteca, aqui hay mucho ruido- dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo, volteo la cara para no ser descubierta pero aun asi el Nara lo notó, solo sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo el chico caminando hacia su casillero con la chica a su lado. Estuvieron toda la tarde en la biblioteca, el le enseñaba y ella le miraba intentando aprenderse tantos conceptos y sus significados, ademas debia saberse todo eso para unos cuantos dias. Todo era paz y quietud y eso les gustaba.

-Creo que eso es todo- dijo el Nara cerrando el libro

-Bien, entonces si no entiendo lo que nos enseñaran mañana...me enseñarias??-pregunto insegura

-Claro- contesto sonriendo.

-Bien...debo irme

-Nos vemos

-Si

-Mañana a que hora entraremos??- pregunto tratando de prolongar el tiempo en que estaba con ella, sin miedo a parecer estupido.

-A la misma hora de siempre- contesto ella y luego rio y el la acompaño en aquella sonora risa. La bibliotecaria les hizo callar, ya que habian mas chicos estudiando y leyendo y tuvieron que salir.

-Bien, hasta mañana

-Si, hasta mañana- no sabia que decir para prolongar el tiempo con ella, asi que ella se volteó, algo lento y luego lentamente camino hacia el final del pasillo mientras el la observaba sin perderse detalle de sus pasos.

Fin Flash Back

Hoy la habia visto en clases y le parecio muy callada al resto de los dias, siempre compitiendo con el. Hasta hace poco todo eran peleas entre los dos, sin embargo desde la fiesta en la 'cita' todo habia cambiado, obviamente para bien ya que ya no peleaban tanto como antes. Fue extraño cuando el día despues de eso casi no peleó con él y él tratando de hacer que se enojara para divertirse, al menos asi podria escucharla, pero aquello no pasó.

Luego de eso fueron los siguientes dias y ella ya no peleaba pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que esa tarde le haya pedido que le ayudara, fue impresionante el cambio y no entendia como ella podia ser tan bipolar. Se sentó en la cama, ya que ya habia llegado a la habitación y no habia nadie. Sus pensamientos vagaron por sus memorias y sus momentos felices, siempre que ella reía, el tambien, era extraño pensar en su risa sin la de él acompañandola, pero tambien sin la de los demas acompañandola ya que siempre que estaban juntos era por su grupo de amigos.

Aquello lo desanimo un poco, pero el era un genio, asi que idearia un plan, uno para que pudiera estar con ella y decirle cuanto la queria y no tener que dejar a sus sentimientos inundar su corazon sin poderlos dejar salir. Al final se durmió pensando en un futuro, que esperaba fuera cercano, en el cual él y Temari se paseaban de la mano y no les importaba lo que el resto pensara.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Entre a la nueva habitacion que me designaron luego del cambio, sinceramente estaba mejor sin ella, sobre todo porque no me volveria a hacer lo que me hizo y yo no tendria motivos para hacer lo que hice. Al entrar todas callan, ellas estaban sentadas en la cama de Sakura, al parecer ya que ella estaba acostada allí y todas la interrogaban.

Dejé las cosas donde debia, fui hasta la cama que me correspondian y luego tomé mi pijama y fui al baño, necesitaba ducharme. Me bañé, claro esta sin mojar mi cabello ya que queria acostarme pronto. Al salir ya todas estaban acostadas y, segun yo creo, haciendose las dormidas.

Fui hacia mi cama y me recosté sintiéndome mal, pensaba en lo que le hice a mi ex-mejor amiga y me sentí muy mal, además pensé en que Sakura me habia aceptado sin decir nada y eso me hacia sentir peor, ya que habia sido muy bondadosa con quién la insultó durante mucho tiempo.

La verdad, estar con Karin habia sido muy bueno, ya que habia conocido diversos chicos y habia sido muy popular, todos me conocían y querían conversar conmigo, pero cuando tuve que traicionar a mi mejor amiga todo comenzó a derrumbarse, me comenzé a sentir mal y ademas de todo tenia que seguir a Karin en todo incluso sabiendo que todo eso era malo.

Ahora veía el resultado de aquello: sin amigos, todos creyendo que era una mujer que le mostraba todo a cualquiera solo por unos cuantos billetes. Lo bueno es que ella jamas hizo eso, no podia decir lo mismo de Karin y porque ella lo hacía todos creian que la Yamanaka le seguia los pasos.

Se sintio mal por haber echo todo mal y no haber mirado antes que todo eso era lo peor que podia hacer, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Karin estaba loca, solo esperaba que las timidas chicas looser no les siguieran. Me puse los audífonos para escuchar música, asi podria quedarme dormida pronto, sin embargo aun recuerdo todo lo malo que he hecho y lo mal que me porte con la única persona que me apoyó incondicionalmente durante años.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y luego varias le siguieron. Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, de cuando éramos inseparables y mas lágrimas caen. Me siento estúpida por llorar por esto, ya paso hace tiempo, además hay gente con problemas muchismos mas grandes y yo llorando por esta tontería...aún asi mis lágrimas siguen bajando sin que las pueda hacer parar.

El escozor de mis ojos me obliga a cerrarlos y la música inunda mis oídos con un ritmo acelerado en un vano intento por calmar mi tristeza. Sigo con los ojos cerrados tratando de centrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa y lo consigo, pero todo me lleva a aquellos recuerdos y mas lagrimas vienen a mis mejillas.

Me volteo tratando de hallar el sueño y no lo consigo aunque pasen diez minutos sin pensar, solo escuchando la cancion. Luego me media hora cantando en mi mente y sin pensar en nada mas que en encontrar el sonido de la bateria en todas las canciones, pude conciliar el sueño y asi descansar de mis tristezas.

-----------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Al otro día la primera en despertar fue la nueva residente en la habitación y sus ojos estaban inchados por tanto llorar, nadie habia despertado asi que se fue a dar una ducha, luego de escoger un conjunto que tapara sus brazos y muñecas. Cuando salio Temari estaba escogiendo un conjunto de ropa, la miró y luego se volvió hacia su ropa.

-Lo siento- dijo de pronto Ino. La otra rubia se sorprendió ya que la ojiazul jamas se habia disculpado, pero luego volvió su cara fría y ni se volteó al contestarle.

-Eso no reparará nada

-De veras no quería que eso pasara, pero no creí que Karin fuera asi, tu tambien estuviste a su lado y sabes como es- dijo suplicando- solo quiero tu perdón

-Que mal que no lo quisieras cuando quise dartelo- dijo inmutable, aun con expresion fria

-Si lo queria, pero estaba ciega y Karin eran mis ojos en ese momento- dijo la chica metafóricamente

-Pues sabes que?? No me interesa, ahora me ire a bañar y espero que no lo divulgues- dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con rabia en sus ojos, se fue e Ino solo pudo soltar una lágrima.

-Déjala, en un tiempo se le pasará- dijo una voz adormilada detrás de ella

-No lo creo- contesto la rubia, sabiendo quien era la dueña de aquella voz.

-Creélo, estaré asi unos cuantos dias, no es de enojarse por mas de un dia, pero lo que le hiciste le dolio.

-Lo sé Sakura!!- dijo estallando, pero luego se calmó y contestó- y solo quiero remediarlo, pero no se como- dijo la rubia

-Si me cuentan podria ayudarte- dijo una voz no adormilada a su lado, la miraba con duda

-Como crees que podrias ayudarme?? No conoces a Temari y no sabes como es ella- dijo la rubia al ver la mirada dudosa que le lanzó la castaña

-Pero sé como podria perdonarte, por muy malo que sea lo que le hayas echo si haces lo que te digo sera tu mejor amiga- dijo la chica

-No es una idea sadica verdad??- preguntó la pelirrosa comenzando a levantarse de su cama

-No, por qué la pregunta??

-Por el malicioso brillo de tus ojos- contesto simplemente la pelirrosa y luego comenzó a buscar ropa para ponerse ese día.

Nadie mas dijo nada, ella comenzó a secar su rubio cabello mientras otra rubia salia de la ducha ya cambiada. Ten-ten ocupó la ducha que usó la rubia, ya que Sakura ya se habia metido a la ducha libre y esperaron a que Hinata despertara para avisarle que debia levantarse, ya que el despertador aun no sonaba.

Justo cuando el despertador sono Sakura salio del baño, aun sin cambiarse de ropa. Temari remecio a Hinata y esta entro al baño, ya que aun luego de que el despertador sonara esta no desperto.

-Sakura, creo que ese vestido esta hermoso- dijo la rubia mirando el vestido que la chica habia desechado.

-No, dijiste que el rosado ya lo habia usado mucho- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Pero en ti siempre se ve bien Sakura, sobre todo porque al ser oscuro resalta el color claro de tu cabello- dijo simplemente la chica

-Deberias ser estilista- afirmó la ojijade, mientras la otra rubia miraba algo enojada la escena, no le agradaba la cercania entre ambas.

-No, sere diseñadora, prefiero hacer vestidos hermosos y no decirle a la gente que debe usar- dijo la chica en un intento de sonrisa

-Por que ya no sonries??- pregunto la otra rubia extrañada

-No tengo motivos- dijo simplemente y antes de poder escuchar algo mas se fue afuera.

-Esta rara- dijo la ojiverde

-No lo sé, tu la conoces mejor que yo- concluyó la chica y entonces se puso el vestido que Ino le recomendo.

Luego salieron Ten-ten y Hinata y luego de vestirse todas salieron y se fueron al salon de clases. Ino ya estaba en su asiento y Kiba le conversaba mientras le coqueteaba y aunque ya no era la misma de antes el coqueteo se le salia por los poros, su naturaleza era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Los demás conversaban al lado de la ventana.

-No es justo, todo por que tu eres sumamente inteligente no significa que todos lo seamos- dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió con superioridad

-Yo tambien lo soy- dijo el Nara con tal de molestar al rubio y la sonrisa del otro pelinegro se acentuo

-Pero tu y el teme, nadie mas- dijo el rubio ya saliendo de sus casillas

-Yo y Gaara tambien lo somos- dijo Neji con una sobervia sonrisa y el rubio se estaba saliendo de sus cabales

-Y que?? Solo son ustedes tres- dijo el chico enojado

-Somos cuatro aprende a contar ¬¬

-No Neji, somos cinco por que yo tambien soy muy inteligente- dijo la pelirrosa molestando mas al rubio y este tiro de sus cabellos en un acto de desesperacion

-Y que??!!- grito el chico desesperadamente desesperado

-No te enojes Naruto-kun- dijo dulcemente la Hyuuga y este solo con escucharla se calmo

-Claro- dijo volteandose sumamente relajado, el otro Hyuuga frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho su relacion, sobretodo despues de lo que paso en la disco. La peliazul sonrio tiernamente y el solo atino a sonrojarse un poquito

-Esto es muy cursi- dijo Gaara y se volteó

-Si- apoyó la rubia

-No se nota que son hermanos- dijo el Nara sarcásticamente y ella extrañamente le sonrió entre hastiada y divertida.

-Bien creo que debemos sentarnos- dijo la castaña al sentir el tiembre y todos se fueron a sentar a sus puestos.

-Como estas??- pregunto el pelinegro amablemente

-......Bien- contesto extrañada la pelirrosa, era muy extraño que el chico le hablara

-Que harás esta noche??- preguntó con una media sonrisa y entonces la chica se dió cuenta de sus intenciones

-Estare con Hinata, tenemos mucho que estudiar- dijo simplemente, aunque no sabia que decir ya que la pregunta le tomó de sorpresa ¡no tenia planes!

-Eso es mentira porque Hinata y Naruto iran al cine esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente el Uchiha

-Eso no es cierto!!- alegó la chica y luego volteó hacia sus compañeros quienes prestaban atención a su profesora

-Saldran al cine hoy en la noche??

-Si- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Por que no me lo dijiste??- pregunto Sakura algo enojada, habia quedado en vergüenza frente al Uchiha

-Señorita Haruno usted entiende todo bien, pero los otros alumnos no, asi que mejor conversa con el señor Uchiha quien es el único que entiende todo al igual que usted, si no simplemente deja el salón con una anotación al libro- dijo suavemente la profesora de Química, muy enojada.

-No señorita, me quedare aquí no se preocupe-dijo dándose por vencida la ojijade y luego recibio un papelito:

**Lo siento **

Era de Hinata obviamente. Suspiró cansada ¿Que mas podia hacer? comenzo a hacer lineas en su cuaderno y de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a patinar sobre hielo??- preguntó el chico a su lado

-No- dijo fríamente

-Por qué no??

-Primero porque no quiero estar cerca de ti y segundo por que no se patinar bien- dijo lo ultimo mas bajito

-Yo te enseño- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina

-Pero aun nos queda el problema de que no quiero estar cerca de ti- dijo desafiante

-No creo que sea un problema, ya que los dos sabemos que no es cierto- dijo acercándose un poco y luego sintieron un carraspeo de la profesora, todos los obvservaban, la pelirrosa lo empujó y este se golpeó la espalda con la ventana.

-Creo que si quiere su espacio pueden salir, pero no precisamente a eso, sino a la inspectoría- dijo la profesora y ambos salieron.

Ella con el ceño fruncido y el sobándose la espalda. Llegaron a la inspectoría y le explicaron lo que paso, Sasuke fríamente y ella tratando de ser fría, pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke aun se sobava la espalda, asi que la inspectora les dijo que estarian castigados y que esa tarde la pasarin haciendo deberes en el salón y saldrían dos horas mas tarde, además los mando a la enfermería para que revisaran la espalda del pelinegro.

-Te dolerá por hoy y mañana, ya que tienes un moretón, debiste pegarte fuerte- dijo la enfermera acariciando los azabaches cabellos del muchacho y este solo miraba la furiosa cara de Sakura

- Tendras que ponerte esta crema para que no quede marca, una vez por dia asi que como esta en la espalda yo podria ponertela- dijo tratando de ser sexy, pero para Sasuke no resulto.

-No, prefiero que me la ponga ella- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

-Yo?? Yo no tengo nada que ver- dijo ella

-Tu fuiste la que me golpeo, tecnicamente eres la culpable

-No!!- dijo la chica comenzando a discutir

-Bueno, bueno yo le pondre la crema y todos contentos- dijo la enfermera, aunque era 6 años mayor que Sasuke, a lo menos, se notaba que era una regalda, asi que la ojijade enojada le quito la crema de las manos y le comenzo a echar la crema.

La enfermera salio del lugar sumamente enojada

-Me gustas cuando estas celosa- dijo sonriendo mientras ella le ponia la crema en la espalda, esparciendola con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya callate si no quieres que me arrepienta, no fueron celos fue cargo de conciencia- dijo no muy segura

-Si seguro, lo que tu digas- dijo sonriendo y se dejo masajear por la chica- entonces despues del castigo nos vamos a patinar

-No- dijo la chica aunque se sentia tan bien estar cerca de el que estaba comenzando a ceder.

-Sakura si ya no seremos pareja al menos podemos ser amigos- dijo el chico volteándose para mirarla a los ojos tiernamente y ella no sabia que hacer, veia su torso desnudo y su cara angelical y estaba mas que confundida.

-Creo que podemos ser amigos- dijo sin pensarlo, sus palabras salieron de su boca atropelladas, con miedo a que se arrepintiera.

-Bien, entonces mañana hablamos- dijo volteándose y poniendose la camisa, para marcharse, sabia que la chica se arrepentiría en cualquier momento.

Ella se fue antes de decir nada, no queria creer que ahora seria su amiga, se imaginaba escuchando sus aventuras y no le gustó nada la vision de 'amistad' con él. Se fue a su habitación y allí estaba Ino, tirada en su cama con los audífonos. Fue donde ella y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales

. .-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al fin puedo subir !! Es que no podia!! Porque no me dejaba!! es que me decia que le formato estaba malo o algo asi...Ash!! Bueno Gracias Janny por arreglarme el capi, denle las gracias a ella!! xD **

**Bueno no se si hay mucho que comentar, salvo que obviamente Sasuke y Sakura se acercan mas, al igual que Naruto y Hinata y Neji y Ten-ten y Shikamaru y Temari xD Las parejas estan comenzando!! Como dice el capi 'Comenzando con el romance...' xD **

**Karin es una mala persona xD y bueno siempre me ha gustado que Karin tenga de amiga a Ino y luego esta se vuelva buena y Karin quede sola Muajajajaja xD Espero les guste y bueno luego vendra el porque la separacion y tambien cuales fueron las razones de peso como para que Ino pudiera romper las reglas y estar con cuatro chicas en la misma habitacion. Ademas despues veremos quien era la mejor amiga de Ino y que le hizo (aunque es bastante evidente -.-U) **

**Bueno y para no aburrirlos mas les dejare agradecimientos especiales!! **

**Pau-chan22:** _Que bueno que te halla gustado el capi, espero que tambien te guste este capi y lo siento si no puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad para saber que paso con Ino y Karin, pero si todo se sabe el fic seria muy aburrido -.-U asi que siempre estoy poniendo 'misterios misteriosos que todos adivinarian' xD espero te guste y nos veremooos!! _

**Hikari x Takeru**: _jaja si tiene que aprender de las mujeres!! Para que sepa que no todo es facil en la vida xD espero te guste y el liceo es estresante!! quiero vacaciones!! xD nos vemos y espero que te guste este capi!! _

**LoKiTah-Himeh:** _jaja sii!! Ya se vienen las parejas!! Espero que no demores demasiado con Moriria por ti por que lo quiero leer xD Ojala te guste el capi y espero que me dejes rr ^^ _

**Mitsuki-Hyuuga**: _Si pame pero es q no es eso, lo q pasa es q no tengo muchos rr y m sientoh sin nadie q le gusteh T.T asi q por eso te pidoh rr ademas ke se iioh si lo leisteh o noh y despes te pasa lo mismo ke kn los problemas se superan jum...ya m voi xD tkm Nee-chan setsuna17: gracias por tu rr ojala te guste este capi tambien ^^ _

**VampireKanna:** _tonta me dejaste demasiados rr!! ademas ke aora mientras escribo esto estoy esperando pa ver si es q m arreglas el capiih por q no sabias q teniiah q subir oidiah xD uzha ojala m pudierah ir a la Sur pero es q es mui cara pos! m enkanatriiah n tooh kasoh xq seriiah mixtah y estariah kntiigoh i pelariiamos a tooodooo el mundoh muajajaja xD ke malas persoonas xD iia tontaah te rekeroooh i espero ke te guste el capii xq aora mismo lo estas leyendo xD _

**Armen**: _Si...bueno pero Kishimoto siempre sabe hacer bien las cosas, ya vez que nadie se imagino que Itachi era bueno y el tendra un plan para Hinata y Naruto no te precipites!! xD Y si, se que te debo una actualizacion pero con suerte tuve tiempo para hacer este capi y la verdad el otro sera mas largo porque ya esta cerca del final, tu sabes. Me alegra que yo sea la unica que escribe como pareja principal Sasusaku y que tu sigues ^^ y no te preocupes tus traumas se parecen a los mios xD saludos y espero que este cap te guste. _

**Telehia**_: jaja si, es muy dificil que Sasuke pida disculpas asi que no se puede pedir mucho de el, para el lo que ya esta haciendo es mucho esfuerzo!! xD Ojala te guste el capi aunque no tiene Nejiten, en el proximo habra mas, pero es que el capi pasado tenia harto Nejiten y en este capi queria comenzar con el Shikatema, lo siento_

**Dayana Uchiha**:_ podria apostar lo mismo xD no creo que me valla bien en los examenes que tengo xD pero bueno, espero que al menos no me baje mucho el promedio :S me gusto tu rr y prosupuesto que quiero saber que paso con esa venganza!! mujer necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con la venganza de Sakura no tenia idea de que poner!! me hubieras ayudado tu!! xD buewno me voy porque me apuran!! _

**sasuke_forever:** **jaja a Sai no le importo mucho, tienes muchas seguidoras xD y Sasuke se lo merecia como bien dijiste, pero al menos ahora trata de enmendarlo, esperemos que le resulte ;-) Bueno me voy, es que me apuran!! Ojala les guste el capi y me dejen rr n.n **

**Ja Ne..!! **

**.................Megumi No Sabaku...............**


	11. Capi 10

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10.- El pasado y los juegos..!!

La pelirrosa y la rubia conversaban de temas triviales, como el examen y demás asuntos.

-Como crees que te fue??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-No lo sé, creo que bien a ti??

-Bien...- hubo un tranquilo silencio, ya que la pelirrosa estaba en trance, mirando un punto indefinido- Crees que debo ser amiga de Sasuke??- soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la castaña que venía entrando

-Ser amiga de Sasuke!!??- pregunto la chica recién entrada y entonces la pelirrosa se sorprendió, no la había visto entrar.

-Bueno...es que...-la pelirrosa estaba tartamudeando y la rubia no entendía nada

-Que tiene de malo?? Es decir sería mejor que fueran amigos y no enemigos, además es estúpido que se peleen solo porque son los más inteligentes- dijo Ino despreocupadamente

-Pues no es solo por eso- dijo Sakura un poco triste

-Bueno y entonces por qué??

-Pues...-iba a hablar pero una ruda voz sonó primero

-Piensas contarle?? Anda cuéntale todos tus secretos y veras que cinco minutos después toda la escuela lo sabe- dijo la poseedora de la voz

-Temari…- exclamo sorprendida- yo te dije que lo siento- dijo como por centésima vez Ino

-Y yo te dije que eso no compensara nada- contesto fríamente la chica

-Temari que tengo que hacer para que me perdones- pregunto la rubia clara

-Podrías inventar una máquina del tiempo y evitar que mi secreto se supiera en toda la escuela- dijo la chica enojada

-Eso no puedo hacerlo...

-Entonces yo no puedo perdonarte- dijo enojada y se fue afuera.

La ojiazul se sintió muy mal, la verdad ella era su amiga desde hace mucho, siempre la apoyo y estuvo con ella y ahora ni siquiera podían hablar como dos personas civilizadas.

-Ya encontraremos una solución- dijo la pelirrosa triste por la chica, sabía que se sentía mal cuando Temari se enojaba contigo, ella siempre encontraba la forma de echártelo en la cara.

-Solo cuéntenme y les puedo ayudar- pidió la castaña, viendo la tristeza con que Ino se sentaba y tomaba un mechón de su cabello, con gesto pensativo.

-Bien- suspiro Ino

Pasaron dos minutos y nadie decía nada, la rubia buscaba las palabras para contar la historia tratando de no hacer enojar a sus nuevas amigas.

-Vas a contarnos o qué??- pregunto la castaña, aunque sabía que la pelirrosa estaba enterada, era obvio que no sabía las razones que tuvo Ino para traicionar a Temari.

-Si, te contare...es solo que no sé por dónde empezar

-Puedes comenzar con...cuando se hicieron amigas- propuso la ojijade, jamás supo el origen de su amistad

-Ah...eso es sencillo- dijo sonriendo la rubia cuando llego el recuerdo a su mente

Flash Back

Dos rubias entraron al centro comercial y ambas se miraron de reojo, tenían un buen estilo. La rubia clara dio una vuelta por algunas tiendas, mientras que la rubia oscura fue de inmediato a la única tienda donde siempre se compraba ropa.

La ojiverde entro en un vestidor con un montón de ropa y salía y entraba con nuevos conjuntos.

La ojiazul entro en la tienda luego de un rato y vio un conjunto de ropa que le fascino, así que entro en el probador con aquel conjunto y a los dos minutos se lo termino de probar, salió de allí para verse mejor en el espejo que estaba frente a las puertas de los vestidores, pero su sorpresa su grande cuando al mismo tiempo la ojiverde salió y con el mismo conjunto.

-Tu...yo...la ropa...este...-la ojiazul no sabía que decir, realmente estaba muy incómoda y la ojiverde la miraba con el ceño fruncido, agacho la mirada ya que ella solo quería un buen comienzo en esa nueva ciudad, todo sería un asco.

De pronto una risa resonó en el lugar y miro hacia la causante de aquel estruendoso sonido, era la ojiverde. Sin saber porque ella también comenzó a reír, no solo porque la risa era contagiosa sino porque la situación era para reírse.

-Sabaku No Temari- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, cuando el ataque de risa acabo

-Yamanaka Ino- dijo ella también con una sonrisa

-Bien, creo que me cambiare esta ropa antes de que todos nos vean iguales- dijo la chica y se entro al vestidor y la otra rubia también se metió a su vestidor para cambiarse de ropa.

Salió lo más rápido posible y se llevo el atuendo, se había enamorado de él y no quería que nada ni nadie le impidiera usarlo. Temari salió del vestidor y se sorprendió de que la chica estuviese pagando.

-Perdón pero para que usaras esa ropa??- pregunto la recién llegada

-Para mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela- dijo con total sinceridad la rubia

-Y como se llama tu nueva escuela??- pregunto la chica con interés

-Higurashi Gakuen

-Es la misma a la que voy yo!!- dijo contenta pero luego se puso algo triste- lamentablemente no podemos ir igual a la misma escuela y el mismo día. Además tú ya lo pagaste así que tendré que escoger otro conjunto de ropa.

-En esta tienda hay mucha ropa, vamos te ayudare- dijo sonriendo y la otra también le sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde completa probándose ropa, los gustos de las rubias eran excelentes y las ropas que ambas escogían se mezclaban perfectamente. Luego de un rato fueron a comer. Allí conversaron más y supieron los cursos en que estaban y quedaron de verse al otro día.

Fin Flash Back

-Después de ese día fuimos inseparables, siempre íbamos a comprar juntas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa melancólica- ahora cuando compro me doy cuenta de la falta de la opinión de ella.

-Si, antes eran las dos rubias inseparables, andaban siempre juntas y nadie se metía con una sin meterse con la otra, debo decirte que aquella amistad daba envidia- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

-Por eso es que la extraño tanto, ella es la amiga más leal que he tenido

-Lo sé, jamás me ha defraudado- concordó la pelirrosa

-Bueno, se que fui una estúpida, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida, pero aun así, siempre extrañe a Temari- confeso la rubia.

-Y por qué no le dices todo lo que sientes a la cara??- pregunto la castaña

-Y crees que no lo he intentado?? Es solo que no me deja, está muy enojada por todo lo que le hice y de veras quiero remediarlo!! Solo no sé cómo!!- dijo en tono desesperado la rubia

-Sabes que me anima??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Comer??- contesto con otra pregunta la rubia

-Claro que no!! Ir de compras!!- dijo alegre la ojijade

-A mi me anima comer chocolate!!- dijo la ojiazul, ella no quería ir de compras ¡Quería comer chocolates!

-Si serás!! Pareces una cerda, mejor vamos de compras las tres y nos dejamos de tonterías

-Bien pero si me prometes que me podré comer un chocolate!!- exigió la chica, las amigas rieron y luego se fueron a arreglar para salir de shopping.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Una rubia ojiverde caminaba por los pasillos echa una furia. Pero es que era tan malo todo lo que pasaba, llegaba la estúpida de Ino haciéndose la santa y sus amigas se lo creían, sin mencionar que se estaba haciendo intima de Sakura.

Camino un poco más y llego a su destino, la residencia masculina. Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces, ya que no podía seguir enojada frente al pelinegro, él le estaba ayudando y no podía tratarlo mal.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su compañero de puesto y toco la puerta. Él le abrió con una mueca perezosa, como si recién estuviera saliendo de la cama.

-Estabas durmiendo??- pregunto apenada, la verdad no quería molestar.

-La verdad es que no, solo estaba revisando lo que teníamos que estudiar hoy- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro y ella entro en la habitación

-Y los demás??- pregunto al ver que estaban completamente solos, aquello le gusto, pero a la vez la puso algo nerviosa.

-Naruto está con Hinata no sé dónde y Sasuke está jugando football, le gusta estar en forma- explico el chico desganado y la rubia se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que estaba al lado de una cama muy ordenada

-Esta es tu cama??- pregunto la chica impresionada, ella creía que su cama era la que estaba arrugada, ya que de seguro el chico estaba tumbado en ella.

-No, es la de Naruto, no le está yendo muy bien y se compro ese escritorio para estudiar, pero ni lo usa- explico sonriendo recordando que la única vez que lo uso fue para dejar su ropa del gimnasio y salir antes que el resto

-Y cuál es tu cama??- pregunto divertida

-Esa- dijo algo avergonzado, era la única cama arrugada

-No me sorprende que hallas estado durmiendo antes de que yo llegara- dijo ella sonriendo altaneramente

-No seas problemática mujer y mejor estudiemos- dijo el chico para no responder las preguntas obvias.

Luego de dos horas de estudio, acerca de todo lo que venia en el próximo examen, la chica se levanto para irse de aquel lugar.

-Bien, me voy- al terminar de decir eso el estaba levantándose para acompañarla a la puerta

-Bueno pero si quiere que te siga haciendo clases deberás poner mas atención- dijo el chico recordando todas la veces en que le llamo la atención por estar en las nubes.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy muy bien de animo- se excuso ella y el se sintió de pronto algo curioso

-Por que?? Paso algo??- pregunto de inmediato

-No, es solo que…olvídalo, luego te cuento- dijo ella y el la miro sin entender la diferencia entre ahora y después- ahora me dará rabia, luego cuando me calme será solo otra cosa mas en mi vida- explico despreocupadamente

-Okey, entonces ahora me voy a dormir y espero que mañana me cuentes el porque estabas tan distraída- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-Hasta mañana- dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana- dijo el medio atontado, pero aquello pasaba por desgano, por suerte.

La rubia se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, el chico habia logrado distraerla a ratos, pero aun asi era difícil dejar de pensar en todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

Tenia un dilema en la cabeza, era obvio que no perdonaría a Ino tan fácil y no quería que sus amigas pasaran la vergüenza que ella habia pasado ¡pero no entendían y conversaban con ella!

Todo era tan extraño, es decir, ella trato tan mal a Hinata y Sakura, pero al momento de pedir ellas se lo dieron con gusto y la convirtieron en una de su grupo y ahora Ino quería su perdón sin embargo ella no se lo podía dar.

La humillo y la avergonzó de la peor manera, la traiciono después de la amistad que las unía y ahora quería su perdón!! Estaba loca si pensaba que lo conseguiría asi como asi, es que no podía perdonarla, su orgullo era mas fuerte…ahora sabia como se sentía Sakura, después de todo el Uchiha la humillo y traiciono, aunque ella estaba o esta enamorada, en cambio con Ino solo habia una hermosa relación de amistad…era algo parecido no?

Al fin llego a su habitación y sabía que sus amigas y su ex -mejor amiga le esperaban. Suspiro y boto todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego inspirar varias veces, tratando de controlar su mal humor.

Cuando entro solo estaba Hinata sonrojada y con una tonta sonrisa, miro hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie. Se sento en su cama y luego de mirar hartas veces se colmo de la actitud despistada de Hinata y le hablo

-Hey!! Hina donde estan las demás??- pregunto preocupada

-Sakura-chan me dijo que fueron de shopping- dijo la chica sin quitar ni su sonrojo ni su sonrisa

-Bien me contaras que ocurrió con Naruto, porque esa sonrisa significa algo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pintada en la cara

-Es…yo…nosotros…tu sabes- respondió aun sonrojada, pero la sonrisa se habia borrado por una mueca de vergüenza

-Si supiera no te preguntaría- dijo la ojiverde

-Fuimos al cine y vimos una película muy romántica- dijo la chica con la sonrisa nuevamente

-Que bien!! Cuéntame más, sabes que adoro que cuentes con detalles- dijo a chica emocionada y muy feliz por su amiga

-Pues Naruto-kun me abrazo y luego vimos a la pareja de la película besarse y me beso…y bueno pasamos todo el resto de la película asi- dijo sonrojadísima la pobre peliazul

-Kyya!!- grito emocionada la ojiverde- Te mereces que todo te salga bien- dijo con toque de ternura

-Gracias- murmuro la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa- Pero cuéntame ¿Como van las clases con Shikamaru-kun?

-Pues...bien- respondió la chica simplemente, pero evitando la mirada de su amiga

-Solo bien??- pregunto la chica extrañada

-Si ¿Que esperabas? Es solo una clase nada mas- dijo la rubia sin darle importancia

-Aun asi, hasta yo me he acercado mas a Naruto-kun que tu- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla, no creia que su amiga podria ser 'tímida'

-Corrección, Naruto se acerco a ti, tu solo te dejas llevar por los momentos, en cambio Shikamaru no se me acerca, solo somos amigos- dijo la rubia simplemente, pero un brillo de tristeza se asomo en su mirada

-Pero es que es obvio que tomara distancia, después de lo que paso esa vez- comento la Hyuuga pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, en forma de abrazo.

-Lo se, fui muy tonta aquella vez, pero todo fue por culpa de Ino, además ya es hora de que lo olvide ¿no? Han pasado dos años- alego a muchacha sintiéndose triste por el 'no olvido' del Nara

-Lo mismo debería decirte yo, han pasado dos años y tu aun no olvidas lo que te hizo Ino- comento la chica sin despegar la mirada de su amiga, la chica no decía lo que pensaba, pero su lenguaje corporal le ayudaba a entenderla

-No puedo!! Simplemente es mas fuerte que yo- dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos, lo cual solo significaba que aquello era cierto.

-Fueron unas grandes amigas, antes de que Karin se entrometiera entre ustedes no habia quien las separara- dijo la peliazul recordando aquellos lejanos tiempos

-Lo se, por eso me duele tanto que me halla traicionado, por que yo la apoye y la defendí, estuve con ella en los momentos en que se sentía mal e incluso le dije cuando su ropa no combinaba para que no se sintiera mal luego por los comentarios!!- dijo la rubia descargándose con su peliazul amiga, pero no sabían que aquella conversación habia sido oída por tres chicas que venían entrando.

-Creo que esto te quedara de maravilla- dijo Sakura haciendo como que nada paso, Ten-ten le siguió la corriente, en cambio Ino se fue lo mas rápido posible al baño.

-Lo oyeron??- pregunto Temari algo preocupada

-Oír que??- pregunto la pelirrosa, una muy buena actriz.

-Oh- exclamo la rubia y luego se fue a cambiar la ropa por el pijama

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

Al otro dia la primera en despertar fue Sakura, sin hacer ruido tomo la ropa que habia comprado el dia anterior y se fue a bañar. Aun pensaba en la propuesta de Sasuke, hoy no había clases y como 'amigos' de seguro la invitaría a algún lugar.

Cuando salio de la ducha se percato de que Temari estaba en la otra y que Ino estaba esperando por la ducha que ella ocupo. Ten-ten estaba mirando su ropa para ver que se ponía, mientras Hinata seguía dormida. Se seco el cabello.

-Que bien!! Hoy iremos a los juegos!!- dijo emocionada la castaña y un alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Irían en grupo y como amigos, Sasuke no la podria invitar a nada porque sus amigos estaban cerca y además si ella se puso celosa, el tambien TENIA que estar celoso esa misma tarde.

-Si, que bueno que escogí una falda y unas calzas debajo- comento la pelirrosa, quien usaba una falda rosa con algunos bolsillos, unas calzas negras hasta el tobillo y unas converse rosa. Traía una polera rosa de tirantes con unas letras japonesas negras en la parte superior.

-Te ves muy bien- comento la castaña y se fue a bañar ya que la rubia habia salido de la ducha y estaba vestida

-Ten-ten tiene razón estas hermosa- dijo la ojiverde

-Temari tengo algo que contarte- dijo la pelirrosa, guardaba sus penas, pero sus secretos debían salir de su boca.

-Bien pero primero ¿Como me veo?- pregunto la rubia, esta llevaba unos pescadores negros, que se apegaban a sus bien formadas piernas, una sudadera roja, la cual resaltaba sobre el color oscuro y unas converse rojas tambien.

-Muy bien, creo que te gusta el rojo y el negro- comento la pelirrosa

-Por supuesto!!- dijo la chica y sonrió, extrañaba hablar asi con su amiga- Vamos a tomar desayuno y me cuentas- propuso la chica a lo que la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Espera me pongo el bolero negro y nos vamos- comento la chica y la rubia la espero.

Salieron y la ojijade no quería recordar la intromisión de la rubia en la conversación, asi que opto por comenzar desde que salio del salón. Mientras Temari comía la pelirrosa hablaba, esta le hacia preguntas y la pelirrosa aprovechaba de comer y luego terminaron hablando de la tarde de estudio.

La conversación se torno tensa cuando Temari contó la despedida asi que la pelirrosa prefirió aclararlo todo.

-Asi que le dije que se lo diría otro...-

-No le dije nada- interrumpió la pelirrosa y entonces la rubia sonrió aliviada

-No es de celosa, lo prometo, es solo que no puedo pensar en que tus secretos sean revelados, me fue muy difícil superar la vergüenza, además tu sabes lo mal que trate a Shikamaru desde aquel dia.

-Si, lo se- contesto la pelirrosa y luego sonrió- pero ella esta realmente arrepentida y en serio quiere que la perdones- dijo la pelirrosa tiernamente, a veces su amiga se comportaba como una niñita.

-No estoy muy segura ¿Como sabemos que todo es verdad? ¿Y si es mentira?- pregunto la rubia paranoicamente

-Si es mentira lo sabremos, no es muy buena mintiendo- dijo la chica y la rubia la miro con una interrogación sobre la cabeza- Es que ayer intento decirme que le habia encantado la tarde y que se habia distraído del mal rato, sin embargo las sonrisas falsas no son su fuerte- explico la ojijade, como leyéndole la mente a la rubia

-¿Pero que hay de tu mal presentimiento? Estoy segura de que tiene que ver con esto- dijo la rubia y la pelirrosa la miro no muy convencida

-Puede ser que tenga que ver con esto, sin embargo no lo se. Ya no tengo aquel mal presentimiento- explicó la pelirrosa y cuando la rubia iba a preguntar algo aparecieron sus amigos en la cafetería.

Prefirió callarse, con ellos cerca no era bueno hablar cosas privadas, no eran los maestros de la discreción.

-Como estan chicas??- saludo Naruto y comenzó a buscar algo o a _alguien_

-Tranquilo Naruto, Hinata esta en su cama durmiendo placidamente- comento la pelirrosa y el rubio sonrió por la información dada.

-Como estas amiga- sonrió el Uchiha saludando a la Haruno y esta le correspondio la sonrisa, por lo cual sus amigos quedaron atónitos.

-Ustedes son amigos??- pregunto el Hyuuga

-Acostúmbrense- dijo la rubia mirando a sus amigos

-No se porque presiento que esto será problemático- dijo el Nara sonriéndole a la rubia

-Hey ustedes tambien se arreglaron mágicamente y no es problemático, de hecho es más relajante no tener que escuchar sus peleas- comento Kiba

-El tiene razón- apoyo el aguamarina, pero miraba celoso al pelinegro que miraba a su hermana- deja de mirarla, la gastas- dijo en too de broma el pelirrojo, por lo cual el chico se sonrojo y ella miro hacia afuera, mientras todos los demás reían

-Llamen a las chicas para irnos a los juegos temprano, quiero disfrutar el dia- dijo el rubio mirando hacia afuera

-Naruto, tu quieres disfrutar a Hinata, ahora cállate porque cuando estén listas vendrán a desayunar- dijo la pelirrosa, algo harta de que el rubio estuviera tan pendiente de la peliazul, ya que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, ella quería que el Uchiha estuviera asi por ella.

-Ella tiene razón Naruto, Hina vendrá pronto- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras el rubio trataba de voltearse para que no vieran su sonrojo.

Se sentaron y ordenaron su desayuno, mientras tanto las chicas llegaban, saludaron y luego de aquello salieron a los juegos.

Se fueron en un furgón, el cual habia llamado Neji, pero era uno muy grande.

En el camino las mujeres hablaban, todas menos Temari, quien no quería estar cerca de Ino asi que se fue a hablar con Shikamaru y Sasuke. Luego de un rato Neji se aburrió de Naruto y fue a hablar con Ten-ten. Gaara miraba por la ventana mientras Naruto hablaba con Kiba.

Todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos asi que no se dieron cuenta de que el conductor freno bruscamente y Naruto, que estaba parado, salio volando y cayo en los brazos de Hinata, Sakura tambien salio volando y cayo encima de Sasuke, quien sonrió de lado y la tomo bien en brazos.

-Suéltame- dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Bueno, es solo que como amigo quiero cuidarte para que no te caigas- dijo sonriendo aun de lado y ella miro hacia otro lado, aun sonrojada.

Temari habia salido hacia el lado, asi que quedo con su torso sobre el de Shikamaru y sin saber que hacer solo sonrió. Ella se acomodo y comenzaron a conversar como si nada, aun sonrojados.

Sakura se paro luego de dos minutos y se fue con sus amigas, alli estaba Ino conversando con Kiba, quien estaba en el suelo ya que cayo al lado de la rubia.

Ten-ten y Neji quedaron igual que Temari y Shikamaru asi que solo sonrieron y Gaara se sujeto del asiento para no caer. Naruto aun estaba en los brazos de la tímida Hinata, pero esta vez estaba besándola, es que habia quedado tan cerca de ella que sus labios le parecieron irresistibles.

Luego de que Neji se repara se dio cuenta del 'espectáculo' que tenían Naruto y Hinata y los fue a separar.

-Hinata no hagas estos espectáculos- dijo casi gruñendo el Hyuuga, era un primo muy sobre protector.

-Lo si-sien...to- dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada la ojiperla

-Fue mi culpa no de ella Neji- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y se paro, pero su amigo estaba algo enojado como para sonreír

-Ya Neji, déjalos, algún dia tu tendrás una novia y de seguro tambien querrás besarla- dijo con una sonrisa Ten-ten, el se voltio y la miro, se imagino besándola y todo el enojo se fue.

Se quedaron conversando hasta llegar a los juegos. Desde alli todo fue un caos. Naruto corría de un juego a otro tironeando a Hinata. Neji se fue con Ten-ten a un túnel que según el era 'entretenido'.

Se subieron a una canoa y pasaron por debajo del túnel, estaba muy oscuro y la morena se asusto, asi que se abrazo fuertemente a Neji.

El chico sonrió orgulloso ya que su plan habia resultado.

Luego de aquello se fueron a los autitos chocadores, donde sus amigos estaban haciendo la fila, excepto por Naruto, quien estaba en el mismo túnel con Hinata.

Al enterarse de aquello el castaño se enfureció, pero basto un 'Neji-kun' para que se tranquilizara. Los chicos rieron, pero ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones y no podian decir nada de Neji.

Se fueron a muchos juegos y entretanto a Sakura le dio hambre, nadie la quiso acompañar a comprar asi que fue sola. El Uchiha escucho tarde la propuesta, pero fue tras de ella.

La joven puso una expresión pensativa, que para algunos era algo provocadora, asi que se acercaron.

-Oye muñeca porque no nos vamos a otro lugar- dijo un hombre de unos 5 años mas que Sakura

-No soy una muñeca y contigo no voy a ninguna parte- gruño Sakura y este se alejo, le dio miedo su temperamento. El pelinegro vio la escena y sonrió y cuando se acerco a ella un peliazul con ojos grises se acerco a ella, era más o menos de su edad.

-Lo siento ¿Aquí es la fila para comprar?- pregunto caballerosamente a la pelirrosa, ella se voltio y quedo embobada

-Claro- dijo casi en un suspiro. El ojinegro se acerco casi echando humos por los oídos

-Sakura apresúrate que nos queremos subir al juego- dijo con su voz tan profunda que casi hace desmayar a la pobre ojijade.

-Solo espérame estoy haciendo la fila Sasuke- dijo la pelirrosa en tono de reproche y este se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura. En aquel instante lo entendió.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada fulminante se dirigía hacia el guapo chico a su lado y la tomaba posesivamente, solo significaba una cosa: **Celos.**

-Sakura- repitió el joven a su lado- Muy lindo nombre- dijo sonriendo el chico- el mío es Takeshi

-Mucho gusto, dijo la chica y estiro la mano para estrecharla con la de el, sin embargo este la tomo delicadamente y deposito un dulce beso en ella. La chica se sonrojo por aquel acto de caballerosidad.

-Por que no te vas a besar a tu novia y dejas a la mía tranquila??- pregunto furioso el pelinegro y la ojijade quedo atónita

-Por que no tengo y no sabia que eran novios, lo siento- murmuro el chico y entonces la chica reacciono.

-No te disculpes, es mentira, es que mi amigo aquí presente nos presenta como novios, para que ningún chico me lastime, no entiende que estoy grandecita y estoy soltera- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra, el Uchiha miro hacia otro lado enojado.

-En ese caso, toma- dijo entregándole un papel con su número telefónico.

-Ya lo tenias preparado??- pregunto riendo

-No, es solo que me lo pidió una muchacha y se lo anote, pero el novio no me dejo entregárselo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo y en ese momento pensó que el era el hombre perfecto.

-Ya Sakura, es tu turno- dijo enojado el pelinegro, se notaba que se estaba aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara al chico que estaba a su lado

-Gracias- dijo la chica y se voltio a hablar con el vendedor, luego de unos minutos salio y se despidió de su nuevo 'amigo'

El Uchiha estaba más que celoso y se fue delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hmp- exclamo cuando la vio llegando a su lado.

-Me gustas cuando estas celoso- murmuro la pelirrosa en su oido, tal como el habia echo cuando ella le ponía la crema en la espalda, y luego camino más rápido para llegar a sus amigos.

El pelinegro sonrió derrotado, esa mujer era distinta y el lo sabia, por eso debía ser de el.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Lo siento por no haber subido la semana pasada, pero estoy con el final de semestre y todos los examenes sobre mi T.T Ademas ya saben que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo que la proxima semana habra actualizacion, de seguro ya seolvidaron de como iba el fic u.U de todas formas prefiero subir tarde en vez de nunca.**

**Ayer escribi un poco del capi, ya que no fui a clases, pero solo el final, ya que me senti mal, estaba preparada para ir a la escuela cuando de pronto me mandan a comprar y senti que mis piernas me pesaban demasiado, mi estomago me dolia a horrores y tenia un frio horrible, mis piernas me dolian y no podia caminar, sentia que daba un paso mas y moria!! cuando llegue a mi casa me tire encima del sillon, gracias a Dios no me desmaye, pero casi, sentia que mis ojos se cerraban y mis piernas me dolian a horrores, luego supe que se me bajo la presion.**

**Bueno gracias a Dios estoy bien y pude descansar ayer xD y por eso tienen esta conti ^^ Les pido perdon por la demora pero incluso el fin de semana estuve con visita, mi tia vino desde muy lejos y se fue ese fin de semana y la estabamos despidiendo y fue muy dramatico xD**

**Con respecto al fic queria darles las gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y porque no dejan de llegarme rr aun cuando demoro dos semanas en vez de una en actualizar, muchas gracias!! **

**Pero ahora si con respecto al fic (xD) espero les guste este capi, porque fue escrito en word!! (al fiin!!) No hay faltas ortograficas xD Bueno les queria decir que me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando, es decir los romances y todo, pero tampoco se van a tirar a los brazos del otro a buenas a primeras, excepto Naruto, es un alocado xD Me gusta el Sasuke celoso y derrotado por los encantos de una mujer, aunque no se si realmente Sasuke Uchiha podria ser asi xD**

**Bueno ya estoy aburriendolos xD Ahora los agradecimientos a cada uno que se dio el tiempo de dejarme rr ^^**

**setsuna17:** _^^ espero te guste este capi tambien gracias por tu rr_

**Pau-chan22:** _Si!! Obvio Temari era su amiga xD es que eso es muy obvio, pero tendras que esperar por saber las razones, no me calzaba la explicacion en este capi, es que Ino aun no toma mucha confianza con sus amigas nuevas, pero veras que pronto aparecera la respuesta. Espero te guste el capi y a Sasuke celoso, aunque me hubieran gustado mas celos a mi tambien xD pero esperemos al siguiente capi xD_

**Dayana Uchiha: **_jaja ^^U lo siento pero no tuve tiempo xD Me gusto tu forma de venganza jaja yo tambien me hubiera vengado de ese estupido pero no eramos nada :-/ asi que ya paso xD Gracias por tu rr me encanto jaja, Sasuke y Sakura siempre hacen cosas graciosas por no decir lo que sienten xD Gracias por tu rr espero te guste el capi y me dejes un rr ^^_

**VampireKana:**_ jaja no soy tan responsable jeje xD pero bueno al menos yo los subo antes que tu y este capi leiste solo un poquito, te falo harto JOJOJO (luego te muestro ese monito por msn xd) Gracias po tu rr y que weno que te gutte mi historia, pero dejame mas rr!! xD_

**Ideota:**_ Asunto: respuesta al rr. Le ruego me disculpe por mi atraso pero estuve falta de tiempo, gracias por su rr y espero le guste el capi. Le comprendo a mi me pasa igual y no te preocupes si tienes venganza para mi yo tambien ^^ xD_

**Hikari x Takeru:** _jaja, que bueno que hallan cerrado tu liceo pero...estamos en julio xD no en enero xD Espero te guste el capi y estes feliz, yo salgo de vacaciones de invierno ^^ pero solo una semana ¬¬ ojala falte mas tiempo xD_

**Armen:** _Gracias por tu rr y bueno no quise poner toda la cita de Naruto y Hinata en el cine, por que prefiero que la cuente en flashback para todas sus amigas mas tarde xD En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura en la pista de hielo tendra que ser otro dia, ya que el salio arrancando antes de que la chica se arrepintiera, pero no te preocupes el no es de olvidar las cosas, en cuanto a las clases ya encontraron un lugar mas privado, aunque con la cabeza echa un lio de Temari es dificl concentrarse, ademas tienes razon Temari es muy necia como para perdonar de buenas a primeras. Espero te guste el capi y bueno nos vemos la proxima semana, juro que actualizo ^^_

**Telehia:** _Lo se y lo siento, tambien aveces se me van las ideas de otros fics con los capis anteriores, pero no tuve tiempo. Bueno las mini discuciones seguiran eso esta claro xD y no sabemos quien ganara...bueno en realidad yo si xD Espero te guste el capi y me dejes un rr n.n_

**sasuke_forever:** _jaja see yo tambien matare a Karin el dia en queme la encuentre xD en cuanto a la moradita esta dificil, pero la encontrare la matare...te ganare!! ò.ó xD Gracias por tu rr y aqui esta la conti que querias!!_

**ale-hime:** _Gracias por tu rr y gracias por lo de fic genial ^//^_

**bueno eso es todo, ojala les guste el capi y ya me voy, porque tengo que subir pronto xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**................................Megumi No Sabaku.......................**


	12. Capi 11

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

11.- Conversaciones, citas, flash backs...me falta algo??

Apenas Sakura llegó se subieron a los autitos chocadores. Comenzaron a chocarse entre ellos mientras reían, ya que los golpes los pillaban desprevenidos, de pronto entre Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Ten-ten acorralaron a Hinata y comenzaron a chocarla, mientras esta no paraba de reír y trataba de escapar.

Su tiempo se acabo y tuvieron que salir, sin embargo estaban muy contentos.

Se habían subido a aquellos autitos unas tres veces, la primera vez fue luego de que Naruto y Hinata llegaran del túnel, luego después de unos cuantos juegos y ahora después de que Sakura comprara. Les gustaba estar en los autitos, ya que podian atacarse sin lastimarse ni disculparse.

Temari empujo muchas veces a Ino, esta solo reía, pero veia que detrás de la diversión había ganas de descargarse.

Luego de los autitos fueron a la montaña rusa, alli Sakura se sintió mal luego de comer, asi que vomito al bajarse. Suerte que alcanzo a llegar a un basurero y sus amigos trataron de no mirar.

Después de ver a Sakura completamente pálida decidieron que era hora de irse. La pelirrosa andaba con su cepillo de dientes y pasta en el bolsillo, ya que cuidaba muy bien de ellos, luego de buscarlo se lavó y compró un paquete de pastillas de menta.

Volvieron a casa y Sakura se sento en su asiento, nadie estaba al lado asi que el azabache se sento con ella, conversaron como los 'amigos que eran' y después de un rato la ojijade se durmió en el hombro de su compañero de asiento, este la abrazo y disfruto del viaje.

Naruto y Hinata conversaban, ya que les habia gustado tanto el túnel que habían ido unas cuantas veces entre juegos. A Neji no le pareció mucho la idea, pero no podía alegar ya que Ten-ten les defendía y frente a ella el no tenia inmunidad.

Shikamaru se puso a conversar con Temari y estos sonreían mas de lo normal, asi que nuestro pelirrojo decidió intervenir.

-Si!! Yo tampoco creí que eso iba a pasar- dijo Temari riendo, acompañada de la risa del pelinegro a su lado.

-De que hablan??- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Gaara??- pregunto la rubia algo confundida por la actitud de su hermano- Pues hablábamos de aquella vez cuado Naruto comió tanta torta que vomito casi toda la noche- explico con una sonrisa

-No creí que Naruto se llenara algún dia- comento el pelinegro sonriendo

-Es que ese dia se comió 9 platos de rammen al desayuno y creo que el doble en el almuerzo, además de todos lo que habia para comer en la fiesta de Hinata, se lo comió casi todo y luego 6 platos de torta- explico el de mirada aguamarina y los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos

-Como puede comer tanto??- pregunto con los ojos como platos la rubia

-No puede, por eso vomito- dijo burlón su hermano y esta hizo un mohín que le pareció bastante gracioso a Shikamaru.

-Y como sabias eso??- pregunto el pelinegro

-Porque ese dia estuve casi toda la tarde con el, Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos y como en esos tiempos Sasuke andaba echo una furia con Sakura no quiso asistir a la fiesta, Neji lo preparaba todo junto con su familia y Kiba y tu estaban buscando acompañante para la fiesta tuve que andar con el- explico el pelirrojo viendo la mirada enojada de su hermana hacia el pelinegro desde que menciono lo del acompañamiento.

-Bueno yo creo que iré a ver como sigue Sakura- menciono la rubia y el pelirrojo sonrió imperceptiblemente, habia conseguido lo que quería.

-No te preocupes yo me quedare conversando con Shikamaru- dijo a su hermana el No Sabaku y esta solo le sonrió para luego irse- Ahora quiero hablar contigo

-Conmigo??- pregunto el pelinegro sin entender

-No, con el asiento ¬¬ Obviamente que contigo!!- dijo enojado el chico

-Bien!! Habla yo te escucho- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que habia ido a ver a la pelirrosa, quien estaba durmiendo. La chica se puso a hablar con Sasuke y eso no le gustaba.

-Me gusta que me miren cuando hablo y no que miren a MI hermana- dijo en tono de reproche el pelirrojo y entonces el pelinegro entendió de que se trataba la conversación.

-Que?? Ahora serás un hermano celoso?? Te quieres parecer a Neji??- pregunto burlón el pelinegro

-No, no me quiero parecer a Neji- dijo mirando a su amigo, quien estaba sonriendo como estupido mientras hablaba con las castaña- pero quiero dejarte claro que con mi hermana nadie juega- siguió el hermano con una mirada segura y algo sádica.

-Yo no quiero jugar con tu hermana, estas loco si lo crees- dijo serio, porque era verdad, el no deseaba jugar con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

-Bien, porque no la quiero ver sufrir, a veces comete el error de confiar demasiado en la gente, ya vez lo que paso con Ino- dijo mirando a la rubia que conversaba con Kiba, ambos sonriéndole coquetamente al otro.

-Eso fue una mentira que invento Ino- susurro Shikamaru mirando hacia otro lado, aquello fue lo peor que pudo hacer Ino.

-No lo se, como los veo ahora no creo que sea mentira- dijo el chico mirando al cabizbajo pelinegro

-Si, después de dos años- dijo el chico irónico.

-Al menos ya se que realmente estas interesado en mi hermana, pero no te lo pondré fácil, no dejare que mi hermana sienta una pizca de dolor por tu culpa ¿Escuchaste?- pregunto amenazante

-Ya Gaara déjalo- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia recién llegada- cada vez que tengo un amigo le dices eso

-Si??- pregunto el ojinegro

-Claro, a Naruto le dijo lo mismo la primera vez que nos vio conversando, a Sasuke tambien y para que decir de Kiba casi le parte la cara por sonreírme asi- dijo señalando al castaño sentado al lado de la rubia

-Y Neji??- pregunto el chico desconcertado, era al único que no habia nombrado

-Estas loco?? Has visto a Neji como ahora alguna vez??- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona- Neji jamas ha cruzado mas de 5 palabras conmigo, a no ser que estemos hablando en grupo- explico la chica y se sento entre el pelinegro y el pelirrojo

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos- dijo el pelirrojo para bajarse.

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia cuando vio a su hermano alejado- es algo sobre protector

-Ya lo note- dijo con una sonrisa el chico- El lunes te espero en mi habitación a las 6:30 para las clases- completo el pelinegro y luego se bajo, detrás de el fue la rubia, ya que al ver a su pelirrosa amiga en buenos_ brazos_ se fue a buscar a su hermano.

Mientras todos los demás bajaban el pelinegro trataba de tomar en brazos a la pelirrosa, tratando de no despertarla. Al final lo consiguió y se fue con ella en brazos hasta su habitación.

En la estancia no habia nadie, asi que la dejo en la cama con sumo cuidado y luego se quedo observándola. No pudo suprimir sus ganas de tocar su hermoso rostro y paso delicadamente sus dedos por la cara de la muchacha. Luego paso sus dedos por aquellos rosados labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos, buscando por otros labios que se unieran a ellos.

El pelinegro estaba apunto de agacharse para besarla cuando esta se removió, saco la mano de su rostro automáticamente y cuando ella abrió perezosamente los ojos, este la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Que paso??- pregunto la chica aun sin entender como habia llegado alli

-Te dormiste en el furgón asi que te tuve que traer en brazos, ya que todos los demás salieron huyendo- contesto con una mueca burlona y ella se sonrojo

-Lo siento- dijo mirando el suelo

-Deberías ir a comer algo, ya que creo que vomitaste todo lo que has comido en la semana- dijo aun burlón y ella le miro enojada

-Estupido- murmuró levantándose, el la miro desperezarse y levantarse y cuando estuvo lista hizo una seña con la mano, el joven asintió y la siguió.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería, alli habían platos y como tenían dinero pidieron lo que querían y fueron a una mesa. La puesta de sol estaba delante de ellos y no pudieron evitar mirarla mientras esperaban por sus platos. La comida llego y aun comiendo miraban el crepúsculo.

-Es hermoso- dijo la pelirrosa mirando el horizonte que se veia tras el gran ventanal a su lado.

-Tú eres mas hermosa- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y ambos voltearon a ver, era un chico más grande que ellos, por un año. Andaba solo y la pelirrosa solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo. Luego de un rato terminaron y pagaron.

-Vamos a tu habitación para que descanses- dijo Sasuke serio, no podía dejar de mirar al chico que estaba detrás de ellos, pero no podía descontrolarse, dos ataques de celos en un dia no eran precisamente el tipo de amistad que necesitaba ofrecerle a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno- contesto la pelirrosa y ambos se encaminaron hacia allá.

-Yo puedo acompañarte a tu habitación, a 'descansar'- dijo en tono pervertido y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, su 'amigo' le propino un gran puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a hablarle asi imbecil- amenazo el Uchiha y el chico lleno de odio de fue, después de todo, no te puedes meter con un Uchiha, no sin terminar mal.

-Gracias, pero el golpe no era necesario- dijo ella entre divertida y enojada, con el Uchiha al lado jamas sabia como debía sentirse.

-Fue él quien te dijo aquello- dijo enojado

-Sasuke eres mi amigo no mi padre, ni mi hermano sobre protector ni menos mi primo celoso- dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos- Aun cuando seamos amigos no puedes espantar a todo el que intente salir conmigo, yo no quiero ser una solterona- completo la pelirrosa, después de todo ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores se podia clasificar como 'buena'

-Hey soy tu amigo no puedo dejar que un imbecil te haga daño- dijo el Uchiha y ella sonrió ante la ironía de sus palabras. Miro hacia otro lado con aquella sonrisa y el pelinegro entendió lo imbecil que fue al mencionar aquello.

La pelirrosa no quería tocar ese tema, aquello no debía ser mencionado si querían ser amigos. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos dos, aquello estaba mal, ellos jamas podrían ser amigos, el amor que sentían los hería y aun asi no podian estar lejos del otro, la necesidad de verse era mutua y sin darse cuenta la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar.

El pelinegro la siguió, llamándola, pero esta no contestaba, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la laguna, estaba oscuro y las estrellas reinaban en el cielo y junto con las luces artificiales que estaban alrededor de la laguna sus reflejos se veían mas hermosos que nada.

Se sentaron en una banca y Sakura miro hacia el agua, las estrellas y los focos. Sasuke a su lado no podía despegar su vista de ella, se veia tan hermosa que no logro detener su mano cuando comenzó a acariciar la de ella.

Un cosquilleo se situó en su mano y la pelirrosa se voltio, mirando al causante de aquella caricia. Lo miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-No podemos ni ser amigos ¿Verdad?- soltó ella de pronto, livianamente

-No lo se, ni siquiera hemos probado, llevamos solo dos días siéndolo- contesto el, pero lo que realmente quería era no perder la poca confianza que ella le habia otorgado.

-Pero jamas podremos ser amigos si no nos decimos la verdad- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación

-Lo se, se que aun no has podido perdonarme, se que aun mi engaño te hace desconfiar de mi, pero no se que decirte Sakura- dijo el Uchiha, realmente jamas pensó en el porque de su engaño

-Te propongo algo, tu me cuentas todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, hablamos y nos decimos toda la verdad y mañana comenzaremos desde cero, seremos amigos como lo soy de todos los demás y no tocaremos este tema ¿Que dices?- propuso la pelirrosa, mientras aun sentía la caricia del pelinegro en su mano.

-Esta bien- dijo en suspiro el pelinegro, esperando que aquello no le causara más dolor a su pelirrosa.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo, no sabia si eso le causaría mas dolor o le ayudaría a superarlo, pero necesitaba saber sus razones, si fueron por aburrimiento, por desamor o lo que fuera, necesitaba saberlo.

-Pero no quiero hablar de esto aquí, vamos a un sitio privado- pidió el pelinegro y aquello le pareció buena idea, ya que no quería que algún bruto estuviera escuchando su conversación.

-Conozco un lugar bastante solitario- dijo la pelirrosa y el la miro sin entender, ella le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo lejos.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Una rubia conversaba muy amenamente con su hermano, se reía con el, a veces tenia unas ocurrencias muy locas. Aunque a veces tambien acertaba.

-Gaara yo no le gusto a Shikamaru!!- dijo por décima vez la rubia, estaban en la habitación de el pelirrojo y nadie mas estaba alli asi que era cómodo conversar con el.

-Claro que si, tu sabes que yo jamas le digo eso a alguien que no este interesado en ti, eso de que le dije a Sasuke y a Naruto que no te hirieran es una gran mentira- dijo mirándola serio

-Lo se, pero Shikamaru se estaba asustando- dijo la chica mirando tiernamente a su hermano- me gusta que te preocupes por mi, aunque sea una vez en un millón- dijo con una sonrisa final

-Hey!! Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, claro no me meto mucho en tu vida, se que es tuya y que no te puedo obligar a nada pero cuando debo cuidarte lo hago- dijo el chico mirando a su hermana, era mayor que el pero habia sido traicionada y herida mas de una vez.

-Si, pero a veces eres paranoico. Se que no debo depositar tanta confianza en la gente, que me pueden traicionar, pero imagínate yo trate mal a Shikamaru por años y ahora me esta ayudando a estudiar, estoy subiendo mis calificaciones gracias a el y ni siquiera se queja de lo 'problemático' que es- argumento la rubia

-Y volvemos al tema de que le gustas- dijo el pelirrojo

-No le gusto!!- grito la rubia con algo de rubor en las mejillas, su hermano era tan serio que cuando sacaba su lado gentil y socarrón la sacaba de quicio.

-A quien no le gustas?? Dudo que halla alguien en esta escuela que no te desee- dijo un castaño entrando a la habitación

-Kiba eres un pervertido- dijo la rubia mirándolo enojada

-Oye es verdad!! Todos los hombres estan locos por ti, pobre Shikamaru no se como soportara las miradas que le dedican a su novia- se defendió el castaño sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-No es mi novio!! Y no le gusto!!- dijo la rubia, algo le decía que entre ellos habia un complot

-Si que le gustas!! Y a ti te gusta!!- dijo el castaño

-Se les nota demasiado tortolos- dijo en son de burla el pelirrojo

-Que es esto?? Todos contra Temari??- pregunto la chica y antes de que le respondieran se fue- Adios!!- gruño desde la puerta azotándola.

Realmente no estaba enojada pero no quería ventilar su vida privada y menos frente a su hermano y Kiba, quien era famoso por no ser discreto.

Camino por los pasillos solitarios, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían y ellos habían vuelto temprano, bueno ya estaba oscuro pero eran las 8 de la noche y aquello era bastante temprano.

Camino y fue hasta la laguna, alli estaban Sasuke y Sakura, estaban enfrascados en su conversación y ni la sintieron, fue a la cafetería para comer algo y alli se encontró con Ten-ten y Neji, prefirió no comer, estar con ese par era realmente abrumador, era restregarse en la cara que estaba sola y sin nadie que la quiera.

Se sentía sola, asi que fue a su habitación, alli estaba Ino mirándose en el espejo, con los audífonos puestos, mientras Hinata y Naruto estaban tirados en la cama de la chica, mirándose dulcemente y besándose a ratos, ese par si que eran dos tortolitos.

Se salio de alli, después de todo no quería interrumpirlos ni menos hablar con la traidora de Ino. Se sento en la laguna, ya que ya no estaban sus amigos y se puso a pensar.

-Es aburrido estar sola- dijo al viento

-Y tambien muy problemático- dijo una voz detrás de ella, pero no necesitaba voltearse para saber quien era.

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa- ven a sentarte, estoy aburrida- dijo aun sonriendo

-Y que soy yo?? Tu payaso??- pregunto insultado

-No, pero eres el único que no esta al lado de otra persona- dijo la rubia.

-Pues...-el pelinegro iba a hablar pero un grito se escucho y fueron corriendo a ver de que se trataba. Karin era la causante de tan estruendoso ruido, los chicos llegaron y la vieron en el pasillo, pero en frente de ella estaba Hotoku.

-Y ni se te ocurra volver a tratarnos asi, no somos tus sirvientas ni nada por el estilo, tu eres una allegada y como allegada te comportaras- dijo firmemente la chica con las manos en las caderas

-No soy una allegada- dijo la pelirroja sin creerse aun que detrás de la tímida mascara habia una chica con un fuerte carácter

-Si que lo eres, estas aquí porque no puedes tener una habitación sola, pero no me interesa, si vas a estar aquí lo único que se es que acataras mis reglas y si antes no dijimos nada fue porque no le quisimos dar importancia, pero ahora no me interesa que Mitsuki se sienta mal cuando te diga esto- dijo con los ojos llenos de determinación, después de todo era hija de Anko ¿Que mas se podía esperar?

-Reglas?? Las reglas siempre las he puesto yo- dijo altaneramente

-Al igual que yo, yo pongo las reglas y tu las acatas esta claro??- dijo en tono amenazante

-No, yo jamas he seguido las reglas que imponen otros- dijo la pelirroja, aunque le tenia algo de miedo a la chica frente a ella

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente- Primero: No nos despertaras, ni nos hablaras, menos nos dirás que debemos ponernos y que no debemos. Segundo: Somos las primeras en usar las duchas, si las quieres usar esperas a que nos despertemos y las usemos y después las usas tu. Tercero: No te metas en nuestras vidas y déjanos en paz. Cuarto: Si llegas a divulgar algo que escuches o que nosotras te digamos nos las pagaras.

-Y si no hago lo que me dices??- pregunto desafiante

-Primero te iras de la habitación y tendrás que estar en la de Aiko, luego la profesora Anko te reprobara, ya que es la única que no lo hace, si te reprueba ella estarás un año mas abajo. Denuevo- dijo la chica, sabia que estaba mal utilizar a su madre, pero sabía que si le pedía aquello la profesora lo haría con gusto.

-Eso es algo sucio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo que le hiciste a Ino tambien- dijo la chica y la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos

-Como lo sabes??- pregunto

-Mi madre es una profesora, estuvieron a punto de echarte, de no ser por el dinero de tu padre estarías fuera niñita, asi que no te hagas la gran diva aquí porque sabemos como eres, pero nosotras no somos como Ino, no dejaríamos que nos golpearas- dijo firmemente y entonces la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-La golpeaste!!??- pregunto en un grito la rubia.

-Que te importa- pregunto fríamente, claro luego de que se sorprendiera de su presencia.

-Eso no te lo perdono!!- dijo fieramente la rubia y se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja, comenzó a tirarle el pelo y sin querer rompió sus lentes, le dio una cachetada y la pelirroja al no estar preparada no alcanzo a responder

Shikamaru se alerto, le podrían hacer algo a Temari por estarse peleando con esa problemática perra, asi que la separo de ella y se la llevo, tomándola de las piernas, con el estomago sobre el hombro y la cabeza de ella mirando su espalda.

-Bájame!! Esa zorra me las va a pagar!!- gritaba la rubia mientras el pelinegro seguía caminando. La ojiverde pataleaba y le pegaba, pero este no se detenía

Luego de un rato la chica se canso y se callo, después de seguir caminando en aquel silencio fueron a un salón 'de estudios', alli habían muchos sillones y mesas, escritorios y libros, era un lugar donde los alumnos iban a estudiar, pero aquel dia estaba vacío.

-Ya te calmaste??- pregunto cuando el pelinegro cuando la bajo.

-Si- dijo cabizbaja.

-Hey si la golpeo quizás fue en una pelea, como tu golpeaste a Karin, no creo que Ino se halla dejado golpear como una mama a un hijo, o un esposo estupido, de esos que golpean a sus mujeres- dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ahora debo ir a hablar con Ino, gracias Shikamaru, pero aun no entiendo porque me separaste de esa- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Que problemática eres mujer!! Es obvio que si te encuentran peleándote con ella te meterás en problemas, sobre todo si no sales con ningún rasguño y ella toda moreteada- explico lo ultimo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica para luego suspirar-Voy a hablar con ella

Luego de aquello se levanto para poder ir a hablar con la chica, quería saber cada uno de los detalles.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Ten-ten y Sakura estaban conversando entre ellas, de temas triviales. Sabían que tenían mucho que contarse, pero Naruto estaba en la habitación y no habia mucho de lo que pudieran hablar con el alli.

-Bien Hina-chan me voy, es que tengo mucho sueño- dijo el chico y luego de eso bostezo

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver al rubio asi.

-Hasta mañana- dijo sonriendo, la beso y luego se fue.

-Como es que han tomado tanta confianza?? Que yo sepa solo hubo un beso el viernes- dijo la chica

-Bueno es que...el viernes en la noche fuimos al cine- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-Si!! Ya lo recuerdo no me habías contado y me puse en ridículo frente a Sasuke- dijo resentida la pelirrosa mirando fulminantemente a la pobre Hinata

-Bueno ya, lo importante es saber que paso- dijo Ino integrándose a la conversación, todas asintieron y miraron a Hinata

-Y queremos muchos detalles- dijo la pelirrosa

-Bien- dijo la chica y comenzó a contar lo acontecido en el cine.

Flash Back

Una ojiperla iba en un auto precioso, al igual que su dueño, quien iba al volante con la más radiante de las sonrisas.

-Esta es nuestra primera cita oficial- dijo el chico, con un toque de emoción en su voz

-S-i- contesto cohibida la peliazul, no se habia detenido a pensar en eso.

-Bueno, pero no será tan malo Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio algo triste por la reacción de su acompañante

-No, no me malin-ter-pretes- dijo algo nerviosa- me encanta...es-tar...con-ti-go- dijo mas nerviosa que nunca

-A mi tambien- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa- Vamos- dijo al llegar y luego fue a abrirle la puerta a Hinata.

Fueron a comprar cabritas y luego a esperar que comenzara la película. Hablaron un rato, aunque Naruto decía cosas que hacían tartamudear a Hinata.

-Ya va a comenzar- dijo Hinata con voz dulce, para hacer callar al rubio.

-Si- dijo sonriendo, mientras asentía enérgicamente.

La película fue avanzando y mientras tanto, tambien el brazo de Naruto. Primero estaba en su pierna, luego se fue al lugar donde estaba el brazo de Hinata, luego lo doblo poniendo su codo en el hombro de Hinata, después bostezo y se estiro para poder dejar su brazo sobre el hombro de la ojiperla, quien cada vez que este se movía se ponía tensa y se sonrojaba.

Luego de aquello ella comenzó a acercarse a el, puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este no hizo mas que sonreír abiertamente. En la pantalla los protagonistas se besaban y aunque no habían visto nada de la película, les parecía que aquello les ordenaba que se besaran.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar y busco los labios de su acompañante en la oscuridad, los encontró al cabo de 5 segundos y su beso fue tierno e inocente. Luego de eso se besaron dos veces más. Se abrazaban y Naruto le decía cosas muy lindas al oido, cosas como 'Eres la más hermosa de este planeta' 'No puedo creer que sea tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado' 'Me haces tan feliz Hinata-chan' y con cada frase la peliazul se sonrojaba mas.

Entre las frases y los besos ni se dieron cuenta de que pasaba en la película, asi que cuando termino no se dieron cuenta, sino hasta que la gente comenzó a pararse y las luces se encendieron, dando a conocer el sonrojadísimo rostro de la ojiperla.

El rubio sonrió y la beso, la chica se sentía tan bien que se dejo llevar, hasta que sintieron un carraspeo detrás de ellos. Era un hombre que limpiaba la sala, los chicos se fueron, Hinata mas roja que un semáforo y Naruto riéndose por lo cómico de la situación.

Luego fueron a comer a un restaurante no muy lujoso, pero tampoco uno tipo "Mcdonal's". Comieron mientras el chico hablaba y hablaba y la chica solo reía, se besaban y se sonrojaba. Fue la velada más perfecta en la vida de Hinata.

Fin Flash Back

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo la peliazul sonrojadísima

-Que lindo!!- dijo la rubia y luego sintieron que alguien entraba abruptamente

-Donde te golpeo??- pregunto la recién llegada enojadísima

-De que hablas??- pregunto la chica, temiendo lo peor.

-Donde te golpeo Karin??- pregunto nuevamente, acercándose a ella

-Karin te golpeo??- pregunto alarmada la pelirrosa

-Esa perra me las pagara- dijo Ten-ten levantándose

-Ya le he dado una paliza, hubiera sido mas fuerte pero Shikamaru me separo de ella, dijo que para que no tuviera problemas- dijo lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros y las chicas sonrieron, sabían que Temari no olvidaría su amistad por aquel evento hace dos años atrás.

-La golpeaste??- pregunto la rubia con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par

-Si y lo volveré a hacer, pero ahora la pregunta es como, donde y cuando- dijo la chica mirando severamente a la ojiazul

-Pues...no fue algo de mucha gravedad, es decir...nos pusimos a pelear y ella me golpeo, le rompí los lente y le jale el cabello, de echo le arranque un buen mechón y ella me dejo unos moretones en los brazos.

-Por eso ahora usas ropa tapándote los brazos- dijo Hinata reflexionando

-Si- murmuro apenada.

-Por eso te cambiaron de habitación- afirmo la rubia en frente de ella

-Si- murmuro apenada nuevamente

-Y por que se pelearon??- pregunto la rubia, aun con curiosidad y rabia

-Por que yo le dije que no quería usar la ropa que ella me eligió, comenzó a decir que ella era la que mandaba y comenzamos a pelear, yo le dije que ella no me mandaba y que me estaba cansado de su actitud y ella me pego una cachetada, entonces cuando se lo devolví comenzó todo, pero pego con la lámpara y yo le agarre tan fuerte el cabello que le saque un mechón- dijo la rubia sonrojada, no le agradaba hablar de las tonterías que la hacia hacer Karin.

-Entonces es el fin de las Bitchs??- pregunto la pelirrosa y la interrogada sonrió

-Por supuesto- afirmo la chica y la rubia frente de ella tambien sonrió.

-Que le hiciste Temari??- pregunto la pelirrosa cambiando de tema, sabia que no era fácil para Ino hablar de aquello.

-Le rompí los lentes, le pegue unas cuantas cachetadas y le tire el pelo- respondió simplemente

-Y ella no te hizo nada??- pregunto la castaña

-No alcanzo, no estaba preparada- contesto con una sonrisa la rubia y como vio que sus amigas no entendían les contó lo que habia pasado.

-Wow no creí que Hotoku tuviera ese genio

-Hinata es hija de Anko ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que fuera una tímida chica y que no tuviera el mal genio de su madre ni el de su padre?- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiverde

-Pues lo tenía oculto- dijo la pelirrosa

-Si, de seguro no quería meterse en problemas- afirmo la castaña

-Con ese genio podria pelear más que Temari- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

-No lo creo- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Pues créelo, hasta Karin se quedo sin palabras frente a ella- dijo la rubia y entonces las demás sonrieron.

-Bien es hora de dormir, es muy tarde y mañana debemos ir de shopping- dijo la rubia

-Pero con Ino y Sakura fuimos el viernes- dijo la castaña

-Pero yo no y necesito ropa- dijo la rubia y entonces las demas sonrieron, todas incluyendo a Ino.

Todas se fueron a dormir, pensando en lo acontecido aquel dia. Ten-ten pensando en la tarde fantastica que paso con Neji, Sakura pensando en lo que hablo con Sasuke, Temari en la actitud de Hotoku, Hinata en los paseos en el tunel con Naruto e Ino pensando en la actitud de Temari, quizas si podria recuperar a su mejor amiga.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capi, como lo prometi!! Hoy es jueves y wow lo he terminado a tiempo!! Me siento realizada xD**

**Con respecto al capi les digo que se quedaran con muchas dudas!! Muajaja xD, no es por ser mala pero me gusta que mis capis tengan algo para que la gente quiera leer el siguiente!! Entre Sasuke y Sakura paso algo bueno, se dijeron la verdad, pero bueno primero quieren ser amigos, aunque ambos sepan que jamas podran.**

**Entre Temari y Shikamaru hay solo una gran amistad y un gran miedo al rechazo, despues de todo lo que le hizo Ino a Temari repercutio entre la relacion de ellos.**

**Bueno para los que quedaron o.O quiero decirles que es hija de Anko y de Orochimaru, quizas no saco lo sadico de su padre, pero si la inteligencia de este y sabia que si mostraba su actitud altanera no iba a conseguir muchas cosas buenas, solo se queda marginada insultandolos en su cabeza xD**

**Entre Neji y Ten-ten pasan muchas cosas, pero nada concreto. Kiba tenia razon Neji es muy lento xD Naruto y Hinata van viento en popa e Ino ya esta encontrando a un coqueto con quien pasar su tiempo xD**

**Ya!! Sin ningun otro comentario me dedicare a responderle** **a la gente linda que me deja rr, aunque esta vez hallan sido solo 7 u.U**

**setsuna17:** _que bueno que te halla gustado!! gracias por tu apoyo eres una de las pocas que deja rr en todos los capis ^^_

**Pau-chan22:**_ jaja si Naruto es un alocado, pero no sabes lo que pasara despues!! Solo yo lo se owo jaja entre Ino y Temari las cosas van mejor, pero no se han arreglado por completo, eso debes tenerlo bien en claro. Temari no es de perdonar tan rapido xD Gracias por tu rr espero te guste el capi n.n Y gracias por preocuparte, que mal eso de que se te baje el azucar, yo no quiero que se me baje la presion nunca mas es algo horrible!!_

**Armen:** _Gracias por tu preocupacion, en serio n.n Lo bueno es que solo me pasa cuando no como xD y como he comido bien ya no me ha pasado ^^ Y al fin ya sabes que paso en el cine!! Me gusta esa pareja, pero me da miedo a veces ponerles que algo malo les pasa, me dan penita son una pareja tan dulce!! xD Tienes razon, en todo. Excepto en que lo divulga Karin. No supe donde poner lo del porque de la separacion de Ino y Karin, es que hice el capi y luego me acorde, lo siento pero en el proximo capi estara, lo prometo, yo no rompo mis promesas. Y tienes razon, tengo algo olvidados a Neji y Ten-ten, pero es que en el siguiente capi se viene algo bueno para estos dos y no te preocupes me encanta leer tus rr!! Me alegras la tarde en serio ^^ Bueno ya me voy, creo que me excedi, pero tu me dejas rr largo y yo minimo debo responder largo tambien ¿no? xD Chao!!_

**Hikari x Takeru:** _Que mal!! Yo no quiero nunca mas tener la presion baja!! Es horrible, ojala no te pase mas, no me gusto para nada!! xD Yo igual quiero un parque asi en mi ciudad!! Una vez andava uno en mi ciudad, pero era uno de esos que viajan y yo fui los ultimos dias asi que no me subi a la montaña rusa u.U pero me subi a los otros y eran muy buenos!! xD Bueno espero te guste el capi y me dejes rr ^^_

**sasuke_forever:** _Bueno a la moradita te la dejo si quieres, pero yo matare a Karin!! Ella es mia, en serio, la mision de mi vida es matarla xD Tienes razon debe de llamarse zorra y de apellido p*ta, espero te guste el capi y si, a mi tambien me gusta Sasuke celoso, por eso lo puse celoso denuevo xD Nos veremos por msn...si es que nos encontramos xD_

**LoKiTah-Himeh:** _si yo tambien adoro al Sasuke celoso!! xD y que bueno que te halla gustado el cap ojala te guste este tambien ^^ Chao!!_

**Ari Owen:**_ jaja que bueno que te halla gustado la historia y espero que te gusten los siguientes capis tambien, te identificas con Sasuke y Sakura?? Wow que bien xD Que bueno que te guste el Nejiten, me parecen muy tiernos y Neji me encanta de primo celoso, pero manipulable por Ten-ten xD Que bueno que te guste como escribo el Shikatema ^^ me dice que al menos escribo algo bueno xD y bueno Kiba ya tiene su pareja de a poc se va a notar, en cuanto a Gaara ya le encontraremos una parejita jojojo. Bueno gracias por la recomendacion, no me he dado cuenta ^^U Leere los capis antes de subirlos n.n Espero te guste el capi y me leas y me dejes rr siempre ^^_

**Bueno eso seria todo!! No tengo nada mas que decir, solo que no me han vuelto a dar las bajas de presion y les agradezco un millon a los que se preocuparon, en serio me siento querida ^//^ xD**

**Ya ahora si me voy y ojala les guste el capi y me dejen rr porque baje tres rr u.U Creo que no deberia demorar tanto, pero es que el liceo es horrible!! Ya demas entre problemas personales y todo...mi vida es un lio xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**Megumi No Sabaku..!!**


	13. Capi 12

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12.- Descubrimientos

Al otro dia se levantaron temprano, tal como dijo Temari debían ir de compras. Sakura estaba algo triste, por lo que habían hablado con Sasuke, pero en frente de sus amigas no podía demostrar debilidad, debía mostrarse feliz.

¿Por que? Para no preocuparlas con sus cosas, de seguro luego les contaría, pero primero debía de contarle lo que paso con Sasuke a Ino y aun cuando Temari la defendió no sabia si la habia perdonado, Temari no perdonaba por lastima.

Se fue a dar una relajante ducha mientras sus amigas escogían sus ropas, ella ya las habia escogido. Mientras se relajaba escuchaba a sus amigas hablar, pero trato de desconectarse, se metió en su propio mundo y recordando cada palabra salida de la boca de 'su amigo' se fue sumiendo mas en la tristeza.

Aunque no podía ignorar aquella felicidad que se instalo en ella al escucharlo decir 'Fuiste la primera mujer de la que enamore'...aquellas palabras la habían dejado en la quinta nube. Aun asi Sasuke era un idiota, su orgullo era demasiado grande. ¿Por que no les dijo que no? ¿Acaso sus 'amigos' le mandaban o algo asi?

Suspiro y se salio de la ducha, debía enfrentarse a un nuevo dia, pensando en no molestar a sus amigas.

Se seco y vistió y se dio cuenta de que Ino habia entrado en la ducha de al lado. Se fue a hablar con sus amigas, ya que tenía mucho que contarles.

-Buenos días- dijo contenta Hinata

-Buenos días- contesto la pelirrosa

-Temari tengo que hablar contigo- dijo la ojijade mirándola seriamente

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica intrigada

-¿Ya has perdonado a Ino?- pregunto de golpe

-No- respondió secamente

-Pero ayer la defendiste- dijo la castaña extrañada

-Fue un impulso, pero aun asi no la perdonare, al menos no aun- dijo la rubia mirándose en el espejo, sabiendo lo enojadas que estaban sus amigas.

-¿Por que no la puedes perdonar? ¿No ha pasado ya por suficiente humillación?- pregunto la ojijade tratando de convencerla

-¿Quieres que la perdone por lastima? Creí que me conocías- respondió la rubia mirándola igual de seria como la miraba Sakura

-Si te conozco, por eso te lo pregunto. Se que la quieres mucho, ella fue tu mejor amiga y por eso te enrabio que Karin la halla golpeado- dijo Sakura molesta por la actitud de su amiga- ¿Sabes? Eres muy inmadura

-Ya lo sabia Sakura- dijo Temari y se volteo para maquillarse

-Bueno entonces yo seré igual de inmadura y le contare a Ino que paso entre Sasuke y yo, le diré lo que paso ayer que te iba a contar a ti, pero estas en plan de no escucharme, asi que le contare y le pediré su opinión- dijo Sakura enojada y se fue hacia su closet, para buscar accesorios

-No lo harías- dijo Temari con el ceño mas que fruncido

-Claro que si- dijo Sakura volteándose

-Bien Sakura, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ojala no le diga a toda Higurashi Gakuen lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, ojala no sientas la incomodidad de las miradas de todos, ojala no escuches como todos se burlan de ti por lo estupida que eres al creer en ella y ojala que no sientas las miradas de lastima que todos te lanzan- dijo Temari y salio de la habitación con un portazo.

El ambiente estaba tenso y Sakura fue detrás de ella, las peleas se estaban haciendo comunes con Ino alli y eso no era lo que quería, lo que quería era que se arreglaran y pudieran salir las cinco y contarse todo. Solo eso.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Temari caminaba por los pasillos furiosa, Sakura no sabia por todo lo que ella paso en esas dos infernales semanas por culpa de 'su mejor amiga'. Puaj!. Por favor ella no era su mejor amiga, si lo hubiese sido jamas habría divulgado su secreto por toda la escuela, lo hubiera creído de Karin pero no de Ino.

Se sento en una banca cerca de la residencia masculina y comenzó a recordar uno de los peores días de su vida.

Flash Back.

Una rubia caminaba alegre, hoy era un dia especial. Un dia como ese hace un año conoció a la mejor amiga que jamas habia tenido. Sonrió recordando cuando se conocieron.

Camino lo mas rápido posible, quería llegar a su salón. Alli encontró algo que no le gusto nada. Karin e Ino estaban vestidas como p*tas, por decirlo poco, todos estaban al rededor de ellas, cotilleando.

-Bien Ino, ahora es tu oportunidad- dijo la pelirroja en su susurro, pero fue oido por la ojiverde.

-Si- dijo insegura la rubia, mirando a su mejor amiga con lastima, miedo y algo que parecía culpabilidad. ¿Por que ella sentiría culpabilidad?

-Vamos, tú quieres ser popular ¿No? Con esa a tu lado jamas lo serás- dijo Karin y Temari entendió todo. Ino respiro profundo y miro con desición a su _amiga._

-Hola Temari ¿Como estas?- pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Hola- respondió ella con cuidado, sabia que lo que se venia no era agradable.

Fin Flash Back

Un profesor paso por al lado de la rubia, le sonrió y la saludo amenamente, ella forzó una sonrisa y se levanto comenzando a caminar. Como si en ese momento quisiera sonreír, la rabia y la tristeza estaban sobre ella y para no causar una mala impresión tuvo que esforzarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba la cara de interrogación de su profesor le dio a entender que no habia sido una muy buena sonrisa.

Camino lejos, hasta llegar al cerro, miro hacia atrás, no habia casi nadie. No le importo que se pudiera ensuciar o que su ropa se rasgara, solo quería escaparse de los recuerdos, pero sabia que no podía, cuando llego arriba se dio cuenta de que habían muchos troncos tirados, cerca de un arroyo, no lo dudo y se sento en uno de los fuertes troncos y siguió con su tortuoso recuerdo.

Flash Back

-He preguntado que como estas- dijo con un tono de molestia mal actuado- pero no importa, estamos aquí para algo mas importante- dijo en una sonrisa con sorna, todos la veían y ella sabia cuanto adoraba eso Ino.

-Yo estoy aquí para estudiar, no se tu- dijo la rubia, no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando su _mejor amiga_

-Yo estoy aquí para hablar contigo, bueno, en realidad con todos- dijo la rubia platinada.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, en el cual Ino miraba altivamente a su amiga, aunque en sus ojos habia un brillo de culpabilidad. Karin le dio un codazo y la ojiazul pareció despertar de un trance, volvió a sonreír altivamente.

-Bueno Temari, todos sabemos que eres la mas guapa de Higurashi Gakuen, bueno después de mi y Karin por supuesto- hizo una pausa, haciendo incrementar la expectación de todos- Bueno, estamos todos aquí ¿Verdad?

La ojiazul se voltio, mirando a todo sus compañeros, las antisociales les miraban, Sakura y Hinata les miraban, El grupo de Naruto les miraba y el de Lee tambien. Sonrió malignamente, asustando a su _amiga._

-Ino déjate de tonterías y bájate de esa mesa- dijo Temari al ver que la chica se subía a la mesa, invitando a los que miraban desde afuera a entrar haciendo un gesto con su mano. Había muchas personas mirando y eso solo ponía más nerviosa a Temari.

-No son tonterías...amiga- murmuro esa palabra con sorna y antes de arrepentirse dijo precipitadamente- ¿Por que no nos cuentas quien es tu amor secreto? ¿Quien te roba el sueño?- pregunto mirando a Karin, quien sonreía- Yo lo se, es el único que no te toma en cuenta, el único que no babea por ti, el único que te desprecia, porque digamos la verdad el jamas se fijaría en alguien como tu- dijo despectivamente.

El corazon de Temari latía a mil por hora, todos los presentes sonreían esperando la confesión, esperando porque la muy envidiada amistad se rompiera.

-Ino ya bájate y deja de hablar idioteces- dijo Temari desesperándose- si te bajas olvidare este ataque repentino y volveremos a ser las amigas de siempre.

-Já- exclamo la rubia con desden- Yo no quiero ser tu amiga No Sabaku- dijo despectivamente su apellido, mientras el hermano de la mencionada fruncía el ceño- Solo me acerque a ti porque pensé que eras popular, tu y tu gran cuerpo y personalidad, me equivoque, no sabes sacarle provecho a tus 'cualidades'- dicho esto la rubia se enfureció y frunció el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas.

-Eres una desgraciada- dijo enojada- pero no me rebajare a tu nivel, no contare tus secretos, no soy de tu tipo de personas- dijo enojada, casi escupiendo las palabras. Un brillo de dolor se veia reflejado en los ojos del color del cielo de la rubia, pero aun asi la determinación opacaba aquel pequeño brillo.

-Al menos no me gusta el más holgazán, estupido y creído chico de Higurashi Gakuen o si prefieres Shikamaru- en aquel preciso momento los ojos de Temari y los de Shikamaru se abrieron totalmente, sorprendidos.

-Estas loca?? A mi no me gusta el- dijo Temari actuando, haciendose la desentendida, era una muy buena actriz. Aun asi no podía hacer que los murmullos a su alrededor se callaran.

-Es obvio que estas loca por el- dijo al momento en que la ojiverde sentía la mirada de el clavada en su costado- O lo vas a negar??

-Lo negaré porque no es cierto- dijo enojada y con el ceño fruncido- si no quieres ser mi amiga no me interesa, arruina tu vida estando con ella no te preocupes, pero no inventes cosas de mi, no te lo permitiré- completo mas enojada aun.

-Ah sí?? Que me harás??- pregunto la chica 'inocentemente', mientras la otra sonreía malignamente. De pronto Temari estaba sobre Ino golpeándola y la otra no sabía como defenderse. Todos estaban sorprendidos y de pronto sintieron el timbre sonar y Temari se levanto, dejando a Ino con la cara moreteada y totalmente despeinada

-Y eso no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, ella solo habia salido algo desarreglada, se fue a su salón, después de todo, era un año mayor que ella.

Camino por el pasillo, todos la miraban con lastima y otros con burla. De seguro alguien habia recorrido el rumor por la escuela. De seguro los que la miraban con lastima no se habían enterado de la ultima parte de la historia.

La mayoría de la gente que la veia la miraba con burla y escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, aunque algunos no eran muy discretos, podía oir claramente algunos de ellos: 'Alli va la chica que fue engañada por Ino, le hizo creer que era su amiga pero solo la utilizo, pobre' 'Que idiota fue en creer en Ino, se lo merece por ser tan estupida' '¿Le gusta Shikamaru?¿El chico menor que ella? ¿Y el la odia? Jajaja que bajo a caído la chica del desierto'

Podía oir claramente como todos se burlaban de ella. Solo se apuro en llegar a su salón. Paso la hora de clases escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros, pero antes de terminar la clase pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras de sus compañeros resonaban en su cabeza.

Al llegar allá se entero que tenía fiebre y debía descansar, aquello le alegro ya que asi pudo pasar en su habitación el resto de la hora, cambiando sus cosas de la habitación de Karin e Ino, pero no sabia donde llevarlas.

Llego a la habitación de Sakura y Hinata por mandato de la directora, quien le dijo que solo alli quedaban cupos. Las chicas la ignoraban olímpicamente y paso dos semanas sintiendo las risas, la lastima y el rechazo de todos el mundo.

Luego de aquellos 14 días todos desistieron, Temari trataba horriblemente mal a Shikamaru cuando lo veia o cuando el trataba de acercarse para preguntarle algo. Ya nadie se interesaba por ella, ni por lo que sentía, ni siquiera las miradas de lastima se veían ahora, ya que ahora paso a ser una chica solitaria y aburrida.

Fin Flash Back.

Sin querer unas lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas, aquellas dos semanas fueron horribles, lloro todas las noches y se lamento cada tarde, cada mirada que le lanzaban la lastimaba. Estuvo sin confiar en nadie por un mes. Sonrió al recordar que Hinata se habia acercado a ella una vez que la sintió sollozar por la noche, le caía bien pero sabia que no la perdonaría por todas las miradas altivas que le lanzaba antes, cuando fue amiga de Karin e Ino.

Sin embargo se equivoco, término teniendo las mejores amigas que jamas tuvo y más feliz que nunca. Y no quería que su felicidad fuese estropeada por la culpa de Ino, asi que no la perdonaría tan fácil, no ahora que se estaba acercando a Shikamaru al fin, no ahora que por fin habia dejado de tratarlo mal y no ahora que sus amigas le demostraban lealtad.

Se quedo pensativa, ahora que lo pensaba todo habia mejorado luego de que Ino la traiciono, Gaara se pasaba todos los días con ella, consolándola aunque ella siempre decía que estaba bien, jamas engañó a su hermano. Kankurou tambien venía y conversaban los tres, parecian una familia.

Luego se hizo amiga de Hinata, aunque con Sakura le costó, tuvo que esperar a que esta fuera traicionada por Sasuke para que le perdonara por los malos tratos. Claro, luego repitió un año, fue por su mala conducta y sus calificaciones bajaron considerablemente una vez que se sintió sola. Pero eso para mejor ya que ahora estaba con sus amigas y podía insultar libremente a Ino sin verse afectada por la traición de esta.

Se seco las pocas lágrimas que bajaron desde sus ojos, ella no era una chica debil y no dejaría que mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes por culpa de Ino. Se levanto y sintió inmediatamente un ruido detrás de ella, se volteó y pudo ver al pelinegro de coleta mirándola avergonzado por ser descubierto.

Ella sonrió y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella con un gesto y el acudió hasta su lado con parsimonia, muy típico de el.

-Por que estabas llorando??- pregunto el chico con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Recordaba- dijo simplemente mirando como el agua pasaba por su lado pero luego se iba, dejándola, gracias a la corriente.

-No recuerdes lo que te hace mal- dijo Shikamaru limpiando una rebelde lagrima que escurrió por su mejilla cuando miro hacia el agua.

-No es voluntario, créeme- dijo y luego sonrió sin ganas, el la miro con preocupación y sin saber que hacer la abrazo.

Ella se quedo estática, no sabia como reaccionar ante el contacto del chico, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba, al contrario se sintió tan bien que correspondio a los 5 segundos.

No sabía porque no se pudo separar de él luego de un rato. Tampoco supo cuando se puso a llorar ni cuando el la levanto en brazos para animarla. Pero si supo el momento en que lo escucho reír y comenzar a contarle chistes, mientras la tenia en brazos, estilo recién casados.

Se sintió feliz de poder compartir aquel momento con él, pensar que habia dejado su flojera de lado y cargarla para hacerla reír y levantarle el ánimo, pensar que todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era cargarla y hacerla reír, no era algo espectacular o algo que se considere extraordinario, sin embargo para ella fue el momento mas perfecto de su vida.

Cuando llegaron abajo el chico la bajo y ella ya no tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, no se notaba que habia estado llorando, en sus ojos solo habia felicidad y alegría y todo gracias a el.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella cuando comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, sobre el pasto que cubría todo bajo sus pies.

-De nada- dijo el sonriendo- aunque eso me canso- dijo tomándole el brazo, ella se voltio para mirarlo pero lo encontró tumbándose en el suelo.

-¿Por que te estas acostando en el suelo?- pregunto ella sonriendo

-Para mirar las nubes, hazlo tambien- ordeno el chico divertido- ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que lo hago?

-De echo si, muchas veces te he visto alli tirado en suelo, pero jamas supe la razón _concreta-_ dijo ella mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

-Me relaja- dijo simplemente. Un silencio reino en ese momento y no fue uno incomodo, al contrario fue uno bastante grato.

Se quedaron juntos un rato, alli mirando las pocas nubes que se asomaban y la luz del sol que les cegaba, pero no importaba porque estando juntos aquello no era un gran problema.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Luego de que Temari se fuera y Sakura corriera detrás de ella Hinata y Ten-ten se quedaron mirando. El ambiente estaba más que tenso y luego de unos minutos pudieron ver a Ino salir de la ducha con una cara de tristeza infinita.

-Tu...tu...escuchas-te todo??- pregunto incomoda la peliazul

-Si- contesto Ino mirando el suelo.

-Bueno...Temari no lo dijo porque fuera verdad...de seguro fue la rabia que...- la morena no pudo terminar ya que la ojiazul la interrumpió

-La que nada, es verdad soy la peor persona del mundo, todo lo hice porque desee tener mas popularidad, por desear tener a todos los hombres detrás de mi y por no escuchar a nadie mas que a mi avaricia- dijo Ino tétricamente y luego de aquello salio de la habitación, la verdad no deseaba encontrarse con nadie.

-Bueno yo...-la ojiperla iba a hablar pero su celular sonó, al verlo vio una foto de su querido rubio en la pantalla y contesto de inmediato.

-Hola preciosa- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo extremadamente lento, estaba nerviosa y su sonrojo era evidente

-Que te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos??- propuso el chico con una voz llena de esperanza

-Bueno- dijo ella dulcemente

-Bien te veo- dijo el chico y luego la puerta se abrió dando a conocer al rubio- ahora- completo sonriendo

-Hola- dijo ella cortando el celular y acercándose al chico para besarlo, el la recibió muy bien y luego de despedirse ambos se fueron de alli.

La castaña se termino de secar el cabello y lo cepillo, lo llevaba suelto y sus suaves ondas se lucían en su cabeza.

-Wow- dijo una voz tras ella y entonces la chica se volteo

-Neji-kun- exclamo la chica al verlo alli, mirándola sorprendido de pies a cabeza, examinándola, lo cual ocasiono que la chica se sonrojara.

-Estas hermosa- dijo el cuando al fin la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos en los que se perdía.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo y aun con un leve sonrojo en sus trigueñas mejillas

-¿Sabes? Conozco un restaurante muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa y ella le siguió el juego

-Ah sí?? Y donde es si se puede saber??- pregunto sonriendo

-Pues si se puede saber, pero no voy a decírtelo- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella- voy a mostrártelo.

-Bien, solo déjame ir por mi chaqueta y algo de dinero- dijo ella volteándose

-No hace falta- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo, girándola hacia el y quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia- volveremos pronto y...yo pago- explico el perdiéndose en sus ojos chocolates

-No Neji-kun- dijo ella fingiendo enojo- yo puedo pagar lo que como

-Aun asi, es una invitación y te guste o no yo pagare- dijo el chico comenzando a caminar, con ella del brazo

-No!- exclamo ella al verse arrastrada. El chico se vio obligado a jugar sucio.

-Ten-ten te estoy invitando, déjame ser caballero contigo- dijo mientras su mano que tomaba su brazo bajo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y la otra subió para acariciar su mejilla.

La chica se quedo sin aire cuando el castaño acaricio su mejilla y luego sus labios.

-Es-esta...bien- dijo la chica-(*genial de seguro me parecí a Hinata*)- pensó

-Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, ya que eso le decía que el tenia los mismos efectos en ella como ella tenia en el. Caminaron sin soltarse las manos hasta el auto del chico y él le abrió la puerta para subirse, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y él tambien le sonrió.

-Donde es??- pregunto ella cuando el habia arrancado el auto.

-Es en Tokio- dijo con una sonrisa y ella lo miro con fingida molestia

-Lo sé, me refiero a en que parte de Tokio- especifico ella

-Pues esta muy cerca, ahora deja de preguntar y ponte el cinturón- dijo el mirando al frente.

-Pero Neji-kun dime donde es!- exigió ella mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-No seas tan impaciente, que en cinco minutos llegaremos- dijo el, quería darle una sorpresa y ella no estaba cooperando.

-Bien- refunfuño y se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando hacia afuera. El puso música y sonrió al oírla tarareando.

Llegaron, como el dijo, a los cinco minutos. Era un lugar hermoso, algo fino pero tambien tenía un toque jovial. Entraron y ella quedo maravillada mirando el lugar donde el ojiperla la habia llevado.

Llegaron hasta alli y Neji pidió una mesa, ella seguía mirando con curiosidad el lugar, pero no con aquella mirada sorprendida, sino examinándolo.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo el tomándola de la cintura mientras comenzaban a caminar, ella se sonrojo antes el gesto pero se dejo guiar. Llegaron y vio que a unas dos mesas había un par de chicos, ambos la miraron y le sonrieron, ella les sonrió insegura de vuelta y Neji frunció el ceño

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto ella al verlo con el ceño fruncido

-Nada- dijo el mirándola enojado, aunque al ver su expresión curiosa y de culpabilidad suavizó la mirada- es solo que no me gusta que te miren tanto

-Jaja, no soy Hinata Neji-kun, además no tengo novio y la verdad a veces me siento sola- dijo mirando el suelo con expresión pensativa, justo en ese momento llego el mozo con dos menú, le paso uno a Neji y uno a Ten-ten, a quien le sonrió antes de irse.

El castaño fulmino con la mirada al mesero que se atrevió a mirar a SU Ten-ten y ella levanto el menú tapándose la cara para poder sonreír sin que Neji le viera, aunque estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar su risa.

Ten-ten cerro el menú cuando controlo su risa por completo y luego de decidir que comer, en cuanto a Neji seguía mirando al mesero con aquella mirada, aunque el susodicho estaba en otra mesa, mientras ellos decidían.

Llamaron al mesero y Neji dijo claro y cortante, en tanto ella le dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas lo que quería. El castaño se estaba enfadando cada vez mas, en cuanto a ella se le estaba siendo imposible no reírse del rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Sabes? Mejor pedimos a otro mesero, este no es apropiado- dijo con el ceño fruncido hasta verse solo una ceja y mientras seguía con su fulminante mirada al mesero que ya se había retirado.

Entonces la morena no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso??- pregunto desconcertado y olvidándose del enojo por un momento.

-Tú- respondió ella mientras reía

-¿Yo? ¿Que tengo de gracioso?- pregunto enojándose un poco, aunque para ser sinceros el jamás se podía enojar con ella

- Eres muy celoso ¿Sabias?- pregunto la chica controlando la risa, el se desconcertó y miro hacia otro lado al ver que había sido descubierto.

-Como sea- dijo con el rostro indiferente.

-No te pongas así, me gusta más cuando sonríes- dijo ella mirándolo divertida

-Los celos no me dejan sonreír- dijo tratando de contraatacar, pero quedo mal parado.

-Jajaja, eres muy celoso, pero así me gustas- dijo ella entre risas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo.

-Si??- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante

-Este...yo...- la chica balbuceaba incapaz de decirle algo coherente- voy al baño- dijo ella levantándose, completamente roja.

El chico la miro irse mientras sonreía, quien lo iba a decir la chica también le quería. Se quedo sonriendo hasta que la vio pasar por la mesa de al lado de los chicos que le sonreían antes, entonces su sonrisa se borro.

Ella les sonrió y ellos le peguntaron su nombre y demases entonces miro hacia la mesa de Neji, el la miraba enojado y ella sonrió y comenzó a hablar con los chicos, al menos así cuando llegara donde Neji no se sentiría tan incomoda.

Se quedo hablando con ellos por cinco minutos y los platos llegaron a la mesa, el mesero casi se ríe en la cara de Neji porque su acompañante estaba con otros chicos, entonces fue suficiente para él.

Ella sonrió y siguió hablando, los chicos eran muy agradables aunque se notaba que solo querían sexo. Ella siguió hablando hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

-Amor ¿por que no nos vamos a nuestra mesa?- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos intensamente y ella no pudo hacer más que asentir.

-Nos vemos Ten-ten- dijo uno de los chicos y ella recupero el aliento.

-Adios- dijo ella, para despedirse generalmente. Neji la tomo más fuerte y ella se sonrojo.

Llegaron a su mesa y el mesero había venido de nuevo para ofrecerles un vino de excelente selección.

-No gracias, no bebo- dijo ella sonriéndole

-Yo tampoco- dijo Neji y le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa, pudo ver como ella se sonrojo ante el simple contacto, lo cual significaba que era toda suya.

-Bien- dijo el mesero mirando algo enojado la unión de manos.

-¿Por que te gusta fingir que somos novios?- pregunto ella luego de un rato de ensimismamiento, en el cual el chico no había movido su mano, ni ella tampoco.

-Yo pensé que lo éramos- dijo sonriendo, ella le miro interrogante y el se levanto, sin soltarle la mano y se quedo frente a ella, la ayudo a levantarse

-No me lo has pedido- dijo ella sonrojándose por el acercamiento de el.

-Bien, entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella creía que era una broma o algo así, se quedo con la boca abierta frente a el, sin saber que decir- no es una broma- dijo sonriendo y se acerco a sus entreabiertos labios para apresarlos contra los suyos, estaba nervioso pues creía que ella no aceptaría, así que tomo el camino sencillo y la beso.

Ella no creía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió que el cerraba sus brazos en su cintura, entonces comenzó a corresponder el beso y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Neji.

Se sintieron gruñidos a su alrededor, pero poco les importo, estaban disfrutando aquel primer beso entre ambos al máximo. Todo a su alrededor se desapareció, mientras corrientes eléctricas les recorrían. Placenteras corrientes eléctricas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Sakura había ido detras de Temari, la había visto doblar por el pasillo, fue hacia alla, pero se le perdió. Comenzó a buscar por todas partes hasta que la vio desde lejos sentada cerca de la residencia masculina.

Corrio un poco y luego la vio levantarse, corrio mas rapido, pero estaba tan ocupada mirando por donde se iba su amiga que no vio que cerca de un pasillo alguien dobló y chocó con ese alguien.

-Lo siento, iba distraida- se disculpo ella y estaba dispuesta a pararse y salir corriendo cuando escuchó su voz.

-Lo estabas- dijo el con su voz grave, ella le miro desde abajo, ya que él ya se habia levantado y desde su posicion tenia un excelente vista de su cabello y sus ojos azabaches, le falto poco para comenzar a babear

-Si...- concordó mirando hacia el suelo, para no perderse en sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Ven- dijo el ofreciendole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella levanto la vista y la tomo sin dudar, recordando las palabras de ayer, todo era confuso sin embargo sentia que podia confiar en el.

-Gracias- dijo ella y luego se dispuso a seguir caminando pero aquella voz la detuvo denuevo

-¿Por que tan apurada?- pregunto curioso

-Debo ir por Temari- dijo ella volteandose para hablar con el, ya que buscaba a la rubia con la mirada y no la encontraba- y gracias a ti ahora no se donde esta- dijo con fingido enojo

-Tu eras la ditraída, recuerdalo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Que pasó?

-¿Estas curioso?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hey lo que le pase a mi amiga me interesa ¿No?- dijo el sentandose en una banca cercana, invitandola a que le explicara el porqué de su apuro.

-Si- dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos intensamente- no se que tan amigos podamos ser despues de lo de hace dos años

-Dijiste que hoy comenzariamos de cero- dijo mirandola sin expresion aparente, pero por dentro rogaba porque la chica lo dejara estar cerca de ella e intentar reconquistarla.

-Si, pero....podrias darme otro dia??- pregunto ella y el chico la miro sin entender- pase dos años preguntandome que fue real en nuestra relacion y que no lo fue, pase dos años preguntandome si jugaste conmigo o realmente sentias algo...dame otro dia para acostumbrarme a la idea de que me quisiste y que lo hiciste por tu orgullo y tu ego- dijo ella explicandose, aunque algo dolida.

-Esta bien- contesto Sasuke, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, interminables segundos.

-Mañana...¿Quieres ir a patinar?- pregunto Sasuke mirandola a los ojos, pero sin demostrar sus sentimientos.

-...........Esta bien- dijo luego de pensarlo mucho- debo irme, quiero saber que paso con Temari- dijo la pelirosa, pero enrealidad odiaba estar a solas con Sasuke, le incomodaba.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces a la 3:00 en tu habitacion- dijo Sasuke y desaparecio por el pasillo que llevaba a la residensia masculina.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sakura quedamente, luego de soltar un suspiro

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento..!! En verdad Lo siento!! Bueno, para explicarles mi demora les contare desde el miercoles 22 de julio, cuando mi computador se echo a perder u.U **

**Tenia el capitulo casi listo porque el sabado me habia dado un ataque de inspiracion y solo me faltaban los retoques, los cuales haria ese dia, de no ser porque deje a mi mamá sola con mi querido pc por cinco minutos...no se como lo arruino tan rapido!! Como sea, mi tio se lo llevo por tres semanas y solo necesitaba un dia para arreglarlo pero segun el 'no tenia tiempo'...puras mentiras!**

**Bueno no piensen que me espere hasta hoy para subirlo, lo queria subir anteayer, porque antes de ayer me lo trajeron, pero mi papa no lo quiso instalar porque estaba cansado, si seguro ¬¬ (inner: Eran las doce de la noche y se levanta a las 7 de la mañana!) Igual! Tenia que instalarmelo ¬¬ Y ayer lo tenia casi listo pero me dieron hasta las once en el pc y me faltaba solo un agradecimiento por escribir y no me dejaron seguir T.T Me tuve que ir y me enoje ò.ó xD**

**Como sea, ayer termine de hacerlo, lo relei para ver que no hubieran errores y como prometi hay Nejiten y Shikatema, poco Naruhina pero es que para ellos siempre hay romance xD Les tocaba a Neji y Ten-ten y bueno les hare sufrir una semanita para saber que hablaron Sasuke y Sakura, aunque en el capi aparece un frase que ocupo Sasuke**

**Bueno no se que mas decir...Ah si!! Para todos los que se preocupan por mi y mis bajas de presion debo darles una mala noticia...me volvio a dar...en medio de un funeral!! Estaba yo sentaba en una banca recuprandome del 'bajón' y una señora lloraba a mares, tuve que irme mas lejos ¬¬ Pero bueno mi mamá me llevara a un medio asi que apenas sepa a que se debe les cuento ^^**

**Bien ahora a los agradecimientos..!!**

**LoKiTaH-Himeh:** _Gracias por tu rr, que bueno que te guste como escribo ^^ No me he podido pasar por el Fan club por lo del pc y se que deje los aportes mal, pero el internet se me caia cada un minuto, por eso no pude hacer nada, pero ahora apenas tenga tiempo lo arreglo ^^_

**VampireKanna:**_ jajajja se me parecio divertido lo de la lampara, hoydia me acorde de eso y me reia sola xD y Hotoku no se parece a ti xP y yo te conte que mostraria las garas Grrr xD jaja see Naruto y Hinata andan de empalagosos pero si no te has dado cuenta aun no son novios :o Y no te puedo dejar agradecimiento si no hay rr, porque los agradecimientos se basan en los rr pos..!! Ya me voy Janny tengo harto de hacer y solo 10 minutos en el pc :s_

**setsuna17:** _gracias por tus rr y espero te guste el cap ^^_

**Hikari x Takeru:** _espero te guste el capi, aunque no hay mucho Sasusaku pero te prometo que en el proximo habra 100 Sasusaku ^^ Espero te guste el capi ^^_

**Pau-chan22:** _jajaja si sera KibaIno, y Neji es lento, pero los celos lo aceleraron xD Me gustan tus rr y no te preocupes si te demoras en dejar rr yo me demore en actualizar y no fue porque quisiera tampoco T.T Espero te guste el capi ^^_

**Telehia:** _Me encanto tu rr y si tienes razon era hora de que alguien le dijera sus verdades a Karin, Temari salio en su defensa pero es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, aun no perdona a Ino y bueno en este capi esta mas explicito que paso entre ellas dos. Espero poder pasarme por tu fic, es que con esto del pc no he podido leer nada pero pronto lo leere ;-)_

**Sakura-NoSabaku:** _Espero te guste el capi y que bueno que te hallas pasado, perdoname por no haberte ayudado con el manifiesto, pero se me caia el sistema y cuando te iba a hablar se volvia a caer u.U Espero lo hallas terminado y con gusto lo leere ^^ Jajaja los inners son asi y a mi tambien me posee el mio xD dan muchos problemas ¬¬ Bueno ya me voy xD no tengo tiempo!!_

**Armen:** _jaja tienes razon nada bueno se ve en el futuro de Karin en esta historia, es que en toda historia debe haber una malvada y ya ha ganado antes ahora le toca perder Ò.Ó xD ^^U lo siento por la tardanza, espero que te guste y si Temari y Shikamaru lento pero seguro y Neji y Ten-ten ya estoy retomando la historia de ambos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para el Sasusaku en este capi xD Y no te preocupes me encanta escribir respuestas largas a los rr ^^ es entretenido es como una conversacion por chat...pero que demora muchos dias xD Bueno me voy porque no tengo tiempo :S_

**janeth:** _Muchas gracias, lo siento por la demora pero ya explique porque alli arriba, para que te molestes en checar todos los dias te aviso que subo los jueves y cuando no alcanzo los jueves los viernes ^^ Que bueno que te halla gustado en serio me arreglaste los dias y lo unico que queria era subir capi..!! Bueno ojala te guste y me dejes un rr ;-)_

**monika: **_jaja que bueno que te halla gustado mi fic pero ¿En serio lo leiste 7 veces? no me lo creo! En serio tu rr me arreglo la semana!! xD Espero te guste el capi y en el proximo veras que hablaron concretamente Sasuke y Sakura ^^_

**Bueno ya me voy para no aburrirlos mas y muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos rr!! Me arreglan los dias!! En serio me sentia muy mal por no haber subido u.U Pero bueno, no queria perder el capi porque lo escribi en un momento de inspiracion xD Ya! Creo que siempre alargo todo xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**Megumi No Sabaku**


	14. Capi 13

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12.- Conversaciones…

Temari y Shikamaru seguían tendidos en el pasto, ambos con los ojos cerrados y sus cuerpos muy cercanos.

Una pelirrosa comenzó a caminar sin rumbo luego de haber hablado con Sasuke y sin quererlo se encontró con los dos chicos y antes de poder esconderse ambos abrieron los ojos viéndola con sorpresa.

-Que haces aquí??- pregunto con rudeza la rubia

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo la chica pasivamente

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, tu lo dejaste bien claro- dijo la rubia y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero con el ceño fruncido

-Temari no seas problemática y déjala hablar- dijo el chico incorporándose- Tsk mejor me voy, para que puedan hablar mejor

-Quédate- exigió la rubia, pero el sonrío perezosamente y luego le dio un beso en forma de despedida y se fue sin decir mas.

-Es mi idea o las cosas entre ustedes están funcionando al fin??- pregunto la pelirrosa alegre cuando el chico ya se encontraba lejos.

-Que te importa??- escupió la ojiverde con desden

-Me importa porque eres una de mis mejores amigas y te quiero- dijo hastiada, se sentó a su lado y la rubia se corrió, dejando un gran espacio entre ambas- Y se que lo que te hizo Ino fue fuerte y te dolió hasta lo mas profundo, pero quiero que mi amiga sea feliz y no serás feliz hasta que vuelvas a estar con tu mejor amiga

-Mis mejores amigas son tú y Hinata. Y ahora Ten-ten- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, pero internamente se dio cuenta de cuan rápido podía ceder frente a su amiga pelirrosa

-Si, pero quieres mucho a Ino y no puedes negarlo.

La rubia vacilo antes de responder.

-Recuerdo…nuestra a…amistad con ¿cariño?- dijo al fin la rubia tratando de escoger las palabras precisas

-Si y no tiene sentido que sigan así de enojadas!! Por favor ella quiere recuperar tu amistad, dale una oportunidad, no puedes ser tan fría!!- dijo enojándose la pelirrosa

-No soy fría!! Soy orgullosa es distinto- aclaro la rubia mirando hacia otro lado, sonriendo.

-Lo se- dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa- Bueno pero yo te quería contar algo, desde que Hinata esta en las nubes con el tema 'Naruto' es muy difícil sacarle un buen consejo- dijo la pelirrosa con gravedad.

-Bien…de que se trata- dijo la rubia dándose vuelta y mirándola de frente

-Eres taaaan metiche que sabia que no te negarías a escuchar- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y se acerco a su amiga

-No me ofendas!!- grito la rubia y luego se calmo- cuéntame!!

-Bien…es que…ayer…con Sasuke tuvimos una conversación

Flash Back

-Aquí es- dijo la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin soltar la mano de Sasuke aun.

-Bien- el pelinegro suspiro y un silencio incomodo se instalo en la pequeña sala de caridades.

-Quien comienza??- pregunto la pelirrosa luego de un minuto de completo silencio.

-No lo se…- contesto Sasuke, se notaba que en realidad aun estaba indeciso.

-Lo más justo es que tú comiences Sasuke- dijo ella mirándola el suelo. El pelinegro suspiro resignado y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Sakura, yo jamás quise jugar contigo ¿Si? Solo…me deje llevar por las hormonas, el sake y los chicos que me acompañaron esa noche.

-Podrías ser mas especifico??

-Esa noche unos chicos de otro curso me invitaron, fui con ellos y bebí mucho, de pronto aparece mi ex y…bueno se veía bastante bien

La pelirrosa miraba el suelo, con cada palabra el dolor de repasar aquella etapa que tan enterrada estaba era demasiado, pero cuando le dijo lo de su ex sintió como si su corazón se oprimiera.

- Los chicos comenzaron a decirme que debía pasar la noche con ella, que mi novia no se enteraría y que no importaba, claro, ellos no sabían que mi novia eras tú. Al final entre el sake y su actitud me convencieron ¡Me trataron de gallina! Y bueno tú sabes que un Uchiha no se deja humillar.

Sakura sonrío con melancolía, aun mirando el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, siempre supo que era egocéntrico, pero por favor!! No creyó que llamarlo gallina hiciera que la engañara.

-La chica se me acerco y tenia una polera muy escotada y una falda muy corta, al final me deje influenciar. Esa mañana me desperté por el sonido de las llaves, me vestí rápido no quería que me vieras con ella.

-Entonces querías tener una amante??- pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente, muy enojada pero también triste y decepcionada.

-Claro que no!!- dijo ofendido- pero muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que hice y me di cuenta de que te iba a perder y yo jamás te quise perder- explico mirándola intensamente y ella no pudo resistir su mirada y miro hacia la pared

-Entonces…¿Yo fui alguien…no se…que se podría llegar a considerar…importante…para ti?- pregunto dubitativa

-Por supuesto Sakura, fuiste una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, aunque en esos momentos te consideraba como la única importante. Fuiste la primera mujer de la que me enamore- Todo lo dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto a la pelirrosa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-E-en serio??- pregunto ella mirándolo a la cara

-…….Si- dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos, pero no soporto su mirada por mucho tiempo. Sakura estaba tan feliz de que no fuera un juego, sin embargo aun se sentía triste por la estupidez de su engaño.

-Entonces…solo fue por ser un egocéntrico??- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Si…- contesto avergonzado

-Hm- la pelirrosa no tenía palabras, así que opto por un monosílabo

-Eso era todo lo que me querías preguntar??- pregunto el pelinegro, al parecer estaba ansioso por preguntarle algo a ella.

-Cuando te acercaste a mi…fue porque me querías o por alguna apuesta o…no se porque querías pasar la noche conmigo??- pregunto nerviosa, de esa pregunta dependía su estado emocional

-Porque te quería, me gustabas desde hacia mucho pero tu estabas demasiado ocupada descalificando a Temari en frente de Hinata-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo

Fin Flash Back

-Que?? Eso hacías??- pregunto la rubia enrabiada

-Temari!! No me interrumpas!!- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de retomar el tema 'Sasuke' y no el de 'No aceptaba a Temari'

-Dime, en verdad eso hacías??- pregunto desilusionada

-Bueno…al comienzo si, pero no era porque creía que eras una especie de 'espía' y que lo que paso en el salón fue en realidad un teatro, pero tu sabes que después nos volvimos las mejores amigas y yo te quiero mucho- dijo esto ultimo con una voz tiernita

-Bien ya puedes seguir con lo de Sasuke- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa sonrío y siguió con la historia

Flash Back

-No le cuentes a Temari!!- dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada y el pelinegro rió, le encantaba su risa, era hipnotizante

-Bien, si no vas a preguntar mas me toca- dijo el pelinegro cuando dejo de reír

- Esta bien…pregunta- dijo la pelirrosa

-Tu…me querías verdad??- pregunto Sasuke indiferente, pero se veía un atisbo de temor en sus ojos

-Por supuesto!! Te amaba demasiado, por eso me dolió tanto, estupido!!- insulto la chica, era estupido pensar que ella no le quería

-Ah…- dijo el chico pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente- entonces…con Sai…que paso??- pregunto al fin

-Pues…nada- concluyo la pelirrosa y el chico la miro sin entender- Esa tarde solo me quería pintar y cuando tu apareciste Temari invento que Sai era mi novio y como yo estaba tan enojada contigo les seguí el juego y luego por no ser descortés no termine con el en el momento

-Entonces terminaste con el cuando comenzaron las clases?? Cuando yo te vi y actúe como un completo idiota??- pregunto con vergüenza en la voz

-Si, exactamente- dijo la pelirrosa y le sonrío, pero aun estaba melancólica

-No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa Sakura, se que te hice mucho daño y quizás ahora siendo tu amigo pueda compensarlo- dijo el pelinegro

-Quizás- concordó la pelirrosa mirando el suelo y de un momento a otro sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Era un beso tan tierno y tan dulce, que no se pudo resistir y le correspondió, se besaron hasta que les falto el aire.

-Si mañana vamos a comenzar desde cero, quiero tener un recuerdo tuyo reciente- le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa altanera

-Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Nos vamos??- pregunto el chico, se veía algo incomodo

-Bien- contesto la ojijade siguiéndolo y presa de sus pensamientos sus pies la llevaron hasta su habitación, sin el pelinegro, ya que al estar tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cuando se fue por otra dirección.

Fin Flash Back

-Entonces se besaron??- pregunto la rubia emocionada

-Si- contesto con una semi sonrisa- pero aun me duele que lo halla echo porque…bueno…el dijo 'me deje llevar por las hormonas, el sake y los chicos que me acompañaron esa noche'

-Y?

-El sake quizás contribuyo un poco y la influencia de esos imbéciles también, pero las hormonas…me dejo pensando que quizás Sasuke necesitaba una mujer no una niña, el quería…no se…- la pelirrosa no sabia como expresarse y ahora estaba completamente sonrojada

-Te entiendo, pero el te amaba, eso fue lo que dijo, se enamoro de ti por como eras y eso era suficiente para el- dijo Temari sonriendo- No te desmerezcas eres una mujer maravillosa!!

-Gracias…pero…todo esta en mi cabeza!! Toda la conversación!!Y siento que voy a colapsar!! Tengo una mezcla de emociones, de incertidumbres, de conclusiones…estoy echa un lío!!- dijo la pelirrosa tirándose hacia, para recostarse sobre el pasto y dejar que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara

-Haber…dime que emociones- dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado, parecía que estuvieran en terapia

-Tristeza, alegría, rabia, odio…amor…Ash!! Es todo tan confuso!!- dijo la pelirrosa poniendo el brazo sobre su cara, para tapar la luz en sus ojos

-Haber si entiendo, tristeza porque ahora que sabes lo que te hizo te sientes traicionada y muy mal estuvo que tan solo fuera por su orgullo- la pelirrosa asintió- alegría porque sabes que el te amo tanto como tu a el y ahora no te sientes tan estúpida- la pelirrosa volvió a asentir- pero rabia… ¿Por qué?

-Porque dijo todo en pasado!! Por que dijo que me _amaba_, me _quería_, que _fui_ la primera mujer de la que se enamoro. El ya me olvido mientras que yo sigo pensando en el como una idiota!!- alego Sakura aun enojada

-Ash!! Por favor Sakura es obvio que aun te ama. Si no porque te seguiría la corriente??- pregunto astutamente la rubia

-De que hablas??- pregunto sin entender

-Ash…haber Sakura… ¿Por qué peleabas con Sasuke?

-Para desquitarme- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Odiaba amarlo a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, odiaba verlo tan feliz y campante mientras yo seguía sufriendo- explico la ojijade

-Y porque crees que peleaba Sasuke??- pregunto la rubia haciendo entender a la pelirrosa

-Pues…no creo que por lo mismo que yo- Temari la miro con cara de WTF?? Y la pelirrosa trato de explicar su punto de vista- No creo que el me siga amando, le humille frente a todos y luego actúe como si nada pasara, mientras aun sufría mucho.

-Y si Sasuke pensaba igual??

-No…el…no creo…imposible…yo…no…- la pelirrosa balbuceo mientras trataba de contradecir lo que dijo su amiga, pero cada vez que iba a decir algo le llegaba la conversación con Sasuke a la mente y no podía dejar de pensar que quizás la rubia tenia razón.

-Lo ves?? Ni siquiera te puedes convencer de que no piensas así- dijo orgullosa de si misma

-Ash…bien pero…no creo, simplemente es demasiado surrealista pensar en Sasuke sufriendo por alguien y muchísimo mas surrealista pensar que sufrió por mi, casi como una mentira de la que me reiría hasta que me doliera el estomago

-Lo se, sin embargo tu te subestimas demasiado. Eres hermosa e inteligente, no te dejas pisotear por nadie pero aun así eres dulce cuando quieres…cualquier chico querría estar contigo!! Y por eso Sasuke estaba tan enojado por no poder tenerte y fue tan inmaduro que se dejo llevar por su orgullo

-Quizás…solo quizás…tienes razón…

-Si, la tengo y lo sabes Sakura

-Bien y que quieres que haga?? Que te construya un altar??

-Es una magnifica idea!!- dijo la rubia emocionada, aunque sabia que no le harían un altar

-Ya Temari!! Ahora debemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo la pelirrosa mirándola expectante

-Que??- pregunto la rubia sin entender

-Que paso con Shikamaru??!!- pregunto ansiosa

-Nada- dijo automáticamente la rubia pero luego se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga y decidió hablar- bueno… es que subí al cerro y me puse a recordar…- luego de decir eso hubo una pausa y la pelirrosa hablo

- Que estabas recordando??

-Cuando Ino me dejo en ridículo frente a todos- comento cabizbaja

-Y por que lo recordabas??

-No lose, solo vino a mi mente si!! Bueno…luego se me cayó una lágrima y sentí un ruido detrás de mí y allí estaba Shikamaru

La rubia siguió relatando lo que paso esa mañana mientras la pelirrosa sonreía porque al fin a su amiga le estaba yendo bien con el pelinegro

-Deberías decirle que te gusta- dijo la pelirrosa segura

-Estas loca?? Y si me rechaza?? No quiero sufrir más!! Además yo lo trate muy mal luego de que Ino les contara a todos que me gusta, seria muy tonto que ahora me declarara

-No, si le explicas porqué lo trataste mal, si le dices que no querías que te rechazara, el estará encantado y veras que serán una feliz pareja- dijo convencida la ojijade

-No lo creo- dijo desanimada

-Claro que si!! Tu estabas muy convencida de que Sasuke aun me quiere, bueno ahora soy yo la que esta muy convencida de que Shikamaru te quiere- dijo la pelirrosa aun mas convencida

-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa- dijo la rubia queriendo desviar el tema

-Bien… ¿Por qué no quieres perdonar a Ino?

-Y si seguimos hablando de Shikamaru??- dijo la rubia sin querer hablar de aquello

-No, tú querías cambiar el tema. Ahora dime el porque

-No lo se- dijo la ojiverde desanimada- lo intento, pero es que los recuerdos vienen y no puedo dejar de sentirme enojada por lo que me hizo ¡Yo era su amiga! No entiendo por que no pudo decirme solo que quería ser mas popular y no se irse con Ino, yo lo habría entendido!! Te lo juro por Dios que no me hubiera opuesto, pero no tenia por que ridiculizarme en frente de todos!!- dijo exasperada

-Lo se, pero bueno fue lo que le impuso Karin, al menos habla con ella y trata, por Dios solo trata, de llevarte bien con ella

-Lo intentare- dijo la rubia y de pronto vio a la protagonista de su conversación muy cerca de allí, caminando cabizbaja con Kiba a su lado- Oye…al parecer no pierde su tiempo

-Eh??- la pelirrosa no entendía hasta que miro en la dirección en que miraba la ojiverde- Wow tienes razón… Y si la espiamos??- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-Okey!!- dijo la rubia llena de animo y ambas fueron detrás de la banca en donde ellos se sentaban y sin que se dieran cuenta se ocultaron tras unos árboles para escuchar sus conversaciones

-Creo que haga lo que haga jamás me perdonara- dijo una voz femenina, la reconocieron al instante, era la voz de Ino

-Claro que si, dale tiempo Ino, estoy seguro de que luego de un tiempo terminara por aceptarte- dijo una voz masculina, tamben reconocida como la voz de Kiba

-No lo se, lo he intentado todo!! Solo quiero recuperar a mi amiga- dijo aun cabizbaja y el castaño se acerco a ella.

-Te aseguro que la recuperaras- dijo el chico pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ino, a modo de abrazo- eres una persona increíble y yo me acuerdo que hiciste muchas cosas por ella y que incluso cuando no era amigas seguías haciendo cosas por ella

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-Y por que no le cuentas todo lo que hiciste por ella??

-Porque eso seria alardear y no quiero eso, porque no creo que quiera a una amiga presumida, ella no es así, le gustan las amigas traviesas, simpáticas, chistosas y…- suspiro antes de murmurar la ultima palabra-…discretas

-Demuéstrale que cambiaste y que ahora no te interesa ser popular ni nada y que te interesas por ella, demuéstrale que eres la misma de antes- dijo con un tono de ternura

-Gracias por todos los consejos Kiba, eres el mejor!!- dijo la ojiazul y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes- dijo mirando el suelo, ya que no quería que la rubia le viera sonrojado

------------------------------------------

-Viste eso??-pregunto la pelirrosa en voz baja

-Si, al parecer se gustan- dijo en voz baja también la rubia

-Deberíamos ayudarlos ¿Tu que dices?- dijo emocionada la pelirrosa

-Si como sea- contesto la rubia, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ino, recordaba que tan bien le conocía la rubia platinada, como también recordaba que dijo que hizo cosas por ella cuando no eran amigas ya…pero que será??

-Temari no me obligues a alzar la voz porque nos descubrirán!!- dijo algo alterada la pelirrosa

-Ah??- preguntó distraída la rubia, preguntándose internamente cuando tiempo llevaba llamándola la pelirrosa

-Llevo llamándote un minuto entero!! Donde mierda estabas??- pregunto enojada la pelirrosa

-Revisando lo que dijo Ino ¿En serio hizo cosas por mí cuando no éramos amigas?

-No lo se- dijo calmada la pelirrosa- será mejor que nos callemos y escuchemos a la parejita

--------------------------------

-Quieres ir a comer algo??- pregunto el castaño luego de un momento de silencio

-Si- dijo emocionada la rubia

-Vamos- dijo el castaño (*Que lindo sonríe*)

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y allí tomaron desayuno mientras conversaban, ambos sonreían más de lo acostumbrado y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Las chicas seguían espiándoles, pero luego de un rato se cansaron de tantos coqueteos y prefirieron irse a su habitación

Allí estaba Ten-ten, recostada sobre su cama con Neji a su lado, ambos abrazados y con unas sonrisas de estúpidos en sus caras

-Que pasa aquí??- pregunto la pelirrosa apenas entro en la habitación. Ten-ten se sonrojo muchísimo, en cambio Neji solo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue por la puerta muy campante.

-Ten-ten EXPLICATE- dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de la morena en su cama, al igual que la pelirrosa.

-Pues…este…yo…el…nosotros…etto- su piel morena estaba roja como un semáforo y no sabia como decirlo sin que sus amigas gritaran

-Dilo ya!!- dijo nerviosa Temari y la morena cohibida la miro por largo rato

-Somos novios- susurro al fin y sus amigas al escucharlo gritaron de jubilo.

-Como paso?? Cuando?? Por que no nos contaste?? El te lo pidió?? Donde?? – Sakura preguntaba todo al mismo tiempo sin darle tiempo a la castaña de responder

-Sabes que?? Mejor cuéntalo todo con lujo de detalle- dijo la rubia al ver a su amiga pelirrosa requerir demasiada información.

-Bien…- contesto la castaña

-Hola chicas- interrumpió Hinata, con una sonrisa de boba en la cara

-Hola. Sigue- dijo rápido Sakura, estaba muy intrigada y quería saberlo todo

-Esta bien…- la castaña suspiro y comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana mientras sus amigas se emocionaban y la prima del susodicho abría los ojos inmensamente para luego sonreír a mas no poder.

-Y que paso luego del beso??- pregunto ansiosa la peliazul

-Nos fuimos al auto y conversamos, aunque yo mas que el- admitió como diciendo 'es obvio'- y bueno…nos besamos- susurro sonrojada

-Aaaahh!!- gritaron las chicas, al fin Neji lo había admitido.

-Y a ti como te fue Sakura??- pregunto Ten-ten ya que Sakura y Temari estaban de lo mas amigas de nuevo.

-Bien, convencí a esta cabeza hueca de escuchar lo que me paso

-Que paso??- pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre lo que paso con Sasuke y Sakura y Temari con Shikamaru.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Lo siento!! En serio que lo siento, la semana pasada no pude subir porque tuve pruebas todos los dias y no me dejaban meterme al pc y esta semana ha sido de locos por que no he tenido inspiracion, ademas estoy tratando de seguir con el capitulo de mi otro fic, en el que estoy estancada y entre los dos me han secado la inspiracion.**

**No me gusto este capi, lo unico bueno es que aparece lo que hablaron Sasuke y Sakura, pero aun asi creo que es un capi mas bien de relleno. Lo siento tanto, pero la inspiracion se fue de mi y tenia que escribir algo porque me ausente un mes y no quiero repetirlo u.U**

**Espero de todo corazon que les guste, aunque nisiquiera mi me gusto, pero bueno...**

**Agradecimientos personales:**

**daneliz':** _jaja gracias, espero que te guste el capi, aunque como dije es mas bien de relleno, mi inspiracion se fue de mi y no se donde encontrarla :S Gracias por tu rr ^^_

**Telehia:** _Lo se, Neji no es tan celoso, pero me gustan los celosos xD No en exceso, pero al menos asi como Neji, espero no te moleste mi Ooc xD Ojala te guste y yo tampoco quiero mas bajones de presion :(_

**janeth:** _jaja hoy es jueves y estoy subiendo a fin ^^ Ojala te guste el capi, auqnue a mi no...no me canso de repetirlo xD Ojala te pases y lo leas, la proxima semana espero tener algo de inspiracion xD_

**Pau-chan22: **_jajaja si el Nejiten esta lindo ^^ Y si es KibaIno, se que te gusta esa pareja...verdad?? xD Espero que no se te vuelva a bajar el azucar porque es terrible sentirse asi, espero que no me de pero tengo la sensacion de que me dara, me da una vez al mes...es horrible T.T_

**setsuna17:** _gracias por pasar ^^ espero que te guste el capi_

**Hikaru x** _Takeru: jaja espero que te guste este capi, se muestra un poquito de Sasusaku, pero bueno en el proximo capi habra mucho mas ^^ Tienen que ir a patinar no??_

**Shanon_Arsen!!:** _Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias!! En serio!! Me encanto tu rr y muchisisisisisimas gracias por decir que tengo talento ^^ Auqnue en este capi no se note tanto u.U Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y en el proximo capitulo espero tener mas inspiracion ^^_

**Armen:** _Lo se!! Por eso este capi esta malito, el otro fic en el que estoy estancada me exprime la inspiracion ( Y apenas llevo 4 hojas en word u.U) Pronto intentare dejar mi inspiracion, pero tiene que llover o me tiene que pasar algo malo, ahi me inspiro xD Espero que no encuentres tan malo el capi y que ojala te guste, aunque lo dudo xD Ojala no me vuelva a bajar la presion, pero como dije en otro agradecimiento, creo que si. Se me baja siempre una vez al mes y ultimamente siento como que se me va a baar, asi que solo estoy esperando que no sea muy fuerte xP Tienes razon Neji no es tan celoso ni nada, pero es que quiere a Ten-ten y ya le habian quitado a chicas antes por ser asi y prefirio llegar de inmediato al punto, en el siguiente capi explicare bien lo que lo impulso no te preocupes ^^_

**Sakura-NoSabaku:** _jaja espero que te guste el capi y si, nuestros inners son algo parecidos xD_

**Bien ya me voy porque pronto debo ir al liceo....lo odio T.T Se suponia que no iba a ir oidia!! Ash!!**

**Bueno ya me voy, estoy puro dando la hora xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

** Megumi No Sabaku**


	15. Capi 14

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

14.- Nuevos romances e incógnitas...

Una pelirrosa se revolvía inquieta en la cama, llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir y aun no lo conseguía. En un ataque de rabia tiro las sabanas y todo lo demás y con un salto se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y salio silenciosamente por la misma.

Caminó descalza por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, era sábado, día en el que normalmente todos se escapan y se van a fiestas hasta el amanecer.

Llego al patio y una brisa fría le golpeo de lleno en el cuerpo semidesnudo, eran los últimos días de verano así que aun usaba un short corto y una polera liviana.

Siguió caminando por el frío pavimento, ignorando los estremecimientos de su cuerpo a causa del frío. No sabia a donde ir, se dejaba llevar por sus pies los cuales la dirigían al campo cubierto de pasto en el que estuvo con Temari por la tarde.

Luego de unos segundos decidió recostarse sobre el manto verde que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Miro las estrellas y el cielo azul marino, el cual estaba tan oscuro que parecía negro, exactamente como lucia el cabello de quien seria su acompañante en la pista de hielo, el mismo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y no la dejaba dormir.

Cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones y mientras la brisa fría aun la remecía intento buscar en su mente algún pensamiento positivo, sin embargo por más que lo busco no lo encontró.

(*Mañana será un día horrible…mejor dicho hoy porque son las dos de la mañana. No puedo dejar de pensar en que hoy será un desastre, se que por cada mujer que se le acerque me pondré celosa, ya que lastimosamente aun lo quiero…

Se que el también me hará una escenita de celos, pero también se que es mas bien porque no le gusta que se acerquen a 'lo suyo' y no porque me quiera.

Odio que me trate como de su pertenencia, sin embargo me encanta que lo haga ¡Que contradictorio! Pero es que cuando me trata así siento que se preocupa por mí, que me quiere, aunque todos sepamos que me engaño ciegamente.

Debo dormirme porque se que mañana pareceré un zombi si no duermo mis horas de sueño, creo que mejor me voy a mi camita, debe de estar calentita, en cambio aquí me estoy muriendo de frío*)

Se levanto del pasto y camino de regreso a su habitación, sus predicciones fueron correctas ya que su camada estaba calida, en cambio afuera hacia un frío terrible.

Apenas llego corrió hacia su cama, se acurruco y se tapo todo lo que puedo ya que estaba congelada. Al estar tan cómoda en su cama al fin sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y al poco rato se durmió al fin.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Temari fue la primera en despertar y se fue directo a la ducha, para así poder relajarse, ya que apenas se despertó las palabras de Kiba retumbaron en su mente. Se metió a la ducha tratando de recordar algún suceso o cualquier cosa que le hiciera tener al menos una pista de que carajo hizo Ino por ella cuando estaban peleadas.

Intento relajarse y no pensar mas en ellos, sin embargo su mente no le hizo caso y la obligo a seguir pensando en aquello. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo sintió que se iba calmando de a poco y su cabeza ya no estaba tan llena de ideas como antes.

Intento sacar cada uno de los pensamientos y se prometió pensar en ellos mas tarde, como si eso le diera una seguridad a su mente y así la dejara en paz por unos minutos, sorprendentemente aquello paso y se sintió tranquila y relajada durante toda la ducha.

Se demoro mucho ya que quería aplazar el momento de la confusión mental lo mas posible, tanto como quería disfrutar de su momento en paz del día. Salio casi una hora mas tarde y miro a sus amigas, ninguna había despertado aun.

Se vistió sin mucha prisa y al cabo de unos minutos salio en dirección a la residencia masculina, debía hablar con Kiba.

En el camino a la habitación paso por el frente de un reloj muy grande que estaba en el pasillo de la residencia masculina, se encontró con que eran las 10:30 de la mañana, creyó que era muy temprano para molestar un día domingo pero cuando iba a dar la media vuelta y regresarse vio al castaño salir de su habitación conversando animadamente con su hermano.

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia

-Hola- respondió Kiba con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondió indiferente el pelirrojo

-Kiba necesito hablar contigo- dijo la rubia y el pelirrojo hizo ademán de irse- sobre Ino – completo la ojiverde y el pelirrojo se quedo allí para poder oír.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme sobre ella?- pregunto algo hostil al recordar lo mas que estaba la ojiazul el día anterior por culpa de la ojiverde

-Necesito preguntarte algo- dijo la rubia recalcando la palabra 'preguntarte'

-¿Si?- dijo el castaño invitándola a proseguir, ya que la rubia flaqueo y no dijo nada mientras que el pelirrojo miraba atentamente aquella escena.

-¿Qué hizo Ino por mi mientras nosotras no eramos amigas?- pregunto yendo al grano de inmediato.

-Pues…lo que yo se es que siempre te defendía enfrente de otros, no dejaba que hablaran mal de ti y cada vez que Karin no estaba aprovechaba de hablar bien de ti y de desmentir lo de Shikamaru, diciendo que fue solo para hacerte enojar- dijo sonriendo el castaño, pensando en que las cosas entre ellas dos se arreglarían.

La rubia no había exclamado nada, el silencio se apodero de los presentes y solo había preocupación en la cara de los varones presentes, mientras que en la cara de la rubia solo había confusión y frustración.

Se preguntaba como Ino podía ser tan cambiante, era como pensar que ella era una buena amiga, sin embargo la había traicionado.

Confusa se fue del pasillo sin decir nada, ni siquiera a su hermano que la llamo un par de veces, ya no oía nada a su alrededor porque ahora su cabeza le gritaba cosas que no podía comprender y que la hacían confundirse incluso mas de lo que estaba en la mañana.

Con un dolor de cabeza y muchas dudas por resolver se aproximo al cerro de la institución, allí donde se había sentado el día anterior era perfecto para poder pensar con claridad.

Luego de unos minuto de ignorar a cada persona que pasaba por al lado suyo llego hasta su destino y sin mas se derrumbo sobre el pasto.

Pensaba en mil y una formas de acercarse a Ino y enfrentarla, hablar con ella y aclarar todo, o simplemente hacer como que nada paso y volver a ser amigas como antes. Por supuesto se acobardaba con cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente.

Suspiro tratando de dejar pensamientos en este ya que acumulados en su cabeza no ayudaban, en cambio suspendidos en el aire eran mucho más productivos.

Intento pensar en una nueva forma, quizás de paso a paso, tratando de no despreciarla al comienzo y luego irse acercando más a ella.

Sabía que aun la quería mucho ya que si no fuera por eso no habría golpeado a Karin. Sabia que no podría olvidar los años de amistad que las unían como también sabia que no podría olvidar la traición de ella y que le seria demasiado difícil recuperar su confianza, aun así sabia que aquello no era imposible.

Le gusto la última idea y los pensamientos estúpidos se fueron uno por uno de su mente, hasta quedarse con un gran enigma en la cabeza: ¿Cómo perdonarla?

Sabía que le seria demasiado difícil y que aun cuando entendía que quisiera haber sido popular y todo y que incluso cuando no eran amigas ella la defendía, no podía dejar de pensar en que se sobrepaso con lo que hizo.

Pensó y pensó en una forma de burlar a su mente y poder perdonarla de corazón, sin embargo los minutos pasaban y aun no podía encontrar la forma de perdonarla y seguir como todos los días.

Se quedo pensando tanto rato que de pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba mas de una hora allí y al salir y pasar de nuevo enfrente del reloj vio con asombro que eran las 12:00 y que su estomago gritaba por comida.

Llego a la cafetería y eligió un capuchino y un pan con trozo de pie de limón. Aquella comida se anotaba en una cuenta que sus padres pagarían a fin de mes, así que no se preocupaba por el costo de nada.

Comió lentamente, saboreando cada trozo para así aplazar su enigma mas tiempo, las únicas veces en que podía relajarse era tomando una ducha o simplemente tomándose un buen café.

Se puso a pensar en No pensar, en que era mucho mas fácil tomarse el café con la mente en blanco y olvidarse de todo por unos momentos, aunque no siempre tuviera el resultado esperado.

Casi siempre podía desprenderse de sus pensamientos con una buena taza de café o una ducha, sin embargo había veces en que ni siquiera eso la salvaba de sus pensamientos.

-En que piensas??- pregunto un pelinegro sentándose a su lado

-En No pensar- dijo con una sonrisa la cual el Nara le devolvió.

-Me puedo sentar??- pregunto el pelinegro mirando el asiento vacío al lado de Temari

-Claro, no me hará mal un poco de compañía- contesto aun con una sonrisa la rubia

-¿Bueno y que paso con Ino?- pregunto el chico yendo directo al grano

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Kiba me contó que estuviste preguntando y que luego te fuiste sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Ah…Kiba-dijo con un suspiro, recordando lo que hablaron- ¿Sabes? Ino hizo cosas por mi aun cuando no eramos amigas- dijo la rubia contándole su nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Shikamaru extrañado y ella asintió- oh- exclamo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir que ella es una buena amiga y que tengo que perdonarla?- pregunto la rubia confundida, ya que todo el mundo le decía lo mismo.

-No. Si estás preparada lo harás, si no, lo harás mas tarde pero la perdonaras de todas maneras- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto confusa

-Pues…es obvio, eres demasiado terca, pero cuando quieres algo no te rindes hasta alcanzarlo, como por ejemplo cuando quieres ganar algo jamás te rindes y ahora quieres volver a ser amiga de ella y no te rendirás hasta encontrar los suficientes motivos para hacerlo

-¿Y por que se supone que quiero tener aquellos motivos? Si quisiera ya la habría perdonado- sentencio con un tono de voz no muy seguro.

-No es cierto, sabes que necesitas los motivos, porque si no te sientes desconfiada, nunca puedes hace algo sin estar cien por ciento segura, porque aunque a veces eres impulsiva eso no basta cuando hay que tomar una decisión seria.

La rubia se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa, el pelinegro le estaba dando una cátedra acerca de su comportamiento, su forma ser y su forma de actuar, ante todo comentario solo una pregunta salio de su boca, la cual estaba abierta formando una perfecta "o"

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?- pregunto demasiado confundida como para preguntar alguna otra cosa

-Eh?- el pelinegro no sabia como responder (* Que le voy a decir?? Que la miro todos los días?? Que la quiero y no me pierdo un segundo de la clase sin mirarla?? ¡Por Dios eso suena a acosador!*)

-Estoy esperando- dijo Temari saliendo de su impresión, ya que el chico llevaba varios minutos callados.

-Emm…- (*¡Ahora si estoy muerto! Ash! Que problemático…*)- ¿Por qué eres tan problemática?- le pregunto el chico, ella no entendían a que se refería.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy problemática! ¡Quien te crees para hablarme así!- dijo enojada y el sonrío.

-Nada, bueno me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento- y tal como llego se fue, dejando a Temari con mas de una duda en la cabeza.

Pasaron 30 segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que el chico había cambiado radicalmente de tema, solo para no contestarle y entonces se paro enojada y se fue a su habitación, quería tener algo de paz y tranquilidad.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Una pelirrosa yacía durmiendo en su cama, hasta que un remecimiento la despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y luego gruñó al encontrarse con la causante del movimiento que interrumpió su sueño.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- te llego un mensaje- añadió con voz cómplice y le guiño un ojo, sin mas se fue de la habitación dejando a Sakura completamente sola.

La ojijade se estiro y bostezó, para después mirar su celular y ver que mensaje le llego y de quien era. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de quien era el mensaje y que decía.

"_Te pasare a buscar a las 2 de la tarde a tu habitación_

_no te demores_

_Sasuke_"

Apenas salio del shock que le produjo la noticia miro la hora y apenas supo que hora era salió disparada a la ducha. Tenia apenas una hora y media para hacer todo lo que necesitaba y lucir perfecta.

Salio en 20 minutos de la ducha y cuando entro en la habitación vio a Temari con un humor de perros sentada en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?- pregunto yendo directo a su closet, debía buscar su ropa y rápido.

-Shikamaru, eso pasa- dijo enojada- ¿Por qué tan apurada? ¿Dónde vas?

-Ya te dije ayer, iré a patinar con Sasuke y me vendrá a buscar a las 2- dijo apurada.

-Cualquiera diría que estas en plan de volver con el

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces por que estas tan obsesionada con lucir perfecta?- pregunto la rubia encaminándose hasta el closet.

-No estoy preocupada por eso- dijo la pelirrosa mirando hacia otro lado

-Por supuesto que si- sentencio la rubia con una sonrisa- y yo te ayudare

-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro.

Las dos comenzaron a buscar ropa para la ocasión. No muy reveladora, tampoco muy recatada, haría algo de frío en la pista sin embargo el día estaba soleado, así que todo tenia que estar en perfecto equilibrio.

Al final se decidieron por una falda corta de mezclilla con unas calzas rosas debajo. Una polera morada con algunos diseños en plateado y unas converse moradas con los cordones rosado pálido.

Luego Temari le comenzó a secar el cabello mientras ella se maquillaba levemente, su cabello quedo liso, pero con unas ondas en las puntas y llevo una mochila con su billetera, un labial y otras cosas de utilidad.

De pronto sintieron que tocaban la puerta, Temari fue a abrir la puerta mientras Sakura intentaba guardar algunas ropas que dejaron por ahí tiradas.

-Estas hermosa- murmuro una voz detrás de ella, obviamente el poseedor de aquella hipnotizante voz era su 'amigo'

-Gracias- dijo volteándose y se quedo sin aire cuando le vio, aun tenia el cabello mojado, debió de haberse bañado. Llevaba unos jeans gastados, eran oscuros, una polera negra que se apegaba a su pecho y tenia un dragón en el estomago de color azul marino. Sencillamente hermoso- Tu…tu también

-Gracias- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Vamos- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, si seguía sonriendo así de seguro ese día cometería otra vez el error de caer a sus pies.

-Si- dijo el chico y se dio media vuelta para irse esperando que ella le siguiera.

Apenas paso por el lado de Temari esta le dijo en el oído "Babea por ti" la pelirrosa se sonrojo y la miro enojada, mientras la rubia tenia una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Caminaron hasta llegar al auto de Sasuke para poder irse pronto la pelirrosa se subió, aunque le hubiera gustado que Sasuke fuera un caballero y le abriera la puerta, pero sabia que eso era un sueño demasiado alejado de la realidad.

En el camino no dijeron nada, fue calmado y la música inundaba el lugar, así que la pelirrosa decidió mirar por la ventana. En cambio el pelinegro alternaba su mirada entre el camino y la pelirrosa, quien se veía espectacular según su punto de vista.

Su plan estaba saliendo bien, el quería ser su amigo y espantar a cada uno de los pretendientes de la pelirrosa para luego hacer que ella se fije en el nuevamente, la necesitaba ella aun era la única persona a quien amaba y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada en ella y el camino, por supuesto, llegaron a la pista de patinaje. Fueron por los patines y a pesar de los alegatos de la pelirrosa el pelinegro pago todo.

Al llegar a la pista la pelirrosa debía agarrarse de la baranda, porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin practica que ya casi se le había olvidado, de pronto sintió una mano en su cintura, se volteo y vio al pelinegro, quien la miraba con una sonrisa engreída y la separo de la baranda.

Comenzaron a andar sin prisa y de pronto la pelirrosa recordaba cada movimiento que debía hacer, mirando los ojos del pelinegro y el los ojos de ella, tomados de la cintura, ya que la pelirrosa realmente se sujetaba de la espalda de Sasuke como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Siguieron un tiempo así hasta que Sakura reacciono, esto no podía estar pasando eran AMIGOS y no se podían dar el lujo de actuar como una pareja. De pronto fue soltándose de Sasuke y este entendió de inmediato, así que también la soltó.

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien?- pregunto preocupado Sasuke antes de soltarla por completo

-Si, antes era una experta, es solo que no he practicado desde hace años- comento ella con una sonrisa, soltó la mano de Sasuke por completo y al dar el primer desliz se cayo de bruces, por suerte Sasuke la sujeto y no se dio de lleno en la cara contra el hielo.

-Si Sakura, estarás muy bien- ironizo el pelinegro y ella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que si, porque si me acuerdo sola podré, si me sujetas todo el tiempo dependeré de ti todo el día- dijo tratando de soltar el agarre de Sasuke

-No me molestaría- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Pues a mi si- dijo terminando de soltarse.

La pelirrosa volvió a intentarlo unas tres veces, las tres veces Sasuke tuvo que hacer uso de sus buenos reflejos para que la joven no cayera al suelo. Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que los 'dotes' de Sakura en el hielo se dignaran a aparecer.

-Lo ves?? Te dije que soy buena- dijo sonriendo muy pagada de si misma.

-Lo se, nuestra primera cita fue aquí- dijo con monotonía y ella comenzó a patinar mas lejos de el.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, así que se fue tras ella, mientras la miraba expectante. Tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto, un aire distraído la rodeaba y patinaba muy lento, eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura siguió patinando sin darse cuenta mientras su cabeza estaba llena de dolorosos recuerdos. Estaba tan perdida que no de dio cuenta cuando estuvo apunto de chocar con la baranda, si no fuera por los reflejos de Sasuke hubiera terminado aplastando su estomago contra aquel fierro.

El moreno la tomo por la cintura y la guío hasta el otro lado, en ese momento la pelirrosa le miro sorprendida, se suponía que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿Por que la volvió a tomar por la cintura?

-Casi te golpeas con la baranda- fue la contestación de Sasuke, aunque ella no emitió la pregunta, pero estaba segura de que sus ojos la delataban. En el momento que Sasuke termino con la oración la soltó.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, hace tiempo que no le daba las gracias a el, de echo hasta hace un par de semanas ella y el no hablaban en lo mas mínimo.

-De nada- respondió el y luego agrego- si vas a ponerte pensativa avísame para evitar que choques

-Tonto- dijo ella con una sonrisa y le golpeo suavemente el brazo, el le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a patinar como si nada, aunque ambos sabían que su deseo mas fuerte era besar la boca del otro.

Estuvieron toda la tarde riendo y patinando, como unos buenos amigos, hasta que el estomago de la pelirrosa sonó.

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojada

-Has comido algo??- pregunto el chico preocupado

-No- admitió mas sonrojada aun y con la cabeza gacha.

-Ven, hay una fuente de soda por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y la llevo hasta el borde de la pista para ir a comer algo.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Un pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. De pronto llego a la cafetería, iba a comer algo ya que no había comido en todo el día y tenia hambre, pero en cuanto entro vio algo que no quería ver. Ino y Kiba conversaban muy amenamente mientras la rubia sonreía.

Ambos le saludaron y le invitaron a ir con ellos, pero el negó con la cabeza y se fue a comprar una bebida, así se podría ir mas rápido. Apenas se volteo ara escabullirse del lugar escucho un grito.

-¿Por que no quieres venir?- pregunto el castaño mientras le miraba interrogante, aunque el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta ya que no se volteo.

-Porque debo ir a conversar con mi hermano- fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse rápidamente por la puerta. No quiso voltearse a cerciorarse si le creyeron ni para ver a Ino con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándole expectante.

Si, era verdad, le gustaba Ino desde hace mucho. Desde antes de que su hermana peleara con ella exactamente. Había pensando en decirle a su hermana que le ayudara pero siempre se acobardaba, luego no pudo porque su misma hermana la odiaba y tenia razón en hacerlo, así que para no hacer el papel del mal hermano no se acerco jamás a Ino.

Todo ese tiempo que estuvo consolando a Temari hizo que sus sentimientos hacia la ojiazul se enfriaran, pero ahora que su hermana estaba a punto de perdonarla y teniendo miles de razones para hacerlo su corazón se estaba ablandando y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella, sin embargo no podía.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, subiendo por la oscura escalera de cerámica y siguiendo el pequeño pasillo que llegaba hasta ella. Pidió un libro que se sabia de memoria, así podría hacer como que leía mientras en realidad trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Todos los días iba a la biblioteca a tratar de calmar sus sentimientos, sentía que la rubia ni siquiera lo veía y que era una estupidez pensar en que algún día podría pasar algo entre ellos.

Suspiro buscando una hoja para perderse en sus pensamientos, una que sabia de que trataba, ya que siempre que estaba en la biblioteca alguien venia y le preguntaba que leía o de que se trataba o cualquier cosa. A veces odiaba ser tan conocido, todo por su hermana, era tan popular después de su separación con Ino que había sido una estupidez que Ino lo hiciera por la popularidad.

Mientras mas pasaban los minutos mas pensaba en lo estúpidamente ridículo que se sentía, el era un hombre fuerte, no era débil, era frío y no tenia sentimientos hacia nadie, hasta la hora en que llegaba a la biblioteca y se permitía sentir por una miserable hora al día.

Ahora que podía sentir, se daba cuenta de que era miserable y que la única oportunidad de comenzar a sentir mas de hora al día era con Ino, la única que lo entendía, o al menos así fue hace unos años atrás, sin embargo ahora la rubia estaba en los brazos de uno de sus amigos y era totalmente justo, porque ella no estaba amarrada a el, pero aun así dolía.

Se desplomo en el sillón e intento calmarse, si no podría llamar la atención de alguien. Al parecer lo había echo ya que sentía una mirada sobre el, levanto su vista y se topo con unos ojos plomos, los cuales fueron cubiertos por unos parpados pálidos al bajar su mirada y todo el resto de su cabeza se volteo.

La reconoció al instante, después de todo se sentaban juntos en clase, de seguro le miraba porque le pareció raro verle a el tan expresivo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea ¿Como ella iba a saber que estaba expresando sus sentimientos si ni le conocía?

Suspiro resignado y trato de poner atención a la lectura, para que así nadie le mirara, pero sus pronósticos fueron ciertos y una joven se acerco a hablarle, susurrando su nombre coquetamente ¡Que lejos estaba ella de gustarle! ¿Como no se daba cuenta de que su falso tono meloso y sus pestañas exageradamente batidas estaban tan lejos de ser parecidos a la coquetería natural y mucho menos fingida de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos?

Respondió con un Hn y luego asintió, la verdad no ponía atención a lo que ella decía pero sabia que hablaba del libro. De pronto sintió de nuevo aquella atrayente mirada y se volteo, aquellos mismos ojos plomos le miraban y un calido rubor se instalo en la mejillas de la dueña de aquella insistente mirada, de seguro le daba vergüenza que la encontrara mirándole dos veces seguidas.

Sonrío y recordó que su madre era Anko, se veía tan distinta a su madre, tan reservada y callada, solo hablaba con su amiga Mitsuki, sin embargo solo en los ratos libres ya que todo el tiempo ponían atención a las clases, Hotoku era sin lugar a dudas un enigma, de seguro tenia un carácter explosivo, según le comento Shikamaru pero lo sabia esconder muy bien.

-Y?? ¿Que dices?- pregunto la chica acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo

-Perdón no estaba escuchando ¿Que decías?- dijo fríamente y alejándose de ella, la chica se ofendió y le miro con cara de odio

-Nada. Me voy adiós- dijo muy cortante, el pelirrojo sonrío y fue a dejar el libro donde correspondía, luego se fue, sin pensar en nada mas y volviéndose un chico frío hasta el día siguiente.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Ash!! Estupido Fanfiction, no me dejaba subir el capi :( Hasta que llego Pal!! Muchisimas gracias!! La verdad soy algo lenta pero cuando me conoces te caigo bien ^^ xD No no soy lenta, solo despistada y aveces autista....bueno a lo que vinimos xD**

**Espero les guste el capi porque mi inspiracion regreso, lo malo es que se me fue el tiempo y por eso es que esta tan cortito, aunque aparecen enigmas y bueno ya estoy tratando de hacer que Temari y Shikamaru se acerquen mas, no puse ni Naruhina Ni Nejiten porque en el proximo capi apareceran arto, sobretodo porque surgira un problemita.**

**Bueno en el capi anterior me dejaron apenas 5 rr aunque no los culpo fue uno de los peores capitulos que he hecho en mi vida, me atrevo a decir que el peor, en serio.**

**Ojala les guste este y me dejen rr y asi me devantan el animo porque he estado medio triste, aunque amo la lluvia me arruino el paseo con mis mejores amigas que no veo hace mucho u.U**

**Bueno ya dejare de quejarme y pondre los agradecimientos personales:**

**Karina Natsumi:** _Gracias ^^_

**Armen:** _Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ Espero que pronto pueda subir en el otro fic es que esta algo dificil xD No me han dado los problemas de salud pero creo que llegaran xD No soy una chica positiva xD Ojala te guste el capi y comentes ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_Jaja si no me ha pasado lo de la bajada de presion y lo dije y lo sigo diciendo ES HORRIBLE xD Espero que a ti no te pase y bueno con respecto al KibaIno va, pareciera que sera GaaInoKiba, pero Gaara ya se olvidara de ella xD Bueno espero te guste el api y comentes, hace mucho que no me conectaba y ahora que lo hice no estas u.U Espero verte pronto por el msn ^^_

**setsuna17:** _que bueno que te guste y aqui esta el capi como lo prometi_

**LoKiTah-Himeh: **_jaja que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien ^^ Hace mucho que no me paso por el fansclub...lo deje botado u.U Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, si hay noticias me avisas si?? ;-)_

**AVISO: NO GAAINO Este fic es KIBAINO asi que no se ilusionen con Gaara e Ino, espero que no les moleste.**

**Ya me voy porque es tardisimo ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**...................................Megumi No Sabaku............................**


	16. Capi 15

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15.- Problemas con las parejas :s

Dos castaños estaban sentados en una banca, ella estaba recargada contra su regazo mientras el la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos sonreían, aunque la sonrisa de ella era mucho más notoria.

Ten-ten pensaba en lo rápido que comenzó a querer, apenas hace un par de semanas que lo conocía y sentía cosas tan fuertes hacia el, ya se estaba olvidando por completo de todo lo que le había pasado antes, de todas las burlas, la soledad, los malos tratos, las puestas y sobretodo se estaba olvidando de lo que sentía hacia Lee.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto el ojiperla ya que la vio muy pensativa.

-En nada- mintió

-No se te da bien la mentira Ten-ten, los dos lo sabemos.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto con tal de alargar la conversación, no quería comentar aquel tema tan privado

-Porque se te ve algo preocupada- comento el chico acariciando su mejilla y ella sonrío al sentir la calidez de su mano.

-Contigo aquí estoy mas que bien- contesto ella sonriendo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de la caricia que el chico le proporcionaba.

El sonrío también y suspiro resignado, después de todo así es como le gustaba ella, callada, reservada y con una sonrisa siempre en su cara.

Siguieron abrazados hasta que el ojiperla diviso a Sasuke, éste venia con las manos e los bolsillos, con su típica caminata relajada, aun así tenía el ceño fruncido y venia directo hacia ellos.

-¿Que pasa?- cuestiono con preocupación

- Es Naruto, tenemos un...asunto delicado del que hablar- respondió dubitativo el pelinegro.

-¿Es necesario que este allí?- pregunto el castaño señalando con la cabeza a Ten-ten

-Si no fuera necesario no habría venido hasta aquí- respondió mirándolo seriamente

-Bien, debo irme, pero luego voy a buscarte a tu cuarto- dijo Neji a su novia y le dio un beso de despedida

-Adiós- murmuro ella mirándolos irse, estaban muy misteriosos.

Mientras tanto los amigos caminaban en silencio hasta la habitación de Naruto. Al llegar allí Neji se dio cuenta de que estaban todos sus otros amigos.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto de inmediato, Naruto temblaba de pies a cabeza- ¿Esta enfermo o qué?- pregunto el castaño

-Siempre lo ha estado- dijo Sasuke con tono frío- pero de la cabeza- agrego enojado

-A que no sabes quien se anda besuqueando con tu prima- dijo en tono burlón Kiba

-Obviamente Naruto- dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Y a que no sabes quien le tiene miedo al compromiso- dijo ahora Gaara

-¿Con miedo al compromiso?- pregunto Neji mirando fijamente al rubio

-Y qu-e ti-tiene es-ta-tamos b-b-bien así- balbuceo el rubio al ver la mueca iracunda del castaño

-¿Como que están bien? Ella se merece lo mejor!! No un imbécil con miedo a estar con una sola mujer!!- dijo enojado Neji

-Pe-pero...es que....- el rubio no sabía como explicarse, quería a Hinata pero no era alguien acostumbrado a atarse a alguien

-Es que nada!! ¿La quieres?- pregunto nuevamente el ojiperla

-Claro que si!!- contesto el rubio

-Entonces ¿Por que no puedes pedirle que sea tu novia y ya?- pregunto aun enojado

-Por que no soy de ese tipo, no me gusta estar atado a nadie ni estar con solo una chica a la vez- dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha

-Pero la quieres!!- dijo Kiba enojado, quería mucho a Hinata ya que siempre le daba buenos consejos.

-Si por eso es que no puedo!!- grito Naruto

-Por que??!!- gritaron todos

-Por que no!! No me entenderán!! Ash!!- apenas termino de hablar el rubio se fue por la puerta enojado

-Voy a hablar con mi prima, ella debe saber esto- dijo Neji enojado y cuando estaba a punto de salir Sasuke le tomo fuertemente del brazo

-¿Piensas decirle que el chico a quien quiere podría engañarla en cualquier momento? ¿Que le tiene miedo al compromiso y que mejor se prepare para que le pongan los cuernos pronto?- pregunto irónicamente Sasuke

-Claro que no, le diré que le aleje de Naruto- dijo con el ceño fruncido, Naruto era su amigo pero no dejaría que lastimara a su prima.

-Si, pero el estaba hablando de las razones, ella esta obsesionada con el, es obvio que no te creerá- dijo Gaara mirándolo seriamente, entonces el castaño cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar a la cama mas cercana.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?¿Que deje que Naruto le rompa el corazón a mi prima?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-No, pero todos haremos que Naruto siente cabeza, estoy seguro que por muy problemático que sea lo lograremos- hablo Shikamaru por primera vez, ya que estaba pensando en una forma de solucionarlo.

-¿Y mientras tanto que?- pregunto el castaño

-Mientras tanto disfruta con tu novia y nosotros haremos que Naruto no mire a nadie más que a Hinata-dijo Kiba convencido.

-¿Novia?- pregunto Gaara

-Si, estoy saliendo con Ten-ten- respondió Neji

-Eso explica tu sonrisa de idiota de ayer- dijo con sarcasmo Kiba

-¿Ya están saliendo?- pregunto Shikamaru extrañado

-Si ¿Por que?

-¿No crees que es uy pronto?- dijo esta vez Sasuke

-No, la quiero y me quiere ¿Que mas necesito?- cuestiono Neji

-Pues no se... ¿Conocerla bien?- pregunto irónicamente

-¿De que me estas hablando? La conozco y muy bien- dijo enojado el ojiperla, no le gustaba nada la conversación

-Claro que no- dijo Sasuke convencido- hagamos una prueba

-Esta bien- dijo confiado el castaño y es que ¿Que podría ocultarle ella?

-Su color favorito??

-......- el ojiperla jamás se lo había preguntado, así que se quedo en un silencio absoluto en cuanto le dijeron aquella pregunta

-Nombre de su anterior escuela??

-.......- nuevamente no tenia idea de que responder

-Nombre de sus padres??

-.......- el castaño se estaba enojando ya que esas preguntas tan cotidianas no se le habían ocurrido preguntarle a ella

-Nombre de sus antiguas amigas??

-......- con aquella ultima pregunta el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

-......- con aquella ultima pregunta el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

-Bien...ahora tenemos que hablar de ti Sasuke- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el pelinegro si entender muy bien

-De que eres demasiado problemático con tus 'tácticas' para reconquistar a Sakura, solo dile que aun las quieres y todo vivirán felices por siempre- dijo burlón el Nara, pero sabía que el Uchiha entendería la seriedad del asunto

-Claro que no, ella no confía en mí, primero debo ganarme su confianza- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Si pero no te la ganaras espantando a todos los que se acerquen a ella- dijo Kiba mirándolo con seriedad, aunque las comisuras de sus labios estaban elevadas.

-No, eso lo hago por mi, ella me tendrá plena confianza en un mes- dijo el Uchiha engreídamente

-Eso lo veremos- dijo el pelirrojo y se fue, la verdad hablar de mujeres no era su tema preferido.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Una peligris se encontraba en su cama, acostada boca abajo mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno, el cual tenía algo escrito en la tapa que decía 'Desahogos'.

"Hay un momento en el que te das cuenta de que tu vida es basura. No tienes sueños ni aspiraciones y si las tienes son tan imposibles de realizar que ni siquiera lo intentas, en definitiva tu vida esta vacía, sin emociones, metas o alguien con quien pasar el rato, siempre rodeada de gente que no te ve y que eso te hace sentir mas vacía de lo que estas.

Tengo una amiga excelente, me escucha, me comprende y me aconseja pero una amistad no es suficiente como para llenar el vacío de una vida entera, quiero tener emociones, días distintos, decir adiós a la rutina y que alguien me quiera tal cual soy y aunque se que es estúpido querer amar a alguien y que me ame, por que se que esa persona me lastimara y terminaremos mal.

Pero todo lo que deseo es una vida distinta, tener algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada como a tomarme las cosas con calma, tratar de no ser demasiado impulsiva ni nada de eso por que quiero sentir como es romper inevitable rutina, quiero sentir como es tener a alguien que te quiera y que te sorprenda siempre, quiero saber como es que una persona te aprecie solo por ser tu.

Sin embargo se que eso no pasara, se que también que mas de alguna vez le guste a alguien como también se que todos se asustaron con mi madre y pensaron que ella no les dejaría acercarse a mi, quizás fue así en un principio cuando no quería que sufriera por nadie, pero ahora tengo 17 años y jamás he salido con nadie ¡JAMAS! Incluso Mitsuki a salido con chicos y eso le preocupa a mi mama porque piensa que puedo llegar a convertirme en lesbiana, eso es asqueroso yo no soy así y nunca seré así!!

Antes me molestaba porque yo miraba a un chico y comenzaba con su discurso de que los hombres solo te dañan y ahora solo quiere que me encuentre un novio, esto es tan contradictorio! Y lo peor es que el único chico que me gusta no me ve, es decir, para el soy invisible... ¿Podría mi vida ser mejor? //ironía...//"

Hotoku se acomodo en su cama y cerro su cuaderno, le gustaba desahogarse en su cuaderno y por eso cuando Karin casi se lo bota a la basura reacciono así, estaba enojada y se dejo vencer por tu temperamento, normalmente era una chica pasiva, o al menos eso intentaba demostrar.

Mitsuki estaba en su cama con un notebook, escribiéndoles a sus amigos de su ciudad, si, ella vivía muy lejos y allá tenia amigos por montones, no como ella que con suerte la tenia a la ojiazul.

Comenzó a recordar aquella tarde, había sido descubierta por Gaara dos veces, no le gustaba mucho ya que se avergonzó mucho, ella siempre lo iba a mirar a la biblioteca y el siempre tan ensimismado estaba que no se daba cuenta, hasta hoy. Al otro día no iría, para no levantar sospechas, pero no podía dejar de verlo, lo veía todas las clases y se sentía tan feliz estando a su lado que no podía poner atención a las clases y miraba todo el tiempo al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo.

Simplemente patético.

Con un suspiro cerro el cuaderno y lo dejo debajo de su cama, entre las tablas, al parecer la pelirroja no vendría a dormir aquí hoy, como siempre. Saco su libro y se puso a estudiar al no poner atención mirando a Gaara se había perdido toda la clase, lo bueno es que le gustaba leer y así podía leer en su habitación en sus ratos libres.

Sin embargo esa tarde fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo reparo en ella, por lo que se sentía inquieta. Trato de serenarse y poder leer pero tuvo que leer cinco veces una oración para encontrarle sentido y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Mitsuki y busco su notebook. Se metió en unas páginas normales y leyó algunos blogs con historias, al final se aburrió, se fue a cambiar y se acostó sin decir nada.

No le gustaba cuando Mitsuki conversaba con sus otros amigos, no tenía tiempo para ella y la verdad ella no tenía con quien conversar ni a quien contarle lo que le urgía contar. Prefería esperar hasta el día siguiente, así que sin mas trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque tardo al menos una hora.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Ten-ten estaba en su cama, Sakura tenía una boba sonrisa en la cara, Hinata estaba igual e Ino también. Temari no estaba, al parecer había salido a comer algo. De pronto golpearon a la puerta y al notar que ella era la única en condiciones de mostrar su cara fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, quería saber si esta Ino- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Si es...-

-Si!!- interrumpió Ino y salio con su 'amigo' justo en el momento en que Temari entraba.

-Hola.... ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por que todas tienen sonrisas estúpidas en la cara?- preguntó Temari en cuanto entro, poniendo sus manos en ambos costados de su caderas.

-Novios- fue lo único que dijo Ten-ten mirándolas también

-No es mi novio!!- dijeron las acusadas sonrojadas

-Bien pero están apunto- a eso ninguna de los dos pudo replicar- Hinata de ti me lo esperaba pero ¿Sakura? ¿Tu no-cita-que-si-era-cita salio bien?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo

-Emm...si- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, sabia que tenia que contarles pero le daba algo de vergüenza

-Sakura siempre nos has contado todo y no hay nada que no haya pasado entre tu y Sasuke, pero si volvió a pasar queremos saberlo- dijo Hinata mirándola dulcemente

-Bien...es que...fuimos a patinar y casi me caí muchas veces- dijo sonriendo algo avergonzada- pero el siempre me sujetaba y hasta me tomo de la cintura por unos momentos y nos mirábamos a los ojos y....Ash!! Me siento como una estúpida enamorada que cree que su primer romance será el mejor de la vida y que es su ''príncipe azul''- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Pero así fue la primera vez- dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona

-Lo se y esta vez no debería ser así!! Pero...es que...me siento exactamente como la última vez- dijo frustrada

-¿Lo ves? ¡Estas completamente enamorada de el!- dijo Temari con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-¿Y que? Yo no soy nada para el, quizás ahora seré su amiga, quizás necesita alguien que le de consejos sobre como tratar a las mujeres para luego llevárselas a la cama- dijo con rabia Sakura

-Claro que no!! ¿Por que siempre piensas que Sasuke solo quiere sexo?- pregunto Temari, las otras dos solo miraban aquella pelea verbal

-Claro que si!! Por eso me dejo!! Quería hacerlo pero yo no estaba preparada y por eso me engaño!!- exploto Sakura en gritos, lo bueno es que estos no salían de la habitación, porque las paredes estaban aisladas.

-Ash!! Sakura el lo hizo por su ego y por la influencia de sus amigos- dijo Temari enojada

-No!!- rugió la pelirrosa y se fue hasta la puerta.

-Ash!! Sakura el lo hizo por su ego y por la influencia de sus amigos- dijo Temari enojada

-No!!- rugió la pelirrosa y se fue hasta la puerta. De pronto sintió que la agarraban del brazo y se volteo enojada, pero al ver la mueca preocupada de Hinata, suspiro y la miro fijamente.

-Sakura, no es tu culpa ni la de Temari, es culpa de el y de su ego, el no quería sexo ya te lo dijo estaba enamorado de ti y aun lo esta y jamás te ha pedido que lo hagan- dijo Hinata lentamente tratando de hacer que la ojijade entendiera.

-...- la pelirrosa miraba el suelo, pensando en las palabras de la ojiperla y dándose cuenta de que su reacción fue exagerada- lo siento- susurro avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Se fueron a sentar a la cama para seguir conversando.

-Sigue con lo que ocurrió hoy- dijo la castaña con cuidado pero aun así ansiosa

-Bien...seguimos patinando hasta que mi estomago...gruñó- admitió sonrojada y las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír y hasta reír- ¡no es divertido!- alego enojada y aun sonrojada

-¿Entonces porque nos reímos?- pregunto aun riendo la rubia y las otras no pudieron evitar soltar otra carcajada

-Porque son unas malas amigas!!- dijo aun enojada

-Sabes que no, es solo que es gracioso- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Bueno entonces sigan riendo y no les contare lo que paso cuando fuimos a comer- dijo la pelirrosa mirándose las uñas

-Claro que queremos saber- dijeron totalmente serias

- Bien!- exclamo la pelirrosa y las demás la miraron raro- que bueno que dejaron de reír- completo como si fuera obvio

-Bueno cuenta!!- dijo ansiosa Ten-ten

-Bueno- dijo luego de suspirar

Flash Back

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al café que estaba cerca de la pista de hielo. Buscaron una mesa para dos y se sentaron a ver que había para servirse.

-Quiero un pastel de fresa y un mocachino- dijo la pelirrosa y se fue a sentar-ah lo siento- dijo devolviéndose- toma aquí esta el dinero- dijo entregándole lo justo para pagar su pedido

-Yo pago- dijo el pelinegro

-No Sasuke, yo me lo comeré, yo lo pago- dijo la pelirrosa aun extendiendo la mano

-El mocachino no se come- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Como sea, toma- dijo entregándole el dinero

-Sakura yo te invite así que yo pago- dijo volteándose para darle el dinero a la cajera

-Dijiste lo mismo en la pista de hielo y yo ahora quiero pagar también- dijo neciamente

-Sakura- dijo seriamente y ella le miro como retándolo- pagare yo, quieras o no- dijo frío y la pelirrosa se volteo y se fue a sentar ¡Ese chico era un necio!

Llego allí y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, ya sabia que nunca fue un juego más bien quería sexo.

Flash Back interrumpido

-Que no quería solo sexo!!- interrumpió Temari

-Pero en ese momento lo pensé!! Ahora me dejaras terminar o me voy a comer porque me dio hambre- dijo mirándola seriamente, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos

-Cuenta...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Continuación Flash Back

Se sentó y espero a que Sasuke llegara, venia con una camarera que le ayudo con el plato en el que estaba en pastel de fresa y Sasuke traía los dos café en sus manos. Se enojo porque se notaba desde la otra esquina que la mujer solo quería seducir a Sasuke.

-Gracias amor- dijo la pelirrosa y el pelinegro la miro interrogante, pero en cuanto volteo a ver la cara enojada de la mujer a su lado sonrío de lado.

-Aquí esta tu mocachino preciosa- dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan los de las otra mesas.

Ambos se sentaron y unieron sus manos sobre su mesa desilusionando a todos los hombres de allí y también a las mujeres

Comenzaron a beberse sus respectivos café y sonrieron como si estuvieran enamorados (aunque no fue muy difícil)

Sasuke acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Sakura mientras se bebía su café y la miraba fijamente. Sakura se dejaba acariciar y le miraba a los ojos también, comenzó a comer y trataba de esquivar la mirada de Sasuke ya que no le gustaba que le miraran comiendo y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente, aun así no desviaba su mirada de ella.

Pasaron la tarde haciéndose pasar por novios, fue un acuerdo tácito así que ninguno sabia las intenciones del otro, aun así seguían mirándose amorosamente y actuando como antes de que Sasuke cometiera aquel error.

Cuando acabaron se fueron abrazados y toda la gente les miraba, como si les envidiaran. Y así era.

Llegaron hasta el auto de Sasuke y allí se soltaron, Sakura se sonrojo al tomar conciencia de que ella había comenzado y ni siquiera tenía una razón contundente, así que comenzó a pensar en una antes de que el pelinegro le preguntara.

Se subieron al auto en silencio. La pelirrosa miraba por la ventana nuevamente, quería sentirse lo más alejada de Sasuke.

-Entonces...¿Por que nos convertimos en novios?- pregunto con tono jocoso el siempre frío Uchiha

- Porque esa mujer te venia coqueteando- dijo nerviosamente- y se que odias eso- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente y para su sorpresa lo estaba logrando

-Oh- dijo repentinamente ¿Desilusionado?

-Y tu?? Por que me seguiste el juego??- pregunto mirándolo ahora a la cara

-¿Que querías? ¿Que te dejara como mentirosa en frente de esa molesta camarera?- pregunto retóricamente el pelinegro.

El resto del camino se fueron pensando en la 'súper conversación' que tuvieron y al llegar Sakura solo tenía en su mente la mirada dulce desinteresada del Uchiha en el café.

El resto del camino se fueron pensando en la 'súper conversación' que tuvieron y al llegar Sakura solo tenía en su mente la mirada dulce y desinteresada del Uchiha en el café.

Cuando llegaron Sasuke dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y camino con ella hasta su habitación, como un acto reflejo la tomo de la mano y ella se dejo. Caminaron lentamente como si quisieran extender el momento al máximo, pero lamentablemente llegaron a su destino y en la puerta Sakura se giro y le beso la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, y luego abrió la puerta y se adentro en su habitación sin ninguna palabra más.

El Uchiha se fue a la suya con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara, la cual después corrigió por una de superioridad, aunque honestamente era ella quien llevaba las riendas.

Fin Flash Back

-Wow me parece que pronto habrá otra parejita en el Higurashi- dijo con voz cantarina Ten-ten, totalmente emocionada

-Como la tuya- dijo burlona Temari

-Ya...hasta cuando me van a molestar con Neji?? Ya saben que ya somos novios- dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

- Si, pero es entretenido pensar que Neji finalmente se confeso antes de esperar a que otro le quitara a su 'mujer'- dijo Sakura divertida y Ten-ten no entendía

-Lo que pasa es que siempre que a Neji le gusta alguien se demora demasiado y luego viene alguien y se la quita y anda todo el día enojado diciendo que le robaron a 'su mujer'- explico sonriendo la peliazul.

-Pobre Neji- dijo la morena sonriendo, aunque pensaba en la posibilidad de que eso pasara con ella.

-Oye?? Como fue que te gusto tanto Neji en tan poco tiempo??- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Pues...yo...no lo se...me gusto su forma de ser...como es conmigo...lo bien que lo paso con el...- la morena decía cada cosa lentamente, enumerándola con los dedos y con un lee rubor en sus mejillas

-Realmente lo quieres- dijo la ojiperla contenta

-Si- dijo algo culpable, lo que hizo a Sakura sospechar que algo andaba mal

-¿Realmente lo quieres?- repitió Sakura pero en tono de pregunta

-Si...claro- respondió ella aunque no muy segura

-¡No lo quieres!- sentencio Temari

-Si!! Si lo quiero- dijo Ten-ten rápidamente y en sus ojos se veía que decía la verdad- es solo que...aun esta rondando en mi cabeza el último chico que me gusto- admitió sintiéndose culpable

-Mi primo no se merece eso- dijo Hinata mas que enojada

-Lo se y yo lo quiero y por eso estoy con el, si no lo quisiera seria algo malo, pero si lo quiero y solo tengo unas pequeñas dudas que se dispersaran con el tiempo- dijo la morena y las demás la miraron no muy convencidas

-¿Y si el chico ese viene y te dice que te quiere? ¿Dejarías a Neji por el?- pregunto Hinata aun indagando sobre los sentimientos de la novia de SU primo

-...No- dijo luego de pensarlo por unos momentos

-Lo pensaste!!- dijo Temari apuntándola acusadoramente

-Claro que si!! Tengo que pensarlo bien, no quiero mentirles chicas, menos ahora que me tienen confianza- dijo la castaña mirándolas sinceramente

-Bueno...te creo, pero mas te vale que aquellas dudas se disipen pronto porque por muy lento que sea Neji, no se merece que estén con el para olvidar a otro- dijo la pelirrosa mirando fijamente a Ten-ten y esta asintió.

-Bien vamos a comer algo muero de hambre- dijo Hinata y aunque Temari había ido a comer hace un rato fue la primera en pararse.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Si, me demore un dia, pero al menos este capi tiene mas intrigas y esta mas largo que el anterior tambien. Me demore porque me han pasado muchas cosas estos ultimos dias.**

**1º Se me bajo la presio denuevo u.U**

**2ºMe robaron el celuh TT-TT**

**3ºMe celebraran el cumple mañana ^^**

**Estoy con muchas cosas pero un compromiso es un compromiso y quise subir hoy, es que ayer no subi porque no tenia inspiacion y como Armen me dijo no debo forzar a la inspiracion, llegara por si sola ^^**

**Bueno no quiero hablar del tema del celu ni de la baja de presion ni menos de mi cumple...sere vieja T-T Asi que aqui estan los agradecimientos:**

**Pau-chan22:** _Bueno espero que te halla ido bien con tu fiesta, ahora viene la mia xD y por si ya paso Feliiz cumpleañoos!! Y si aun no ha pasado tambien xD Espero te guste el capi y luego quizas tendra una pareja Gaara, bueno yo creo que ya se sabe quien es no?? xD Ojala estes bien y todo ^^ Saludos!!_

**gatitahime:** _que bueno que te guste mi fic ^^ espero que sigas dejando rr con tu opinion y si quieres quejas no importa, eso me hace mejor ^^ Nos vemoos!!_

**Karina Natsumi:**_ que bueno que no importen las parejas pero si importa que sea interesante una pareja in historia no le gusta a nadie xD Ojala sigas dejando rr y me digas tu opinion de los capis ^^_

**Gray Anko Diva:** _jaja gracias por los cumplidos ^//^ me gusto mucho tu rr y no te preocupes el colegio es estresante entiendo que no hayas dejado rr ^^ Nos veremoos pronto...bueno nos leeremos mas bien xD_

**LoKiTaH-Himeh:** _Lo siento u.U Pero desde un comienzo que dije que seria KibaIno y la verdad me gusta mucho esa pareja y queria poner a Gaara con alguien especialmente echa para el xD Bueno tendras que resignarte xD Lo siento, espero te guste el capi y el sasusaku ^^ Tkm tambien n.n_

**Ari Hyuga: **_Si, solo po orgullo es que no pueden besarse ¬¬ y si es malo que la inspiracion llegue con la lluvia o cuando te pasa algo malo...me pasa exactamente igual!! Y como me han pasado cosas malas creo que el cap me quedo bien xD Ojala te guste el capi!! Y me dejes tu opinion ^^_

**setsuna17:** _gracias espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**FaBiiOoLiXx: **_Ojala te guste el capi aunque precisamente Naruhina y Nejiten no hay mucho xD Es que no puede ser todo color de rosa no?? Espero te guste el capi y me dejss tu rr y opinion ^^ En este capi hay mas acercamientos de Sasuke y Sakura._

**Telehia:** _que bueno que te guste ^^ Ojala lo logre bien con el KibaIno Me gustaron tus rr ^^ Ojala te hallan gustado ambos capis n.n_

**Wow no me habia dado cuenta tengo 119 rr!! Gracias a todos!! Espero llegar a los 200 ;-) ....aunque no se si es posible xD**

**Bueno me voy estas cosas del 11 de septiembre me tienen arta!! **

**Ja Ne..!!**

**----------------------Megumi No Sabaku----------------**


	17. Capi 16

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

16.- Pensamientos ocultos…

Angustia. Miedo. Esos dos sentimientos ocupaban sus pensamientos, la angustia de no poder darle todo su amor al hombre que la quería tal cual era. Miedo a que descubriera que ella no era totalmente sincera.

Estaban en la cafetería, todas hablaban como locas menos ella. La castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus confusiones y en su relación con Neji, sabia que no podía seguirle mintiendo, como también sabia que sentía algo muy fuerte hacia el, algo que la ataba a su idea principal y no la dejaba decirle la verdad por miedo a perderlo.

Obviamente Sakura le miraba a cada rato, para estudiar sus reacciones, de seguro quería saber que pensaba. Lastima por ella, tanto que trataba de ocultar que la miraba pero la castaña la descubría por el rabillo del ojo.

A lo lejos distinguió a Ino y a Kiba, hablando de algo que de seguro estaba poniendo incomoda a la rubia porque no le miraba a la cara si no que miraba la puerta, como queriendo irse por ella y de un momento a otro la vio largarse por la misma, dejando al Inuzuka con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara y con su nombre en los labios, llamándola mientras iba tras de ella.

Sonrío y trato de concentrarse en la conversación de sus amigas, para así no ser del todo indiferente al tema, por si le preguntaban. Lo malo fue que lo único que capto de la conversación fue una pregunta.

-¿Verdad Ten-ten?- luego de aquella pregunta la morena miro a sus amigas, todas la miraban expectantes y con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Lo siento...etto...miraba a Ino- dijo excusándose por no escuchar

-Si y de eso precisamente estábamos hablando- dijo Temari aun mirándola así

-¿Y de que me preguntaban?- cuestiono sintiéndose demasiado observada

-De que estás tan distraída pensando en tus confusiones que no te das cuenta de que te hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo- dijo Hinata mirándola algo enojada.

-Lo siento- dijo cabizbaja

-¿Te ha quedado algo claro luego de pensar tanto tiempo?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Lo mismo que antes- dijo derrumbándose sobre la mesa, sobre sus brazos.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Lo mismo Temari, quiero mucho a Neji pero me niego a contarle lo de mi confusión, no quiero perderlo- dijo mirando la mesa- y que aun pienso en Lee como mas que un amigo- dijo aun cabizbaja

-¿Es Lee?- preguntaron con los ojos desorbitados

-Si...- dijo avergonzada.

-Wow... ¿Lee?- pregunto la rubia sin poder creérselo aun.

-Si, si- dijo algo hastiada la castaña

-Ya pero no te enojes, son tus gustos y te los respetamos...aunque...desde Lee a Neji hay una muy gran diferencia- dijo la pelirrosa

.Si- dijo la peliazul sonriendo

-No mucha- afirmo la castaña y las demás la miraron raro así que procedió a explicar- lo que pasa es que Lee me gustaba porque era el único que me defendía. En la otra escuela nadie me quería y me trataban de nerd, me decían que era una estúpida y me trataban muy mal

-Debiste golpearlos- interrumpió Temari

-Por supuesto que lo hice- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente la morena

-¿Y el punto es...?

-Lo siento, el punto es que cuando Lee comenzó a ir a enseñar Karate a la escuela y yo me inscribí, el me defendía, hacia que los otros me trataran como a una igual y que no me discriminaran, me hizo sentir querida por primera vez, aunque fuese como a una amiga- termino de explicar y las demás pudieron entender, un poco, su punto de vista

-¿Y Neji que tiene que ver?- pregunto la ojiperla aun resentida por el engaño a su primo

-Neji fue quien me mostró la escuela, bueno tu y el, además jamás me trato mal y no lo se, desde que lo vi sentí algo extraño, además de que me hace suspirar con solo una sonrisa- dijo algo sonrojada y las demás sonrieron.

-¿Entonces le quieres de verdad?- pregunto aun desconfiada la Hyuuga

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! El es el único que me ha echo sentir así en mi vida, es solo que con Lee aquí me pongo a dudar. No le veía hace tiempo y no lo se cuando nos dejamos de ver me prometí a mi misma que alguna vez lo iba a atrapar, pero ya no quiero eso, sin embargo la promesa y sus palabras de aliento siempre permanecen en mi mente, como si aun me alentara cuando el ahora ni siquiera me habla

-Bueno, es que como fue el primero que te alentó lo recuerdas con cariño y tu mente te recuerda a cada momento que no te debes rendir y al parecer tu subconsciente te ayuda con las palabras de Lee- concluyo Temari con una cara muy sabia y las demás la quedaron mirando con cara de WTF??

-Eh... ¿Temari te sientes bien?- pregunto la pelirrosa poniendo su mano en la frente dorada de la rubia, para comprobar si es que tenia fiebre

-¿Que? ¿No puedo decir algo inteligente de vez en cuando? Me subestiman chicas- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con cara de niñita enojada y las demás sonrieron tiernamente, volvía a ser la de siempre.

Se quedaron comiendo unos minutos mas, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, habían dejado los temas dramáticos de lado y no pensaban sacarlos a luz en un buen rato.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Comenzó a recordar con detalle cada día y cada momento que había pasado junto a ella y ¿Para que mentir? Le alucinaba. Su sola presencia le hacia sentir tantas cosas que no era capaz de enumerar. A veces todo era tan confuso, ella era tan normal como distinta.

Era tan predecible que a veces le divertía, pero otras veces le sorprendía con su forma de actuar o contestar, de verdad esa rubia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Miro el agua con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, estaba sentado frente al lago, en una de las tantas bancas que allí se encontraban y de un momento a otro aparecieron unos ojos azules eléctricos en su campo de visión, un cabello rubio claro los acompañaban y un cuerpo esplendido ¿Quien mas podía ser que ella?

El castaño movió su mano en forma de saludo y le sonrío, ella apresuro el paso y le sonrío de vuelta. Cuando llego hasta donde el se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento por haberme ido así- expreso apenada

-No te preocupes, te entiendo- contesto con una sonrisa

-Es que el tema de Temari me sobrepasa- se justifico la rubia mirándose los zapatos.

-Lo se- mascullo en silencio mientras la miraba tiernamente

-Y tú también me sobrepasas- dijo con enojo fingido y un brillo de diversión se asomo en sus azulinos ojos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que te he echo?- pregunto confundido, sin haberse dado cuenta del engaño.

-Yo soy tan cambiante, mi humor a veces hasta a mi me hace odiarme, en cambio tu siempre estas ahí para apoyarme y reconfortarme, entendiéndome a pesar de todo

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Claro! Malo para ti, porque siempre estoy tan ocupada con todo estos que ni siquiera te lo agradezco y la verdad me siento culpable- confeso con un tono mas bien serio.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin saber que decir aun.

-Podrías agradecérmelo saliendo conmigo el viernes- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Claro!- dijo con entusiasmo reflejado en sus pozos azules-y... ¿Por que estabas preocupado cuando estábamos comiendo?- pregunto con una curiosidad difícil de ignorar

-Es que...nada- dijo finalmente, luego de pensar en una forma de decírselo y que no se escandalizara, sinceramente no encontró ninguna- es por unos amigos, pero de seguro ellos podrán resolver sus problemas solos.

La rubia se quedo pensando en que podría pasar, después de todo los chicos eran sus amigos y el único que podría tener problemas es Gaara porque todos tienen sus parejas... ¿Será con ellas los problemas? Esperaba que no porque Sakura era muy simpática con ella, Ten-ten la quería ayudar y Hinata era tan dulce, además de que Temari era su mejor amiga.

Comenzó a pensar en posibles problemas pero todos le resultaban estúpidos e increíbles, Neji esta tan enamorado de Ten-ten y ella de el que nada malo podría pasar, Naruto y Hinata eran tan inocentes que no podrían tener problemas, Sasuke esta conquistando a Sakura y ella se esta dejando llevar entre ellos no hay problemas, Shikamaru y Temari van lento pero seguro así que problemas allí no pueden haber...

El Inuzuka la miraba mientras sonreía, era obvio que quería saber que pasaba, pero ella le podía contar a Hinata y avisarle a Ten-ten y eso no era justo, los chicos debían resolver sus problemas solos. Se quedo allí observándola con una mirada tan dulce que hizo que la chica se volteara y al darse cuenta de como la miraba se sonrojo visiblemente.

-Entonces... ¿Como va todo?- pregunto para que el chico dejara de mirarla así, no era que no le gustara pero no le gustaba que la vieran sonrojada

-Bien- dijo el castaño aun sonriendo

-Hm- exclamo la rubia y ya no sabia de que mas hablar. Se quedaron allí mirándose e Ino se volvió a sonrojar, el sonrío y por acto reflejo tomo su mano, ella se dejo, aun mirando en sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, encontrando la comprensión y la amistad que en ese momento necesitaba tanto, pero sobretodo el amor que el chico le estaba entregando.

Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta sentir el aliento del otro. El sonrojo de la rubia aumento y la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho, él mismo acorto la distancia para el tan esperado roce. Se besaron lentamente, sin prisa, sintiendo el sabor de los labios del otro, sintiendo con lujo de detalle cada sensación que le provocaba el otro.

Ino subió sus brazos hasta las costillas de el abrazándose fuertemente a su espalda y el subió sus manos a la cara de ella para poder acariciarla lentamente. Cuando ya se estaban quedando sin aire se separaron con cuidado.

Se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decir, recuperaron el aire y aun no decían nada, así que el chico opto por volver a besarla, quizás esta era la ultima vez que lo hacia, así que tenia que aprovecharlo al máximo. La chica correspondió gustosa y el segundo beso fue más rápido, con más pasión y entusiasmo, aunque no le quitaba lo romántico.

Cuando se separaron por segunda vez el chico no pudo ocultar su sonrisa ni ella tampoco.

-Creo que...debería contarte lo mucho que me gustas- dijo el chico con ligereza

-Creo que yo también debería decírtelo- susurro cerca de su boca con una sonrisa la rubia y se volvieron a besar, después de todo era lo que habían estado esperando desde el viernes, cuando fueron a los juegos.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Un rubio se encontraba en un lugar lleno de árboles, soledad y un estero se escuchaba a lo lejos. Si. En el cerro de la escuela. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y en lo mucho que quería a su no-novia.

Nadie le entendía y eso le hacia ponerse de mal humor ¿Era tan difícil entender que tenia miedo? ¿Era tan difícil entender que el miedo le consumía por dentro de solo pensar en tener algo serio con ella, engañarla y que su chica no le hablara nunca más en la vida? ¡No era tan difícil!

Se sentó en el suelo frustrado, luego de dar vueltas y vueltas sin poder descargar su rabia, sin poder vaciarse y seguir como si nada, sin poder llegar a convencerse a si mismo que esta vez no será igual y que con ella podría ser fiel. Sin embargo siempre llegaba un 'pero' y se derrumbaba. Se sentía patético y débil.

Se levanto y golpeo fuertemente un árbol, luego de ese golpe vino otro y otro y las lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Luego de unos minutos cayo al suelo exhausto. Se quedo allí por unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y recupero el aliento, se levanto y miro sus manos, de sus nudillos corrían unos hilitos de sangre, lo cual no ayudo a que su mal humor desapareciera.

Se sentó a descansar y dejar que sus pensamientos se despejaran y que sus músculos se relajaran. Decidió irse a su habitación, quizás Sasuke le ayudara, siempre se contaban todo y esta no podía ser la excepción, no ahora que necesitaba ayuda.

Se fue cuesta abajo y cuando llego al final pudo divisar a Ino y Kiba, se fue por el camino largo para estar solo con sus pensamientos (n/a: si, el piensa xD). Llego hasta su habitación en silencio y al abrir la puerta descubrió que el único que estaba allí era Sasuke, tendido sobre su cama y con los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Sabia que volverías para hablar conmigo- exclamo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-Que bueno porque precisamente a eso vengo- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Habla- dijo el pelinegro

-Lo que pasa es que no es que no quiera estar con Hinata ni nada parecido, es solo que tengo...- se callo antes de decir aquella palabra, la cual demostraría su debilidad frente a su mejor amigo y quien en algún momento fue su rival.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto Sasuke tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, sabia que lo que se venia era bueno

-Es que...- no sabia como decírselo sin que sonara patético y más todavía frente a Sasuke, su orgullo estaba siendo severamente castigado.

-Miedosito- dijo con voz cantarina pero grave el pelinegro y una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su rostro.

-¡¿Que como te atreves a llamarme así?!- grito el rubio

-Eso es lo que te pasa ¿No? Te mueres de miedo de estar atado a una mujer y no poder estar con las otras que están a tu alrededor- afirmo Sasuke con un tono sabio.

-Quizás tienes razón en que tengo miedo, pero estas muy equivocado en cuanto a porqué tengo miedo- dijo Naruto luego de pegarle un codazo a su amigo en el estomago

-Auch!! ¿Y esa razón cual seria?- pregunto el chico instando a su amigo para que se desahogara con el

-Es que...literalmente _me aterra _perder a Hinata solo porque la engañe, se que no es una razón menor, pero es que es tan normal en mi hacer eso y las demás chicas no me importaban, pero Hinata es diferente, quiero a Hinata mas que a cualquier otra, pero me es difícil imaginarme con ella y sin estar mirando a otra- confeso el chico avergonzado

-Naruto ¿La quieres en verdad?- pregunto dejando de lado los juegos y preguntando algo maduro

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero! Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte y por eso me asusto, pensar que dejare de estar con ella y de sentirla conmigo, se besarla y solo por una equivocación, no quiero terminar como tu- dijo Naruto de frente

-Gracias- dijo irónicamente, pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos le miro y entendió todo- Yo me sentí igual que tú la primera vez que estuve con Sakura, no debes engañarla, eso aparte de dañarte a ti la dañara mucho a ella- dijo con voz fuerte y decidida

-¿Y tu crees que no lo se? ¡Por eso no quiero tener nada serio con ella!- grito exasperado y luego murmuro- me partiría el corazón verla sufrir tanto como Sakura-chan

-Lo se, ninguna de las dos se lo merece- dijo mirando el suelo y sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo, quien estaba en la misma situación que el estuvo dos años atrás.

El rubio suspiro resignado, definitivamente no quería dañarla, pero si no le pedía que fuera su novia ella creería que el jugaba con ella y si se lo pedía la engañaba también la dañaría demasiado. No tenía opción, su error fue haberla querido y haber descubierto que ella también le quería.

-Creo que comenzare a ver a otras chicas y así olvidarme de Hinata-chan- dijo sin brillo en los ojos, el solo echo de pensar en separarse de ella le hacia entristecer

-¡Estas loco! Ella también sufrirá, como también sufrirá si no formalizas la situación

-Y también sufrirá si lo formalizo y luego la engaño- dijo el rubio y acto seguido echo su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando recostado sobre la cama también.

-¿Sabes? Deberías pedirle que sea tu novia, pero mantenerte alejado de los clubes nocturnos y del sake- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-¿Y si la decepciono?- pregunto aun asustado

-Confío en ti y se que no lo harás- dijo el pelinegro sinceramente

-Ojala yo pudiera confiar en mi tanto como tu lo haces- dijo algo cabizbajo el rubio

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que confiar en cuanto quieres a Hinata- dijo el ojinegro

-Wow teme ¿Tu dando consejos de madre?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa divertida

-Cállate dobe ¬///¬

Después de la conversación mas madura que hayan tenido en años ambos comenzaron con sus inmadureses y sus diarias peleas.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Toco la puerta dos veces y nadie salio. Volvió a tocar y aun nadie salía.

-Permiso, voy a entrar- aviso por si había alguien dentro y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía -genial- murmuro con desgano

El castaño comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a su no-conocida-novia, aun no sabia que tan malo era no dejar que le robaran a su mujer, aunque quizás si había sido pronto.

Las preguntas de Sasuke le daban vueltas en la cabeza y le hacían pensar que quizás no la conocía tan bien como el creía y que realmente fue muy rápido todo. Se fue hacia la cafetería para comer algo, ya que tenia algo de hambre, pero al llegar allí se encontró con Ten-ten y sus amigas conversando afablemente.

-Hola amor, hola chicas- saludo cordialmente. Los ojos de las chicas no se querían encontrar con los suyos, como si estuvieran avergonzadas por algo.

-Hola Neji-kun- saludo su novia dulcemente y las demás pasaron a un segundo plano.

-¿Estas muy ocupada?- pregunto con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella

-No- respondió con una sonrisa y luego miro a sus amigas con una mirada cómplice y algo culpable, debía ser porque se iba con el y las dejaba solas- lo siento chicas me voy con Neji

-Ve, pero debes prometernos que nos contaras todo- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura, aunque en sus ojos no se veía nada de alegría.

-Si

Caminaron fuera de allí y se fueron hacia atrás de la residencia masculina, donde estaban todas aquellas hermosísimas flores.

-Este lugar es hermoso- exclamo la castaña con un toque de admiración en la voz

-Si ¿No habías venido antes?- pregunto el castaño mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, ya que estaban de pie.

-No- dijo y luego volteo un poco su cabeza hacia el, para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ya que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Oye... ¿Cual es tu color favorito?- pregunto el ojiperla algo avergonzado por la pregunta

-El verde- contesto con simpleza y una sonrisa

-¿Y tu antiguo colegio como se llamaba?

-La verdad...no me gusta hablar de esa escuela y además no recuerdo el nombre- contesto con una sonrisa avergonzada

-¿Y tus padres como se llaman?- pregunto

- Mi padre se llama Souta y mi madre es Hanna, son lindos pero ellos no me criaron y los veo una vez al año, quien me crió fueron mis tíos Rui y mi tía Sora- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Por que los ves una vez al año?- pregunto confundido, ella era pobre pero eso no significaba que vivieran en un mundo completamente diferente ¿O si?

-Es que mi mama y mi papa no tenían trabajo, así que mi tía y tío ofrecieron cuidarme hasta que su situación financiera estuviera mejor, pero se acostumbraron a estar sin mi, se fueron a otra ciudad y mandan dinero para mis gastos, pero no he tocado ni siquiera un yen, cuando los vuelva a ver algún día se los entregare en sus manos y les diré que no los necesito- explico con algo de rabia al final, debía de ser difícil estar en una situación así, pero jamás se imagino que aquello pudiera ser posible, salvo por las películas.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decirse o que hacer, Neji atino a voltearla, para poder abrazarla mejor y ella se acogió en sus brazos, se sintió protegida y muy feliz, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que no le había contado a Neji y que el tampoco le había contado de su vida.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto la castaña, pero en seguida se arrepintió porque pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Neji se tensaba bajo su tacto.

-Ellos...se murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenia dos años, desde entonces vivo con Hinata y su padre Hiashi- dijo sin mirar la cara de la chica, odiaba ver la lastima de las personas, sin embargo ella no lo miraba con lastima, si no con ternura.

-Para mi, mis padres también se murieron, así que te entiendo perfectamente- dijo la morena, mientras le abrazaba y el sonrió, ya no necesitaban hablar mas, si querían saber algo del otro se lo preguntarían, se conocerían en el camino, no importaba, lo único importante era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados y sin hablar, sintiendo el aroma del otro y sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente al lado de aquella persona tan especial para ellos.

En ambos solo había deseo. El deseo de estar juntos por siempre. El deseo de no separarse jamás. El deseo de conocerse a fondo, con cada detalle y con cada defecto y virtud. El deseo de no tener un fantasma en el pasado de sus sentimientos. El deseo de simplemente poder amarse eternamente.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Después de hablar con Naruto el pelinegro se quedo en su habitación pensando, ya no prestaba atención a su amigo, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama también, pensando en no-se-que-cosa.

Se quedo pensando en lo que dijo 'No quiero terminar como tu'. Tenia toda la razón, porque no quería que su amigo terminara como el, no quería que el ojiazul tuviera que herir su orgullo cada vez que estaba con ella, aunque gracias a aquella apuesta con Gaara frente a sus amigos podía no mostrar su orgullo herido.

Aun pensaba en alguna forma de sorprenderla, de hacer que ella le perdonara, pero era muy difícil después de todo por lo que la hizo pasar.

Pensaba en cada cosa que ella le daba, la alegría, la ternura, el amor, las ganas de seguir vivo y las ganas de estar con ella por siempre. Sin duda aquello era amor y aun recordaba lo mucho que le costo admitirlo después de haber roto su relación con ella, se lo admitió a si mismo y aun no lo podía admitir frente a otra persona.

Cada vez que le dijo Te amo a Sakura fue tan secreto y tan desde dentro que ni siquiera tenia que pensarlo para decírselo, pero ahora a solas con su consciencia solo podía decir que aquello era real y que lo seguía sintiendo dentro de el.

De pronto sintió llegar a Shikamaru y ambos chicos le miraron interesados, estaba con un humor de perros, sin embargo parecía que no quería hablar.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el rubio

-Es que...Ash!! Para que me molesto ustedes son muy problemáticos para entenderlo- dijo el pelinegro mirándolos con desgano

-Aprovecha, Sasuke esta dando consejos de madre, me dio uno buenísimo- dijo el rubio inocentemente malvado

-Que te calles dobe!!- dijo enojado y algo avergonzado el pelinegro, por eso jamás le daba consejos

-¿En serio? Por que necesito uno urgente- dijo el pelinegro sin importarle lo ridículo de la situación.

-Bien...pero no le cuenten a nadie- dijo Sasuke algo sonrojada (n/a: imagínenselo!)

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que...ustedes saben...me...gusta...-hizo una pausa, siéndole difícil terminar, por el miedo a la burla de sus amigos

-Temari- completaron los otros dos a coro

-Si...bueno ella tiene problemas con Ino en este momento y se que no puedo esperar que nada pase mientras estoy con ella, pero siempre que estoy a su lado lo único que quiero es besarla y decirle lo que siento, pero tengo miedo de que se burle o me diga que ella no sentía nada por mi cuando Ino lo contó a todo el mundo y que yo soy solo su amigo o cosas así- explico el ojinegro aun algo abatido

-Shikamaru a ella le gustas, se le nota mucho y además lo que pasa con Ino no se resolverá de un día para otro, tienes que decirle lo que sientes pronto o la puedes perder por otro- dijo el pelinegro con voz sabia

-Wow eres bueno- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Te lo dije- dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Pero tienes razón, hoy la vi conversando con un tipo y estaban de lo más amenamente riendo y yo que me desvivo por ella, la ayudo a estudiar, la aconsejo, la entiendo, la escucho y ella anda riendo con otro tipos- exclamo el celoso Nara

-No la celes, porque las mujeres se hartan, mejor sigue ayudándola y dile lo que sientes, así que estarás seguro de cuales son sus sentimientos- aconsejo nuevamente el pelinegro y los dos le miraron con una cara rara

-Parecen de esos consejos de las revistas de mujeres- dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Y tu como sabes como son los consejos de las revistas de mujeres?- pregunto mordazmente el 'consejero'

-¡Que te importa!- exclamo el rubio y salio por la puerta, el nunca cambiaria.

-Bien Sasuke-consejero-Uchiha me voy- dijo el pelinegro levantándose ya que ya tenia lo que necesitaba, un consejo de madre.

-Vete, pero no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie- dijo con voz amenazante el Uchiha menor

-Okay- respondió el chico y se fue, dejando nuevamente al pelinegro con sus pensamientos.

El consejero se quedo pensando en un consejo para el, después de todo darles consejos a esos dos había sido fácil, pero aun así no podía darse consejos el mismo.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**I'm back babe!! Lo siento, ^^U ultimamente digo mucho esa frase xD Y lo siento porque me demore dos semanas, creo que desde ahora en adelante sera asi, porque tengo tantas pruebas y trabajos que me siento estresada T.T **

**Hoy tuve una prueba, un baile y un trabajo, ayer un poema que recietar y antes de ayer 2 pruebas. Ademas de que me exigen un buen promedio y de que tengo que ordenar todos los dias mi pieza antes de irme al liceo y como voy en la tarde no es problema, pero estos ultimos dias he tenido que juntarme para los ensayos y no he tenido tiempo de nada!!**

**Espero que les guste este capi porque lo hice con todo mi amor ^//^ Ademas de que no esta taaan largo ni taan corot, tiene la perspectiva masculina, aparte de la de Ten-ten claro, pero queria que supieran las razones de Naruto y que no lo juzguen aun ^^**

**Bueno ya me estoy alargando, pensaba subirlo ayer viernes, pero son las 12:02 asi que ya no es viernes.**

**No tengo tiempo asi que pondre solo los nombres, lo siento.**

**setsuna17-LokitaH-Himeh-Pau-chan22-Armen-Ari Hyuga-Hikari x Takeru-/RAMEN/-VampireKanna**

**Bueno me voy, me apuran :s**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**..................................Megumi No Sabaku.......................  
**


	18. Capi 17

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(n/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

17.-

Hotoku y Mitsuki se dirigían a la cafetería, donde pudo ver a Gaara con Kankurou. Se sonrojo de inmediato al verlo posar su mirada sobre ella. Siguió caminando como si nada y no le tomo importancia.

Mitsuki se adelanto para buscar los almuerzos y Hotoku se quedo allí sola buscando una mesa, mientras en sus pensamientos rondaban "tontas fantasías", como ella misma les llamaba, acerca de ella y el pelirrojo que en ese mismo momento se encaminaba hacia ella.

-Hola Hotoku- saludo cordialmente, pero sin emoción en la voz y aun así su nombre sonaba demasiado hermoso viniendo de aquellos perfectos labios.

-Hola- saludo Kankurou

-Hola Gaara, hola Kankurou- respondió ella mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-¿No has visto a Temari?- pregunto el de la mirada aguamarina. Aunque fue una pequeña frase, era la primera vez que le dedicaba más de tres palabras y sin poder evitarlo sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Si, hace dos minutos mas o me-menos salio de la cafetería- se odio a si misma por el momento en que la lengua se le trabo

-Oh, gracias- dijo el chico volteándose y yéndose con su hermano, ella lo miro irse mientras sus piernas y manos aun temblaban, no podía creer que el chico le había hablado y menos aun que él se acercara por su propia cuenta.

Su corazón aun saltaba dentro de su pecho, tratando de salir de él cuando su amiga volvió y ella aun no encontraba una mesa, se sentaron en la primera vacía que encontraron y aun cuando en eso se demoraron las manos de Hotoku aun no se tranquilizaban.

Mitsuki dejo la bandeja en la mesa y saco su plato, Hotoku trato de hacer lo mismo, pero al temblar sus manos el tenedor se le cayo y el plato también casi se le cae.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la ojiazul, tomando el palto de su amiga y dejándolo en su puesto

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- cuestiono con los nervios a flor de piel

-Porque no puedes tomar nada bien y se te nota nerviosa- dijo la chica, por algo era su mejor amiga y la conocía.

La chica iba a negarlo, pero al ver los ojos de su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de que esta no se daría por vencida, entonces se resigno y la miro dispuesta a contarle lo recién acontecido.

-Debo contarte algo- murmuro con algo de vergüenza. Su amiga le quedo mirando, dándole a entender que continuara, pero ella estaba aun en shock por las sensaciones que le hizo sentir el chico y no quería seguir hasta estar segura de que tenia toda la intención de su amiga.

-Te escucho- hablo la ojiazul entendiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que Gaara... me...he....- no sabia que decirle ¿Me hablo? esa era la verdad, pero se sentía tan patética porque una pequeñísima conversación le hiciera sentir eso que no sabia que decirle.

-¿Y? ¿Que hizo?- pregunto la chica ansiosa por saber algún avance en la relación de su amiga

-Me...hablo...- dijo totalmente avergonzada, no era gran cosa que le hablara

-¿Te...hablo?- pregunto con duda en la voz- ¿Y eso te hizo estar tan nerviosa cuando llegue?- pregunto tratando de entender un poco mejor a su amiga

-Es que me paso algo tan extraño- dijo aun avergonzada, pero prosiguió, contándole lo que había sentido- Sentí...que mi corazón se acelero demasiado- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- mis manos temblaban y sudaban como nunca antes y mis piernas también temblaban demasiado, creo que casi me desmayo- admitió aun susurrando y muy cohibida

-Wow, no puedo creerlo, solo te habla y casi te da un paro cardiaco- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- al menos ahora te ve

-Lo se, pero se siente tan extraño, yo creí que estas cosas solo pasaban en las novelas románticas ¡Pero no! Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto- dijo la chica aun sintiéndose impresionada y en voz baja, no quería que todo el mundo notara lo enamoradísima que estaba de Gaara.

-Bueno yo sabia que estas cosas pasaban, pero como nunca me habían pasado creí que eran una exageración de algunas pequeñas sensaciones- dijo la chica mirándola intensamente, aun deseaba saber con lujo de detalle cada segundo que su amiga paso al lado de su amor platónico.

-Bueno te puedo contar que no lo son- respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada- bueno voy a olvidarme de esto, si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto terminare mas enganchada de Gaara

-Mas aun?? Amiga creo que eso es imposible- dijo en tono jocoso la ojiazul

-Claro que no lo es, podría pasarme todo el día siguiéndolo

-Eso seria obsesión, tu acabas de decir 'mas enganchada'

-¡Como sea! Comamos antes de que esto se enfríe- culmino la peligris, no quería que su almuerzo se viera estropeado por unas cuantas palabras de Gaara.

Mientras tanto aquel mismo pelirrojo caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, pensando en aquel tartamudeo de la chica y también el sonrojo que le provoco, sin duda esa chica tenia unas reacciones extrañas con el, pero ni se imaginaba la magnitud de estas.

Al llegar a aquella pieza golpeo tres veces, a la cuarta la abrieron con parsimonia.

-Deberías dejar de ver a Shikamaru, estas tan floja como el- comento el pelirrojo con una semi-sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una sarcástica.

Entraron los tres hermanos y pudieron ver como Sakura estaba tirada sobre su cama, escuchando música, Hinata estaba entrando al baño en ese mismo instante y Temari bostezaba.

-Me despertaron- les anuncio con tono molesto y es que cuando despiertas a Temari tienes que temer.

-Si quieres volvemos en otro momento- dijo Kankurou poniendo cara de cachorrito para que su hermana no se enojara y les dejara quedarse

-Ya me despertaron mínimo se quedan- dijo con fingido enojo, pero la cara de su hermano siempre la compraba.

Los hermanos sonrieron y se sentaron sobre la cama de su hermana.

-¿Y a que vienen?- pregunto la rubia sin mucho tacto

-Por lo menos un como estas ¿No?- dijo el castaño tratando de hacer enojar a su hermana

-Me despertaste y trate de no enojarme por tu 'súper-cara' pero si me sigues molestando....- suspiro tratando de calmarse y luego agrego- no tientes a la suerte Kankurou

-Okay- respondió el con una sonrisa, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermana

-Hemos venido a saludarte hermanita ¿Acaso tu no nos extrañaste?- pregunto con voz melosa el pelirrojo, pero no le resulto mucho.

-Gaara, todos sabemos que no sabes actuar- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bien, venia a pedirte tus apuntes de Biología, es que estuve...pensando en clases y necesito estudiar para la prueba- explico el chico, tratando de escoger las palabras con cuidado.

-¿Pensando en que, hermanito?- pregunto el castaño mientras que lo miraba con picardía, igual que su hermana

-En nada- exclamo sin saber que contestar, pero sin demostrar su nerviosismo, en ese mismo instante Hinata salio del baño y todos voltearon a verla

-¿Es mi idea o escuche que hay prueba de Biología?- pregunto la ojiperla, luego de sonrojarse por todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ella.

-No es tu idea Hinata, la prueba es pasado mañana- dijo la pelirrosa sacándose los audífonos, al parecer se había cansado de la música, ya que dejo el mp4 encima de la cama y salio, aun una canción sonaba así que la peliazul lo tomo para apagarlo.

Un rayo de entendimiento atravesó los ojos perla al ver el titulo de aquella canción, se titulaba 'White horse' de la cantante Taylor Swift.

Miro a su amiga rubia y ésta quedo interrogante, pero aun así busco rápidamente su cuaderno de Biología y se lo entrego a su hermano, salio presurosa junto con su amiga mientras gritaba un fugaz 'Nos vemos luego'.

Los hermanos se miraron confusos y luego se levantaron para salir de aquel lugar.

-Cosas de mujeres- dijo el castaño cuando su hermano cerraba la puerta, este asintió y caminaron de regreso a la residencia masculina mientras pensaban en lo raras que eran los seres del sexo opuesto.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

La pelirrosa iba por el pasillo recordando la letra de aquella canción que le trajo un recuerdo a la cabeza.

Flash Back

Se encontraba con gripe, estaba sentada sobre su cama con ganas de no moverse por un mes, con la frente perlada en sudor y sus manos frías cual hielo. Se levanto porque tenia ganas de ir al baño, al levantarse sus amigas la miraron preocupadas, con ganas de ir con ella y de hacerla sentir mejor, se notaba en sus miradas, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ellas, las veía todos los días.

Llego hasta la puerta del baño con parsimonia, paso por al lado del espejo sin si quiera mirarse, tenia miedo de verse tan vulnerable como sus amigas lo hacían. En el camino a la caseta las piernas le dolieron, se sentía tan débil que sus piernas le fallaron un par de veces. Aquel dolor se asimilaba al que sentía cerca de su pecho cada vez que veía a Sasuke con otra.

Llevaba un mes desde que comenzó el colegio. Un mes viéndolo todos los días. Un mes de sentir el dolor vivo dentro de ella. Un mes de ver las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas. Un mes de pura agonía, si podía llamarse así.

Cuando termino se lavo las manos, el espejo estaba frente al lavamanos así que no pudo evitar mirarse en el. Se veía pálida, tanto que sus ojeras resaltaban, las comisuras de sus labios estaban hacia abajo y sus ojos no demostraban vida, en resumen: totalmente demacrada.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Sus amigas estaban tan preocupadas por eso, porque su imagen demostraba como se sentía, decidió no darles mas a conocer aquello, trato de sonreír pero no pudo, lo volvió a hacer pero un dolor en la pierna se lo impidió, lo ignoro por completo y pudo sonreír, sus piernas dolían así que decidió sentarse, aun sonriendo.

Cuando estuvo lista salio con su mejor sonrisa fingida y sus amigas se extrañaron y la miraron interrogantes.

-Me siento mejor- explico con un encogimiento de hombros. Sus amigas sonrieron esperanzadas y el resto del tiempo se quedo sentada en su cama charlando con sus amigas y cuando le dolía algo lo ignoraba. Fue una tarde espectacular y así pudo soportar todo el problemático proceso de la enfermedad.

En la noche se acostó en su cama y se quedo pensando. Cuando estaba sana se veía casi igual: ojos sin vida, comisuras de los labios hacia abajo y unas ojeras marcadas. Con razón sus amigas la miraban así cada día.

Decidió ignorar el dolor, como lo había echo toda la tarde, cada vez que sintiera el perfume de Sasuke, lo ignoraría, cada vez que el pelinegro estuviera con otra ignoraría la punzada que sentía en su pecho y cuando lo tuviera cerca simplemente no le miraría.

Se quedo contenta con su nuevo descubrimiento: si podía ignorar el dolor físico ¿Por que no el del alma? Aunque este fuera claramente mas profundo, podría, ella podía ser otra, ella ya no seria la niña crédula de antes.

Y mientras pensaba en esto su mp3 reproducía la canción 'White Horse' y justo un párrafo lleno sus pensamientos:

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well

(n/a: Porque no soy tu princesa, este no es un cuento de hadas

Voy a encontrar a alguien en algún lugar que pueda en verdad tratarme bien)

Y en ese momento se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a caer en las redes del pelinegro, que jamás volvería sentirse humillada por el y que no se volvería a enamorar nunca mas.

Fin Flash Back

(*¿De que me sirvió esa promesa si ahora estoy perdidamente enamorada de el nuevamente? ¿De que me sirvió tanto esfuerzo si vuelvo a caer en lo mismo? Seremos lo que el dijo A-M-I-G-O-S nada mas, porque el no se merece nada mas, porque no somos nada mas ni lo seremos*)

Se dio cuenta en su cama que aquella canción demostraba todo lo que ella sintió y que aquella misma canción le dio la razón al dejar de pensar en el. Aquella cantante era excelente escribiendo canciones y amaba cada una de ellas.

Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido al cerro, comenzó a escalarlo sin darse cuenta de que sus amigas iban detrás de ella, algo lejos, pero detrás. Al llegar a aquel mismo árbol que aun nadie movía se sintió bien, en aquel lugar había cantado aquella canción de Katy Perry que tanto le gustaba y ahora tendría que cantar la otra canción, o explotaría.

So you're sorry // Entonces lo sientes

That face of an angel // Esa cara de un ángel

Comes out just when you need it to // Aparece solo cuando lo necesitas

As I paced back and forth all this time // Mientras yo iba y volvía todo este tiempo

'Cause I honestly believed in you // Porque honestamente creí en ti

Holding on // Esperando

And days drag on // Y aguantando los días

Stupid girl, //Estúpida niña

I should have known, I should have known // Debí saberlo, debí saberlo

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale //No soy una princesa, este no es un cuento de hadas

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, // No soy la primera que levantaras

Lead her up the stairwell // Conduciéndola por las escaleras

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, // Este no es Hollywood, esto es una ciudad pequeña

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down // Fui una soñadora antes de que te fueras y me dejaras

Now it's too late for you // Ahora es muy tarde para ti

And your white horse, to come around // Y tu caballo blanco, para volver

Maby I was naive, // Quizás yo era ingenua

Got lost in your eyes // Me perdí en tus ojos

And never really had a chance // Y nunca realmente tuve oportunidad

My mistake: I didn't know to be in love // Mi error: no supe estar enamorada

You had to fight to have the upper hand // hay que luchar para tener una ventaja

I had so many dreams // Tuve tantos sueños

About you and me // Acerca de tu y yo

Happy endings // Finales felices

Now I know // Ahora lo se

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale //No soy una princesa, este no es un cuento de hadas

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, // No soy la primera que levantaras

Lead her up the stairwell // Conduciéndola por las escaleras

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, // Este no es Hollywood, esto es una ciudad pequeña

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down // Fui una soñadora antes de que te fueras y me dejaras

Now it's too late for you // Ahora es muy tarde para ti

And your white horse, to come around // Y tu caballo blanco, para volver

And there you are on your kness // Y ahora estas ahí arrodillado

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me // Suplicando por perdón, suplicando por mi

Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry // Lo que yo siempre quise pero lo siento tanto

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale // Porque yo no soy tu princesa

I'm gonna find someone somewhere // Voy a encontrar a alguien en algún lugar

Who might actually treat me well // Que pueda en verdad tratarme tratarme bien

This is a big world, that was a small town // Este es un gran mundo, esa era una pequeña ciudad

They're in my rearview mirror disappears now // Están en mi espejo retrovisor desapareciendo ahora

Now its too late for you and your white horse //Ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco

Now its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now //Ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco para atraparme ahora

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now // Trata y atrápame ahora

Oh, it's too late // Oh, Es muy tarde

To catch me now // Para atraparme ahora

-Es una hermosa canción Sakura- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga, entendió toda la letra ya que sabia hablar en ingles

-Lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

-Pero piensa que todo lo que ocurrió fue por algo- dijo la ojiperla, sentándose a su lado, todas sabían de que hablaban

-¿Por que? ¿Para demostrarme que Sasuke Uchiha no es confiable?- pregunto sarcástica

-Claro que no, para demostrarte que incluso cuando te hacen sufrir tanto puedes levantarte y seguir con tu vida- dijo la rubia mirándola, dándole un consejo maduro, lo cual la sorprendió pero decidió no bromear por la seriedad del asunto

-Yo ya sabia eso- dijo segura de si la pelirrosa

-Sakura, tu antes eras muy insegura y creías que todo era color de rosa- dijo Hinata haciéndole cariño en el pelo, recordando los viejos tiempo cuando fantaseaban despiertas acerca de casarse y vivir felices por siempre

-Bueno...eso era antes, cuando era una niña y creía que existía un 'felices por siempre'- dijo la pelirrosa haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Si, antes de que Sasuke te hiriera y te hiciera ver que en el mundo real eso no existe- dijo la rubia mirándola seriamente

-Puede que si- dijo la pelirrosa para luego morderse el labio

-¿Y no crees que se merecen otra oportunidad?- pregunto la ojiperla

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto la pelirrosa levantándose escandalizada

-De que nadie te hace sentir como Sasuke y si te engaño no fue porque el quisiera, solo se vio sobrepasado- explico la peliazul aun con voz calmada

-No debes sentirte mal por dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos- dijo la rubia, porque se dio cuenta de que eso pasaba mientras cantaba la canción

-¡Pero el me engañó!- dijo enojada la pelirrosa

-Sakura si eso paso para que te dieras cuenta de que la vida perfecta no es existe, entonces ¿No crees que si pasara algo podría ser para que te des cuenta de que si bien no existe la perfección, si existe la felicidad?- pregunto la peliazul, aun en su estado filosófico

-No, la felicidad solo es una ilusión- dijo la pelirrosa aun mirándola enojada

-Sakura, no es como si la felicidad no exista, ni tampoco como si es eterna ¡Siempre eres tan extremista!- dijo divertida Temari, pero aun así algo molesta- Hay unos pocos momentos en la vida en que todo esta en perfecto equilibrio, cuando sientes paz, cuando estas tranquila y cuando esta feliz- dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos, eso era lo que quería decirle, que la felicidad existía y que si se mostraba reacia a encontrarla, simplemente se le escaparía.

La pelirrosa se volvió a sentar con sus amigas y miro el suelo.

-Pero lo prometí- murmuro- prometí jamás volver a enamorarme y menos de el- dijo la pelirrosa

-Sakura- dijo llamando su atención la peliazul- jamás dejaste de hacerlo- dijo con una comprensiva sonrisa y entonces la pelirrosa suspiro resignada, sus amigas tenían razón, por mas que quisiera evitarlo ella lo amaba y no creía que pudiera olvidarlo.

-El primer amor jamás se olvida- dijo la rubia mirándola pícaramente

-Con razón aun no olvidas a Shikamaru- dijo la pelirrosa respondiéndole igual y entonces esta se puso roja como tomate.

-Ja-ja- exclamo irónica la rubia mientras sus amigas se reían a costa de ella

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

-¿Entonces iras al partido de mañana?- pregunto el castaño

-Claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa su novia

-Entonces te dedicare un gol- dijo el chico sonriendo y ella le sonrío devuelta

Estaban aun abrazados en una banca en frente del hermoso lago de la escuela, se miraban y estaban muy felices, pero de pronto paso Lee con una sonrisa y sus amigos y Ten-ten les quedo mirando, eso hizo ponerse algo celoso a Neji.

-No le mires tanto, pensara que te gusta- dijo Neji y ella le miro sorprendida- era una broma no te pongas así- dijo el chica al ver la expresión culpable de ella

-Lo se, es solo que...este...yo...- se separo un poco de el para poder explicarse mejor, el chico la miraba expectante-no quiero que creas que me gusta otro, si estoy contigo es porque te quiero- dijo la chica mirándole a la cara decidida, pero algo asustada.

-Lo se amor, era solo una broma- dijo el chico atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos y ella se dejo

-Lo se, pero no me gusta que te pongas celoso de mis amigos- dijo ella sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por mentirle tan descaradamente y encima pedirle que no se sintiera celoso

-No estoy celoso- dijo tercamente- ¿Tendría que estarlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa, de nuevo bromeando

-Cla-claro que no- respondió ella más nerviosa aun.

-¿Que te pasa? éstas rara- dijo analizándola y sospechando algo

-No, estoy como siempre amor- respondió ella y le beso, algo ausente, pero disfrutando del beso.

Cuando se separaron Neji iba a insistir en sus preguntas, pero entonces Ten-ten dejo de ponerle atención miraba a sus amigas que venían bajando desde el cerro.

-Algo paso, iré a verlas Neji-kun, luego nos vemos- dijo plantándole un fugaz beso y luego se fue en dirección a sus amigas.

Las chicas estaban sonriendo y hablando, excepto Sakura que parecía que estaba en la luna

-¿Que pasa chicas?- pregunto la morena al llegar.

-Muchas cosas, pero lo principal: hicimos entrar en razón a Sakura!!- dijo emocionada la rubia y la peliazul la miro con una sonrisa tierna, ella era siempre tan...expresiva...

-¿En serio? ¿En que?- pregunto la castaña, es que para ella Sakura necesitaba entender tantas cosas

-En que se merece una nueva oportunidad con Sasuke- dijo la ojiperla

-¡Wow al fin!- dijo la chica emocionada

-No es como si ahora me iré corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke- dijo Sakura y todas la quedaron mirando entre enojadas y confusas- si es que las cosas se dan dejare que pasen, pero no con tanta confianza como la ultima vez- explico la pelirrosa

-Ah...obviamente- opino sonriente la rubia

Las chicas siguieron caminando mientras le contaban a Ten-ten lo acontecido, esta vez con los pensamientos de Sakura incluidos, ya que ella iba contándole también. Decidieron ir a la oficina desocupada, ya que tenían tiempo de no ir.

-Entonces ahora que estamos solas y tenemos como mínimo tres horas para hablar ¿Por que no nos cuentas Temari porque aun no has perdonado a Ino?- dijo la pelirrosa con su voz decidida pero algo de suplica en sus verdes ojos.

-Por que no es fácil- respondió la chica de inmediato, no quería prolongar el tema, pero al parecer sus amigas si.

-A mi aun no me cuentan que ocurrió- dijo la castaña y era verdad, cada vez que estaban apunto de contarle ocurría algo.

-Bien...te lo contare- murmuro Temari y entonces todas pusieron atención, la rubia jamás hablaba de eso, ni siquiera les había dicho a ellas, porque encontraban que la herida aun estaba abierta pero ¿Era hora de hablarlo no?

-Wow jamás nos contaste la historia desde tu punto de vista- dijo la pelirrosa tomándole una mano en signo de apoyo

-Jamás me la preguntaron- dijo con fingido desinterés la rubia, pero se notaba en sus ojos lo triste que la ponían aquellos recuerdos

-Por que no queríamos que te pusieras triste, como ahora- dijo la ojiperla tomándole la otra mano.

-Lo siento, no hubiera preguntado si hubiera sabido que te pondrías triste- dijo la castaña cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes...bueno tenemos dos horas y algo para seguir hablando, así que cuéntanos Ten-ten ¿Como va toda la confusión?- pregunto la rubia para cambiar de tema

-Pues...en un momento iba de maravilla, me sentía querida y protegida en sus brazos, sentía que no necesitaba nada mas para ser feliz, solo el- dijo la chica y las demás la miraron enternecida- pero luego apareció Lee con sus amigos y me quede mirándolo, no se de que forma pero Neji se puso celoso y no sabia como decirle que no se pusiera celoso si yo quiero a Lee también!!- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, muy avergonzada

-Pero.... ¿De que forma quieres a Lee?- pregunto la pelirrosa, quizás ella podría ayudarla, una vez le paso lo mismo

-Lo quiero...no se...con el también me siento protegida y querida, pero el no me basta para ser feliz, es como si a Neji lo necesitara, pero si Lee esta allí estoy mas contenta aun- dijo la chica

-¿No estarás confundiéndote?- pregunto la pelirrosa- existen muchas formas de querer a alguien

-Tres- respondió la rubia para hacerla enojar

-Gracias Temari- la aludida sonrío, ya que la pelirrosa estaba tan inspirada en sus discurso que ahora de seguro no se acordaba- ahora no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que iba a decir....Ash!!

-Jaja No es nuestra culpa Sakura- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

-Claro que si!! Bueno, lo que te iba a decir es que existen TRES formas de querer a alguien: cariño de amigo- cariño de hermano- cariño de 'amante'

-¿Amante?- pregunto la peliazul, sonaba a engañar a su primo con Lee

-Amante de amor, de enamorada ¡No malinterpreten! Entonces podrías querer a Lee solo fraternalmente y a Neji quererlo como un novio- dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo

-Tienes razón...puede ser que quiera a Lee como mi hermano- dijo la castaña

-Si- dijo emocionada la ojiperla

-Un...hermano que me gusta un poco- entonces todas las sonrisas de satisfacción desaparecieron

-Incesto!!- declaro Temari apuntándola con el dedo y las demás rieron

-Bueno aun tenemos mucho de que hablar

-La verdad no Sakura, solo nos queda algún tema que deba contarnos Hinata- dijo la castaña

-En serio??-pregunto la ojiperla, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar

-Si Hinata es tu turno ¿Alguna cosa que debas contarnos?- pregunto la rubia

-Bueno...- la chica se lo pensó, no sabia si contarle a sus amigas a lo mejor pensaban que era una exageración, pero aun así lo hizo- estoy...algo preocupada

-¿Por que?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Es que...Naruto-kun aun no me ha pedido que sea su novia, llevamos hartos días saliendo y besándonos pero aun no hay nada que me diga que es mío- dijo la peliazul afligida

-Tranquila, ya veras que no falta tanto para que el te lo pida- dijo la pelirrosa

-Si...- murmuro aun desanimada la chica

-Pero no te preocupes, los hombres son así, lentos, pero tu y Naruto son tan lindos juntos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bueno...pero es que siento como si el pudiera andar con cualquier otra mientras me besa a mi- dijo aun preocupada, no podía evitarlo era algo insegura

-Si pero no puedes forzarlo a nada, los hombres se aburren cuando se les exige tanto- dijo la rubia

-¿Como sabes tanto de los hombres?- pregunto la pelirrosa sonriendo

-El otro día en la pieza de Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru me senté en la cama de Naruto mientras esperaba que Shikamaru fuera al baño y no adivinan lo que encontré entre sus sabanas- dijo la rubia tratando de no reír

-¿Que en...con-tras...te?- pregunto temerosa la peliazul, a lo mejor eso confirmaría sus sospechas

-Nada de lo que te imaginas, de hecho no creo que nadie se lo imagine- dijo y luego comenzó a reír

-Dinos que encontraste!!- exigieron Ten-ten y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-¡Una revista de chicas!- dijo y las demás abrieron unos ojos enormes

-No hablas en serio ¿Verdad?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Es en serio, habían tips para aprender mejor de los hombres, consejos sobre como atraparlos, fotografías de cantantes famosos, noticias sobre ellos, test para saber que tan celosa eres y muchas cosas mas- dijo la chica sonriendo

Las demás rieron apenas terminó de hablar, es que no lo podían creer ¿Naruto leyendo revistas de mujeres?

-Bueno ya...- dijo la pelirrosa luego de reír como 5 minutos- ahora debemos hablar de otra cosa, antes de irnos a dormir

-¿De que?- pregunto la castaña aun sonriendo

-De Temari y Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa perversa y todas quedaron mirando expectantes a Temari para así saber que ocurría con ellos dos

-No me hablen de ese baka, me dejo hablando sola el muy imbécil ¬¬- dijo la chica enojada

-¿Como? ¿Que paso?- pregunto la pelirrosa, la ultima vez no hablaron porque ella debía vestirse para salir con Sasuke

-Es que me dijo que no me obligaría a perdonar a Ino y que el sabia que yo no era así y me dio una cátedra acerca de como soy yo y cuando le pregunte como era que me conocía tanto me dijo que yo era una problemática, lo rete por eso y después se fue porque dijo que tenia cosas que hacer- dijo enojada

-¿¿Entonces??- pregunto la castaña, no era una gran razón para estar enojada

-¡No me dijo nada! A lo mejor me espía- dijo paranoicamente la ojiverde

-Claro que no- dijo la pelirrosa y luego comenzó a reír- le gustas y por eso te mira harto y te conoce- aseguro la ojijade

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto algo sonrojada

-Temari... ¡Es obvio!- respondió la castaña

-Incluso para mi es notorio y eso que siempre ando pendiente de Naruto-kun- dijo...bueno ya lo saben xD

-Y además de lo despistada que eres- dijo la pelirrosa

-Gracias- dijo algo enojada la peliazul

-Ay Hinata sabes que es así, además Temari es la estúpida que no se ha dado cuenta de que Shikamaru no trabajaría de mas por nada, excepto por ella- dijo la pelirrosa aun atacando a sus amigas

-¡No me trates de estúpida! y... ¿Trabajar de mas? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto la aludida

-De que el jamás le había echo clases a nadie para el era 'problemático'- dijo la pelirrosa imitando su tono desganado

-Sigue siendo problemático- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Como sea, a el le gustas y no lo puedes negar- dijo la pelirrosa, pero la rubia antes de verse atrapada emitió una oración

-No me haré ilusiones tontas, si el me quiere me lo tendrá que decir, yo no andaré detrás de el, tengo dignidad- las demás la miraron con resignación, después de todo así es Temari y no cambiara.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**¡Hola gente! I'm back!! xD Al menos esta semana pude actualizar antes ^^ Espero les guste el capi porque me costo un poquito la parte de Hotoku, la verdad yo nunca habia sentido eso tampoco xD y una amiga linda me ayudo: Janny!! Oe!! tienes que leer este capi jum xD**

**Bueno no aparecio lo de Shikamaru y Naruto con los consejos, pero en el proximo capi ^^ Tambien tendremos algunos problemillas con el Nejiten u.U y el Sasusaku creo que tendra unos progresos, aunque no demasiados xD **

**Ah! Y no se me bajo la presion ^^ me tome una pastillita y se me paso, en cambio fue al mall con la Janny xD**

**Bueno ahora me ire con los agradecimientos personales!**

**_setsuna17_:** _ojala te guste el capi ^^_

**Armen:** _Bueno por eso ahora no me disculpe por demorarme solo un dia xD Te hare caso y no me disculpare mas xD Bueno con lo de Neji y Ten-ten no es que se halla arreglado si no que se esta aclarando, un poco. Lo de Sasuke y Naruto, lo se, fue en un momento de ocio en que se me ocurrio y bueno asi no es todo 'color de rosa' Espero te guste el cap y me dejes tus comentarios, alguna duda o critica, dimela ^^_

**Pau-chan22:** _^^ Lo se, Sasuke es muy bueno para dar consejos xD Te desee suerte desde aqui xD Ojala la hayas pasado bien en tu fiesta ^^ Saludos y cuidate!!_

**VampireKanna:** _No es mi culpa que te pusiera a leer y no estudiar Biologia, no te pregunte al final ¿Te fue bien? xd Oe no jusgues a Naruto, el pobre igual la pasa mal y ademas que Sasuke le dio la clase de consejo que yo te daria a ti xD Y bueno ya leiste la mayor parte del capi, pero te falta la conversacion 'incomoda' como las llamas tu xD_

**gatitahime:** _Ah!! Tengo una seguidora?? xD Gracias! Espero te guste este capi, aunque no hubo Sasusaku pero si Sakura esta menos reacia a tener algo con Sasuke ^^ Espero te guste y me dejes tu opinion ^^_

**Hikari x Takeru:** _Bueno como me lo pediste trate de tener la conti pronto ^^ xD espero que no pases tanto tiempo extrañando el fic, pero entre tantos compromisos, pruebas y demases no tengo tiempo u.U Bueno espero te guste el capi y me dejes rr ^^_

**Ari Hyuga:** _Bueno si, esperamos que se de cuenta de que a Lee solo lo quiere como amigo pero bueno...Ojala te guste el capi y me dejes un rr ^^_

**.SxS**: _^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^( Lo siento no pude poner bien tu nombre, aunque me esforce u.U)_

**Dayana Uchiha:** _Jaja no te preocupes, te entiendo, ojala puedas leerlo pronto xD Y dile a Jime que si quiere saber de la historia que la lea y me deje rr xD Espero que pronto se te arregle la compu, yo tambien estuve con ella descompuesta y lo odie!! xD Bueno nos leemos!! Bye!!_

**LoKiTaH-Himeh: **_Bueno no importa que en todos los capis me digas que quieres conti, porque si la quieres q hacerle xD Espero que te guste el capi y..eso xD Tkm besos!_

**Bueno eso seria, gracias por sus rr y sus alertas ^^ Si tienen alguna critica, diganla con confianza Les creere y tratare de mejorar ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!^^**

**.......................Megumi No Sabaku...........................**


	19. Capi 18

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

18.- Siguiendo los consejos de Sasuke-consejero-Uchiha….

Se encontraba en su cama, acostada pero sin poder dormirse nuevamente. Sus amigas dormían placidamente mientras su mente trabajaba sin poder parar, pero no era para menos ya que unas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza sin tener unas respuestas satisfactorias.

¿Como enfrentaría a Sasuke ahora? ¿Podría seguir con su mascara de frialdad que el poco a poco estaba rompiendo en pedazos? ¿Como mirarlo sin recordar lo acontecido en aquel café?

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, esas dudas se disiparían cuando estuviera con el, en ese momento sabría que decir, o eso era lo que ella esperaba, porque si no, no sabia que haría. Estaba metalizándose para aquel momento, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, ya que las primeras veces fue difícil estar a su lado sin gritarle ni llorar y después lo único que quería era besarlo y aun esas ganas locas no se frenaban.

Se levanto despacio, con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas. Se levanto yendo en dirección al baño en donde se ducho tratando de relajarse y no pensar mas, cosa que no ocurrió. Cuando acabo se fue a vestir y miro a sus amigas enternecidas, todas aun dormían y es que era aun temprano, solo ella se había desvelado.

Se maquillo levemente y se miro en el espejo por largo rato, quería secarse el cabello pero sabia que no podía porque despertaría a sus amigas, así que se fue a buscar un buen libro y se sentó en la cama mientras se sumergía en los antiguos tiempos de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Media hora después, tiempo que no sintió al estar tan sumida en su lectura, se pudo sentir la alarma de Temari retumbando en toda la habitación, la dueña de aquel monstruoso aparato lo apago y se levanto perezosamente.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru- dijo en son de burla la pelirrosa

-Ja-Ja- exclamo la rubia irónica y luego se fue a duchar, aun sin despertar del todo.

-Es cierto- apoyo Ten-ten quien se había despertado con la alarma. La ojijade le sonrío cómplice.

-¡Sakura!- chillo Ino levantándose abruptamente- Debo contarte algo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la pelirrosa dejando a su libro de lado y con emoción en la voz

-¡Kiba-kun se me declaro!- chillo nuevamente la feliz ojiazul.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto Hinata incorporándose rápidamente

-¡Si!

-Wow que raro que no me halla pedido algún consejo- murmuro la peliazul

-¿Por que?- pregunto la Yamanaka al escuchar el murmullo, aun sin salir de su estado eufórico.

-Porque siempre me pide consejos acerca de como tratar a las mujeres o cuando tiene problemas con ellas, pero creo que ya aprendió- contesto con una sonrisa la ojiperla

-¡Claro que aprendió! Es un príncipe- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ajá- contesto la pelirrosa extrañada ¿Kiba un príncipe? Bueno no importaba, lo importante era que la chica aun estaba feliz.

Siguieron conversando acerca de lo que paso el día anterior mientras la rubia que se encontraba en la ducha escuchaba atentamente todo, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que la ojiazul tuviera un novio que la comprendiera y la quisiera.

Al salir se percato de que la sonrisa de la rubia flaqueo, pero luego siguió como si nada, hablando más alto, como si quisiera que ella también la escuchara ¿Como puede estar tan ciega? Se preguntaba la ojiverde, por supuesto que la estaba escuchando, es mas, no se había perdido un detalle de la conversación.

Después de escucharlo todo las chicas se vistieron y se maquillaron, el cabello de Sakura estaba seco sin necesidad de secador de pelo y le quedo con leves ondas, mas bonito que de costumbre.

Apenas terminaron se fueron en dirección a la cafetería, ya que tenían que comer antes de clases.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Shikamaru caminaba por los pasillos del Higurashi, sorprendentemente se había levantado temprano y es que había pasado toda la noche pensando en el consejo de Sasuke y no lograba quedarse dormido, además de que cuando al fin lo logro fueron unas pocas horas, al despertar ya no quería estar en cama.

Mientras seguía caminando recordaba que incluso la ducha que se dio después no le había servido para mitigar los nervios no le había servido, porque a cada minutos su mente le recordaba que haría algo arriesgado y que quizás podría perder la poca confianza que había ganado de ella, pero si ella lo aceptaba podría dejar de contenerse cada vez que sentía deseos de besarla, de abrazarla o acariciarla, aunque eso significara un gato de energía, no le importaba.

Se fue a la cafetería para comer algo, después de todo llevaba unas horas despierto y aun no comía, no tenia deseos pero era para pasar el tiempo. A los pocos minutos de entrar en el lugar pudo ver a la razón de su nerviosismo entrando al establecimiento con sus amigas.

Comenzó a sudar y a temblar al percatarse de que podría bien decírselo en ese momento. A los 10 segundos de haber entrado en el lugar la rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia del Nara, se sintió feliz de llamar su atención tan rápidamente, pero también más nervioso porque al estar cerca de ella pensaría en los mil y un planes para decírselo que había ideado la noche anterior.

Al conectar sus miradas la rubia sonrío ampliamente y fueron a saludarlo, todas. Fue extraño ver a las cinco juntas, aunque obviamente las rubias estaban lo más alejadas posibles, pero al menos la ojiverde ya la soportaba.

-Hola- saludaron las cinco a la vez y el sonrío antes el 'coro'

-Hola- correspondió con voz desganada, pero un brillo de emoción se podía ver en sus ojos.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto Sakura al percatarse de su mirada nerviosa y feliz.

-Bien- respondió con voz clara y aun así su tono perezoso no desapareció, pero luego agrego murmurando- aunque todo depende de Temari.

-¿Que?- cuestiono la rubia platinada al percibir el pequeño e ininteligible murmuro, el cual por supuesto no entendió.

-¿Que de que?- pregunto el chico y las demás miraron a la única que había sentido el murmuro

-Creo que susurraste algo- dijo ella

-No, no he susurrado nada- contesto el chico (*Lo murmuré*)

-Bueno ¿Tienes espacio para cinco chicas guapas en tu mesa?- pregunto la castaña y las demás sonrieron egocéntricas.

-Claro, aunque tendrán que ir a buscar dos sillas mas- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, quizás estarían apretados, pero no importaba, el quería estar cerca de Temari.

-Bien Temari tu busca las sillas, nosotras iremos a buscar cosas para comer, ya sabemos que querrás- dijo la pelirrosa

-Okay- concordó la chica y las demás se fueron dejándolos solos 'sutilmente'. Obviamente ambos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de las chicas.

La rubia busco las sillas y el pelinegro le ayudo a acomodarlas, juntando la mesa solitaria del chico, con otra más, así habría mas espacio.

-¿Y? ¿Que cuentas?- pregunto la rubia

-Bueno...nada- respondió con parsimonia

-Como siempre- le dijo la chica sonriendo

-Claro- respondió sonriendo también- Cuéntame como es eso de que andas con Ino y no la has insultado

-Bueno...es que...tú sabes- dijo algo sonrojada

-No, no se- respondió el chico

-¿Como que no? Tú me conoces demasiado, después de la conver...un momento...jamás me respondiste la pregunta- dijo algo enfadada

-¿Que pregunta?- cuestiono, aun sabiendo de que pregunta estaban hablando

-¿Como sabes tanto de mi?- pregunto la chica yendo al grano, para no demorar.

-Eh...- estaba pensando el responderle con una declaración, pero entonces vio a venir a las chicas y decidió que quería hablar en privado- Luego te responderé

-¿Cuando?- pregunto aun sin creérselo

-Después de clases- respondió el chico

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella y entonces sus amigas llegaron a su lado- Oh- exclamo la chica.

Se quedo pensativa, era algo extraño, no era algo simple, si fuera algo simple se atrevería a decírselo en frente de sus amigas. Quizás era algo que lo avergonzaba...quizás el había hablado con una de sus amigas y ella le dijo eso y para no dejarla al descubierto no dijo nada. O quizás había sacado eso de conclusión al hablar de ella en frente de otra persona...no eso seria demasiado egocéntrico, pensó riendo internamente, ya que el nunca hablaría de ella con otras personas ¿Por que lo haría?

Siguieron comiendo y pensativos se encontraban la rubia con el pelinegro, pero nadie dijo nada.

Caminaron hacia el salón de clases con cinco minutos de adelanto.

Estaban todos, era la primera vez que llegaban tan 'tarde'. Allí estaban los amigos del pelinegro.

-Así que estabas con ellas, con razón te buscamos y no te encontramos- dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

-No, solo fui a comer- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Pero no estabas y eso que siempre eres el ultimo, hasta el Teme se sorprendió de no verte a la hora en que el se levanta- dijo con voz inocente tratando de sacarle información

-Ya te dije, solo fui a comer- dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

-¿Y ya le dijiste? Es decir, le harás caso al consejo de Sa- antes de poder seguir hablando sintió dos golpes en la cabeza, uno por parte de Sasuke y el otro por parte de Shikamaru- ¿Por que me pegan?- pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos

-Por que no sabes tener tu bocota de Dobe cerrada- dijo el pelinegro

-Cállate Teme!!- dijo el ojiazul y comenzaron una pelea verbal.

-Ya cállense los dos- exploto la pelirrosa, pegándoles a ambos en la cabeza

-Pero Sakura-chan el comenzó- dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos, nuevamente.

-No me importa, los dos estaban peleando- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio, no quería toparse con la mirada oscura del Uchiha.-Como sea Sakura no debiste golpearme tan fuerte- exclamo el Uchiha menor

-Que eso te sirva de lección, odio cuando comienzan a pelearse- dijo la chica y se fue a sentar, siendo seguida por su compañero de puesto y todos los demás, puesto que el timbre sonó

-¿Y como te fue el resto del día?- pregunto el chico mirándola intensamente cuando logro llegar a su lado

-Bien- respondió ella elocuentemente sin mirarlo aun a los ojos

-¿Es mi idea o me estas evitando?- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos

-No te estoy evitando- respondió buscando un lápiz en su estuche, naturalmente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro que si- respondiendo acercándose a ella silenciosamente

-Que no- contraataco ella aun concentrada en la 'búsqueda' del lápiz que estaba viendo en ese momento. Justo cuando termino aquella oración el pelinegro la tomo del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, ella dio un respingo al sentirlo tan cerca, ya que no se había percatado de la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Y-yo...no...- no sabia que decir

-Me estabas evitando ¿Verdad?- pregunto el chico mirando sus rosados labios, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarlos entre los suyos.

-Y-yo...este...s-si- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar sus finos labios, los cuales se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando logro sacarle la verdad.

-Hmp- 'respondió' el y cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a acercarse mas a ella se escucho una voz en todo el salón.

-¡Uchiha, Haruno, esto no es un motel ni nada por el estilo, sepárense!- grito la profesora de Física, Anko

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirrosa completamente sonrojada y apartándose del Uchiha de inmediato, en cuanto al pelinegro sonrío, porque le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

La clase comenzó y todos 'ponían atención' mientras hablaban bajito con la persona que tenían al lado, ya que esa profesora era muy estricta.

-¿Me dirás?- susurro la rubia a su compañero de puesto

-Si, pero después de clases- respondió el pelinegro, sabiendo de que hablaba

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- pregunto en un susurro impaciente la ojiverde

-Porque no- respondió el chico (*Por que soy un cobarde y quiero esperar hasta el ultimo momento*)

-Ash!!- fue su respuesta y se puso a tomar apuntes sin dirigirle la mirada al chico, aunque se moría de ganas de saber por que tenia aquella estúpida sonrisa en la cara, la cual podía ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro sonreía por el enojo de la rubia, le resultaba gracioso como podía enojarse y desenojarse tan fácilmente. Se quedo pensando en que le diría, como y cuando, tenia ideados mil y un planes pero ninguno le resultaba perfecto o suficiente.

Se quedo pensado y es que no era un romántico y sabia que aunque Sasuke supiera buenos consejos, jamás seria un romántico que le daría una idea de como declararse, aunque era un flojo, no podía evitar pensar en que si era algo muy básico su chica no se convencería, Temari no era una chica fácil.

Se paso la clase pensando en una buena forma y lastimosamente cada cosa que se le ocurría pasaba por dos preguntas ¿Me atreveré a hacer eso? y la otra y aun mas importante ¿A ella le gustara o lo encontrara ridículo o quizás cursi?

Al final de la hora ya no sabia que podría hacer y apenas llego el recreo se fue a hablar directo con alguien que sabia no le fallaría.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con una tarea?- e pregunto algo nervioso

-Pero Shikamaru eres alguien muy inteligente, no creo que yo te sirva de mucha ayuda- le respondió la chica

-Si Sakura, eres la única que me pude ayudar- dijo el chico mirándola suplicante

-Bien- acepto- ¿Cual es?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su puesto en busca del cuaderno

-No aquí- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo y yéndose para afuera y todos le quedaron mirando interrogante, solo dos personas entrelazaban su sorpresa con la rabia: Sasuke y Temari.

Claro Temari hizo como si no le importara y se fue con Hinata y Ten-ten en cambio Sasuke les siguió desde muy cerca, sin que lo notaran por cierto.

-¿Y bien? Obviamente no es para una tarea ¿Verdad?- pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose en una alejada banca, de espaldas al salón, por lo que obviamente Sasuke veía todo desde atrás, escuchando detrás de un árbol cercano.

-Si...lo que pasa es que...me declarare a alguien y no se como- admitió el chico un poco sonrojado, la pelirrosa sonrío y a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre.

-Maldito bastardo- susurro enojado (*¿No que te gustaba Temari? ¡Maldito roba chicas!*)

-¿Y ella es...?- pregunto la chica invitándolo a completar la oración

-....Temari- completo el chico mirando una muy interesante roca en el suelo.

Un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha y se sintió mal por haber dudado de su amigo.

-Bueno, supongo que viniste a mi porque somos amigas- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Exactamente- dijo el pelinegro

-Bien...déjame pensar....- mientras Sakura pensaba en cada cosa que le gustaba a Temari.

-¿Que haces Teme?- pregunto en un susurro el rubio

-Solo estoy... ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto alterado pero sin subir el volumen de su voz

-Vine a escuchar la tan importante conversación que estabas escuchando tu- dijo el rubio

-Ya vámonos antes de que nos descubran, de todas formas ya escuche lo que necesitaba saber- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Estas celando a Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio con una inocencia que no dejo al pelinegro golpearlo.

-No- respondió seco

-Si eso estabas haciendo- dijo un poco más fuerte cuando ya estaban más lejos

-¡Que no!- dijo el pelinegro casi gritando y los demás le miraron, se sobo las sienes tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, no era para que te alteraras Teme- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Cállate Dobe, solo tú puedes sacarme de mis casillas

-Bueno, como sea, yo quiero ir a ver a Hinata, solo venia a molestarte- admitió el chico y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

-Maldito Dobe- dijo el pelinegro

Camino hasta el salón y busco su Ipod entre sus cosas, al encontrarlo se sentó y cerrando los ojos disfruto de la música 'ambiente' que ofrece el heavy metal.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

Un rubio caminaba entre feliz y nervioso hacia su no-novia, quien estaba con Temari y Ten-ten conversando animadamente.

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludo el rubio

-Hola Naturo-kun- dijo lentamente y apenas término se besaron tiernamente

-Debo hablar contigo- dijo el abrazándola y pegando su frente a la de ella- a solas- completo esta vez mirando a las espectadoras

-Claro, ya nos vamos- dijo Temari y tomo a Ten-ten del brazo y yéndose lo suficientemente alejadas como para escuchar la conversación.

El chico se quedo en la misma posición, mirando los ojos perla que tanto le fascinaban, pero sin emitir palabra

-¿Que...pa-sa?- pregunto la peliazul sintiéndose nerviosa por la insistente mirada del rubio

-Es que...tengo que...preguntarte algo- dijo pausadamente, sin saber porque se sentía tan nervioso, era obvio que ella diría que si.

-Dime- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa

-Hi-Hinata-chan...tu...yo...nosotros...este...- no sabia que decir y ella le miraba interrogante- Tu... ¿Quieres ser...mi...no-no-novia?- pregunto al fin, aunque le costase pronunciar 'aquella' palabra

-Y-yo...si- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo que iba en aumento

-¿Si? Wuuujuuu!!- grito el chico y ella sonrío, pero no lo soltó, sentía que si lo hacia se desmayaría.

Las dos amigas que escucharon todo se reían por la reacción de Naruto y no podían estar más felices por su amiga.

-Creo que necesitan su intimidad- dijo la castaña

-No, yo me quiero quedar aquí- dijo Temari

-Pero ellos deben estar solos disfrutando su momento- dijo la castaña tomando a la rubia por la muñeca y tratando de llevársela mas lejos

-¡No! ¡Ellos también están mirando, yo igual quiero ver!- exclamo apuntando a los indiscretos que miraban la escena a su alrededor

-No me importa Temari, vamos, debo hablar contigo- confeso la castaña y entonces la ojiverde dejo de resistirse

Caminaron hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes, aun quedaban unos cuantos minutos para volver a clases.

-¿Que querías decirme?- pregunto la rubia

-Nada, solo quería que los dejaras solos- confeso con una traviesa sonrisa

-Ash!!- exclamo la rubia y se devolvieron hasta el salón, ya que era hora de volver.

Cuando iban llegando el timbre sonó a su lado y ambas tuvieron que taparse los oídos, porque sonaba muy fuerte

-¡¿No podrían hacerlo sonar mas bajito?!- pregunto a gritos la rubia

-¡Claro que no! ¡¡Si no, no lo escucharíamos!!

-¡No se tu pero yo lo escucho claramente!!- respondió la rubia y entonces pudieron destaparse los oídos, porque dejo de sonar

-Creo que me quede sorda- dijo la castaña y ambas sonrieron entrando al salón de clases, donde ya habían unos cuantos alumnos.

Al poco rato entraron Shikamaru y Sakura y ella parecía pensativa, mientras que Shikamaru se veía entre ansioso e incomodo, por lo cual la mayoría pensó que el se le había declarado.

-Las tórtolas vienen entrando- dijo con sorna Karin

-¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Yo puedo conversar con un hombre sin tener intenciones de llevarlo a mi cama como tu!- insulto la ojijade, no por ella, si no por el bienestar de la mente de Temari

-Si, seguro, eres un zorra- la pelirroja devolvió el insulto y pudo sentir un mirada penetrante sobre ella- ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

-Si, es verdad- contesto Sasuke con voz fría y la pelirrosa lo miro horrorizada- es verdad que no puedes hablar con nadie sin querer llevártelo a la cama- completo el ojinegro y todos rieron mientras la ojijade se iba campante a sentar en su puesto

-Gracias- musito casi inaudiblemente

-De nada- contesto el de la misma manera, pero más cerca de su oído.

De pronto entro el profesor y Sasuke se echo hacia atrás, dejando a la pelirrosa tratando de regular su respiración, porque el solo sentirlo cerca la hizo acelerarse.

-¿No me vas a decir?- pregunto bajito la rubia

-Después de clases- dijo con tono monótono el pelinegro

-¡Pero falta demasiado!- susurro casi alzando la voz

-¡Que problemática eres!- murmuro el chico y ella le miro enojada, entonces pudo vislumbrar una linda sonrisa dirigida hacia ella, sin razón aparente se quedo prendada de su mirada.

De pronto pudo sentir que la tomaban del brazo y ella se volteo con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Sakura te manda esto- susurro Hinata delante de ella y le paso un papelito que decía:

**Si alguien se te va a declarar ¿Como te gustaría que fuera?**

Fue algo extraño, sin embargo respondió con la verdad. Relleno el papel con lo que se le ocurrió que le gustaría y luego se lo paso a Hinata.

El resto de la hora fue normal, pero Temari se quedaba pensando en el porqué de su sonrojo, ella jamás se sonrojaba, era obvio que la razón era que le gustaba el pelinegro, pero no era para tal extremo ¿O sí?

La pelirrosa también se paso el resto de la hora pensando en los requerimientos de la rubia, aunque obviamente que el chico que le gustaba le hiciera algo especial con lo flojo que es era ya algo especial. También pensaba en que si Sasuke podría hacer algo así por ella, pero de inmediato desechó la idea, era tan obvio que no lo haría que le daba risa imaginárselo declarándosele arrodillado o algo así.

Mientras Naruto miraba a su novia, pero pensaba en lo difícil que seria mirarla solo a ella y a nadie más, aunque al tomarla de la mano por debajo de la mesa pudo sentir que no necesitaba a ninguna otra.

Paso rápidamente la hora para quienes no pensaban, como era el caso de Ten-ten y Neji, quienes se acariciaban las manos por debajo de la mesa y se hablaban al oído, aunque mas bien ella lo hacia, el solo la acariciaba.

Al tocar el timbre Sakura se fue rápidamente al lado de Shikamaru y le entrego el papel disimuladamente, se llevo lejos a sus amigas rápidamente y el chico lo leyó con ansiedad después de que todos, excepto sus amigos, se fueran del salón.

-Así que me harás caso- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-¿Ah si?- pregunto el rubio animado

-¿Que harás?- pregunto Gaara

-Se le declarará a Temari- dijo contento el rubio

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kiba sonriendo y el pelinegro asintió mientras aun leía el papel ¿En serio tenía que hacer eso?

-Pobre de ti que le hagas algo- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a el

-¿Que le puedo hacer?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Hacerla sufrir por supuesto- respondió el de la mirada aguamarina

-Sabes que no lo haría- respondió con una sonrisa- pero tendré que hacer algo vergonzoso por ella- dijo con una mueca de desagrado

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto el castaño acercándose también

-De que esto es lo que quiere para cuando se le declaren- respondió el chico mostrando el dichoso papelito

-Jajaja- 'comento' el pelirrojo

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa

-No lo se- respondió con desgano

-Mi hermana se merece lo mejor- defendió el pelirrojo

-Lo se pero que esperas que haga si dice 'Que sea directo y sin importar el lugar' ¿Que se lo diga en la cafetería en frente de todos?- pregunto sarcástico y los demás lo miraron como si fuera una excelente idea- ¡Claro que no!

-¿No dijiste que harías lo que sea por ella?- pregunto el pelinegro

-¡Pero quedare en vergüenza!- se quejo el chico

-Eso le gusta a Temari, le parece tierno, ya sabes no es romántica pero encuentra eso tierno- dijo a punto de reírse (*Pobre Shikamaru, eso le pasa por fijarse en mi hermana*)

Se quedaron pensando en el pobre Shikamaru, mientras sentían lastima por el, incluso el mismo. Mientras tanto las chicas habían ido a pasear y se fueron a sentar al pasto.

-¿Por que me preguntaste lo de la declaración?- pregunto la rubia de inmediato

-¿Que declaración?- pregunto la castaña, mientras la pelirrosa se ponía a pensar en una buena excusa

-Sakura me envío un papel en el cual me preguntaba que 'como me gustaría que se me declararan'- dijo la chica haciendo una comilla con los dedos

-¿Y por que?- pregunto inocentemente la ojiperla, sin saber que estaba poniendo en una encrucijada a su amiga

-Pues...no lo se- respondió al final, tanto pensar y no encontró ninguna buena excusa

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la rubia ¿Preguntaba por algo sin ninguna razón?

-Bueno...te pregunte porque...- abrió la boca y de ella no salio nada y entonces la castaña entendió lo del receso, el hablar con Shikamaru y que todo fuera tan secreto

-¿Se te declararon?- pregunto la castaña

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato la pelirrosa, al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga rubia sobre ella

-¿Entonces?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Es que...- la pelirrosa aun no sabia que decir y aunque la castaña intento desviar la conversación, la despistada de Hinata volvió a preguntar

-¿Segura que no se te declararon?- pregunto la castaña en un ultimo intento

-Estoy segura, sé cuando alguien se me declara- dijo la ojijade perdiendo la paciencia

-Bueno entonces ¿Que paso?- pregunto esta vez la rubia

-Es que...Shikamaru me pregunto- dijo ya sin encontrar una salida, siempre podían actuar

-¿Que te preguntó?- cuestiono la rubia

-Le pregunto- dijo apresuradamente la castaña y todas centraron su atención en ella-....le pregunto porque uno de sus amigos quería declararse y no sabía como- completo la morena

-¿Y que tenia que ver Shikamaru?- pregunto la rubia

-Que el amigo no quería que nadie se enterara y entonces le pidió como favor a Shikamaru para que nos preguntara a todas y así sacar ideas- explico la pelirrosa, sintiéndose tonta por no pensar en aquella excusa ella misma

-¿Y por qué a mi no me han preguntado?- pregunto la ojiperla y las dos amigas la miraron enojadas

-Por que estaba por preguntártelo- dijo la pelirrosa pensando en lo muy despistada que era la chica

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todas se pararon para irse, mientras la ojiperla relataba la forma en que le gustaría que se le declararan.

La siguiente hora paso normal y cuando menos se lo esperaban sonó el timbre

-Hoy se irán temprano, tenemos un consejo de profesores- anuncio el profesor Kakashi y todos arreglaron todo rápido para salir pronto

-¿Entonces me lo dirás?- pregunto la rubia

-Quizás más tarde- respondió mirando el suelo y un poco sonrojado, ella se extraño por su reacción, pero decidió no mirarlo, se veía algo tierno.

Se fueron hacia afuera y Ten-ten se acerco a Sakura, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo lejos, siendo seguidas por sus amigas y alguien más.

-Es que...estoy tan feliz con Neji- soltó derepente sonriendo, pero con culpa en sus ojos

-¿Y? Eso ya lo sabíamos- respondió la ojiperla desde atrás

-Si....pero...es tan extraño...cada vez que Neji me abraza o me besa, me imagino si seria lo mismo con Lee, si sentiría lo mismo- confeso bajando un poco la cabeza

-¿Ósea que aun no lo olvidas?- pregunto la rubia con pesar

-No....a veces siento que si, pero...no- respondió la castaña

-¿Quieres a Lee?- pregunto una voz masculina pero con un toque dolido

-No....bueno si...- entonces se dio cuenta de donde provenía la voz- ¿Ne-Neji?- pregunto totalmente nerviosa

-Bueno si tienes dudas podemos terminar, ahora eres libre para dejar de actuar e irte con tu adorado Lee- dijo con una voz increíblemente fría para lo que obviamente estaba sintiendo por dentro

-No….yo...-la castaña no sabia que decir y las demás espectadoras tampoco

-Terminamos y es definitivo- respondió sin emoción aparente y se fue a la residencia masculina, con los puños cerrados y paso rápido.

La castaña no sabia que hacer, pero al verlo irse pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas recorrer libremente sus mejillas y ahora sus dudas se disiparon, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era Neji.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

------------------------

**Bueno aqui estoy nuevamente subiendo capi, demostrando que estoy viva! xD La verdad el proximo capi sera dramatico por el Nejiten, tierno por el Shikatema, romantico por el Kibaino y bueno el Sasusaku y el Naruhina iran avanzando ^^**

**¿Que puedo decir de este capi? ¡No se me ocurria que podia decir Temari en el 'dichoso' papelito! ^^U Me tuvo que ayudar una amiga xD Bueno tres xD hasta que a una se le ocurrio eso xD**

**No se que mas poner esta lloviendo y estoy relajada y quiero escribir un poco del proximo capi, porque ando con inspiracion y de seguro se me ira pronto xD**

**Agradecimientos personales!!**

**gatitahime: **_Wow tengo una fiel seguidora! xD Gracias por tu apoyo, este tiene un poquito de Sasusaku y no se, me gusta que Sasuke la cele xD Y esta en peligro de extincion, como tu bien dijiste, el Nejiten pero esperemos que lo solucionen ^^_

**Ari Hyuga: **_u.U que mal que te quiten el pc pero bueno no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos (virtualmente xd) Y espero te guste este capi, aunque el Nejiten esta mal u.U Saludos y espero verte pronto ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_Ojala te guste el capi ^^ Que bueno que la hayas pasado tan bien en tu fiesta ^^ Y espero que a ti no se te olvide comer para que no se te baje el azucar xD u.U El Nejiten esta mal, pero de algun modo se arreglara, creo. Saludos !!_

**Armen: **_^^U Lo de la revista en la cama de Naruto si fue extraño, pero no se me parecio divertido luego de que hablara de eso con Sasuke cuando este estaba de consejero. Neji y Ten-ten estan mal como puedes ver en este capi pero no por la confusion sino porque Neji les oyo y se siente traicionado, tu sabes xD Y lo de Hotoku see puede ser que se parezca un poquito a Hinata pero al menos tiene mas caracter xD Saludo y ojala te guste el cap ^^_

**LoKiTaH-Himeh: **_Emmm... la verdad no creo que haya 'alguito' ni nada, es que yo jamas he escrito uno -///- y bueno no se xD Espero te guste el capi y quizas alguna alucion a que lo hicieron o algo asi, pero no lemon ni lime, lo siento si te decepciona xD Y bueno hay un poquito de Sasusaku peor me quise centrar en el Shikatema que casi siempre lo dejo en el olvido xD Bueno Shao!! Saludos!_

**lauris:**_ ^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado, luego aclarare bien cuando actualizare ^^_

**Itsuke:**_ Lo siento, tu nombre no sale xD Pero al menos entiendes por Itsuke no? Bueno gracias ^^ Me senti genial porque lo hayas encontrado tan genialoso ^^ Ojala te siga gustando y lo malo es que hay problemas con el Nejiten, como dijo una lectora el Nejiten esta en peligro de extincion xD Aun asi espero que te guste y bueno el Sasusaku esta ya tomando algo de fuerza ^^ Saludos!!_

**setsuna17: **_^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n_

**Creo que voy a subir semana por medio o todas las semanas dependiendo de cuán ocupada esté, solo subire los jueves o viernes, para que no revisen otro dias ^^**

**Bien ya me voy ^^ Para no hacerlos esperar y espero que me dejen los rr que se merece este capi, ustedes veran si esta bueno me dejaran rr y lo recomdaran, si no, no me dejan rr y no le cuentan a nadie acerca del fic xD**

**Ja Ne..!!**

**...............................Megumi No Sabaku....................!!  
**


	20. Capi 19

**¿Q****uién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó _

* * *

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

* * *

18.- Corazones destruidos y otros reparándose…

Sintió los brazos de sus amigas apoyarla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sola y vacía. Sakura la abrazaba por la espalda, Temari por el frente y Hinata le hacia cariño en los brazos.

Sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, la humedad de ellas delataban cuan triste estaba y aun así no eran suficiente. Se soltó repentinamente de sus amigas y se fue corriendo al bosque, intentando perderse, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, quería estar tan sola como se sentía.

Temari intento seguirla, pero Sakura la tomo del brazo, pudo escuchar su voz lejanamente al decir

-Déjala, quiere estar sola

Siguió corriendo sin importarle nada, llego rápidamente al cerro y subió tan veloz como nunca lo había echo. Se sintió triste y herida, al llegar arriba sin poder evitarlo se cayo, pues las lagrimas le nublaban la vista. Se había dado cuenta de cuanto le quería demasiado tarde, cuando el se entero de su confusión.

Se quedo allí en el suelo llorando y sin fuerzas, se acurruco a si misma, sintiendo lastima por quien la pudiera ver desde lejos, pero ahora no era importante, lo importante ahora era desahogarse y sacarse toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de levantarse, pudieron pasar horas, como pudieron pasar minutos o segundos, el tiempo en ese momento era prescindible y no se daba cuenta de nada, solo de lo tremendamente estúpida que podía llegar a ser y de lo mal que debería estarla pasando su...su.... ¡Demonios! Incluso pensarlo le dolía:....ex-novio.

En el tiempo que estuvo en el suelo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ellas en esos momentos.

Se abrazo fuerte y se levanto, sabia que debía verse fatal, pero decidió seguir caminando, quería perderse y no volver para así no tener que verle la cara a Neji y no sentir como su corazón se rompía con aquellas miradas frías y esa voz sin sentimiento que uso cuando termino con ella.

Camino hasta adentrarse más en el bosque, pero de pronto comenzó a oscurecer, no sabia en donde estaba ni hacia donde ir así que siguió caminando, pero en la dirección contraria de la que se encontraba antes.

Al poco tiempo se pudo dar cuenta de cuán perdida estaba, así que siguió caminando sin rumbo, hasta que sintió su celular sonando.

-Hola- dijo con voz desesperada Ten-ten

-¿Donde demonios estas?- pregunto una furiosa Sakura

-En el cerro- respondió sintiéndose culpable por perderse tanto rato

-Ven inmediatamente- le dijo Sakura enojada aun

-Iría pero estoy perdida- respondió algo avergonzada y entonces los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente

-Busca un lugar por donde volver- dijo la chica ya sin ningún rastro de enojo en su voz, más bien tenia preocupación.

-¡Es lo que estado intentado hacer!- dijo aun desesperada

-Bueno ilumina con el celular, por allí encontraras el sendero- le animo la pelirrosa

-Bien- dijo ella y comenzó a iluminar, de pronto lo encontró- Aquí esta- dijo un poco emocionada

-¿Aun estás triste?- pregunto la pelirrosa al darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado el camino

-No, estoy contentísima porque perdí al chico de mis sueños por una confusión tonta- dijo ella irónicamente

-Lo siento- respondió la pelirrosa, no sabia si lo sentía por la pregunta o porque lo perdí

-No te preocupes- respondió medio ausente

-Es que...sé mas o menos como te estas sintiendo, claro yo aparte de lo triste me sentía engañada- respondió la pelirrosa

-Así es como debe de sentirse Neji- susurro la castaña mientras mas lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos

-No te sientas mal, de todas formas lo descubriría de una forma u otra- trato de animarla la pelirrosa, claramente sin lograrlo

-Si, pero esperaba que fuera en un tiempo mas cuando estuviéramos aun juntos y yo se lo diría restándole importancia- dijo la chica recordando aquellas fantasías en las que estaba con él por mucho tiempo.

-Las fantasías así no ayudan, créeme, es lo peo que puedes hacer, tu corazón se rompe aun mas al imaginar lo que pudieron ser- dijo la ojijade tratando de aconsejarla, para que no se ilusionara mas

-Lo sé... ¿Sabes? Jamás creí que pudiera sufrir más de lo que sufrí en el pasado- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, mientras seguía tratando de no tropezarse con las piedras.

-¿Sufriste mucho?

-Sí, aparte de las humillaciones de mis compañeros, la falta de padres y la falta de amigos me hicieron mucho daño, creí que lo superaría y que no había mas dolor, que nada me podría doler mas de lo que me dolió mi infancia, pero me equivoqué- confeso con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla

-Bueno, no es como si estuvieras enamorada de él... ¿O si?- pregunto la chica con miedo

Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, los segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta, hasta que logro oír un sollozo

-Es la primera vez que me enamoro...y a primera vista- respondió la chica entre sollozos

-¿Que?- la pelirrosa no daba crédito a lo que oía, es decir, si estaba enamorada a primera vista ¿Como es que tuvo dudas?

-Sí...yo...tenía unas pequeñas dudas, nada tan importante, pero al ser la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte me dio miedo de salir herida de nuevo, aunque no me imagine que sería tanto esta vez...me escudé es 'las dudas' y aunque si las sentía algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que no era lo único que me hacía estar reacia a algo estable con Neji...

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, la ojijade no sabía que decir ya que si bien sufrió jamás estuvo en una encrucijada como aquella...

-Es mas complicado de lo que parecía- murmuró la pelirrosa al darse cuenta de que llevaban varios minutos calladas

-Es que no lo era para mí, me dí cuenta cuando estaba aquí, tirada en el bosque- respondió ella

-¿Tirada?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Me caí...y no tenía fuerzas para levantarme- respondió con simpleza la morena

-Oh...-exclamó la pelirrosa sin saber que más decir- ¿Donde estas?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-Estoy bajando, en 10 segundos estaré en el pasto- respondió ella sujetándose de un árbol, para no caer.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamó la pelirrosa, deseando tenerla cerca de ella para poder abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla- Te iré a encontrar, debes de tener frío

-Algo- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-Voy saliendo con tu sweater verde- respondió la pelirrosa mientras se escuchaba un portazo

-¿Estás apurada?- preguntó la castaña con burla

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Al poco tiempo se encontraron, Sakura la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y la castaña le correspondió, sintiendo mas lagrimas viniendo, creyó que la había llorado todo, pero no era así, tenía tantas lágrimas aún por llorar.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación mientras la pelirrosa trataba de consolarla con su abrazo, si bien sabía como se sentía no habían palabras para consolarla, solo su compañía y su cariño podrían tratar de hacerla olvidar, mas no curar.

Cuando llegaron las chicas se unieron al abrazo, Ten-ten se fue a acostar pronto, ya que de tanto llorar le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada. Las chicas no sabían que hacer para que la chica volviera a ser tan feliz como antes, simplemente se acostaron y se durmieron en seguida, ese día había sido de locos.

* * *

Se sentía usado, traicionado, herido...Jamás se había abierto así a una chica, ni se había apurado tanto a estar con ella y ahora que aquello pasaba ella lo defraudaba de la peor manera.

Golpeó la pared a su lado y se mojó nuevamente la cara, se encontraba en el baño y la habitación estaba vacía, no sabía donde estaban sus amigos y no le importaba demasiado, no quería que le vieran en ese estado.

-Estúpido... ¿Como pude caer ante ella? ¿Por qué no les hice caso y no me tomé las cosas con calma? ¡Soy un idiota!- se replicó, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar solo pero si así podía sacar la rabia, hablaría solo todo el día.

-No lo eres Neji- dijo Shikamaru entrando

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo el castaño- y ahora déjame solo

-No lo haré- dijo el pelinegro y se sentó en el suelo, invitando al Hyuuga a hacerlo también, quien, después de unos momentos, lo siguió.

-Si me hubiera tomado las cosas con calma, si le hubiera preguntado algo siquiera- dijo el ojiperla aun enfadado consigo mismo

-No lo hiciste, ya de nada vale lamentarte, ahora solo debes olvidarla- dijo el pelinegro

-Si fuera tan fácil...- murmuró el pelinegro

-O podrías conquistarla- dijo el chico mirando el suelo haciéndose el indiferente

-¿Conquistarla? ¿Crees que no lo intenté?- pregunto el chico enojado

-Estabas tan preocupado por que no te la quitaran que se te olvido preguntarle a ella que sentía

-Ah si, claro ¿Te parece muy normal conocer a una chica que te encanta y preguntarle de inmediato quien le gusta?- pregunto el Hyuuga, obviamente sin querer una respuesta

-Claro que no, pero bueno...ahora debes acercarte a ella y preguntarle cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo el chico, aunque conociendo a Neji sería muy difícil que lo hiciera

-Estás loco si crees que lo haré- respondió el chico fríamente

-Hey, tú la quieres ¿No?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Sí- susurró despacio el castaño

-Entonces perdónala por tener una pequeña confusión que podría tener cualquiera

-No es eso lo que me molesta, me molesta que no me lo haya dicho, me molesta que hubiera estado conmigo pensando en otro y por sobretodas las cosas me molesta que sea Lee!!- explotó el chico

-¿Por qué te molesta que sea Lee?- preguntó el Nara interesado

-Porque yo siempre le gano en todo, deportes, calificaciones, chicas ¡¡Todo!!- respondió con un ligero tono desesperado

-Te molesta perder por primera vez frente a él- concluyó el pelinegro y el castaño bajo la mirada

-Entonces no es solo que no puedas perdonar a Ten-ten, sino también tu orgullo.

-No es sólo por Lee, si no porque una mujer me hace sentirme así, yo nunca había sido traicionado, sólo que era muy lento y las chicas se aburrían, ahora resulta que voy rápido y a ella le gusta otro, pero aun así me dice que me quiere- dijo lleno de ira

-Te entiendo, pero sabes que ahora nada será igual ¿Verdad?- preguntó el Nara

-Por supuesto, ya no estaré mas con ella y será incomodo el estar con ella en clases, pero lo resolveré- dijo el castaño

-No me refiero a eso, las cosas realmente cambiarán- dicho esto el Nara y el Hyuuga se sumieron en un silencio, que perduraría por más de lo que planearon.

* * *

Un mes pasó y las cosas no mejoraron, sino, como Shikamaru pronosticó cambiaron radicalmente, las clases en que Kankurou no estaba en el salón Neji se iba a sentar con Mitsuki y Ten-ten se sentía demasiado mal como para replicar. Las demás vieron la depresión en que se hundió la castaña, al sentirse la culpable de que ahora Neji se comportara así, por eso la acompañaban todo el tiempo.

Dejaron de ver a sus parejas por eso, así que para Naruto era cada vez más difícil no serle infiel a Hinata, si no la veía, el plan de declarase a Temari se había ido por el caño, ya que la rubia se había ido a sentar con la castaña en clases y los planes de Sasuke de reconquistar a Sakura se habían ido junto con los de Shikamaru.

Había sido un mes difícil y oscuro, nadie estaba contento y ni siquiera en clases podían hablar con las chicas porque siempre estaban pendientes de la castaña, la cual estaba cada vez más sumida en la tristeza y la melancolía que le producía haber perdido al chico qu realmente la quería y la hubiera seguido al fin del mundo para estar con ella, pero ahora ni aclarar las cosas quería.

El castaño por su parte se mostraba reacio a querer escuchar a alguien y había dejado de lado la parte tierna y cursi con que había conquistado a Ten-ten y ahora solo estaba el Neji frío y reservado que siempre había sido, pero ahora más agresivo.

-Neji- le llamo Mitsuki, quién desde hacia un mes no sabía el motivo de su cambio de puesto- ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Así cómo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y la voz baja, para que Kakashi no subiera la vista de su libro.

-Tan callado, frío y...enojado- completo ella mirándolo seriamente

-Tú no me conoces, siempre he sido así- contesto el chico

-Claro que siempre has sido así, desde el jardín de niños- respondió ella mirándolo retadoramente, le conocía desde siempre- pero habías estado cambiado este último tiempo, mientras te sentabas con _ella_- dijo enfatizando la palabra 'ella'

-¿Me has estado espiando o qué?- pregunto más enojado y levantando un poco la voz

-Solo soy observadora- respondió encogiendo los hombros, luego de que le hiciera un gesto para que bajara la voz.

-Pues me parece que observas demasiado- dijo él enojado de nuevo.

-No es cierto, es sólo que era muy fácil ver la alegría que te producía el solo verla- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero eso jamás lo demostraría.

-No quiero- dijo ella, si bien era un poco tímida cuando la hacían enojar como ese terco, se podía volver una persona muy desinhibida.

-Entonces me voy- dijo el chico con voz retadora

-Vete, a mi no me importa y además sería mucho mejor que fueras para que arreglaras las cosas con esa chica que esta allí a punto de llorar- dijo la chica, como acto reflejo el castaño se volteó y la vio abrazada de Temari, efectivamente, le faltaba poco para ponerse a llorar.

-No me importa- dijo con voz dubitativa.

-No es cierto- atacó ella

-¿Podrías callarte? Era mejor cuando te quedabas callada- dijo el chico pensado en los buenos días cuando ella no le dirigía la palabra.

-No me callaré, es mi puesto y era mucho más divertido cuando no estabas- dijo ella enojada también.

-No me importa, ahora yo estoy aquí y es mejor que te calles si no quieres que Lee que te gusta- dijo el chico amenazante

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella defraudada por aquella 'amenaza'

-Pero él no lo sabe, y si el encuentra a una chica en la cual 'arda la llama de la juventud' y que esté interesado en él hará cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado- dijo el astutamente

-Oh, no lo harías- dijo ella ofendida

-Claro que sí- respondió el con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-¡No porque tu tengas una relación fracasada yo también debo tenerla!- dijo ella alzando la voz un poco y Hotoku y Gaara pudieron oírlo, ambos se voltearon a ver qué ocurría.

-Te podrías callar- dijo el chico enojado y con la melancolía tatuada en sus ojos, los cuales demostraban cuán triste estaba.

-Lo siento- musitó ella avergonzada

-No, no lo sientes, solo lo dices para que yo me sienta mejor- dio el chico

-Claro que lo siento, pero no porque hubiera terminado, sino porque no eres capaz de arreglar las cosas con ella- dijo la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que me hizo- dijo mirando las hojas de su cuaderno, las cuales estaban en blanco, no había escrito nada.

-Podrías contarme- dijo ella retándolo y Gaara le envío una mirada evaluativa, entendió que la chica no quería más que ayudarlos así que miró significativamente a Neji.

-No se lo diré- respondió firme.

-Eres todo un caso- dijo la chica luego de suspirar

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el chico sin entender a qué se refería.

-Ay, olvídalo- dijo la chica mirando su cuaderno y comenzando a hacer la tarea.

Mientras Neji pensaba:

(*¿Por qué soy todo un caso? ¿Por no perdonar el echo de que me mintiera? ¿Por eso? Claro que no, ella ni siquiera sabe por lo que pasé y además mi ego y mi orgullo jamás se recuperaran luego de esto, es una tonta si cree que perdonaré a Ten-ten*)

Pero aún así, mientras pensaba esto miraba a la castaña quién no despegaba su vista del cuaderno mientras la rubia le acariciaba la espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Ten-ten aún no se dejaba de sentir como una idiota, dejó ir al hombre perfecto para ella y sólo porque tenía una estúpida confusión. Luchaba contra las lágrimas, pero las caricias de Temari no ayudaban, ya que la hacían sentir cómoda, y lloraría si seguía haciéndolo, así que se volteo hacia ella y fingió una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy mejor- mintió

-No es cierto, no estas mejor, de echo estas a punto de ponerte a llorar- dijo la rubia

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Que este feliz mientras esa estúpida trata de conquistar a MI Neji...bueno...ya no es mío pero ese no es el punto- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera los cristales que se agolparon en sus achocolatados ojos.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, debía ser tonta porque nadie las miraba desde la fila de Sakura y no quería mirar hacia el otro lado, sabía que no sería su..._ex_...quién le estaba mirando y si era otra persona no le interesaba.

Se quedó mirando hacia la pizarra y entonces se dio cuenta: Sakura y Hinata la miraban preocupadas, solo le dieron tregua por un minuto. Ya empezaba a odiar tanta preocupación, quizás se debía a que ella no era tan alegre como antes, pero no había nada que hacer, ella seguiría igual hasta que Neji le dirigiera al menos la palabra, no era mucho pedir ¿Verdad?

Comenzó a hacer la tarea, no quería que la descubrieran haciendo nada y luego le quitaran la beca, no sabía qué era peor: No ver a Neji; Verlo pero que el la ignore. De todas formas no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, ella quería seguir aquí aunque él la tratara horrible, ella quería su perdón, sólo eso...aunque por supuesto también quería poder volver a estar con él, pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Siguió pensando en esto mientras las dos amigas se miraban también entre ellas, hasta que la pelirrosa sintió un tirón en la mano, se volteó a ver al causante y era el pelinegro sentado a su lado.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto enojada y con la voz baja, pero al estar en el primer puesto el profesor les escucho y levanto la vista- lo siento- musitó ella bajito y el profesor volvió a su lectura

La pelirrosa sacó un pedazo de papel de la hoja y escribió:

(n/a: Sasuke en negrita y Sakura en cursiva ^^)

_Que quieres?_

**Hablar contigo**

_Hablemos_

**¬¬ Después de clases**

_Debo estar con Ten-ten, lo siento u.u_

**Sakura has estado con Ten-ten desde hace un mes, yo creo que ella se está cansando de tanta atención**

_Estás loco_

**No, es cierto, Sakura debes dejar que ella salga de esto sola o en el mejor de los casos, con Neji pero el está aún dolido, así que al menos déjenla superar esto sola y que no se sienta dependiente de ustedes, ni se harte tampoco**

_Ash, Sasuke ella no se hartará, la conocemos es nuestra amiga y ella sabe que no hacemos para ayudarla_

**Lo sabe pero ya esta harta, lleva un mes y no se ha quejado aún es un logro, yo creo que tu hubieras gritado que te dejen sola y te hubieras ido al bosque**

_No es_ _Cállate Uchiha_

**No me trates así, sabes que es cierto, déjenla en paz**

_Ash, nosotras veremos que hacemos tu solo concéntrate en buscar una mujer con quién pasar el rato y déjanos tranquilas_

**Es lo que trato de hacer pero esta muy ocupada como pasara salir con su amigo**

Luego de eso Sakura no quiso escribir nada, tenía razón, ellos era 'amigos' una extraña especie de amigos, pero lo eran y lo había dejado botado y también tenía razón en que ella hubiera salido corriendo y se hubiera perdido adrede en el cerro con tal de que la dejaran sola.

Miró al Uchiha, quién tenía un sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_Hablaremos en el recreo_

Escribió por última vez en el papel y el pelinegro asintió, complacido de que le hiciera caso. Había pasado por lo peor que creyó volver a pasar, es que se suponía que serían 'amigos' saldrían juntos, el la reconquistaría y volverían a ser novios, pero lo de Ten-ten se antepuso en sus planes, esperaba que no durara tanto, pero como lo hizo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y darle uno de sus 'tan codiciados consejos' a Sakura y ella también le hizo caso.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, ya había terminado la tarea, sólo le faltaba la 'tarea' de volver a Sakura. Comenzó a planear lo que vendría en el recreo, no podía dejar las cosas al azar, ella podría darse cuenta de su plan, aunque se seguro ya lo había echo, era algo que de seguro se esperaba.

Mientras el pelinegro maquinaba la reconquista en su cabeza el rubio trataba de tomar la mano de su novia, pero esta ni le prestaba atención ya que esta se dividía entre la castaña y la tarea.

-¿Hinata-chan podríamos hablar en el recreo?- pregunto esperanzado

-Lo siento, pero tengo que estar con Ten-ten en el recreo

-Hina-chan debemos hablar- dijo el rubio enfadándose

La ojiperla le miró y vio lo enojado que estaba, no lo veía así desde hace, unos días....no....unas semanas....no....un mes y algo....entonces cayó en cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado lejos de él y el rubio había esperado pacientemente. (*Ten-ten tiene a las demás)

-Bueno...pero solo un ratito- dijo luego arrepintiéndose un poco

El rubio volteó enojado y le soltó la mano, escribiendo la tarea sin ponerle atención a su novia y esta se sintió muy mal.

No hablaron en el resto de la hora y ella se sentía realmente culpable, sólo esperaba que el no se enojara demasiado.

Mientras tanto el Nara miraba a la rubia sentada con Te-ten, hace un mes que tenía el plan de declararse, pero por razones obvias no había podido, Temari tenía todas sus horas ocupadas en Ten-ten, eso era lo que le ahora de molestaba de ella, siempre tenía que sacar a relucir su lado maternal: con Gaara, Kankurou, Sakura, Hinata y ahora Ten-ten. Aunque debía decir que siempre le gustó, es solo que ahora no quería que fuera, quisiera poder decirle lo que sentía y ser él quien ocupaba todas las horas de su día.

Sin duda era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no podía hacer nada, el la quería a su lado y para eso necesitaba que Neji volviera a sentarse con Ten-ten.

Suspiró, tendría que hablar con Sasuke y Naruto, a ellos les estaba llendo tan mal como a él, así que era obvio que lo ayudarían a convencer a Neji de volver a su puesto y perdonar a Ten-ten, además el chico tampoco lo estaba pasando bien lejos de ella.

Se quedó pensando en esto hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron disparados, esa clase aveces podía ser muy aburrida.

La pelirrosa apenas se levanto y el pelinegro la estaba tomando del brazo y la arrastro hacia afuera, mientras todos los miraban anonadados. Ten-ten se sintió un poco aliviada, así tendría una menos preocupándose en exceso por ella.

El pelinegro la llevo hasta un pasillo casi desabitado, esas salas estaban siempre solas, ya que eran de secretaria y eso.

-Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar?- indagó la pelirrosa

-De que eres una terca- respondió el pelinegro sin ningún cuidado

-¿Que?- pregunto indignada

-Que eres una terca y que deberías dejar a Ten-ten sola de vez en cuanto

-¡No! Ella necesita nuestro apoyo- dijo la pelirrosa

-Si, pero ella ya esta aburrida de tanto- dijo enfatizando el 'tanto'- apoyo, ella quiere tratar de solucionar el problema, no que sus amigas se lo recuerden a cada rato

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto sin entender como el podía entender tan bien a la muchacha, el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente y miro hacia otro lado. La pelirrosa le miro enternecida, ese sonrojo lo hacía ver muy dulce y necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo, en vez de eso lo abrazo.

El chico no entendía porqué le abrazaba, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, la envolvió en con sus brazos y aspiro el perfume de su cabello. Ella también aspiraba el aroma del perfume del pelinegro, amaba como olía en él, pero en otras personas no le gustaba, en él era especial.

Se quedaron así un minuto hasta que la pelirrosa decidió que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y que el chico podría sentirse incomodo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por ella- agradeció la chica aún abrazándolo

-Cuando quieras- dijo con un doble sentido, el estaría para la pelirrosa cuando ella quisiera y también la ayudaría con sus amigas cuando ella quisiera, pero no se quería separar de ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados, pero de pronto sintieron un carraspeo detrás.

-Sepárense, esto no es un motel es una escuela- gruñó la directora Tsunade

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada y el pelinegro solo asintió, ambos se fueron rápidamente. Pero no se fueron por caminos diferentes, ambos fueron a la cafetería y allí estaban todos, así que antes de que fueran cada uno con sus respectivos amigos, el pelinegro se posó delante de ella para que parara y ella lo hizo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica sin entender

-El viernes.... ¿Quieres salir?- pregunto el pelinegro mirándola intensamente

-Mm...- la pelirrosa se dio su tiempo para pensar, pero sabía que no podía estar detrás de la castaña todo el tiempo- esta bien.

La chica sonrío y el le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego irse cada uno por su lado.

Al llegar a la mesa pude ver que Ten-ten se tensaba, si, era cierto, ella estaba harta de tanta atención.

-Debo ir a hablar con Naruto-kun... ¿Te que-darás a-aquí?- preguntó la ojiperla algo nerviosa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ve- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, miró a la castaña y estuvo a punto de preguntarle como estaba, pero al pensar en la conversación con Sasuke prefirió preguntar otra cosa- ¿Compraron algo de comer?

-No- dijo la castaña extrañada de la actitud de la pelirrosa- Voy yo- dijo tratando de zafarse de estar con la lástima de ellas por más tiempo.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño- dijo la rubia

-No- dijo rápidamente la morena y la miraron muy extrañadas.

-Lo que pasa es que...quiero estar un poco sola ¿Me entienden?- preguntó la chica y las demás la miraron con comprensión.

-Ve- dijo la pelirrosa y la rubia se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la castaña se alejaba a buscar comida.

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-Porque creo que ya está harta de tanta preocupación por parte de nosotras, debemos dejarla tranquila ¿No crees?- preguntó la ojijade

-Si, tienes razón- dijo la chica y miró la mesa de los chicos, hace tiempo que no hablaba con su hermano, ni iba a clases de Shikamaru- creo que debemos seguir como estábamos antes.

-Si- dijo la chica, Temari lo entendió más rápido de lo que creyó, se quedaron conversando de la plática de Sakura con Sasuke hasta que llegó la castaña. Se quedaron comiendo un rato y Ten-ten estaba casi contenta y es que al fin todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes...bueno, no todo pero era un comienzo ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Aqui esta el capi!! Al fin!! Lo siento es que no tenía internet u.U Pero espero poder subir la proxima semana de inmediato para que comienzen ahora si las parejas, es que estaba pensando en ponerlas en este capi, pero me puse a pensar que apenas llevan una o dos semanas de clases y el tiempo tiene que pasar ¿No? xD Asi que escribi sobre este mes 'oscuro' xD**

**Espero que les guste, pero parece que el anterior no gusto mucho porque apenas tuve 9 rr u.U recuerdo los buenos tiempos cuando me llegaban 11 por cada capi *-* Era feliz, pero ahora ya no tanto ¬¬ xD No es mentira, adoro a mis lectoras y a las que me dejan rr mas aun ^^**

**Bueno, no se que comentar sobre el capi, eso va de ustedes, en mi opinion se nota la preocupacion de sus amigas por Ten-ten tanto como se nota la preocupacion de los chicos por perder a sus 'mujeres' xD**

**¡Esta bien! Me dejare de parloteos y de escribir cosas que no creo que lean xD Para dejar los.....(redoble de tambores) ¡Agradecimientos personales!.....lo siento estoy de buen animo xD**

**gatita hime: **_Espero que no te enojes porque Neji y Ten-ten terminaron, pero es que todo fue tan rápido la primera vez xD Debia haber emocion, ¿Me entiendes? Espero que si xD Que bueno que aun te tenga de seguidora *u* tus rr me hacen feliz ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_Amiga! Hace tiempo que no me conecto en el msn u.U pero ya sabes, aparte del fic tengo mis trabajos, notas y cosas por monton! Uff espero pronto salir de clases para que charlemos por msn ;) Con respecto al fic, esperaremos al siguiente capi para que se arreglen, despues de todo, los chicos tienen a Sasuke-consejero-Uchiha de su lado asi que de seguro lo convencen de volver al puesto xD_

**Ari-Hyuga: **_Lo siento si te hice esperar u.U pero espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien y bueno lo de Neji y Ten-ten se arreglara, no te preocupes....claro despues de 1.000 capis, pero se arreglara xD Naaa es broma ^^ Que bueno que te hayan devuelto la computadora! xD  
_

**setsuna17: **_Que bueno que te guste el capi ^^ Ya ves lo que pasa xD_

**Armen: **Con lo de Hotoku si te das a entender, perfectamente xD Pero es que ella es tímida por fuera pero solo para dar una buena impresion, pero cuando la hacen enojar es muy agresiva xD Espero que te guste el capi y bueno no se, si no te gusto lo de la declaracion de Shikamaru lo siento pero le di vueltas al asunto todo el rato y fue lo que se me ocurrio xD Espero que te guste el capi y nos vemos!

**Hikari x Takeru: **_Espero te guste el capi, aunque no fuea muy Nejiten xD Bueno Neji no podía creer lo que oía y por eso prefirio irse poniendo su mascara de frio y asi no salir lastimado ¿Me entiendes, no? Bueno espero que leas el capi y no te enojes por la tardanza ^^_

**Itsuke: **_Bueno si, el sabe que lo escogio a el, pero hay algo en el orgullo que no lo deja ir con Ten-ten sin sentirse traicionado, bueno espero que en este capi le hubieras entendido mejor n.n jaja que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capi ^^ Bueno me voy sayo!_

**: **_Aqui esta la conti!!! xD Que bueno que lo encuentres 'finop' ahi me dices que es xD_

**VampiraKanna: **_Oe, te hare una pregunta: ¡¿Para que shit tienes cuenta si dejas rr sin ella?! Y otra cosa, estas loocaa! ¿Que es un fic sin problemas?¿ Temari se parece a mi? En serio, chiflada . jeje no te imaginabas lo ne Neji?? Soy genial! xD Ya frentona me voy, para subir luego este capi xP_

**Bueno ya acabe! Espero les guste y ojala me dejen muchos rr para volver con mas animo y escribir mucho mas!! **

**Ja Ne..!!**

** Megumi No Sabaku!  
**


	21. Capi 20

**¿Q****uién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó _

* * *

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

* * *

19.- Tratando de olvidar el pasado y construir un futuro

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo el Uchiha

-¿Por que?- pregunto Neji extrañado

-Porque eres un idiota- respondió el Uzumaki

-Cállate, que si me sigues tratando así no te dejaré seguir siendo el novio de mi prima- dijo enojado

-Es que ya lo estas haciendo- dijo el rubio aún enojado

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que no sé si te haz dado cuenta, pero Ten-ten a estado tan triste que las chicas no se separan de ella- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo enojado también

-Y que por muy problemático que sea, debemos hablar contigo sobre el tema- completó el otro pelinegro.

-Si las chicas están todo el tiempo con Ten-ten no me interesa- dijo el chico enojado

-Pero es tu culpa, ni siquiera he podido estar tanto con Ino y eso que ella no es tan amiga de Ten-ten- replico Kiba saliendo del baño.

-Miren, eso es problema suyo, no mío- dijo haciendo amago de irse

-Ni se te ocurra irte, porque tú estas tan mal como nosotros- dijo el rubio

-No lo estoy Naruto, son ustedes los que se hacen problemas por ellas, no se porque se preocupan tanto, al final estarán con ellas un tiempo y luego terminaran

-Neji eres un terco, esto no siempre es así, cuando hay amor las cosas no son como las pintas- dijo el castaño y los demás lo miraron extrañados por lo del 'amor'

-Mira, no hay mucho que hacer, solo hablar con ella y saber que paso realmente- dijo el de negro mirar

-Sasuke, si Sakura te hubiera echo esto estarías peor que yo- dijo el ojiperla sentándose en su cama

-No Neji, yo le hice eso a Sakura, aunque yo le fui infiel, ella solo pensaba en otro y sé como se siente Ten-ten, sé como se siente desear nada más que el perdón de una persona y no saber que hacer para conseguirlo- confesó con pesar

-¿Qué? Tu jamás quisiste su perdón, te comportabas como un idiota detrás de todas las chicas y jamás reparaste en el daño que le hacías- replico el rubio

-Lo sé, pero lo hice porque no sabía que hacer, quería olvidarla y estar con miles de mujeres, pero créeme el dolor de perder a quien amas es tan grande que te hace hacer estupideces cuando tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para pedir perdón- dijo el chico mirando intensamente al ojiperla

-Sasuke, tu sabes que para ella no es difícil pedir perdón- dijo el chico retándolo

-Pero sé que para ti es difícil escucharla y ella no puede hacerlo- siguió hablando el chico, al hablar de grandes orgullos ellos eran los primeros

-Neji debes escucharnos, es por el bien de todos- dijo el problemático pelinegro

-Solo piensan en ustedes, en sus 'chicas' y en su 'felicidad' ¿Han pensado en mí? ¿En como me siento?- explotó el castaño con ira

-¡Hemos pensado en ti todo este maldito mes y tu ni te dignas a decirle hola a nadie! ¡Estamos hartos de tener que esperar a que se te ocurra al menos decirle algo a Ten-ten! Pero claro que no, eres demasiado guapo y kawai para hacerlo ¿Verdad?- gritó el ojiazul enojado

-¿De que estas hablando? Si no lo hago es porque sé que la perdonaré en seguida, porque nadie me hace sentir como ella, porque cada vez que la veo triste quiero correr a abrazarla y no separarme de ella, porque odio sentirme vulnerable, pero con ella no lo puedo evitar- dijo rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos impresionados.

-Wow, si que te llego fuerte- dijo el Nara sonriendo

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el Hyyuga, aún con el ceño fruncido

-El amor baka, ¿Que más te puede hacer sentir esas cosas?- preguntó retóricamente el rubio

-Nada- susurró el castaño perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos y en sus sentimientos (*¿Será verdad? ¿Me habré enamorado de ella?*)

-¿Y cómo te fue con Hinata en el almuerzo?- preguntó el pelinegro, al ver que el silencio reinaba y ya no había nada más que aclarar con el castaño, confiaban en que haría lo correcto.

-Mal, estuvimos hablando e incluso nos besamos, pero estuvo todo el tiempo ausente, estoy seguro de que si seguimos así terminaré engañándola- dijo con pesar el rubio

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo el ojiperla volviendo de su 'paseo por las memorias'

-¿Y que quieres que haga si anda todo el día detrás de Ten-ten y ni caso me hace?- dijo con las manos enredadas en el cabello

-Bueno, no lo sé, cómprate una muñeca inflable, pero si llegas a hacerle algo a mi prima te las verás conmigo- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

-Está bien, estaban en oferta el otro día- murmuró el ojiazul mirando el suelo con resignación, pero a los demás no les extrañó, leía revistas de mujeres, comprar muñecas inflables era más masculino.

-Bueno Neji, a mí me ha ido peor ¿Recuerdas el plan de declararme a Temari? Está más abandonado que Naruto- dijo el pelinegro

-¡Oye!- gritó el rubio, pero nadie le hizo caso

-¿Por que no te le declaras en clases o en la cafetería como teníamos planeado?- preguntó el castaño

-Por que si no estaría igual que Naruto y yo no quiero estar tan solo, si es que estoy con ella quiero que este conmigo y no me deje botado por una amiga- prosiguió el problemático chico, mientras Naruto refunfuñaba en una esquina, con un aura morada rodeándole y tres rayitas en la sien.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero lo único que haré será volver a sentarme con ella, solo para echarles una mano- dijo el chico

-Por favor, si sabes que estas totalmente perdido, por muy patético que parezca se nota que estamos todos vueltos locos por ellas- dijo con una sonrisa el Inuzuka

-Bueno, yo voy adelantándoles patéticos, Sakura y yo tendremos una cita el viernes- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Jajaja pero para Sakura-chan no es una cita Teme, es más bien una salida de 'amigos'- dijo el rubio burlándose

-Cállate- murmuró entre dientes Sasuke mientras sus amigos se reían.

El único que no aportó nada y que si estaba allí fue Gaara, se quedó en su cama, callado, viendo como 'todo se resolvía'. Para ellos era así, sin embargo para él era todo al revés, él estaba de lo mejor ahora que Ino estaba lejos de Kiba, ahora que ella no estaba cerca de él se sentía menos estresado y conversaba de lo genial que era la vida sin tener parejas con Hotoku, aunque esta ni siquiera hablaba, solo asentía y escribía en su cuaderno todo el tiempo.

Se quedó pensando, ahora todo volvería a ser como antes, pero el no lo quería así, él quería ser feliz sentándose con Hotoku y hablando de tonterías como estar sin nadie al lado y se lo estúpido que era tener novia cuando no sentías nada por ella, como el pensaba le pasaba a Kiba, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto, la ojigris le oía atentamente toda la clase diciendo monosílabos.

A veces sentía que no le oía, si no que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, porque siempre miraba su cuaderno o la mesa, jamás a él, pero se había comenzado a acostumbrar a eso.

-¿Y tu? ¿No tienes ningún reclamo?- preguntó el castaño al ver que había estado callado desde hacía una hora, el tiempo que llevaba en la habitación.

-No, de echo me gustaría que esto siguiera así para no tener que ver a mi hermana compartiendo baba con Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mientras los ojos miraban divertidos al pelinegro, el cual sólo miró el suelo- debo advertirte, yo y Kankurou somos un poco celosos con nuestra hermana, así que más te vale tratarla bien- completó el pelirrojo

-Si es que a ella le gusto yo- dijo el chico mirando una interesante raya en el cobertor

-Si le gustas- contestó seguro el de mirada aguamarina y el aludido le sonrió agradecido.

* * *

Las cinco estaban en la habitación, la rubia escuchaba música como siempre, Temari y Hinata conversaban sobre Naruto, según Hinata estaba poniendo todo de su parte, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Ten-ten y el rubio se enojó.

Mientras hablaban de eso Sakura y Ten-ten miraban la ropa de la primera porque esta quería deshacerse de unas cuantas cosas y que mejor manera de hacerlo que regalándoselas a ella.

-No tienes porqué- dijo la morena por décima vez

-Claro que tengo porqué, si no mi nueva ropa no caerá aquí- dijo la pelirrosa burlona, pero mirándola con ternura.

Se quedaron mirando la ropa unos segundos más mientras sus amigas estaban pendientes de otras cosas, en el armario de Ten-ten no cabía una polera más, mientras que el de Sakura estaba reducido un cuarto de su volumen habitual.

-¿Creen que nos dejarán salir para ir de compras?- preguntó la pelirrosa a sus amigas

-Mañana tenemos examen de Biología- recordó la ojiazul

-Ash!! Odio los exámenes- se quejó Temari

-Bueno...entonces deberemos ir mañana- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué no vamos el viernes?- preguntó la peliazul

-Pues...este...yo….ummm.........- la ojijade se quedó mirando a sus amigas, todas confundidas, así que decidió contarles- saldré con Sasuke

-¡¿Y por qué no me contaste?!- preguntó en un grito Temari

-Porque estabas hablando con Hinata, además no es nada del otro mundo, solo una salida de amigos- dijo la pelirrosa con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, pero con la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro era difícil.

-Entonces olvidémonos del examen y vamos de compras, debes verte estupenda- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque le costara admitirlo le daba un poco de envidia el ver que a su amiga las cosas le estaban resultando y ella no.

-Pero tu debes tener buenas calificaciones, o te irás y no sé que haríamos sin ti- dijo la ojiperla haciendo un puchero.

-No se preocupen, he estado estudiando harto, para olvidar- dijo esto último con un poco de melancolía.

-Bueno entonces ¡Vámonos de Shopping!- gritó la rubia y las demás sonrieron, sobretodo Ino, al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellas.

Se arreglaron para salir las cinco juntas, Temari no puso objeción de ver que Ino se arreglaba, la verdad no podía hacerlo, se daba cuenta de que la chica ponía todo de su parte para caerle bien de nuevo y además estaba siendo una muy buena amiga de Ten-ten.

Al salir vieron a sus amigos en la cafetería, las miradas de Neji y Ten-ten se cruzaron por unos segundos haciendo que la castaña se sintiera aliviada, al no ver rencor en sus ojos, pero de inmediato se sintió mal, porque el chico desvió su mirada.

Las demás no se dieron cuenta, ya que miraban cada una a su chico.

Temari pudo ver la cara de bobo que puso Shikamaru al verla y sonrió engreídamente, se sentía muy sexy cuando el la miraba idiotizado. Sakura vio la media sonrisa de Sasuke al verla y ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero igual de altiva que él. Hinata miró a Naruto y lo vio mirándola con algo de rabia, ella se sintió mal, pero no podía hacer más que esperar hasta el día siguiente, en este momento estaba con sus amigas. Ino miraba a Kiba con una sonrisa coqueta y este le devolvía la sonrisa, contento por saber que esa hermosa chica era su novia.

Al salir se fueron en el auto de Sakura, ya que era el más rápido y tenía mucho espacio en el maletero. Se quedaron en el centro comercial toda la tarde, probándose ropa y riendo de las bromas que se hacían entre ellas. Aunque las cosas estuvieran mejor entre Ino y Temari la última no le hablaba abiertamente, no era como si la hubiera perdonado de un día para otro, como la ojiazul suponía, pero al menos estaba contenta de estar entre un grupo de amigas.

Volvieron bien entrada la noche, pero no les importó. Llegaron y se acostaron agotadas, al otro día arreglarían la ropa que compraron.

Mientras ellas dormían plácidamente un ojiperla no podía pegar ojo, sus pensamientos no dejaban que el sueño le venciera, no dejaban que el cansancio de aquel pesado día pudiera más, no, sus pensamientos eran demasiados y todos tenían que ver con una hermosa morena, la cual estando con él siempre mostraba una sonrisa, ahora sólo tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable, es que no era para menos, quizás si él no hubiese sido tan frío las cosas hubieran resultado, si él no hubiese actuado tan bruscamente al enterarse ahora podrían estar juntos, pero eso era imposible, porque se habían roto el corazón, ambos.

Ella le había dicho que le quería, mientras también quería a Lee, él la había tratado horrible este último tiempo, definitivamente ambos tenían la culpa, pero él no podía dar su brazo a torcer primero, eso era imposible, él era Neji Hyyuga. Sin embargo si él no accedía a hablar con ella esto jamás se arreglaría y terminaría solo y pensando en lo diferente de las cosas si es que él hubiera aceptado una conversación, solo una.

Se removió inquieto, no sabía que hacer para poder dormirse, se levantó y pudo ver que Gaara estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el castaño

-Miro- respondió el chico sin moverse

-Me refiero a porqué no estás dormido- dijo algo irritado el ojiperla

-Tú tampoco lo estás- respondió el pelirrojo y es que prefería irse por las ramas ¿Qué diría Neji si supiera que él quería a Ino? Le mataría por no contarle antes.

-Pero yo tengo problemas, tú nunca tienes ninguno....a no ser que nunca los cuentes- dijo el castaño acercándose a su amigo, por muchos años los sentimientos de Gaara habían sido un misterio, sus problemas, sus relaciones, todo pero él quería enterarse de qué pasaba por la cabeza del Sabaku.

-No soy bueno hablando- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pero al menos si me contaras lo que te pasa, podríamos buscarle una solución- persuadió el ojiperla

-No hay solución- dijo el chico aún sin mirar a su amigo

-Vamos, tú sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- al terminar de decir eso le golpeó el hombro con el puño despacio, para demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara estaría con él. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Lo que pasa es que....desde hace tiempo....- miraba por la ventana, era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien y era realmente difícil- me...me....

-¿Te qué?- preguntó el chico animándolo a hablar

-Me gusta....-

-¿Quién?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, jamás le vio una novia y esta era, seguramente, la razón.

-Una chica- respondió al fin, no tenía ganas de decir el nombre

-Es obvio- dijo el chico sonriendo

-No, podría ser gay y me podrías gustar tú- respondió el chico burlón, para aligerar el ambiente

-Esta habría sido una incómoda situación si eso hubiera pasado- dijo el Hyuuga con una sonrisa, se conocían desde hace años y el estar siempre compartiendo habitación les había unido.

-¿Te das cuenta de que sonreíste?- preguntó el Sabaku

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico mirándolo como si estuviera loco por la pregunta

-Desde que terminaste con Ten-ten no te había visto sonreír- dijo el chico mirándolo, sabía que estaba siendo malvado, pero era una forma de hacerle ver que debía hablar con ella, como le dijeron sus amigos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en medio de ellos, dejándoles pensar. Gaara había estado allí hace horas, aprovechando que según él todos dormían. Se quedó allí recordando ese mes en que todo era perfecto para él, pero también en lo desgraciados que eran sus amigos, vio a Neji moverse en su cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla, pero sin duda la estaba viviendo, sería egoísta de su parte pedirle que todo continuara así, sólo por él.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostumbrado al dolor, sus amigos no. Él estaba acostumbrado a dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote sólo una hora del día, estaba acostumbrado a dejar que por sólo una hora su dolor se hiciera grande y su soledad le pasara la cuenta, pero sus amigos no, sus amigos eran demasiado felices con sus chicas, no debía hacerlos pagar por que él era infeliz.

Neji por su parte sabía que todo cambió por su culpa, que quizás Ten-ten debió haber sido más valiente y contarle, pero él sabía que hubiera reaccionado peor y era mejor de esta forma, claro, si es que el fuera más maduro y hablara con ella.

No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, quería hablar de otra cosa, distraerse y al parecer se había distraído del tema principal: Gaara.

-Y si te gusta tanto la chica ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?- preguntó el castaño tratando de volver a la conversación.

-Porque tiene novio- respondió sinceramente y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Wow- fue la respuesta del Hyuuga, la verdad eso era un problema, si Ten-ten tuviera novio estaría sumido en la depresión, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso del pelirrojo, el estaba como normalmente...aunque él dijo que le gustaba desde hace tiempo ¿Tanto llevaba de novia?- entonces...ella te gusta

-Hmn- respondió el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos ¿No lo había dicho ya?

-Pero no la quieres- afirmó el chico y el pelirrojo lo miró intrigado- porque si no, estarías tratando de separarlos o de seguro tratarías de conquistarla

-No es tan fácil- dijo el chico mirándolo de nuevo por la ventana

-Bueno, por ahí he escuchado que un clavo saca a otro clavo- dijo el Hyyuga pensando en que quizás el chico podría comenzar a pensar en otras chicas

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que salga con otra chica?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Exacto- murmuró el chico, si bien a él no le habría resultado era porque el tenía recuerdos con Ten-ten y una historia. Después de eso bostezó y se dio cuenta de que debía ir a dormir, al día siguiente tenían prueba y no era bueno el no dormir antes de eso.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando y malinterpreto el consejo de Neji ¿Buscar a otra mujer? ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo? ¿Eso quería decir que buscara a otra para sacarle celos a Ino? Se puso a pensar, esa era una muy buena opción pero... ¿Quién estaría dispuesta a ayudarle? Sin duda la única 'amiga' que tenía y que no tenía ningún vínculo con Ino era Hotoku, quizás podría pedírselo.

Con esos pensamientos pudo encontrar la paz que necesitaba, estaba siendo egoísta al hacer esto, Kiba se merecía ser feliz, pero podía ser feliz con cualquier otra, él no la quería de verdad como la quería Gaara, él no sufriría tanto y además Ino era coqueta y sin duda se habría dado cuenta de sus miradas y se sentiría vacía sin un nuevo admirador.

Estaba pensando como un inmaduro y se estaba dando cuenta pero que importaba, él quería dejar de pensar en los demás primero, quería pensar en él y ser feliz al menos una vez en la vida.

* * *

Al otro día Hinata se levantó temprano, se baño y vistió rápidamente, antes de que las demás se despertaran salió, sabía que su novio no estaría despierto, pero al menos podían hablar un rato.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar a la residencia masculina, allí caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de su novio, no sabía qué diría ni como se disculparía, quería aplazar el momento en que hablarían y no quería hacerlo todo mal nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba dedicándole más tiempo a su amiga que a su propio novio, así que se armó de valor para caminar más rápido.

Al llegar un estremecimiento le recorrió entera al imaginarse al rubio enojado aún y sin ganas de verla, pero lo que vio fue totalmente distinto. Era Sasuke con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, se notaba que se había despertado con sus toques a la puerta, estaba con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal y con una polera y un short ambos azul marino.

-¿Sabes la hora que es Hinata?- preguntó antes de ahogar un bostezo con su mano derecha

-Si...pero..nece-sitaba ha-habla con Na-Naruto-kun- dijo nerviosa por la falta de ropa del pelinegro

-Pues tú despiértalo, para mí es imposible a esta hora- dijo el chico entrando para cederle el paso a ella, se fue a buscar una toalla y tomó alguna prendas al azar para luego meterse al baño, de seguro se bañaría.

-Naruto-kun- llamó la ojiperla moviéndolo un poco.

-Mamá déjame ¿Si?-pidió el chico en sueños, ella rió

-Naruto-kun despierta, soy yo, Hinata- dijo ella moviéndolo más

-Si Hina-chan, ven aquí a la cama, la pasaremos genial- exclamó con una sonrisa pervertida y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mucho menor al que se instaló en la cara de la Hyuuga, que más que persona parecía semáforo.

-Na-Naruto-kun- dijo ella moviéndolo más

-Si, Hina-chan, así- dijo el ojiazul comenzando a sangrar por la nariz

En ese momento la pobre Hinata no sabía que hacer para que su novio despertara y dejara de soñar esas cosas con ella, aunque internamente debía admitir que sentía cierto placer perverso de saber que ella ocupaba sus sueños mojados.

-Emm...Naruto-kun despierta- intento por cuarta vez, hablando más fuerte y moviéndolo más.

-Hina-chan esto es mejor que mis sueños- dijo el chico con otra sonrisa y la baba cayendo sobre la cabecera

-Es un sueño!!- gritó la peliazul en su oído y Naruto cayó de la cama al asustarse, incluso el perezoso de Shikamaru lo hizo.

-Que problemáticos, no podías despertarlo echándole agua y ya- regañó el Nara tomando su ropa para irse a vestir al baño, con la chica allí no era conveniente hacerlo frente a ella.

-No se me ocurrió- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo un dedo en su labio, viéndose totalmente inocente

-Hina-chan me quieres matar- se quejó el chico levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la cama.

-No...yo...- no sabía que decir, pero sin duda no podía mirar a Naruto, después de lo del sueño y del bulto que el chico tenía en su pantalón de dormir.

-Emm....- el rubio no se acordó de nada hasta que la vio sonrojada, entonces imágenes del sueño comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más- debo ir a darme una ducha con agua muuy fría Hina-chan ¿Me esperas?

-Claro- respondió ella mirando aún el suelo, avergonzada.

Mientras esperaba a su novio miró la tarea que el rubio no había echo y comenzó a rellenarla.

-Lo siento, el Dobe suele tener esa clase de sueños- dijo el pelinegro saliendo del baño, con el cabello mojado y la ropa que había elegido antes: un pantalón negro, desgastado en algunas partes, una cadena colgaba del lado, tenía una polera negra, algo apretada, la cual delataba sus músculos y sus zapatillas era converse negras con los cordones rojos.

-E...en serio??- preguntó totalmente sonrojada

-Si, no te lo tomes a mal- pidió el chico mirándola con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto, aún algo perturbada por la confesión.

-Ya- dijo el rubio saliendo del baño- Sasuke despierta a Shikamaru el muy vago se quedó dormido mientras se ponía la polera

-Bien- dijo el chico suspirando y entrando al lugar con intenciones de ahogar al Nara en la ducha.

-Lo siento Hina-chan- dijo el chico sonrojándose y ella lo encontró tan tierno que olvidó el incidente de la mañana

-Naruto-kun, yo venía a pedirte disculpas, sé que debí haberte prestado más atención, pero es que me sentí culpable porque Neji es mi primo y por él ella estaba tan triste, sé que no es la mejor explicación ni nada, pero debía ser honesta- completó ella con una sonrisa el final, esperando poder persuadir a su novio con eso que la perdonara

-No te preocupes chiquita, es sólo que me sentí celoso, quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre- confesó acercándose a ella

-Yo también- concordó ella con una sonrisa brillante y al momento unieron sus labios delicadamente

-Pero prométeme que desde ahora estarás aunque sea hablando conmigo en clases- pidió el rubio luego de separar sus labios por falta de aire.

-Y fuera de clases también- prometió ella juntando su frente a la de su novio

-Entonces está todo olvidado- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

Se escuchó el ruido de una llave abierta y en seguida un grito corto, seguido de una estridente risa.

-Te voy a matar Uchiha!!- amenazó el pelinegro saliendo todo mojado del baño y los enamorados no tardaron en carcajearse- claro, ríanse, no te preocupes Naruto, pronto estarás igual que yo.

-El teme no me haría eso- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿No recuerdas cuando no podía despertarte de uno de tus 'sueños' y te echó agua helada en la entrepierna?- preguntó con una mueca burlona

-........- el rubio prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, en vez de eso tomó a su novia de la mano y se la llevó fuera de ahí.

-¿Para que le recordaste?- preguntó el pelinegro saliendo del baño

-Para que no cantara victoria muy rápido- contestó sonriendo, hasta que vio que el Uchiha se dirigía a la puerta- ¿A donde vas?

-A desayunar- le contestó simplemente, pero con un guiño del ojo, eso solo significaba una cosa: Sakura.

El chico siguió su camino hasta la residencia femenina, allí caminó relajadamente hasta la habitación, sin duda, más ruidosa de la escuela. Al llegar tocó la puerta y escuchó artos nombres y las aludidas decían en qué estaban ocupadas, al final le vino a abrir Sakura (*Perfecto*)

-Si?- preguntó al abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido, antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era- Hola Sasuke- saludó mirándolo de pies a cabeza ¿Si ella podía por qué él no? Comenzó a examinarla, llevaba una corta falda negra con una cadena al lado, unas converse con caña alta negras con los cordones rosados y su polera era rayada, negra con rosa.

-Hola- saludó con una voz algo idiota y pudo notar como un ligero sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas (*Quizás me quede observándola demasiado tiempo. Si los chicos vieran lo patético que soy frente a Sakura me molestarían de por vida*)

-¿Que te trae por acá?- preguntó su 'amiga' pelirrosa

-Venía a invitarte a desayunar- contestó haciéndose el indiferente, pero esa polera era demasiado apegada a su cuerpo, se la estaba haciendo difícil.

-Espera, me pondré mis aros y salgo- dijo ella y cerró la puerta, debía ser para que no viera a las chicas vistiéndose. Escuchó unas risas y un grito 'Suerte Sakurita', de seguro el grito venía de Temari.

-Ya- dijo saliendo y se encaminamos a la cafetería.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, había aprendido que estar cerca de Sasuke y solos podía ser mortal para su autocontrol, él le ponía la piel de gallina con sólo una palabra, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago sólo con un roce de sus manos ¿Cómo se supone que estaría tranquila con él tan cerca y tan temprano, cuando no había NADIE en la cafetería, salvo las cocineras claro, pero ellas ni les prestaban atención.

Pidieron su desayuno y se fueron a sentar a una mesa algo apartada, a pedido de Sasuke, las cocineras eran unas chismosas según él decía.

-¿Como te ha ido?- preguntó con una sonrisa, le gustaba hacerse la fuerte frente a él.

-Bien, hoy ahogué a Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿Qué? Temari va a matarte- comentó sonriendo

-El flojo se quedó dormido en el baño, mientras se ponía la polera y cómo no podía despertarlo lo empujé hasta la ducha, puse su cabeza debajo del agua, sin aún abrir la llave y luego la abrí- dijo riendo al recordar la cara del Nara y como aleteaba para salirse del chorro.

-¡Eres muy malo!- dijo ella mientras reía, el muchacho tenía una risa muy contagiosa, aunque nunca la mostraba en público.

-No sabía como despertarlo- dijo e defensa una vez que la risa se esfumó.

-¿Estudiaste para el examen de Biología?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Por supuesto...bueno sólo leí, ya sabes, tengo memoria fotográfica- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-Claro y una se tiene que matar estudiando- dijo teatralmente

-¡Tienes la mejor memoria de todas!- dijo el chico golpeándole el brazo juguetonamente

-No, esa es la tuya- dijo ella

-Toda la razón- concordó el pelinegro y ella rió, podía ser muy engreído pero estar con él era sinceramente lo mejor del mundo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo rato, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando todos los días eran como ese ¿Como se pudieron enamorar en tan poco tiempo? Un mes es más que suficiente para comenzar a sentir mariposas, convinieron ambos en su mente, porque había sido su caso.

-Tienes una miga- dijo el chico acercándose a ella y sacándola de la comisura de sus labios con un dedo, pero la tentación fue más fuerte y paso sus dedos por toda la extensión de sus rosados labios.

Inconcientemente ambos se comenzaron a acercar y no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que se estaban besando, un beso tierno, un beso esperado, un beso que sólo compartirían entre ellos dos porque se amaban, por más que lo negaran frente a otros tenían claros sus sentimientos y era hora de dejarlos salir.

* * *

**Hola!! Lo siento, sé que dije 'espero poder subir el capi este jueves' a cambio de eso demoré tres semanas u.U Es que he estado llena de pruebas de fin de año y la verdad lo lamento mucho, pero prometo compensarlos pronto ;-)**

**Con respecto al capi creo que las cosas mejoran por una parte, pero empeoran por otra, miren que pedirle a Hotoku que se haga pasar por su novia para sacarle celos a Ino, Gaara está loco xD Bueno en cuanto a lo Sasusaku, tenía ganas de que las cosas avanzaran y espero que pronto las cosas vayan a más, todo depende de ustedes y sus rrs, yo hago lo queahí me dicen ^^ (no siempre xd) Como por ejemplo lo de 'Shikamaru es lento' ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capi entre ellos ^^  
**

**^^U No se que más decir, la verdad ando apuradita porque estoy leyendo 'The Host' si, lo sé, mala excusa, pero esta demasiado lindo el libro *-* y lo comencé a leer ayer xD**

**Ya! No tengo mucho que decir así que sin más les dejaré los agradecimientos personales!! a los pocos que me dejaron rr u.U**

**LokiTah-Hime: **_^^ ya llegó el Sasusaku xD espero que te guste y en el proximo habra más Sasusaku, Naruhina Shikatema y más!_

**Pau-chan22: **_jaja see con Sasuke-consejero-Uchiha todo irá mejor xD Espero pronto encontrarte porque cuando me conecto no hay nadie u.U Buena suerte y adios!_

**VampireKanna: **_Oe frentona no me trates de cerda! ò.ó y si hice algo! xd ya ayude a Ten-ten ahora ella tendrá que saber que decirle a Neji jum. Oe paranoica que nota te sakasteh en esa prueba de biologia? xD_

**setsuna17: **_que bueno que te gustara ^^ _

**gatitahime: **_jaja see, son muy sobreprotectoras, pero todas tienen una razon, Temari siempre a tenido eso 'maternal' con todos, Sakura sabe como se siente Ten-ten y Hinata se sinete responsable por ser prima del 'susodicho' y bueno Ino se sentía mal porque Ten-ten siempre le ayudaba y trataba de que las cosas mejoraran con Temari, así que la trataba de ayudar tambien. Y bueno como me dijiste que queria más Sasusaku puse el beso y esas palabritas ^^ Ojala te haya gustado el capi y haya dejado a mi mas fiel seguidora contenta n.n_

**Hikari x Takeru: **_que bueno que te haya gustado el capi ^^ saludos cuidate!_

**Itsuke-Hyuuga: **_Lo siento, se que me demore en actualizar! Pero espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado ^^ bueno Neji-kun es un terco y un orgulloso, pero gracias a las fuerzas unidas de sus amigos se esta dando cuenta de las cosas xD Espero, como tu, que las cosas vayan mejor entre ellos y bueno quizás en el próximo capítulo haya más ;-)_

**Gray-Anko-Diva: **_Wow cuanto tiempo! ya te extrañaba ^^ y bueno con respecto a Neji, es el chico destino y tu sabes lo frío que es, pero llego Ten-ten a descongelarlo de a poco ^^Con respecto a lo de Sasuke y Sakura ya se esta haciendo algo ;-) y bueno en el proximo capi veremos más del Shikatema, porque en este estaba bajo la regadera el flojo xD Gracias por el rr ^^_

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido, adelantandoles que en el proximo capi habra más participacion de Hotoku y estrán todas las parejas sin excepcion alguna, tratare de comenzarlo lo más pronto posible, no hoy porque dejo ir a la escuela xD y cuando iegueh debo ir a la iglesia, así que mañana a más tardar sigo ^^**

**Ja Ne..!!*-***

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku*-^-*  
**


	22. Capi 21

**¿Q****uién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó _

* * *

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

* * *

20.- corazones rotos y corazones unidos…

Iba caminando en dirección a la residencia femenina, debía pedírselo, porque estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría hacer eso por él, después de todo ¿Eran amigos no? y nos amigos se ayudan, como el le ayudaría a ella si es que le pidiera algo como eso....la verdad no, él no era de ese tipo de hombres que se dejan usar para sacarle celos a otro, pero estaba seguro que si se lo pedía a Hotoku si lo haría.

Él sabía que la pelinegra sentía algo por él, tal vez lo encontraba lindo o algo, si no, no se sonrojaría tan fácilmente y si ella sentía algo por él era mucho más fácil pedirle este favor.

Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces, de inmediato abrió una pelirroja, con ropa interior y que al verlo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sabía que algún día llegarías a mi puerta- dijo mirándose la uñas- pero ya no me interesas, solo me interesabas cuando te lo dije, ya no.

-No vengo a hablar contigo- dijo fríamente y mirándola con algo de asco por su conducta y ella jamás le dijo que le 'interesaba' más bien dijo 'quiero tener sexo contigo en el jardín afuera de la residencia masculina', bueno estaba borracha pero aún así no quita lo repugnante de la idea

-¿Ah no? ¿A quien vienes a ver, a Hotoku?- preguntó y luego se rió falsamente

-A ella, precisamente- dijo mirando por encima del hombro de la mujer frente a él, para buscar a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?- exclamó, mientras la risa paraba de golpe. Él no le prestó atención, si no que pasó por su lado y entró en la habitación.

-Hola Hotoku- saludó el pelirrojo a la muchacha que estaba sentada en una cama escribiendo en un extraño cuaderno

-Ho-ola- dijo extremadamente nerviosa mientras cerraba de golpe el cuaderno y lo dejaba en el cajón.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Aquí?- preguntó confusa, mientras veía a la pelirroja mirarla fulminantemente

-No, vamos afuera- dijo el chico levantándose

-Espérame, no tardo, debo hablar con Mitsuki- dijo la ojigris y esperó a que el chico saliera y la pelirrosa detrás de él, para esconder su tan preciado cuaderno.

-Mitsuki saldré con Gaara, nos vemos en clases- dijo a la puerta del baño.

-Está bien- dijo la chica desde dentro, suspirando, ahora tendría que estar con la pelirroja más tiempo.

Salió y vio que los pelirrojos conversaban, pero al llegar al lado Gaara la tomó de la mano y se la llevo hasta afuera, llegaron a unas bancas fuera de la residencia femenina y allí la soltó y se sentó, invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

-¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó tratando de esconder todos sus nervios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia...- dijo de sopetón, la chica sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría, la cual no le duró mucho- falsa?

-¿Novia falsa?- preguntó pestañeando seguidamente

-Si, tú sabes que me gusta una chica y ella tiene novio, pero estoy seguro de que solo están juntos por estarlo- dijo mirándola a la cara, habían hablado de tantas cosas que ya era común ese tema- y un amigo me dio la idea de 'un clavo saca a otro clavo', yo sé que nosotros estaremos juntos, solo debe darse cuenta de que me quiere- dijo convencido, la verdad se lo decía a ella convencido, para que no se diera cuenta de que esto era solo una loca idea que quiso llevar a cabo por la desesperación de no saber que hacer.

-Emm...no creo ser lo que necesitas- dijo desilusionada, su corazón estaba roto. El chico le había dado esperanzas y con solo una palabra pudo derrumbar todo vestigio de alegría.

-Claro que sí, eres guapa y la verdad no tengo muchas amigas, eres la única que no mantiene contacto con ella- confesó el chico

-...- la chica tragó pesado, mientras el silencio reinaba, quería hacer una pregunta, pero no sabía como reaccionaría. Tomo aire y se atrevió- ¿Qui-quien es?

-....- el silencio siguió, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada y por el silencio de él creyó que imaginó haberle hablado- ...Ino- dijo luego de meditarlo muy bien, después de todo ella sería su novia, era mejor que supiera.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo articular, su pobre corazón ya no podía más, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo y llorar desconsolada en su cama, pero ella no haría eso, ella era fuerte y su madre siempre le dijo que los hombres no valían la pena, cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

Luego de aquel beso se separaron por la falta de aire, ella estaba sonrojada, pero desviaba la mirada para que él no la pudiera ver ¡Aún le quedaba su dignidad!

El chico la miró mientras ella trataba de esconderse, pero era imposible con esa mirada escudriñadora, ella quería mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, pero tenía miedo de entrar en aquel trance nuevamente.

El pelinegro no podía apartar la vista de ella, quería besarla nuevamente, abrazarla, decirle que el no la dejaría escapar esta vez, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, debían olvidarlo, él haría cualquier cosa por hacer que ella olvidara aquel desastroso episodio, claro nadie más se podría enterar de que el estaba a los pies de la Haruno.

-Bueno, ya es hora de ir clases- dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a caminar por la aún vacía cafetería.

-Claro que no, falta mucho- dijo el persiguiéndola y tomándola del brazo, para hacerla voltear.

-Sasuke debo ir a buscar mis cosas- dijo en un intento e estar a solas con sus pensamientos

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el chico mirándola intensamente

-Está bien- suspiró rendida y comenzó a caminar, con el pelinegro aún tomándola del brazo- ¿Podrías soltarme el brazo?

-Lo siento- dijo soltándola y acto seguido la tomo de la mano, esta vez la pelirrosa no hizo protesta alguna.

Caminaron en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas, pero sin saber que decir, es decir, ¿Podrían tener una conversación casual, de amigos, tomados de la mano? Y si no, no tenían una conversación de novios, no lo habían sido en dos años y ese tema debían enterrarlo y sepultarlo.

Llegaron a la habitación y cuando iban a golpear la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, por Ino y detrás de ella venían Ten-ten y Temari, quienes quedaron con los abiertos como dos platos y sus bocas formaban una perfecta 'O'

-Amm...iré a buscar mis cuadernos, espérame- dijo la chica sumamente nerviosa y soltándolo, entró en la habitación.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó la Sabaku y sin darle tiempo de contestar (porque sabía que no lo haría) siguió hablando- No te atrevas a hacerle daño otra vez ¿Me escuchaste?

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, las chicas pasaron por su lado diciendo amenazas que él no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la pelirrosa.

-Ya- dijo la chica saliendo de su habitación, pero se notaba que había esperado a que sus amigas se fueran para volver a salir.

Comenzó a caminar a su lado, muy cerca, con la mano casi extendida, esperando porque él le tomara la mano, pero nunca lo hizo, el chico dejo una mano en el bolsillo y la otra libre, como también esperando por ella.

Y eso era precisamente lo que hacía, esperando que ella le tomara la mano, porque quería saber si ella estaba dispuesta a tener algo con él, no como antes cuando tuvo que resignarse a que le tomara de la mano, él quería que ella tomara la iniciativa y si lo hacía prometía incluso hacer algo cursi por ella.

La chica estaba impacientándose, quería sentir la calidez de la mano del pelinegro rodeando la suya, pero no sabía que hacer, si tomarla y rendirse o solo esperar un poco más hasta que el le tomara la mano, cosa que al parecer no pasaría.

Caminaron un poco más, casi llegando a la cafetería y entonces no pudo más, tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo le cargaba, sentía que esto podía ser solo un hermoso sueño y ella no quería despertarse, quería seguir a su lado, aunque luego debiera volver a la realidad, así que tomó su mano delicadamente y el la recibió tan bien que incluso entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Sonrió instantáneamente y sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a él y al llegar a la cafetería vieron a todos sus amigos juntando dos mesas, para estar todos juntos. No quisieron estar con ellos, no porque les molestara, simplemente pasaron de largo para poder estar solos un poco más y disfrutar de su burbuja.

Fueron hasta la sala de caridades y se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. La pelirrosa no sabía de qué hablar, estaba avergonzada y sabía que debía parar eso de inmediato, pero no podía moverse o hablar, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por sus negros ojos.

En tanto el pelinegro no estaba mejor, los ojos de la pelirrosa le mostraban un verde en el cual le encantaba perderse y por él no los dejaría de ver nunca, pero quería acercarse a ella y besarla, pedirle que fuera su novia, pero sabía que sería muy difícil que ella aceptara, después de todo la primera vez no salió bien, ahora debía ser más cuidadoso.

-Ejem....entonces ¿El viernes saldremos?- preguntó la pelirrosa después de darse mucho golpes mentales.

-Si- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, le gustaba la comodidad del silencio y Sakura lo sabía.

-Amm... ¿Donde iremos?- preguntó nuevamente, no quería volver a perderse en aquel peligroso mar negro.

-Pues...podríamos ir al cine- propuso el chico

-Si! ¡Quiero ir a ver Luna Nueva!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme

-¿Aún no la vas a ver?- preguntó impresionado, hace más de dos semanas que la habían estrenado y ella amaba 'Twilight'

-Bueno he estado ocupada y nadie me quería acompañar- dijo haciendo un puchero y sin poder resistirse Sasuke tomó el labio inferior sobresaliente entre los suyos, para luego besarla con ternura.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y él hizo lo mismo, apegándose a ella lo más posible. De pronto el timbre sonó y se tuvieron que separar.

-Debemos ir a clases- dijo la chica aún con la respiración agitada

-Si- dijo el con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano para salir.

Caminaron en dirección a su salón de clases, apurados, porque tenían prueba de Biología. En los pasillos cuchicheaban al verlos pasar de la mano y las mujeres miraban a Sakura con tanto odio como los hombres miraban a Sasuke.

Pero ellos estaban ajenos a eso, ellos solo pensaban en la segunda oportunidad que se estaban dando y en que aunque ambos quisieron negarlo, su amor era tan grande que dos años no eran suficientes para olvidarse, ni siquiera lo fue para dejar de sentir mariposas o nerviosismo al estar cerca el uno del otro.

Llegaron al salón y sus amigos les miraron interesados, pero ellos solo se sentaron, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se incendiaran. En esos momentos se sentía como la chica que fue hace dos años, pero es que era tan difícil no ser ella misma con Sasuke a su lado.

Hicieron el examen y al terminar las chicas se llevaron casi a rastras a Sakura, así que Sasuke no pudo hablar más con ella.

-Te lo tenías bien escondido Teme, así que ahora Sakura-chan y tu son novios- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras movía sus cejas repetidamente

-Cállate Dobe, yo y Sakura no somos nada...aún- dijo el pelinegro poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia la cafetería

-Sasuke espéranos, estamos tratando de sacar a Shikamaru- dijo Kiba tirando del pelinegro junto con Gaara

-¿Por que no quiere salir?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Porque hoy se iba a declarar a Temari, pero es muy gallina- dijo el rubio tratando de empujarlo por la espalda- Wow eres fuerte

-Shikamaru no seas niñita, ellas se fueron hacia el lago y nosotros iremos a la cafetería- dijo con tono indiferente

-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico mirándolo

-Sí, querían que Sakura les contara acerca de nosotros y ustedes saben que nunca hablan de cosas importantes en la cafetería- dijo comenzando a caminar y entonces el pelinegro le siguió con paso lento, como siempre arrastrando los pies, mientras sus amigos mal humorados iban detrás.

Se sentaron en la mesa que antes habían unido, cuando Shikamaru no dijo nada por estar pensando en el 'plan' que tan cobardemente ahora quería evadir. Pidieron unos trozos de pizza y unos vasos de bebidas de fantasía, ya que en la escuela no vendían alcohol.

Estaban comiendo y el pelinegro miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida cercana, lamentablemente aquella 'gran mesa' estaba en el centro y tendría que correr para salir antes de que la rubia le viera, sinceramente prefería correr antes de que le dijera que no frente a todos, aunque eso no fuera muy importante, lo problemático sería que después no sabría como se quitaría la tristeza.

Se sumió en un profundo silencio, pensando en las posibilidades, sopesando sus palabras, pero mientras eso pasaba las chicas no hacían acto de presencia, así que prefirió dejarlo para después y relajarse.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos desde que salieron de clases y ni señas de las chicas, ya solo quedaban otros cinco minutos antes de tener que volver a clases, así que pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo al siguiente recreo, pero cuando el alivio comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo vio a las chicas sentarse en las sillas a su alrededor y para su mala suerte el asiento de Temari estaba al frente de él, lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que levantarse para estar cerca de ella y que no muchos escucharan.

Las miradas de sus amigos se alternaban entre sus chicas y él y tanta presión estaba haciendo estragos en su cerebro, estaba pensando en las palabras y en las acciones adecuadas para que la chica no lo mandara lejos de un golpe. Se levantó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos y camino hacia la silla de la rubia, la chica se volteo sorprendida y le miró desde su lugar, expectante.

-Emm...Temari...yo...quería...este...tu...quieres....ah...- no sabía que decir y ahora todos ponían atención con la cabeza inclinada hacía adelante, esperando por su 'confesión'

-¿Que?- preguntó confundida, eran tantas palabras sueltas que ella no podía atar cabos.

-Emm....- la miraba sudando sin saber que hacer y no sabía como reaccionaría la ruda chica frente a él.

-Hasta para declararse es vago- susurró Naruto a Sasuke, pero como todos sabemos Naruto no es un experto en hablar silenciosamente.

En las mesas cercanas se pudo escuchar el 'susurro' del rubio y rápidamente pusieron atención, el rumor se iba corriendo y el chico podía ver como todos volteaban sus cabezas, esperando por aquella confesión que él aún meditaba, ahora la idea de salir corriendo era la más acertada.

Temari le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que decir o que hacer y el chico estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Tsk, esto es muy problemático- comentó por lo bajo- Temari...Emm.... ¿Quieres...quieres ser...mi novia?- preguntó bajito mientras trataba de parecer indiferente como siempre, aunque no estuviera dando resultado.

Justo cuando la chica iba a responder sonó el timbre sin embargo nadie se movía de su lugar, todos esperaban por la respuesta de la chica y hasta las cocineras estaban escuchando atentamente.

-Creo que es mejor darles su espacio- dijo Sakura y todos los de la mesa se levantaron asintiendo, menos Naruto y Gaara

-Pero yo quiero saber que le responde- dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con ojos de perrito

-Y yo quiero amenazarlo de tratar bien a mi hermana- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al chico sádicamente.

-No, vengan los dos- dijo la pelirrosa tomando a ambos de las orejas y llevándoselos lejos, mientras un pelinegro miraba divertido la escena desde la puerta del establecimiento.

-Bueno...yo.... ¿Si o no?- preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Eres muy flojo Shikamaru Nara, mínimo debes quedarte parado- comentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, él solo le sonrió flojamente y ella se acercó a su oído.

-Sip- fue la única respuesta, entonces él tomando la iniciativa volteó su rostro delicadamente y la besó con fervor.

-Niños siento la interrupción, pero deben ir a clases- dijo una de las cocineras

-Okey- respondió la rubia separándose con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los demás quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, ese flojo había logrado que la gran Temari No Sabaku le dijera que sí, después de tanto pelear y de que todo el mundo supiera que se llevaban como perros y gatos, además ella era mayor que él y eso 'no estaba bien'.

-Dije que salieran- dijo la cocinera y todos salieron murmurando y creando chismes, porque las chicas estaban celosas, Shikamaru era muy guapo y su aire de distraído le daba más popularidad, todas odiaban a Temari por no andar con un chico de su edad y dejarles ese a ellas.

Mientras tanto ellos caminaron hacia fuera, él tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y ella tenía los brazos cruzados, al llegar al pasillo Temari se detuvo y el chico se giró para mirarla interrogante.

-Nos toca inglés- comentó acercándose peligrosamente a su_ novio_

-Si- dijo mirando sus rosados labios.

-Entonces podremos escaparnos

-Temari ella ya lleva un mes aquí, ya se acostumbró a los horarios- dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-No seas pesado, fuguémonos ¿Si?- preguntó mirándolo provocativamente

-Hmp....que problemática eres- dijo antes de besarla y ella sonrió sobre sus labios, eso significaba que se iría con ella.

Caminaron tomados de la mano en silencio hasta el pasto que rodeaba el lago y se acostaron sobre él, bueno más bien Shikamaru se recostó sobre el pasto, porque ella se acostó sobre él.

-¿Sabes? Estaba muy nervioso, no creí que sería tan fácil que me dijeras que sí, creía que me pedirías que hiciera algo estúpido- confesó el chico con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno...se notaba que estabas nervioso- dijo luego de reír- pero tú sabías que te quiero, era obvio que te diría que sí sin pensarlo.

-No lo sabía- dijo acariciando su cabello

-Para ser un genio eres muy poco observador- dijo burlona

-Y tú eres muy problemática para ser tan hermosa- dijo acercándose a ella, jamás se cansaría de sus labios.

-No creí que serías tan cursi- dijo cuando se separaron

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Me muero por conocerlas- dijo con una sonrisa ladina también.

Se quedaron toda la hora conversando, riendo y besándose, después de todo no había estado tan mal pasar por aquella crisis nerviosa y esa vergüenza , su recompensa era cada beso de la rubia.

* * *

-¿Quien sentarse ahí?- preguntó la maestra de inglés mirando los puestos vacíos.

-Temari No Sabaku y Shikamaru Nara- dijo Karin de inmediato, le encantaba meter en problemas a la rubia.

-¿Y donde estar?- preguntó nuevamente con su escaso Japonés

-Ellos están en la enfermería- respondió rápidamente Sakura

-¿Que pasar?- preguntó algo preocupada

-Nada es una mentira- dijo la pelirroja mirando enojada a la ojijade

-Tú no estabas con ella- dijo mirándola enojada- Teacher, she's passed out, Shikamaru took her- dijo la pelirrosa en perfecto inglés, entonces la pelirroja no puedo debatir, ella no entendía lo que la pelirrosa decía. (n/a: Traducción: Profesora, ella se desmayó, Shikamaru la llevó.)

-Is she fine?- preguntó la profesora (n/a: Traducción: ¿Está bien?)

-We hope so, later we will see her- siguió la pelirrosa, mientras unos entendían y otros no (n/a: Traducción: Eso esperamos, más tarde la iremos a ver)

-Tell me if you need something- suplicó la profesora (n/a: Traducción: Díganme si necesitan algo)

-Okey- respondió la chica con una sonrisa y la profesora comenzó su clase.

Las chicas sonrieron y Karin se enojó, en esa clase no tendría ninguna entretención, le hubiera gustado estar en otro curso...bueno...sólo tendría que persuadir a alguien y acostarse con otro para que la cambiaran. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Ese día Neji había vuelto a sentarse con Ten-ten, Mitsuki les miraba con una sonrisa y le hacía señas a Neji de vez en cuanto para que hablara, pero el chico seguía sin hacer nada.

La castaña estaba más contenta, se notaba que el que Neji volviera le hacía bastante bien, además sus amigas habían estado ocupadas y no tenía a tanta gente sobre ella, así que podía respirar tranquila.

Aunque tampoco su felicidad era plena, tener a Neji tan cerca y sin siquiera mirarla le bajaba el ánimo, ella estuvo un mes deseando que él volviera a sentarse con ella, ahora solo deseaba que le dirigiera la palabra, es que nada dolía más que su silencio, su frialdad y su indiferencia.

Se acercaba a él, pero este la rehúya, no podían hablar, porque sabía que si el le hablaba golpeado o frío, como cuando terminó con ella, su corazón se rompería en miles de pedacitos, que luego nadie podría unir nuevamente, excepto él, pero estaba muy ocupado mandándose señales con Mitsuki, como para ponerle atención a ella.

Estaba triste, hasta esa clase, cuando al acercarse accidentalmente para tomar un lápiz rojo que estaba en el centro de la mesa, él no se alejó, sino que se quedó allí mismo y una disimulada sonrisa se alojó en sus labios, no entendió el motivo, hasta que vio que estaba tomando el lápiz que él ya había tomado, es decir, ambos tomaban un mismo lápiz sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento- susurró

-No importa- dijo mirando hacia el frente y tomando el lápiz más firmemente.

A pesar de que fueron unas pocas palabras, la castaña casi salta del asiento al escuchar aquellas palabras dirigidas a ella.

El ojiperla siguió trabajando, pero no podía dejar de sentir como la chica a su lado estaba más contenta, no se había movido del lugar, estaban casi pegados y la calidez que desprendía era casi tan exquisita como su perfume, uno dulce, pero suave, solo si lo buscabas podrías sentirlo bien, tenía olor a coco y siempre lo había usado mientras estaban juntos, así que eso le hacía desearla más cera, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano y por Kami-sama ¡Sólo quería besarla!

Siguieron la clase callados, mientras veían las manos entrelazadas de Hinata y Naruto, el chico los miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella con una sonrisa, siempre había sido así y siempre sería así, ella les defendería y él estaría de acuerdo con ella sólo por mirar sus ojos chocolatados.

Recuerdos de su primer encuentro, su primer beso, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, cada recuerdo llegó a su mente, simultáneamente, no podían dejar de pensar en el otro, aunque antes también era así, separados o juntos siempre en su mente estaría el nombre del otro escrito a fuego, ellos jamás olvidarían al otro.

Porque al igual que el amor de Sasuke y Sakura el suyo apareció muy rápido, sin embargo ambos supieron que era amor, no era algo pasajero, sólo una mirada bastó para darse cuenta de ello, aunque en ese momento no estuvieran de la mano, su amor era tan grande como el de sus amigos.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron disparados, sólo quedaba ese recreo, luego una clase más y podrían tener su tarde tan preciada. Caminaron juntos, sin hablar hasta sus amigos y luego todos juntos:

Sasuke y Sakura de la mano, al igual que Hinata con Naruto y Kiba con Ino, mientras ellos iban atrás sin saber que hacer. Ella quería pedirle disculpas, pero sentía que no era el momento era mejor esperar a que los días pasaran y así el no se enojara, porque no quería que por recordar lo que pasó hace un mes él se fuera de nuevo.

-¿Donde está Gaara?- preguntó Sakura buscándolo con la mirada

-De seguro fue a ver en donde estaban Temari y Shikamaru- dijo Neji, él haría lo mismo por Hinata

-Si- concordó la rubia, ella conocía a esa familia hace tiempo y ellos siempre habían sido así.

-Bueno, entonces los esperaremos en la cafetería- dijo el pelinegro y se encaminaron hacia allá, todos excepto Naruto y Hinata.

-Que pasa chicos?- preguntó Kiba volteándose

-Nosotros...amm...- Hinata estaba colorada, mientras Naruto la miraba con ternura

-Adelántense, nosotros los vemos en un rato- dijo el ojiazul, rescatando a su novia, quien le sonrío con gratitud.

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

-Apresúrense- dijo Neji entre dientes mirando amenazadoramente a Naruto

-Diviértanse- dijo Ten-ten con una sonrisa

Los tortolos se fueron de la mano, esperando que las cosas entre Neji y Ten-ten se arreglaran, pero ese no momento para pensar en otros, era momento de pensar en ellos mismos.

-Cuando estamos con Neji me es difícil hacer esto- dijo el ojiazul y jaló a su novia suavemente hacia él, para besarla dulcemente

-El es un poco sobre protector- susurró ella cuando el beso acabó, se habían ido a unos pasillos desiertos, los chicos odiaban estar cerca de los salones cuando estaban en recreo.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna

-Naruto-kun- llamó la chica posando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas

-Dime Hina-chan

-Te quiero- susurró algo sonrojada

-Yo también te quiero Hina-chan, muchísimo- dijo tiernamente mientras la besaba delicadamente en la cara.

Se pasaron el recreo diciendo palabras cariñosas y besándose, ellos eran novios y aunque le costara serle fiel, Naruto sabía que no había nadie que pudiera superar a Hinata, nadie tan dulce, tierna, inocente, hermosa y que lo amara tanto como ella.

La chica estaba en el cielo, tantos años enamorada de Naruto, escondiendo sus emociones bajo siete llaves, tratando de que nunca se supiera nada, guardando sus ilusiones y sin contarle a nadie sobre sus fantasías que creía nunca se harían realidad, pero nunca pensó que él la querría tanto como para darle besos tan dulces y decirle palabras tan cariñosas, simplemente no había nada que no le gustara de Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando el timbre sonó se fueron al salón, pero eso no quito que siguieran acariciándose y diciéndose palabras al oído cada vez que tenían oportunidad, es decir, cada vez que el profesor no miraba.

* * *

Kiba e Ino se sentaron algo alejados de sus amigos, querían algo de intimidad, en vez de conversar con ellos, no era que no querían estar con sus amigos, pero querían pasar tiempo de 'calidad'

-¿Te he dicho que amo tus ojos?- preguntó Kiba mirándola con una sonrisa pícara

-No, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No me agradezcas por decir la verdad- dijo acercándose a ella, es que no se podía aguantar, el solo tenerla al lado le hacía desear besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

-Me encanta cuando me halagas, pero me haces sentir superior- dijo al despegar sus labios, aunque no se separaron del todo

-No tiene nada de malo princesa- dijo el chico sonriéndole, mientras pegaba sus frentes

-Claro que sí, luego querré ser tu princesa para siempre- dijo sonriendo, pero mirándolo con cautela

-¿Ese es un problema?- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad

-¿Y si algún día te cansas de mí?- preguntó mirándolo temerosa de su respuesta

-Jamás me podré cansar de ti, en serio- respondió el chico y la volvió a besar, pero es que era cierto, él jamás se podría cansar de ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Gracias por quererme, a pesar de ser tan...- cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por los labios del chico y luego su voz inundo sus oídos.

-¿Hermosa, inteligente, interesante, simpática, coqueta y miles de cosas más?- preguntó el mirándola con una sonrisa

-Estás loco- dijo riendo por lo que decía su novio, aunque le encantaba que fuera tan halagador

-Por ti- completó el Inuzuka y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella

-Esos dos son muy cursis y empalagosos- comentó un pelirrojo sentándose al lado de Ten-ten

-¿Donde están Temari y Shikamaru?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Aquí- respondió la rubia detrás de su amiga

-Te he salvado de una grande- dijo su amiga

-Lo sé, Gaara no ha parado de hablar mientras venía caminando en medio de nosotros- dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano enojada, mientras este desviaba la mirada, encontrándose casualmente con la de Hotoku.

-Bueno cuéntame- dijo volteándose a mirarla

-Luego- dijo con un tono sonrosado adornando su cara- ¿Que miras tanto Gaara?- preguntó al ver a su hermano no despegar la vista de un lugar apartado de ellos

-Nada- dijo volviendo a mirar a la mesa

-¿A caso alguna novia?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Quizás- dijo misteriosamente y todos le miraron interesados, pero no le pudieron sacar ninguna palabra al pelirrojo.

Al terminar el recreo se fueron a su salón, aún intentado sacarle algo al pelirrojo, pero no emitió ningún sonido desde aquel 'Quizás'.

Aquella clase fue aburrida, tuvieron que estar callados porque la clase fue con Anko, así que sólo podían tomarse de las manos y fue un alivio cuando el timbre sonó.

-Gaara- llamó la pelinegra

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras recogía sus cosas para irse con sus amigos

-Ya lo decidí- dijo para luego hacer una pausa y tomar un gran bocanada de aire- seré tu novia....falsa.- completó, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

* * *

**Aquí esta el nuevo capi!! Y como lo prometí hay un trozo para cada pareja ^^ Incluso para el GaaHoto, aunque sea malo, Gaara es tan tonto xD lo escribo yo y lo culpo a él xD**

**Bueno con respecto a mi vida debo decirle que el celular que me regalaron ase un mes me lo robaron hace 1 semana, see, tengo una maldita mala suerte que me persigue, lo malo que esta vez fue con abrigo y todo y ocurrió cuando se me bajó la presión, por eso no me fijé quién lo tomó de mi asiento ¬¬ Pero bueno, como dijo mi mamá son cosas materiales ^^**

**Espero les guste el capi y me perdonen por demorar tanto, extraño a algunos lectores que no se han aparecedio u.U No me gusta cuando se quedan en el camino, amo ver sus rr amigos, en serio, espero que me lleguen o mi inspiración no llegará u.U**

**Bueno sin más rodeos iremos a los agradecimientos personales!**

**DanielitaXx: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado!!_

**Pau-chan22: **_Jaja, todas queremos a Sasuke de consejero xD Pero bueno, como me pediste algún día Gaara se dará cuenta de como es Hotoku realmente y bueno ya sabes, es hija de Anko así que fácil no se lo va a poner xD Ou! No me he conectado, ahora estoy de vacacionesy quizás me conecte, pero es difícil :/ De todas formas lo intentaré n.n_

**gatitahime: **_Gracias por tu rr ^^ Espero que guste el capi y bueno, Neji de a poco se va ablandando y ya vez, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura nunca sido de amistad pura, así no se que esperabas xD Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ^^ Considerando las circunstancias xD Ojalá no te importe esperar 2 semanitas xD pero es que he estado ocupada, con las pruebas finales y todo, creo que mi liceo es el único que no ha salido de vacaciones ¬¬_

**setsuna17: **_Gracias por dejar rr y espero que este capi tambien te guste ^^_

**Itsuke-Hyuuga: **_Jashin-sama jajaja Que mal que te hayan despertado igual que a Shika, pero bueno a los que no nos ha pasado nos resulta gracioso xD Espero que te guste el capi y bueno, Neji aún no cede por completo, pero ya vas a ver, te reiras mucho xD bueno tampoco esperemos que ceda de sopetón, porque Neji no es así, aunque quizás el alcohol ayude un poco...oo...ya estoy adelantando ¬¬ tonta de mi xD Saludos!_

**LoKiTaH-Himeh: **_Bueno no eras la única que esperaba por el Sasusaku, es todo caso en este capi tambien había y en el siguiente tambien, aunque quizás algún problemilla, que se solucionará en seguida xD Ya tengo planeado todo xD Espero que te guste y algún día me conectaré, quizás luego de subir el capi ^^_

**BRISA MARINA: **_Que bueno que puedas dejar rr ^^ Me encanta tener nuevos lectores, espero que sigas dejando rrs ^^ Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta, la verdad no lo sé, nunca he escrito un lemmon y la verdad me da verguenza, pero quizás con el tiempo cambie de opinión, dejemoslo al destino ^^_

**FaBiioOLiiXx: **_Bueno espero que tus ansias de leer Sasusaku se hayan apagado, después de ese capi tan Sasusakusoso xD Y bueno la reconciliación de Neji y Ten-ten viene, lento, pero viene y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar rr en cada capitulo, con saber que sigues leyendo la historia estoy bien ^^_

**Ari Hyuga: **_Lo siento, pero piensa que los chicos que te traicionan no te merecen, en el momento uno siente tristeza y rabia, pero despues de un tiempo se pasan y te das cuenta de que eso tuvo que pasar, para sacar una lección y saber como actuar luego ^^ JajaNo puedo hacerte pareja de Ten-ten si lo haces olvidarla! Es un Nejiten así que no puede ser u.U Pero aún tienes tu imaginación para las fantasías con Neji ;-) El libro estuvo genial ^^ Ya lo termine de leer y te juro que yo decia 'Ian no te preocupes, yo te hare olvidar a Wanda' xD jaja creo que nos parecemos xD Bueno ya me voy, cuidate y espero que te guste el capi ^^_

**Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un rr y los que se lo daran en este capi ^^ En serio me encantan y espero que sigan habiendo más y más. Los amoo chicos!**

**Ja Ne..!!*-***

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku*-^-***


	23. Capi 22

**¿Q****uién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó _

* * *

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

* * *

21.- De citas y parejas..!!

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- preguntó casi gritando la ojiazul

-Mitsuki no grites- le regañó Hotoku, luego de verificar que Karin no se hubiera despertado, era una suerte que durmiera escuchando música.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda por ser tan estúpida como para dejar que Gaara juegue contigo?- preguntó

-No me trates de estúpida Mitsuki y no quiero que me aplaudas, pero tampoco que grites, sólo quiero que me comprendas- dijo mirándola intensamente

-¿Que te comprenda? Deberás explicarme por qué aceptaste porque te juro que no te comprendo

-Mitsuki, Gaara me gusta desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Y por eso dejas que trate como basura- completó la pelinegra, interrumpiéndola.

-Claro que no ¿Me dejas terminar?

-Ya- gruñó, mirando hacia otro lado

-El me gusta y la única forma que tendré de estar cerca de él, de besarlo, abrazarlo y escucharlo decir que me quiere será de esta forma, él no me ve cómo nada más que una amiga y esta es mi oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y para saber cómo es él en el plano sentimental

-Hotoku…-murmuró la chica, no sabía que decirle, ella estaba realmente metida en esto y regañarla ya no serviría de nada.

-Yo sé que quizás no es la mejor forma pero…ay Mitsuki siempre me he imaginado cómo besa, como es con alguien cuando se abre a esa persona, cuando le cuenta todo…yo quiero ser ella, aunque sea en frente de un público y la realidad sea muy distinta- dijo comenzando con voz normal, para después irla apagando con cada palabra.

-Amiga yo sé que algún día algo pasará entre ustedes, tú ya eres una chica a la que él se abre, ya te cuenta sus cosas, eres preciosa y estoy segura de que algún día se dará cuenta de que está perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Ino- dijo tratando de consolarla

-Claro que no, él está ciego de amor por ella y yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo tratar de sacarle celos para arrojarla a sus brazos- dijo aún con la cabeza gacha y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-Amiga si esto te afecta tanto no lo hagas

-Mitsuki debo hacerlo, soy su única amiga, que no tiene contacto con Ino…además es mi forma de estar cerca de él

-Pero…

-¿Tu no harías lo mismo?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, intensamente, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que tenía ella y sabía que, en algún momento, la ojiazul también tuvo por una persona que le rompió el corazón.

-…- el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Hotoku había dado en el clavo, por supuesto que haría lo mismo, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes por él que lo habría echo, aunque su corazón luego se rompiese.

Al entenderlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué pasa Mitsuki?

-Estás enamorada- afirmó la ojiazul y su amiga sólo se sonrojó -¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de semejante imbécil?- le preguntó enojada

-No lo sé- respondió agachando la cabeza

-Es un idiota y tu no te quedas atrás- le dijo aún enojada, su amiga sufriría tanto luego de este 'jueguito'

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo- dijo mirando el edredón sobre ella, estaba acostada con Mitsuki a su lado, solían hacerlo cuando tenían cosas que contarse.

Mitsuki suspiró, es que su amiga tenía tan poca experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, jamás había sido besada o había tenido un novio, jamás se había enamorado antes, el primer amor es tan emocionante, pero siempre acaba en tragedia y sufres demasiado, su amiga debía vivirlo de primera mano, si ella se lo contaba de seguro no le creería.

Sakura y sus amigas estaban en el centro de la habitación, todas sentadas y formando un círculo, mientras contaban lo último que les había en esos días.

-Chicas son las 2 de la mañana, hay que dormir- dijo Hinata con su voz pasiva

-Pero Hinata-chan es aún temprano- dijo Temari

-No, mañana hay clases- reprendió la pelirrosa y las demás la miraron con cara de perrito

-Sólo un poquito más- pidió Ino

-No, además no hay nadie que deba contar algo

-Pero me aburriré

-No Temari, te quedarás dormida, mírate estas a punto de caer dormida

-Sakura a veces eres tan…- bostezó- exagerada

-Claro que no, a dormir- todas se levantaron y se fueron a acostar a sus respectivas camas, estaban tan cansadas que a penas pusieron sus caras en la almohada y se durmieron plácidamente, después de todo, para ellas fue un buen día.

Se despertaron con el despertador de Ino. Era la tercera vez que sonaba.

-¡Es tarde!- gritó Hinata y todas corrieron despavoridas, buscando su ropa y zapatos, peinándose y maquillándose, luego de lavarse, ya que no alcanzaron a ducharse.

Estaban tan atrasadas que cuando estaban maquillándose y peleándose por el espejo el timbre sonó y las cinco salieron disparadas.

En los pasillos ya ni se veían alumnos, a excepción de los que estaban fuera de sus respectivas salas, solo ellas cinco corriendo rápidamente, tratando de llegar a tiempo, lo bueno era que les tocaba Kakashi.

Entraron corriendo al salón y el profesor aún no había llegado.

-Que... suerte.... tenemos- dijo Ino tratando de regularizar su respiración

-Que...bue-no que... Kakashi-sensei... siempre lle-gue tar...de- dijo Sakura en el mismo estado que su amiga

-Si ¿Verdad?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellas

-Si- respondió Temari, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Kakashi-sensei- Ammn... ¡Hola!

-A sus puestos niñas- dijo el profesor mirándolas aburrido, ellas corrieron a sus lugares mientras el resto de la clase reía.

Todos los chicos estaban sentados en sus puestos y a penas se sentaron el sensei les dijo que pagina debían leer y qué preguntas responder, en 30 minutos recogería las hojas y las revisaría para ponerles nota. Todos los alumnos trabajaban y se enviaban miradas de un lugar a otro o más bien entre compañeros de puesto.

Terminaron y el profesor pasó por todos los puestos recogiendo las hojas, para después ponerse a revisarlas en su puesto.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de parecer casual

-...Viernes- respondió la pelirrosa después de pensarlo un poco.

-Ah- respondió el pelinegro y se volteó para conversar con Naruto y entonces la pelirrosa se quedó pensando.

(*¿Que tiene que hoy sea viernes? Sasuke está muy raro, como si tuviera que salir o algo, pero...un momento... ¡Nosotros vamos a salir! Se me olvidó por completo con todo esto de quedarse dormida ¡Kami-sama ayúdame! No sé que ropa me pondré, no sé a qué hora será, lo único que sé es que veremos Luna Nueva y que de seguro lloraré cuando Edward le diga a Bella que no la quiere...no...Sasuke no me puede ver llorar...Ash!! Bien, le preguntaré que haremos, casual como el lo hizo y luego veré como le hago*)

-Sasuke- le llamó con voz nerviosa sin poder evitarlo, el aludido se volteó con una sonrisa de lado, sin poder esconderla- ¿A...a qué hora saldremos?- preguntó esta vez más calmada

-Emm...- se encogió de hombros- tendremos que ver los horarios de las películas

-Ah...pero hazlo tú- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Está bien- dijo luego de suspirar y Naruto se carcajeó

-Macabeo, es el teme, su mujer lo dominó, Macabeo, es el Teme su mu--Auch!- se quejó luego se recibir un golpe por parte del pelinegro y otro por parte de la pelirrosa- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué Teme?

-Por idiota- respondieron al mismo tiempo los aludidos

-Hinata-chan defiéndeme- pidió el rubio sobándose el lugar afectado

-No le golpeen- dijo ella con voz dulce y luego le dio un beso al rubio en la cabeza y este sonrió encantado

-Te quiero Hinata-chan- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada

-Yo tam-bién Na-Naruto-kun- contesto jugando con sus deditos, acto seguido el rubio se acercó a ella y se besaron tiernamente

-Ustedes dos son tan problemáticamente cursis- dijo el Nara aburrido desde atrás

-Si- concordaron Temari y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

-¡Ustedes son muy fríos! Ellos se quieren- dijo Sakura mirando la escena enternecida. Un carraspeo se escuchó desde atrás y los labios se detuvieron, ambos chicos se separaron sonrojados

-Lo...Lo siento...- se disculpó la Hyuuga sonrojadísima

-No te enojes Neji- pidió el rubio mirando a su novia.

-Hmn- contestó él volviendo a hacer su tarea mientras pensaba qué tan distinto sería si el pudiera volver a besar a la castaña que tenía a su lado, ella le habría besado para hacer que su prima pudiera seguir haciendo 'lo suyo' con el rubio.

Por otro lado, la castaña se contuvo de todo impulso, ni siquiera se permitió hablar, porque tenía unas ganas locas de decirle a Neji que les dejara en paz y luego besarlo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, así que ni se movió por un rato, hasta que las ganas de hacerlo fueron disminuyendo un poco, aunque aún estuvieran ahí, pero ahora ya era más fácil controlarlas.

La clase pasó y en el recreo Sasuke y Sakura se fueron juntos a ver los horarios del cine, mientras los demás iban a la cafetería.

-Hotoku- llamó el pelirrojo al ver que sus amigos le llamaban a él- vamos

-Si- respondió ella sonrojada y yéndose al lado de él, quién tomó su mano y su sonrojo aumentó.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó inocentemente el Uzumaki

-Si- respondió firmemente el de mirada aguamarina, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo miraba atentamente a Ino, quién se seguía besando con Kiba.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado- dijo Temari mirando a su hermano pícaramente

-Hmp- contestó esté y sonrió de medio lado

-Es muy bonita- dijo Neji mirándolo intensamente, ya que aún recordaba la noche en que le dio el consejo de que un clavo saca a otro clavo

-Lo sé- dijo volteándose a mirarla y ella se sonrojó más aún

-¿Cómo es que comenzaron a ser novios? Es decir, no se hablan mucho- dijo Ten-ten mirándolos curiosa

-Si nos hablamos- contestó Hotoku- en nuestro puesto, estamos casi todo el día juntos- dijo ella mirándola fijamente, no quería verse insegura

-¿Y como se te declaró Gaara?- preguntó Temari mirándola aún pícaramente, es que ahora su hermano la dejaría tranquila con Shikamaru, o al menos eso esperaba

-No es un chico de muchas palabras- dijo sonriendo y los demás rieron, todo menos el pelirrojo

-Hotoku ¿Crees que puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Mitsuki de mala gana, ya que no se quería quedar sola en el salón.

-Claro- respondió la ojigris, pero la única que puso mala cara fue Ten-ten

-Vamos- dijo la castaña y Neji se extrañó de verla tan seria luego de haber reído.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería, mientras Gaara y Hotoku aún no se soltaban de las manos, pero nada más, parecía como si no se dieran cuenta de que estaban con las manos entrelazadas, porque ella conversaba con Mitsuki y él con Naruto. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Temari.

-Gaara debemos hablar- dijo la rubia, el chico la miró interrogante, pero solo se deshizo del agarre de la pelinegra y salió al patio con su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Digo, siempre creí que cuando tuvieras una novia serías algo distante con ella, pero Gaara esto es más que ser distante, eres tan frío con ella como con cualquier otra chica, cualquiera diría que no sientes nada por ella...- se detuvo un momento y el chico la miró aún sin expresión en el rostro, pero nervioso por dentro, no sabía que decirle a su hermana, ella siempre le entendía, siempre estaba con él y le conocía demasiado bien.

-Temari nos están esperando y....

-¿No sientes nada por ella?- repitió, esta vez en tono de pregunta, mientras interrumpía a su hermano

-Temari...- suspiró- ella es increíble cuando la conoces, dale un oportunidad- dijo el chico tratando de desviar el tema

-No te vayas por las ramas, yo si le estoy dando una oportunidad, tu no- dijo ella, estaba demasiado concentrada en el tema, ni aunque viniera Shikamaru la lograría sacar de esta conversación.

-Claro que sí, somos novios, es linda y muy simpática ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- preguntó cansado

-¿La quieres?- preguntó seriamente, escrutándolo con la mirada, si el chico mentía se daría cuenta inmediatamente. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los hermanos, se situaron en un lugar vacío así que no había más sonidos que los de la lejana cafetería.

-.....si- respondió al cabo de un rato

-No- negó ella- explícame inmediatamente de qué va esto Gaara- exigió la chica

-Temari sólo quería tener una novia y saber que se sentía era todo- dijo el chico para luego voltear e intentar escabullirse.

-Ven acá inmediatamente jovencito- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera

-Te pareces a mamá- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-No me importa, no debes aprovecharte de los sentimientos de ella Gaara- le regañó la ojiverde

-Ella no tiene sentimientos hacía mí- dijo el chico

-¿Ah no?

-No, ella solo aceptó esto porque es mi amiga- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo y luego invitó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo

-¿Aceptó qué?

-Acepto ser mi novia falsa para...bueno...- el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos tratando de decírselo con la mirada

-¿A quién quieres en realidad?- preguntó impaciente, entendiendo a su hermano

-Ino- respondió el chico

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sabía que esto era una mala idea- dijo apretando el puente de su nariz

-Gaara no le hagas esto a Hotoku- dijo luego de calmarse y repasar por su mente la imagen de la pelinegra sonrojada

-Ella no siente nada por mí- repitió hastiado

-Claro que sí ¿No has visto lo sonrojada que se puso cuando le tomaste la mano? ¿O cuando dijiste que era bonita?- preguntó la chica levantando un poco la voz

-Sí, pero Hotoku es así, no es porque yo le guste, siempre se sonroja

-Siempre que está contigo- dijo la rubia

-Temari, déjame manejar esto, en serio, yo sé que quizás no es la mejor manera, pero déjame intentarlo

-Gaara...

-No Temari, esta es la primera vez que hago algo sin pensar, déjame hacerlo y experimentar, yo quiero saber si Ino siente algo por mí y si no lo hace, bueno me buscaré a otra y todos contentos

-Pero no todos estarán contentos, la pobre Hotoku terminará con el corazón roto

-No es como si estuviera enamorada de mí

-No lo sabes Gaara

-No importa Temari, ya déjame ¿Si? Yo veré que haré, sólo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera- dijo levantándose

-Una equivocada manera- respondió ella levantándose también

-Tsk

La rubia suspiró, su hermano no tenía caso, pero quizás con un poco de suerte a él también le terminaría gustando ella.

* * *

-Ésta está bien- dijo el pelinegro

-Claro que no, es muy temprano

-Sakura alcanzamos a cambiarnos ropa y yo te llevaré en mi auto, alcanzaremos incluso a comprar algo para comer y con un poco de tiempo esperando- dijo Sasuke mirándola extrañado

-Tú alcanzarás a vestirte, pero yo no, además debo bañarme y luego secarme el cabello, maquillarme y después vestirme- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Sakura te ves hermosa incluso durmiendo, no necesitas maquillaje- dijo el acercándose a ella

-Gracias- dijo mirando el suelo y tratando de no sentirse avergonzada para no sonrojarse- pero estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, debo hacerlo- dijo pensando en sus amigas

-La siguiente es dos horas más tarde Sakura- dijo el chico hastiado, pero abrazándola por la cintura

-Perfecto- dijo ella, sin despegar sus brazos cruzados, pero aún así se acercó para besarlo dulcemente

-Pero Sakura ¿Que haremos en todo ese tiempo?- preguntó luego del beso, pegando sus frentes

-Podemos ir a comer- dijo ella mirándolo suplicante

-Es una buena idea- concordó acercándose a ella para luego unir sus labios nuevamente

-¿Ves que no era tan malo esperar?- preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa

-Si nos pasamos la espera así por mí podemos esperar cuatro horas- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y ella se sonrojó levemente

-Debemos ir a comer- dijo ella tratando de separarse, pero el joven Uchiha no la soltaba

-No tengo hambre Sakura

-Pero yo sí, no tomé desayuno y si no quieres que me suene el estómago vas a tener que llevarme a comer

-Quiero que suene, es entretenido- dijo con una sonrisa y ella desenredó sus brazos para pegarlo en el brazo- Auch!

-Te lo tienes merecido- dijo mirando hacia el otro lado y Sasuke la besó tomándola desprevenida, pero aún así respondió con todo el amor que tenía dentro.

-Bueno vamos a comer, entonces yo te llevo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada traviesa

-¿Que? ¿A don...? ¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame inmediatamente!-gritó cuando sus pies se elevaron y ahora Sasuke la llevaba en brazos al estilo recién casados

-No pesas nada, creí que aumentarías pero no, sigues pesando lo mismo- murmuró, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la alusión al pasado trató de arreglarlo, miró a Sakura para ver si estaba enojada, pero en vez de eso una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿En serio peso lo mismo que cuando tenía quince?- preguntó emocionada

-No, creo que pesas menos- dijo con una sonrisa el chico, se había salvado de una grande

-¡Yay!- gritó la chica y soltó una risita, mientras Sasuke la veía con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios

Estaban en los pasillos, por lo tanto aún había gente pero los que pasaban se reían o miraban con recelo a uno de los dos, siempre celosos de su relación. Pero eso para ellos era ajeno, estaban como en una burbuja, en donde los únicos presentes eran ellos dos.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la cafetería y al escuchar el bullicio entendieron que sería mejor entrar ambos caminando.

-Sasuke creo que debes bajarme- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, pero eso tiene un precio- dijo el chico con otra sonrisa, pero esta era algo traviesa

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?- preguntó mirándolo con la misma sonrisa

-Este- dijo acercándose a ella y la beso con pasión, después de aquel desenfrenado beso se dieron cuenta de que algunas miradas estaban sobre ellos, se voltearon y eran los chicos de 'La gran mesa'

Sasuke bajó a Sakura cuidadosamente, verla sonrojada le hacía una imagen de alguien frágil y que se rompía con facilidad. Caminaron hasta la mesa, en la cual todo era silencio, se sentaron en los dos puestos restantes y se dieron cuenta de que había dos invitadas.

-Toma Saura, te traje tu comida, por si se acababa- dijo Ten-ten y le entregó una bandeja con lo que ella pedía normalmente

-Gracias Ten-ten- dijo la pelirrosa y la miró con una sonrisa, acto seguido miró a Neji, quién la miraba con una sonrisa mal disimulada (*Pronto caerá*) Pensó emocionada

-Hmp y a mí nadie me trajo nada- dijo el pelinegro dispuesto a pararse e ir por su comida

-Yo no tengo hambre, si quieres te comes esto- dijo Gaara, quién tenía la bandeja casi intacta, había probado la bebida, pero solo un sorbo

-Gracias Gaara- dijo tomando la bandeja

-Hmp- respondió él y se levantó para irse con Hotoku a algún lado, la miró y como tenían las manos entrelazadas se la llevó sin decir una palabra y la joven le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a su amiga Mitsuki.

Salieron y pudo ver que Gaara la llevaba a un lugar desierto, no sabía que harían, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Sólo debo decirte que Temari ya lo sabe todo- dijo el chico mirándola inexpresivo

-Ah- fue su única respuesta, pensaba darse la vuelta e irse, pero el chico se quedó allí mismo

-Hotoku- le llamó y ella se volteó mirándolo interrogante, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención- Según Temari...pues...tu sientes algo por mí y yo quiero saber si es cierto- preguntó el chico escrutándola con la mirada.

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó notoriamente, pero no se le iba a declarar, claro que no, ella no se doblegaría ante sus pies, su madre siempre le dijo que se enamoraría del equivocado y que cuando eso pasara, si quería tenerlo para ella, debía ser fuerte y no hacer cada cosa que él le dijera. Aún no era tarde- No Gaara, es sólo una atracción, pero no te preocupes, con esto me estoy dando cuenta de cómo eres realmente y, sin ofender, se me está pasando la atracción

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó enojado, así que le pudo gustar cuando hablaban pero no cuando le conoció bien, entonces él haría que ella se enamorara de él- bueno, entonces probemos que tan poco sientes- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente, ella retrocedió, pero al hacerlo chocó contra la pared.

-Gaara...no- dijo ella tratando de regularizar su respiración

El chico se acercó más y más a ella, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, ambos lo siguieron entusiasmados, pero ya Gaara no se dejaba llevar por el enojo, algo en los labios de Hotoku lo instaba a seguir, ese sabor dulce que tenía en la boca y que no había probado antes, ese sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas y sus lindos ojos cerrados, lo hacían seguir con ese beso que más que transmitir enojo, transmitía....algo como ¿Pasión?

Algo en la mente de Hotoku apareció repentinamente, era la imagen de su madre, llorando a escondidas, jamás le gustó que la vieran débil, estaba quemando una fotografía en la que se distinguían dos personas, un hombre y su mamá, ella no tenía más que cuatro años y no sabía porqué su mamá hacía eso.

Al tiempo después supo que era su padre y supo la historia completa y recordó lo que su mamá le dijo, apareció como si la tuviera al lado gritando 'Todos los hombres son iguales, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo y cuando ya no te necesitan te botan como si fueras basura' Empujó a Gaara en ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola ya sin enojo

-No soy tu juguete Gaara, tú quieres que sienta cosas por ti y que me enamore para que después te vayas corriendo cuando Ino termine con Kiba, si es que lo hace porque se nota que ni siquiera le importa que nosotros seamos pareja- dijo con toda la rabia en su interior, el de la mirada aguamarina sólo la quedó mirando por largo rato, inexpresivamente, la verdad trataba de controlarse, de pensar claramente y así que su mente se despejara.

Pensaba en cuanto le había gustado el beso, en lo linda que se veía, pero inmediatamente sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, él y Hotoku no tenían nada que ver, de seguro se debía al deseo que sentía de besar a Ino, eso era todo.

-Ya vámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar y ella se fue atrás de él, pero no le tomó la mano.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cafetería el timbre sonó, desviaron su trayectoria y se fueron al salón de clases, no hablaron en todo el camino y al llegar una mirada verde se posó en ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se percató.

-Ese pequeño idiota- dijo la rubia mientras los miraba seriamente

-¿También estas celosa? Creí que no eras como Gaara- dijo su novio abrazándola por la espalda, ella se recargó sobre él para sentirse más cómoda.

-No, es sólo que...Gaara es tan estúpido, ella es demasiado buena para él- dijo la chica sin despejar los ojos de la pelinegra, quién hablaba con Mitsuki, mientras Gaara conversaba con Kankurou, quién estaba en el salón porque en su salón darían clases de la historia griega, la cual se sabía de memoria.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No le tienes fe a tu hermano?- preguntó el chico acercándose a su oído y eso hizo que la rubia se tensara

-S-Si...Shikamaru basta- dijo sonrojada, todos sus compañeros estaban a su alrededor y él le estaba besando el cuello

-Está bien- dijo después de depositar un último beso en la sensible piel del cuello

-Quisiera que...ellos tuvieran una relación como la nuestra, que Gaara sienta lo que yo siento, quizás podría ser más feliz- dijo mirando a su hermano con tristeza.

-Es sólo que tu hermano es muy frío, pero no te preocupes, ella lo derretirá- dijo el chico mirándola con convicción.

-¿Tú crees?

-No, estoy seguro- después de eso se besaron, pero se tuvieron que separar porque el profesor Asuma había llegado.

* * *

**Lamento tanto la tardanza! En serio y sé que es un capo corto, pero tiene hartas situaciones y bueno pensaba escribir más Nejiten y arreglar de a poco las cosas, pero no pude, porque se me bajó la presión y tuve que salir del pc porque por más que lo intenté no pude concentrarme en lo que escribía y al final sólo eran incoherencias y borraba y borraba todo el tiempo.**

**Bueno ¿Que más puedo decir? Sé que no soy la mejor, pero quiero que me perdonen al menos ustedes, porque estoy pensando en actualizar un fic que he estado dejando tan botado u.U 'Los problemas se superan' no se si han oido de él xD Pero tengo apenas cinco páginas y la verdad he tenido un año muy ajetreado, la verdad más que un año ajetreado desde antes que ando con 'haz esto, haz lo otro' siendo honesta no he dormido bien desde antes de navidad!**

**Ya, no les aburriré más con mis cosas ni nada, debo decirles a los que se preocuparon por el robo de mi celu (por 2da vez) que no importa, porque me compraron otro, mucho mejor xD Más nuevo y todo y estoy muy feliz porque se supone que ahora estaba yendo a la casa de una amiga porque tenemos Pijama Party, pero bueno debía subir capi antes de irme xD**

**Los agradecimientos, que esta vez sólo serán los nombres, porque ya debo irme, pero les juro que cuando vuelva a casa les mandaré una respuesta por e-mail ^^**

**Pau-chan22**

**setsuna17**

**Armen**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Itsuke-Hyuuga**

**LoKiTaH-Himeh**

**gatitahime**_ (a ti no te puedo mandar e-mail u.U pero desde ahora te digo que muchas gracias por tu rr y que pronto nos veremos, porque espero volver con conti prontito ^^)_**  
**

**F-uckMeRoy **_(Frentona depravada ¬¬)_

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos rr y sus alertas!**

**Ja Ne..!!*-***

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku*-^-***


	24. Capi 23

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó _

* * *

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

* * *

22.- Sueños y anhelos…

La tarde pasó rápido y Sasuke y Sakura salieron rapidísimo, tenían una cita muy importante. Ella tenía que arreglarse y él tenía que arreglar un detalle 'cursi' para ella, cuando la velada acabara.

La pelirrosa fue a bañarse rápidamente, sus amigas la siguieron, debían ayudarla a verse espléndida esa noche. Mientras ella se bañaba le eligieron la ropa, ella salió con una toalla y miró los conjuntos armados por sus amigas, se probo cada prenda, pero nunca le gustaban o no le convencían, mezclaron alguna y al final salió una tenida que le encantó.

Se puso un vestido negro strapless, apretado en el pecho y debajo tenía una cinta gruesa de color rosa pálido. Desde la cinta el vestido caía y tenía pequeños detalles en rosa, encima se puso un bolero rosadito también y un prendedor en forma de mariposa rosa y negro. Unos zapatos rosas con poco tacón y terminaban en punta.

-Te ves increíble- dijo Temari

-¿No crees que es un poco elegante para ir a un cine?- preguntó la chica, comenzando a sacarse las cosas

-No, está todo bien, irán a un restaurante a comer, debes ir elegante- contestó Ino

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la ojijade

- Porque Kiba me contó, bueno de la poca información que le saco a Sasuke la más importante fue esa.

-Ah, bueno entonces no está tan mal ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirándose al espejo

-Te ves preciosa Sakura- dijo Hinata mirándola tiernamente

-Gracias- contestó sonrojada

-Eso me recuerda que debemos maquillarte- dijo la otra rubia presente

-¿Por qué que me vea bien te recuerda que debo ponerme maquillaje?- preguntó la ojijade mientras caminaba hacia el espejo

-No eso, tu sonrojo- dijo la chica comenzando a poner rubor en sus mejillas. Le pusieron un brillo labial que no se quitaba en horas y un mascara de pestañas.

Luego le alisaron el cabello y las puntas se las enroscaron hacia afuera.

-Estás perfecta- dijo la castaña

-¡Pero qué buen trabajo equipo!- felicitó la ojiverde

-Bueno, iré a ver si…- la rubia platinada fue interrumpida por un toquido de la puerta- ya está aquí- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, deséenme suerte- dijo la pelirrosa

-¡Suerte!- gritaron todas a coro y ella sonrió.

-Y Sakura recuerda, esta vez no es como la anterior, se están dando una nueva oportunidad, por favor no la desperdicies, quizás ahora puedas comenzar a confiar en la gente de nuevo- dijo Temari mirándola intensamente.

-Lo sé, espero no echarlo a perder- dijo la chica sonriendo de lado y las demás también sonrieron dándole fuerzas.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio, hasta encontrarse con la mirada nerviosa de Sasuke, quién se veía impresionante, con una camisa roja, con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans casi tan oscuros que parecían negros.

-Wow- dijo el pelinegro y la miró de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Te ves guapo- dijo la chica caminando para cerrar la puerta

-Simplemente bella- dijo el chico mirándola aún intensamente y ella sonrió cohibida.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron al auto. La chica abrió su puerta y se sentó, ya que el chico no se tomó la molestia de ir a abrir la suya. (*No todo podía ser perfecto, Sasuke jamás ha sido tan caballeroso y no lo será*)

Se subió y al sentarse pudo notar que el chico se acercó a ella, la joven se puso nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba poniéndole el cinturón (*Puede que no me haya abierto la puerta, pero este sí que es un gran detalle*)

El chico sonrío de medio lado al verla tan tensa y sin poder evitarlo se acercó y la besó.

-Las chicas van a matarte- comentó ella cuando se separaron- Dijeron que este maquillaje duraba horas y tu me lo has sacado en unos segundos.

-No importa, te ves hermosa con o sin maquillaje- dijo el chico volviendo a su asiento y comenzando a conducir. Ella comenzó a maquillarse con el brillo labial que había echado en su cartera.

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante elegante. La chica se sacó sola el cinturón de seguridad esta vez, no quería ponerse tan nerviosa. Abrió su puerta ella misma, ya que el chico tampoco lo había hecho esta vez.

Entraron y el chico pidió su mesa. Comieron entre risas y conversaciones divertidas, el chico se estaba mostrando como era él mismo y ella al parecer también, estaba exactamente como hace dos años atrás.

La pasaron genial, todo fue tan hermoso y romántico, fue como volver al pasado y no pensar en los problemas ni las cosas por las que pasaron, eran solo dos conocidos de toda la vida que se amaban y estaban teniendo una cena maravillosa.

Terminaron y Sasuke pagó, después de todo él la había invitado, así que ella tuvo que resignarse, además no llevaba tanto dinero.

Se fueron a ver la película y compraron las entradas. Entraron a ver la película y Sasuke tiró hacia atrás la barrita que separaba sus asientos, para poder abrazarla, ella se apegó a su cuerpo al instante en qué el chico la abrazó.

Sakura suspiraba cada vez que aparecía Jacob, Sasuke se enojaba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo o la besaba con pasión, ella lo molestaba diciendo que se ponía celoso incluso de quién no la podía ver.

Pasaron toda la película abrazados y la pelirrosa recordaba ciertas cosas con algunas escenas, cuando Bella estaba triste, se recordaba a ella misma luego del engaño de Sasuke, pero luego sentía un apretón del pelinegro y recordaba que ya no estaba sola, sino con él y no pensaba hacer que eso cambiara haciendo una rabieta por lo que pasó antes, eso ya pasó no volverá ni se repetirá, uno debe dejar que las cosas pasen, después de todo, no puedes pasarte la vida entera auto compadeciéndote ¿Verdad?

Después de la película y aquél emocionante final, ambos se fueron hasta las dependencias de su escuela y al llegar hasta allá Sasuke le pidió a la pelirrosa que le acompañara a un lugar. Antes de siquiera bajarse del auto el pelinegro marcó un número de teléfono.

-Ya- fue todo lo que dijo y no se oyó más ruido que un 'Hm' por parte de la otra línea.

Luego se bajaron y la muchacha caminó al lado de él, iban lento, pero Sasuke sabía a donde quería ir, aunque se estaba alargando el trayecto.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué vamos a la piscina?- preguntó la chica, esa piscina era usada para practicar natación, pero era para los principiantes ya que no era muy grande- No quiero mojarme

-Y no lo harás- dijo el chico- Cierra los ojos- pidió el chico en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de esa habitación.

-¿Prometes que no me mojaré?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Solo te guiaré con mi mano, no te haré caer en la piscina ni nada- dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole que confiara en él y así lo hizo la ojijade.

-Está bien, pero me cae una gota y te juro por Dios Sasuke Uchiha que te dejaré sin herederos- dijo la chica mostrando su zapato.

-Si quieres no tenemos hijos- dijo el chico en son de broma y ella torció el gesto, pero se sonrojó.- Te lo prometo Sakura, sólo cierra los ojos- pidió el chico acercándose a ella y la besó lentamente, pero al final del beso no la dejó abrir los ojos, porque su mano tapaba los párpados de la joven

-Ya los tengo cerrados, no tienes que taparme- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Está bien, pero no espíes- dijo el chico sacándole la mano, la sacudió a una distancia prudente y se dio cuenta de que la chica no veía nada, entonces abrió la puerta y dejó salir a sus amigos, que estaban dentro, ajustando los detalles

-'Suerte'- articuló Naruto con sus labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos, los chicos salieron rápido y sin ruido, para que la pelirrosa no sospechara. El joven Uchiha le sonrió a su amigo en agradecimiento y luego entró con la chica.

Una luz armoniosa era lo que sentía la pelirrosa, pero no sabía que podría ser, ya que los focos que había ahí eran muy grandes y a veces hasta segadores. Además de un olor exquisito, quizás habría perfume en el aire o algo así, pero le encantaba el aroma.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Sasuke mientras se situaba atrás de ella y la abrazaba. La pelirrosa se sorprendió con lo que halló:

Muchísimas velas estaban alrededor de la piscina, de color rosa pálido, todas tenían un aroma exquisito y al parecer estaña recién prendidas porque conservaban sus formas de corazones intactas. Además de flores llamadas nenúfar (n/a: ver foto aquí: http : // floresyjardin. es /wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 06 /nenufar. jpg Ya saben, borren los espacios o si lo prefieren busquen 'flor nenúfar' en imágenes de google n.n) que nadaban en el agua, se veía tan hermoso que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Esto…esto es maravilloso- dijo la chica volteándose y besando a Sasuke con una sonrisa estampada en su cara.

-Tú lo eres más- dijo el chico y unió su frente a la de Sakura

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?- preguntó la chica- pero ¿Cuándo?

-Yo las puse pero los chicos me ayudaron a prender las velas, por eso les llamé desde el auto

-Ahora entiendo- dijo ella mientras sus dedos se perdían entre las hebras negras del Uchiha.

-Ven- dijo el chico volteando con ella, para admirar su creación 'cursi' mientras le preguntaba lo más importante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verlo tan serio

-Sakura, yo sé que la ultima vez no lo hice bien, pero he madurado y siempre he sabido que eres la única mujer a la que amé y amaré y por eso necesito preguntarte esto ¿Sakura, quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó nervioso, no quería que ella le dijera que no, pero quería estar con ella y no quería que nadie la mirara, sólo él podría, si fuera su novio.

-Sasuke…- se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir, no sabía si decirle que si o decirle que no. El sí estaba en la punta de su lengua, quemándole, necesitaba decirlo, pero aún así su mente no la dejaba, estaba como en estado de shock, no se podía decidir.

-Si no quieres, Sakura, lo entiendo- dijo el chico mirando el suelo y entonces la mirada de la pelirrosa se posó en la piscina, se había esforzado tanto, él sólo quería que la velada fuese perfecta. Y lo era.

-Sí quiero Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica y luego se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que se posó en ellos. El chico sonrió satisfecho y la besó con fuerza, la quería, la amaba y ahora era solo suya, lo único que necesitaba ahora sería hacer que Naruto y Neji no dijeran nada de las velas y las flores.

* * *

-¡Quiero saber cómo le fue a Sakura, ya es tarde debería estar aquí!- alegaba Temari, mientras abría la puerta por millonésima vez.

-Temari-chan, ella llegara cuando su cita haya terminado- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Lo sé, pero se han demorado mucho- dijo la rubia yendo a sentarse a su cama

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya le pidió que fuera su novia- dijo Ten-ten sentándose a su lado

-Ojalá, Sakura merece ser feliz- dijo la rubia mirando una foto que había en el escritorio de ambas, luego había otra de Temari Sakura e Hinata y por último una de las cinco habitantes de la pieza, de la última vez que fueron al mal.

Ino se puso los audífonos y se acostó en la cama, le dio algo de nostalgia la preocupación de Temari, aunque siempre fue así, tenía un sentimiento protector hacia todos, ella siempre le dijo que se sentía como la madre de Gaara y Kankurou, al ser la mayor, aunque se llevara por un año con Gaara, ella siempre fue la que puso las reglas en la casa, su madre murió al dar a luz a su último hijo y desde entonces su padre se refugiaba en el trabajo para olvidarse de su tristeza.

Desde que tenía cuatro años Temari tomó el rol de madre, tratando de adornar la casa, para darle un toque femenino, pero aún así, entre tantos hombres de trabajo yendo a la casa, los cocineros y jardineros, no tenía mucha feminidad, el padre de ella jamás dejó entrar otra a mujer a la casa, ni cocinera, ni sirvientas, ni nada.

Sentía tristeza, porque antes se contaban todo, de hecho no había secreto que guardar, incluso los sueños los comentaban, pero ahora ni siquiera se hablaban y sabía que no quería eso, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya le había pedido disculpas, le había pedido que olvidara todo y hasta había llorado, pero nada, Temari seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque eso era un avance, ya que no habían más palabras ofensivas.

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura llegó, la joven saltaba de felicidad junto con sus amigas, por algo que gritó al entrar, se sacó los audífonos y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?- preguntó al llegar junto a ellas

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Su grito se oyó hasta en U.S.A.- comentó Ten-ten y la rubia sonrió

-¡Somos novios!- dijo esta vez más bajo, pero se notaba que se estaba conteniendo

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo la ojiazul y la abrazó, felicitándola

-Bueno tampoco me voy a casar ni nada- dijo la ojijade al ver tantas felicitaciones

-Tienes razón- dijo Temari seria- ¡Ahora cuéntanos todo!- dijo alegre y sentándose en la cama, las demás la siguieron.

Pasaron hablando por horas, mientras Sakura contaba su cita y las demás contaban cosas que le pasaron antes o aportaban con comentarios. Luego de un rato se fueron a dormir, estaban exhaustas.

* * *

_Estaba sentada al lado de él y como siempre esperando que me mirara, quería ver sus ojos sobre mí y todo estaría bien, ni siquiera pedía una palabra, sólo una mirada. En cambio recibí lo que menos me esperaba: comenzó una conversación._

_-¿Entiendes esto?- preguntó posando sus lunas perlas sobre mí._

_-Sí, si quieres te explico- dijo demasiado apresurada, creí que no me entendería, pero él me sonrió._

_-Por favor- fue lo que salió de sus labios, los que más que nunca quería besar._

_-Claro…-comencé mi explicación muy titubeante, me sentía nerviosa de que luego de tanto tiempo me mirara tan fijamente y que me mirara los labios como si quisiera besarlos tanto como yo quería. Mis mejillas trigueñas estaban coloradas y mi garganta seca, pero aún así no le dejé de explicar._

_-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo y luego comenzó a hacer el ejercicio, luego de mostrarme una radiante sonrisa. Estuve a punto de suspirar, pero me recordé que tenía que hacer lo mejor que pudiera para que el me perdonara._

_-Te está saliendo perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias- dijo sin despegar la vista de la hoja, pero obsequiándome una nueva sonrisa, no lo veía tan feliz desde…hace más de un mes, antes de que yo abriera mi bocota contándoles estupideces a mis amigas, en vez de enfrentar las cosas de frente._

_-Neji- llamé y él giró inmediatamente, esperando a que yo continuara, pero me puse algo nerviosa, así que carraspeé para luego seguir con mi petición- ¿Po-podrías enseñarme inglés? Es que me he perdido las clases pensando en…- estuve a punto de decir 'en ti' pero me arrepentí, mis mejillas se tiñeron más rojas y él sonrió ¡Realmente amaba esa sonrisa!_

_-¿En qué?- preguntó acercándose un poco a mí, intrigado y yo me puse aún más nerviosa_

_-En…cosas- dije sin saber que decir, mi mente se había quedado en blanco y por más que buscaba las palabras estas no salían de mi boca._

_-Ah, suelo hacer lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora ¿Es que planeaba hacer que me desmayara? Se veía tan bello- bueno, creo que podría darte unas cuantas clases._

_-Gracias- contesté. El timbre sonó y salimos juntos, sin saber porqué le esperé y él se quedó al lado mío, no vi a las chicas, el salón extrañamente estaba vacío, pero no importó, sólo quería estar con Neji y nadie más._

_Caminamos mientras hablamos de cosas banales, honestamente no sé que decía, sólo que respondía a sus preguntas y hacía algunos comentarios, los que ni siquiera pensaba, decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca._

_-Vamos, en mi habitación están los libros- comentó mi ojiperla, así que le acompañé feliz._

_Llegamos al lugar y tomó unos libros y unos cuadernos, en el camino a la biblioteca nos encontramos con Lee y la expresión de Neji se endureció, de pronto se volvió el chico frío y rudo que había sido desde que terminamos._

_-¿Sabes? Sería mejor que le pidieras a Lee que te ayudara, el es mejor en inglés- dijo Neji mirándome con la ira reflejada en sus ojos._

_-Nadie es mejor que tú- le respondí yo y lo vi tratar de ocultar una sonrisa, pero no pudo._

_-Aún así, ¿No lo prefieres a él?_

_-Por supuesto que no, eres mucho mejor que él._

_-For ever and always- fue lo único que dijo antes de voltear. Le seguí, pero había comenzado a correr, en el camino pensé en qué significaba eso ¿Por siempre y siempre? ¿Qué significaba eso para él? Y entonces encontré la respuesta. Yo le dije que lo querría por siempre y obviamente también siempre. Fui una tonta, pero corrí lo más rápido posible y extrañamente él disminuyó la suya y pude posicionarme frente a él._

_-Era cierto- dijo y luego lo abracé, los libros no estaban, al parecer los botó en alguna parte, no vi donde, pero quizás fue que iba concentrada.- Siempre te quise, te quiero y te querré, no hay mentira en eso, a pesar de estar separados mis sentimientos no cambiarán. Te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero. Entiéndelo- dijo, no entendí el 'entiéndelo' fue como si quisiera decirme 'acéptalo' o 'recuérdalo'_

_Lo solté para mirarlo a la cara y ya no estaba enojado, su ceño no estaba fruncido y sus labios no estaban apretados, en ellos se formaba una sonrisa._

_-Vamos a la biblioteca, tengo unas frases que enseñarte- dijo el chico sonriendo._

_-Vamos- dije yendo a su lado. Me di cuenta de que los libros no estaban en ningún lado, fue extraño, pero luego me percaté de que él estaba sangrando, en sus dedos anular y meñique un hilo de sangre caían- Debemos ir a la enfermería, estás sangrando_

_-Estoy bien- dijo el mirándome a los ojos fijamente_

_-No, estás sangrando- dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre la mía, como temiendo que se desarmara._

_El me abrazó y me comenzó a acariciar la mano que teníamos juntas, yo también lo acaricie, pero me dio vergüenza, así que miré hacia el pasillo. Él me miraba a mí y de pronto me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí._

_-Ten-ten- susurró despacio, deteniéndose- Ten-ten- repitió, esta vez más alto- Ten-ten- esta vez movió sus labios, pero no era su voz, se parecía a la de Sakura, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella?_

* * *

-Ten-ten- repitió la pelirrosa, la estaba tratando de despertar, pero la morena seguía dormida.

-¿Hm?- fue la respuesta de la castaña

-¿Vienes a desayunar con nosotras o te quedas durmiendo?- preguntó la ojijade

-Sakura, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, me despertaste- gruño la castaña levantándose

-¿Soñabas con Ashton Kutchner?- preguntó la rubia platinada desde el espejo

-Ojalá, soñaba con Neji- dijo la chica tomando una toalla y la ropa que preparó la noche anterior para irse a duchar.

-Oh, prefiero soñar con Ashton- respondió la ojiazul y las demás sonrieron

-Le diremos a Kiba- dijo Hinata mirándola acusadoramente, pero con una sonrisa.

-Él ya lo sabe- contestó la rubia guiñando un ojo. Las demás rieron y mientras se arreglaban esperaban a la castaña.

Al terminar se fueron a la cafetería y en el camino la chica estaba callada, pensando en su sueño, en cómo reaccionó Neji al decirle eso, quizás si pudiera explicarle las cosas todo se arreglaba, después de todo así era el Neji que ella conocía y si había cambiado no le gustaba, si Neji era demasiado atento y maravilloso para ser cambiado por alguien tan frío.

-Ten-ten deja de pensar en ese estúpido sueño, primero debes contarnos de qué se trataba- dijo la Sabaku al momento de entrar a la cafetería

-No se los puedo contar en 'la gran mesa'- dijo la chica y las demás asintieron, estaba bien querer arreglar las cosas, pero no por eso iba a andar ventilando sus sueños ni nada por el estilo.

-Hola amor- saludaron ambas rubias al mismo tiempo, y también rieron al mismo tiempo, no habían sido ofensivas, pero aún así, se notaba que Temari estaba incómoda.

-Hola princesa- saludó Kiba dándole un súper beso a Ino.

-Hola problemática- dijo el chico besándola también, pero sin levantarse

-Qué romántico- dijo la rubia con sorna, volteándose hacia sus amigas

-No puedo llamarte de otra forma, no te gusta lo cursi- dijo el chico abrazándola por la espalda, levantándose al fin.

-Tienes razón, pero problemática tampoco me gusta- dijo ella mirándolo por el hombro

-Bien problemática, buscaré otro apodo- dijo besándole el cuello y ella rió.

-Bien tortolos, siéntense y dejen de demostrar su 'amor'- pidió Neji mientras se sentaba

-Está bien- gruño Kiba y los demás se sentaron, Temari estuvo a punto de decirle algo ofensivo, pero recordó que él no estaba bien con lo de Ten-ten, así que se aguantó las ganas y en vez de eso besó a Shikamaru.

-Hola- saludó Sasuke mientras besaba a Sakura, ella se sonrojó pero le siguió el beso, después de todo eran novios.

-Hola- dijo ella en un suspiro al acabar el beso. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comieron abrazados.

Hola- saludó Gaara, quién venía de la mano de Hotoku, ella como siempre lucía tímida y de alguna manera atrayente.

-Hola a todos- saludó ella y se sentó entre Temari y Mitsuki, quién venía al lado de ella.

-Hola Hotoku- saludó Temari y miró a Gaara enojada, esté sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Neji.

Comieron calmadamente, riendo de los comentarios de Naruto, quién había llegado tarde, así que contaba su historia mientras todos reían de sus boberías y Hinata lo miraba embobada.

Luego de eso decidieron salir, estaban aburridos de estar en la escuela, pero no todos quisieron ir.

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas- dijo Ten-ten

-Debo quedarme a estudiar- dijo Mitsuki

-Yo debo hablar con alguien- dijo Hotoku

-Yo la acompañaré- comentó Gaara y la peligris se sonrojó

-Yo también debo estudiar- dijo Neji y una alegría embargó a Ten-ten

-Nosotros tenemos una cita- dijo Kiba mirando a Ino

-Bueno creo que seremos solo nosotros ocho- dijo Naruto

-Sólo nosotros ocho, somos muy pocos ¿Verdad?- dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer enojar al Uzumaki

-Arrg, sé que somos artos, pero somos menos ahora

-Claro Dobe, me da gusto que hayas aprendido a contar

-¡Cállate Teme! ¡Nunca más te ayudaré con Sakura-chan!- dijo el ojiazul y el pelinegro le quedó mirando enojado

-Con que él fue- dijo Sakura- Gracias- dijo sonriendo

-De nada- dijo el ojiazul tratando de esquivar la mirada asesina del Uchiha

Los chicos se fueron en sus autos, para llegar a un pub que les encantaba mientras los otros iban cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Ten-ten caminó despacio, pensando en su sueño y en todo lo que podría significar, si tan sólo tuviera la valentía para ir hasta donde estaba Neji y enfrentarlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh?- preguntó la chica, habían interrumpido sus pensamientos y ahora se había dado cuenta de que sus propios pies la habían llevado hasta la residencia masculina, más específicamente hasta la puerta de Neji

-¿Me vas a responder?- preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella trataba de hallar una respuesta coherente.

-Este…yo…am…-nada coherente salía de sus labios y estaba más sonrojada que un tomate, se mordía los labios tratando de encontrar la respuesta y sus pies la querían llevar fuera de allí, para no humillarse más frente a Neji- No sé, adiós- dijo nerviosa y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.

-Ten-ten…-susurró el chico y ella se volteó de inmediato, su rostro no estaba fruncido y en sus ojos no había indiferencia, sólo había deseo, el deseo de probar sus labios, se daba cuenta porque sus ojos perlas no despegaban la mirada de sus labios.

-N-Neji… ¿Qué?- dijo con el poco sentido común que le quedaba y el chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, estaba como hipnotizado y ella no también, se movió hacia él con el único objetivo de besar sus labios y lo consiguió.

Ahogó un grito de felicidad al sentir los labios del chico en los suyos, estaba tan feliz de volver a besarlo, enroscó las manos en su cuello y se apegó a él, mientras el ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó haciendo que el espacio que los separaba se transformara en nulo.

Se echaban tanto de menos, no había una palabra para decir cuánto se querían y necesitaban, cuanto necesitaban de sus besos, sus abrazos o incluso sus miradas, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y el chico la miró fijamente, ella tenía esa mirada de 'lo siento' que tanto amaba, pero de pronto una voz los asustó.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que hayan vuelto, son una pareja muy bonita, la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes- dijo el chico de cejas pobladas y entonces el ojiperla soltó a Ten-ten, pero ella no se soltó, sino que se abrazó más a él y se refugió en su pecho, le daba vergüenza estar así con él, pero no podía dejarlo ahora, no quería dejarlo, le necesitaba.

-Neji yo siempre te he querido, siempre te quise y te querré, no me importan que tu estés enojado pero no voy a dejar de sentir este maravilloso sentimiento por que tu estés enojado, fue un error, yo no quería a lee, lo quise, sí, pero en el pasado, ahora mi presente eres tú y aunque tenga que sufrir y me mires indiferente y ni quisiera me hables, te voy a querer siempre, qué digo querer si es más que eso. Te amo Neji-kun- dijo la chica y luego lo fue soltando lentamente, para largarse de allí, luego de esa confesión no tenía nada más que decir.

El chico la vio marcharse lentamente, para luego ir más rápido y al final correr fuera de allí, la vio desaparecer en dirección al bosque, pero se quedó allí, parado como una estatua.

Ten-ten le había dicho que le amaba y estaba seguro de que el sentía lo mismo por ella pero… ¿Sería capaz de olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero?

* * *

-Hola mamá- saludó Hotoku cuando llegó al salón de profesores, la mujer estaba sola tomándose un café, mientras revisaba unos informes acerca de la historia del básquetbol.

-Hola hija ¿Qué te trae por acá?- preguntó la mujer y luego se dio cuenta de algo que no vio antes. Sabaku No Gaara- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Él…am…- Hotoku estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir, de pronto una voz segura y clara traspasó el denso ambiente de la oficina.

-Yo soy el novio de Hotoku- dijo el chico acercándose a la profesora

-Así que al fin mi Hotoku tiene novio, que bien, ya me preocupaba que estuviera de novia con su inseparable amiga Mitsuki- dijo la mujer mirando al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza

-¡Mamá!- dijo la chica enojada

-Es cierto, además no te metas estoy hablando con él. Jovencito espero que entiendas lo que pasa aquí- dijo la ojigris mientras le miraba intensamente

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el chico, sabía más o menos qué quería decir, pero era mejor estar seguros.

-Que no me opondré, que puedes ser el novio de mi hija, siempre y cuando la hagas feliz, si yo la veo lastimada o la veo llorar por algún pasillo, no dudes que voy a golpearte la cara cómo a mi saco de box- amenazó la mujer y el chico miró al pobre saco tirado en una esquina con la mitad de su relleno afuera.

-No se preocupe, haré feliz a su hija, aunque en realidad no nos casaremos, sólo somos novios señora- dijo el chico mirándola divertido.

-No me importa cuán serio es, sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y si no la haces feliz lo pagarás- dijo la mujer enojada y sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del chico- Ahora váyanse, tengo unos exámenes que revisar

-Sí, señora- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la pelinegra

-Y Hotoku si quieres venir a conversar en un rato puedes venir amor- dijo la mujer mirándola maternalmente

-Está bien mamá- dijo la chica y salieron del lugar.

-Tu mamá es un poco cambiante- dijo el chico

-Es que siempre ha sido papá y mamá para mí, quién me dice a veces que sí y a veces que no, ella estaba intimidándote como lo haría un padre, pero también esta siendo comprensiva conmigo, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras- dijo la chica mirando el suelo- aunque claro, tú no te acostumbraras porque pronto estarás con Ino

-No lo creo, ella no me mira mucho, sigue obsesionada con Kiba

-No está obsesionada, está enamorada- dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos

-No, ella está enamorada de mí- gritó el chico enojado

-Claro que no, abre los ojos Gaara, ella no te quiere y nunca te querrá- dijo la chica soltando su mano y yéndose a su habitación, el pelirrojo la siguió, ya que se le había pasado la mano con los gritos, aunque no fueran novios, eran amigos y esa no era forma de tratar a un amigo.

Llegó hasta donde estaba y para su sorpresa estaba siendo abrazada por un chico.

-¿No quieres contarme qué te pasó preciosa?- preguntó el chico muy cerca de ella

-No- respondió levemente, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Suéltala- dijo el chico llegando al lado de la mujer y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de allí.

-Si no te importa estoy teniendo una conversación importante con…

-Mi novia- interrumpió el pelirrojo y el chico inmediatamente la soltó.

-Gracias Takeshi-kun- dijo la chica secándose la lágrima, no tenía los ojos rojos, pero si un fuerte sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-No hay problema, preciosa- dijo el chico y luego le guiñó el ojo y Gaara gruñó. El chico se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y la besó, ella se dejó gracias a algún extraño milagro, según pensó él, y el beso fue armonioso, aunque la primera vez que se besaron también lo fue, él era un excelente complemento para los labios de ella y viceversa, ella estaba flotando en una nube, no sabía por qué Gaara la había besado, pero le gustaba.

Un carraspeo se hizo presente, quizás el beso se había alargado o quizás el chico se había puesto celoso, lo único que sabía Gaara era que había cumplido su cometido.

-Adiós prima- dijo el chico sin molestarse en disimular una sonrisa y Gaara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Adiós- dijo ella, aún aturdida

-¿Era tu primo'- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Claro ¿No lo sabías?- preguntó ella inocentemente

-No- contestó el chico mirando el suelo sin poder evitar avergonzarse por su comportamiento.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, sin pronunciar palabras y de pronto Hotoku recordó a su amiga.

-Iré a estudiar con Mitsuki-dijo comenzando a caminar, no sabía por qué le avisaba, pero algo dentro le decía que eso le gustaba a Gaara. Y tenía razón.

-lo siento- dijo el chico y el corazón de Hotoku se rompió ¿Le pedía perdón por el beso?- lamento haberte gritado- entonces respiró hondo y se calmó.

-Y yo lamento haberte dicho la verdad que no querías oír- dijo ella y luego se fue hacia su habitación. El chico frunció el ceño, pero luego lo relajó, era verdad y hasta él mismo lo sabías, él mismo lo estaba diciendo, pero por alguna razón no quería terminar con ese noviazgo.

* * *

Kiba había llevado a su novia hasta un restaurante muy elegante, habían comido y habían hablado amenamente, pero veía a Ino triste, algo le preocupaba y él la conocía bien.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- preguntó el chico

-Nada- respondió automáticamente y luego suspiró, a él no lo podía engañar- es…Temari.

-Creí que eso ya estaba mejor

-Está mejor, pero no como antes- dijo mirando el plato

-No puedes esperar que esté mejor de un momento a otro, ella te perdonará, lo sé, eres demasiado dulce y hermosa como para que no te perdone

-Gracias amor, pero aún así, extraño que se preocupe por mí, siempre habla con las chicas, les da consejos y todo y lo que más extraño es cuando me hablaba o cuando íbamos al mall las dos solas.

-Volverán a ir princesa- dijo el chico acariciando su cara- ella te querrá tanto como te quiero yo- dijo el chico acercándose para besarla

-Espero que no porque Shikamaru me mataría por robarle a su chica- dijo la rubia sonriendo y su novio también sonrío.

-Ahora vamos a olvidarnos de los problemas y vamos a ir a la plaza que está allí, sé que amas los columpios- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo lo sabes'

-Princesa tú me lo contaste- dijo el chico mirándola como un bobo enamorado, aunque eso era.

-A veces olvido las cosas- dijo ella sonriendo apenada.

* * *

**Hola!! Lamento mucho la tardanza! en serio, pero no he parado en mi casa y además mi inspiración se había ido, pero llegó ayer, de la mano de mi sueño, see el sueño de Ten-ten en realidad fue un sueño mío, aunque claro lo adapté para que tuviera que ver con la historia y además le quité algunas partes que no tenían sentido xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, primero que nada, lo que todas querían! Sasuke y Sakura son novios otra vez al fin! Gaara conoció a la mamá de Hotoku y se puso celoso, Ino y Temari aún no resuelven totalmente sus problemas y Ten-ten y Neji se besaron! Espero les haya gustado el capi, en el próximo tendremos la tarde en el pub, el resto de la cita Kibaino y más detalles Sasusaku! **

**Bueno me voy a los agradecimientos personales antes de que me echen del pc!**

**Ari Hyuga: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y espero que este también te guste n.n_

**setsuna17: **_Gracias por tu rr ^^_

**gatitahime: **_Holu..!!__jaja Creo que si me tardé, pero creo que la espera valió la pena, ya que a ti te gusta el sasusaku y quieres que Gaara se termine enamorando de Hotoku, todo va pasando de a poco, además Neji y Ten-ten van mejor ;-) Gracias por tus rr Amo tenerte de admiradora!! Wee! xD_

**LoKiTaH-Himeh: **_Jaja aquí está el capi, espero que te guste y ojalá te haya gustado la parte de Gaara ^^_

**Pau-chan22: **_Todas esperamos eso amiga, pero no te preocupes Gaara pagará! xd Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero bueno, las bajas de presión ya son algo normal en mi vida ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capi y sí, la pasé muy bien en mi pijama party! xd_

**Itsuke-Hyuuga: **_Aww Que bueno que te hayas emocionado cuando yo actualizé! Que lindo! Me siento realizada ahora! xD si, lo de escribir y borrar el aburrido, pero al menos en este capi no me pasó eso ^^ jaja que bueno que te guste Hotoku n.n Y espero ese club de fans, seré la presidenta! xD Bueno si lo creas tú deberías ser tu, lo malo es que tendremos solo 1 o 2 fans de ella xD Jaja planes locos Espero que te haya gustado la parte Nejiten y ojalá ahora tengas todo más claro, ahora sí Sasuke y Sakura son novios otra vez ^^ Y me encantó tu frase, la tomaré en cuenta, es decir, cada vez que me retrase necesitaré llegar con un gran capítulo xD Gracias!_

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus rr, sus alertas y por leerme ^^ Me hace feliz saber que algunos disfrutan de mi trabajo ^^ Además de que así me desahogo y tengo muchos amigos que me leen y se preocupan por mí....y me desean que me vaya bien en mi pijama party! xD Gracias a todos! Mil besos!**

**Ja Ne..!!**

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku *-^-***


	25. Capi 24

**¿Quién dice que lo amo?**

**By **

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Disclaimers:** Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

22.- Pub, pensamientos y conversaciones…

Llegaron al pub y se sentaron en unas mesas mientras los chicos iban por unos tragos.

-Me encanta esto, podemos hablar y bailar- dijo la rubia

-Sí, por eso no me gustan mucho las discos, son muy ruidosas- dijo Hinata

-Eso me recuerda que Hinata no debe tomar demasiado- dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la peliazul

-¿No recuerdas que cuando nosotras fuimos al cine y ustedes le mostraban a Ten-ten la ciudad te emborrachaste en una disco?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-No- dijo ella sonrojada

-Bueno, pero no te acerques al licor, recuerdo que Neji estaba enojadísimo y Ten-ten nos contó luego ya que para el era una vergüenza lo que pasó- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Sí- sonrió también la pelirrosa

-¿Por qué nadie le dijo a Naruto que en realidad éramos seis y no ocho?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Sasuke se lo dijo mientras parloteaba, pero al parecer no escuchó- dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Naruto con una coca-cola en la mano para su novia y una piscola para él. (N/a: por si no lo saben una piscola es una mezcla de pisco y coca-cola xD)

-Aquí tienes- dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba una sprite a la pelirrosa y el dejaba su vaso de pisco sour en la mesa

-Toma- dijo Shikamaru, le entregó una piscola a Temari y el también tenía una.

-Gracias- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Conversaron mucho, discutiendo algunas cosas, riéndose de unas y planeando otras, hasta que salió el tema de Gaara y Hotoku.

-No te voy a mentir Temari, se nota que a Gaara no le interesa mucho Hotoku- dijo Sasuke mirándola intensamente

-Y es cierto- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- el muy idiota quiere sacarle celos a Ino. Cree que Hotoku en realidad no lo quiere ¡Ella se muere por él!- dijo la rubia enojada

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ayudarla- dijo Sakura sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la rubia

-Pues, primero debemos hablar con ella, o al menos tú hablas con ella, no es conveniente que Ino sepa- dijo la pelirrosa

-Ajá ¿Y de qué quieres que le hable?- preguntó la rubia

-Pregúntale si siente algo por Gaara y si quiere que le ayudemos a conquistarlo- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Nadie sabe cómo conquistar a mi hermano- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Bueno si le gusta Ino es porque le gustan las mujeres inalcanzables- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Tienes razón, bueno haremos que Hotoku no sea tan 'alcanzable'- dijo Temari sonriendo también

-Pero si ya es su novia- dijo Hinata sin entender

-Sí, pero él no sabe que nosotras sabemos y que le diremos a Hotoku que se comporte fría cuando están alejados de nosotros- dijo Temari

-Me perdí en lo de sabemos que sabe y no sé qué más- dijo Naruto algo aturdido

-Estás loco- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Salud por la locura de Naruto- propuso Temari y todos en la mesa (menos Naruto y Hinata) dijeron 'salud'.

La tarde pasó entre besos, caricias, bailes y risas. El grupo de amigos estaba animado, para ellos todo estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a correr, solo sabía que quería ir a refugiarme en la soledad del bosque. Llegué lo más lejos que pude, esta vez cuidando que estuviera cerca del camino, no quería perderse de nuevo.

Se sentó contra un árbol y comenzó a recordar todo, los besos, las peleas, los 'te quiero' y cada mirada fría ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Sabía que el amor dolía, pero incluso era dolor físico y es que ella había abierto su corazón, le había dicho lo que sentía y le había pedido perdón y aún así estaba aquí, en el bosque, sola, de nuevo.

Una traicionera lágrima bajo por su mejilla, se había jurado que no volvería a llorar, pero aquí estaba, llorando por un hombre que al parecer no le importaba, porque si le importara al menos habría intentado detenerla, sin embargo se encontraba sola contra un árbol y recordando cada buen y mal momento que había pasado junto a él, al parecer a él ya se le había olvidado eso, porque al menos por respeto a eso habría intentado detenerla y decirle que la quería pero que el amor era algo demasiado grande para describir lo que sentía.

Otra lágrima cayó y la secó con rapidez, porque eso era una muestra de que estaba siendo débil y era una niña ilusionada, creía que esto se iba a solucionar pero vamos, es la vida real, no es un cuento de hadas, no termina con un 'Y vivieron felices por siempre', debió de haber pensado en eso antes, jamás había sido afortunada en el amor ni siquiera con el amor que se suponía le tenían sus padres porque si la amaran no la habrían dejado viviendo con sus tíos.

Decidió no llorar más por gente que no lo merecía, no de momento, quizás alguna vez lo merecieron, pero ya no más, olvidaría a Neji y seguiría adelante, sería la mejor estudiante de la clase, saldría con sus amigas y se buscaría otro novio, quizás hasta Lee podría ser un buen candidato.

Se levantó lentamente, pero sus piernas se habían dormido, así que cayó de vuelta. Estiró sus piernas y las masajeo, mientras comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en ambas, al fin volvía a sentir. Esperó un poco más y luego se levantó, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y una mano se hizo presente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó quedamente y ella se sorprendió de verlo allí

-No, gracias, puedo sola- dijo ella mirando hacia el árbol y comenzando a subir lentamente, aunque le costaba. El joven se sintió contrariado, pero aun así le ayudó.

-Creo que no puedes- dijo con una mínima sonrisa y ella no le miró, en cambio él la tomo de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Una corriente eléctrica que ya extrañaban se alojó en sus cuerpos.

-Neji dije que podía sola- al acabar de hablar se volteó y comenzó a caminar

-Ten-ten no te entiendo- dijo él mirándola intensamente, aunque estuviera de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó volteándose y poniendo las manos en la cadera.

-No entiendo nada, primero vas a mi habitación muy pensativa y cuando te pregunto qué pasa comienzas a balbucear, luego nos besamos y cando llega Lee te suelto, pero tu me dices que me amas y ahora cuando vengo a hablar contigo me tratas fríamente ¿Qué mierda quieres que piense?- preguntó el chico mirándola esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que pienses Neji, ese es el problema, es que yo te digo que te amo y tu ni siquiera me dices...no sé, un 'lo siento pero yo no' habría sido mejor que el silencio, me dejaste aquí sola por un buen rato y luego apareces para ayudarme justo cuando pensé en olvidarte- dijo ella terminando con los brazos cruzados.

-Ten-ten- susurró el chico, no sabía que decir, estaba pensando, pero ella tenía razón lo mejor sería tan sólo decir lo que sentía y no pensar tanto- es que no podía decirte que no sentía lo mismo porque te habría mentido- dijo el chico comenzando a acercarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella un poco confundida ¿O sea que todo lo que pensó ella de que él no la quería ni nada era mentira? ¿Entonces podría tan sólo olvidar que dijo que lo olvidaría?

-Que te amo- dijo el chico que ya había llegado a su lado. La miraba con sinceridad y ella tenía una sonrisa que no se la sacaría nadie por un buen tiempo. El chico se acercó y la besó, sin prisa, sin presión, sólo disfrutando el momento.

La joven no podía estar más feliz, se había dicho que debía olvidarlo pero ¿Cómo? Ella sabía que olvidar a alguien como Neji era casi tan imposible como ir a pasear a la luna sin asfixiarse.

-Perdóname- dijo Ten-ten

-Perdóname a mí también- dijo el chico sonriendo.

De pronto cayó una gota en la nariz de Ten-ten y luego muchas más comenzaron a mojar el cerro y los árboles. Se miraron sonriendo y, tomados de la mano, bajaron con mucho cuidado.

-En mi habitación hay toallas-dijo Ten-ten sonrojada

-En la mía también y está más cerca- dijo el joven Hyuuga con una sonrisa y comenzaron a correr bajo el manto de agua, que en vez de hacerlo más difícil, lo hacía más entretenido.

Llegaron a la habitación y l pelirrojo iba saliendo de ella con el ceño fruncido, no sabían hacia donde se dirigía, pero no les importaba, tenían que conversar y arreglar todo para comenzar mejor esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

El repiqueteo de los tacones sobre el cemento mojado era rápido e incesante. Las féminas corrían a esconderse de la lluvia que caía que caía sobre ellas, sin criterio ni racionamiento, mientras ellas trataban de tapar sus antes lisos y brillantes cabellos.

Hace meses que no llovía y la única persona que no huía de las gotitas era Hotoku, quién, al contrario de las demás, caminaba lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven agradecía a Dios por la repentina lluvia que caía sobre el Higurashi, ya que dicho fenómeno climático le devolvía la paz que tanto anhelaba. La gente la miraba extrañada, detrás de los cristales que les protegían dentro del establecimiento, pero a ella poco le importaba sus opiniones.

Tantos pensamientos en su cabeza y la lluvia tranquilizante la hacía sentir segura, sola y con una paz inundando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Se sentó en una banca frente al lago y vio las gotas caer, perturbando la quietud del agua. Puso su mente en blanco y cerró los ojos. Lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, en donde no había una sola alma alrededor de ella, cayó una gota cristalina, pero esta vez no provenía del cielo, ahora provenía de sus ojos, los cuales al igual que el cielo en ese momento, estaban grises y tristes.

Suspiró, tratando de que la lluvia se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas, en parte lo hacía, al menos por unos momentos. El agua empapaba sus ropas delgadas y sus cabellos negros pesados por el peso del agua que caía en ellos.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire, ahora estaba sola y no importaba nada, ni el qué dirán, ni los restos de su mamá, ni las conversaciones con Mitsuki ni mucho menos la falta de interés de Gaara. Ese último ítem dolió hasta lo más profundo, pero no importaba derramar lágrimas en un lugar tan solitario, frío y desolado como su roto corazón.

Un aroma masculino traspasó la humedad y llegó hasta su nariz, casi al mismo tiempo una mano masculina secó las lágrimas caídas desde sus ojos y sus finos labios depositaron un beso en su frente. Parecía una ilusión invocada por su subconsciente, con esa mirada preocupada en sus ojos aguamarina.

No quiso hablar, era una ilusión de todos modos, ni la escucharía. Otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla y fue rápidamente removida por el pelirrojo en frente de ella, quién sonrió con melancolía.

-No llores- dijo el chico en un susurro, casi inaudible, por lo que ella no sabía si era real o su imaginación se estaba burlando de ella.

-Hmn- respondió ella volteando su cara y pestañeando varias veces, para que el espejismo se fuera.

-Hotoku- llamó con voz dura y ella abrió los ojos completamente ¿Esa era la voz de Gaara? ¿Podría él demostrar preocupación en sus ojos? Y más importante ¿Podría él demostrar preocupación en sus ojos, por ella?- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber el pelirrojo, mientras ella se debatía entre responderle o no.

-¿Eres real?- preguntó la chica

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico en respuesta, con una sonrisa irónica- puedo demostrártelo- dijo el chico acercándose a su boca y plantándole un beso demandante. Ella se dio cuenta de que la falta de aire no podía ser más que real, así que se separó en cuánto pudo.

-Gaara, agradecería que me dejaras sola- (*¿Por qué no simplemente te vas y me dejas sufrir a solas? ¿No te das cuenta de que es mi momento de desahogo? ¿De paz? ¡Vete!*)

-Primero dime que te pasa- dijo seriamente, ahora con la preocupación escondida entre la frialdad y el egocentrismo que habitaban sus ojos.

-No tengo porqué- dijo ella levantándose, él la volteó y la besó con fuerza, la amarró a su cuerpo con sus brazos y no la dejó ir hasta que se comenzó a marear por la falta de aire.

-Dímelo- dijo el pelirrojo con el poco aire que entró a sus pulmones

-¿No puedes solo irte y dejarme sola? ¿No te das cuenta de que me dañas?- en ese momento Gaara la soltó como si quemara, entendió que la chica sentía más que solo una atracción hacía él y que él no sabía lo que sentía.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz neutral y ella dejó escapar más lágrimas, para luego irse corriendo lo más lejos posible.

Dejó atrás al pelirrojo, quién no sabía si se había ido a alguna parte, no miró hacia atrás, sólo siguió corriendo entre la lluvia, mientras las lágrimas empañaban su vista, pero no le importó, sólo quería alejarse y no volver.

El pasto aún no acababa, unos metros más adelante estaban las panderetas del Higurashi y aún así no se detuvo, siguió hasta que quedó con las manos en la pared, se volteó y vio hacia el frente, en donde el lago y Gaara, se veían muy lejos.

Al parecer el pelirrojo se había quedado allí, sentado en una banca, en la misma posición en que minutos antes estaba ella.

(*¿Qué hace aún allí? Se resfriará, pero qué caso con preocuparme por él, de todas formas no me hará caso, es un terco. Ay, Dios mío no se cómo me fui a enamorar de él, es tan frío, distante, indiferente y en sus ojos se ve tanta tristeza escondida bajo la frialdad, debió tener una dura niñez, después de todo fue criado por su hermana que era sólo un año mayor que él y quizás más gente, pero perdió a su madre, incluso antes de conocerla.

Bueno ya dejaré de pensar en él y su historia y en todo lo que no debo pensar, él está prohibido para mí…Pero es tan difícil no pensar en él, en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su mirada… ¡En mi estupidez!

¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil y sucumbir ante él tan fácilmente? ¿No puedo simplemente moverme y no besarlo? La respuesta es tan obvia como patética. No puedo.

Pero esto se acabó, desde hoy no voy a ser flexible, no le volveré a hablar, no seremos amigos ni nada de eso. El estúpido puede buscarse a otra imbécil que le ayude con su plan para sacarle celos a Ino, yo ya no puedo más*)

Y con esos pensamientos en su encabeza la pelinegra se levantó y caminó por el pasto mojado, ya que la lluvia había cesado.

Siguió su camino hasta su habitación, en la cual estaba su mejor amiga dormida, con algunos libros encima. La ojigris sonrió tiernamente y luego se fue a duchar, tratando de despejar su mente nuevamente, sólo que esta vez sabía que Gaara no aparecería para arruinar su momento de soledad.

Luego de su relajante y larga ducha, se vistió y salió a ver a su amiga, quién se había acurrucado, al parecer tenía frío. La chica sacó los libros y luego arropó a su compañera de cuarto, para luego dirigirse a su propia cama y tratar de dormir un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, alguien golpeó su puerta.

-Ya voy- dijo la chica caminando lentamente

-Hola hija- dijo la mujer detrás de la puerta, su madre.

-Hola mamá- dijo ella, tenía unas ganas inmensas de refugiarse en sus brazos y llorar por horas, pero debía ser fuerte, ese día había llorado mucho como para hacer una escenita frente a su madre.

-Entonces- dijo abriéndose paso hasta la cama de su hija- ¿Vas a contarme o tengo que persuadirte?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Gaara es mi novio, eso es todo, no hay más que contar- dijo algo nervioso, sabía que si le contaba la verdad a su madre se enfurecería y querría ir a matar al pelirrojo, pero por mucho que odiaba a Gaara en esos momentos, no podía verlo sufrir.

-Claro que hay cosas que contar, no quiero que me cuentes detalles íntimos de tu relación con él, pero al menos dime si te trata bien o si es simpático o romántico tal vez, aunque dudo que lo sea- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No es romántico, tienes toda la razón- dijo la adolescente con una sonrisa- pero es simpático a veces y quiere mucho a sus amigos, es algo celoso, pero así me demuestra que me quiere- dijo ella sonriendo, aunque en realidad quería convencerse a sí misma más que a su mamá.

-Hija, no quiero que estés con él porque se te dio la oportunidad de estar con alguien, quiero que estés con él porque lo quieres y porque estás segura de que el te corresponde, no digo que aún así no te vayan a romper el corazón, porque a veces uno puede estar segura y tener cuidado con todo, pero aún así termina sufriendo- dijo la mujer maduramente.

-Lo sé- dijo asintiendo, su madre tenía razón, a ella le pasó eso y también tenía razón en que estaba con él sólo porque se le dio la oportunidad, definitivamente estaba siendo una tonta y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y sollozos de su garganta.

-¿Hija qué pasó? ¿Te hirió? Yo lo mato- dijo la mujer levantándose

-¿Podrías hacerlo después? Ahora necesito a una madre que me abrace y me escuche- dijo la chica aún con lágrimas saliendo desesperadas de sus ojos y sollozos de su garganta haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, la chica le contó a su madre lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo, desde principio a fin y contándole cada detalle de lo que sentía, ni siquiera le había dicho esas cosas a Mitsuki, pero siempre había sido así con su madre, después de todo siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra y a nadie más. Las dos solas contra el mundo, era lo que su madre siempre le decía.

-No te preocupes hija, terminarás con él y que resuelva su problema con Ino cómo él quiera, pero que no te haga daño- dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-La verdad teníamos una mejor idea- dijo Sakura desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa avergonzada y sus dos amigas detrás de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Corría sobre el resbaloso pasto, mientras el agua caía sobre ella, se esmeraba con todas sus fuerzas por escapar, pero no podía, ya estaba cansada y los pasos de _él_ se sentían tan cercanos.

De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta por el susto y luego una risa histérica.

-Kiba! ¡Debías darme más ventaja!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero al tiempo en que se volteaba

-Mejor agradéceme por detener tu caída- dijo el chico acercándose a sus labios

-Ni cuenta me di, me asustaste, no creí que llegaras tan pronto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-Bueno sólo quería alcanzarte, para poder besarte- dijo para luego tomar los labios de su novia entre los suyos, mientras acariciaba su cintura con una mano y su mejilla con la otra mano.

-Creo que nos debemos ir o atraparas más que a mí- dijo ella y él la miró sin entender- ¡Un resfriado!- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

-Claro, vamos a mi casa, queda a una cuadra- dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia asustada- ¿No es muy pronto para que conozca a tus padres?

-No están, se la pasan viajando y además necesitas refrescarte, mi hermana mayor vive en casa, ella te puede prestar ropa mientras se seca la que traes puesta

-No estoy segura amor, me veo horrible como para conocer a tu hermana- dijo la rubia aún insegura

-Estás hermosa amor- dijo él besándola nuevamente.

Comenzaron a caminar, ella se mordía el labio aún sin saber qué hacer, pensaba en qué diría, en cómo se comportaría y hasta en el más mínimo detalle, no quería que la familia de su novia no la quisiera, porque quizás lo obligarían a terminar con ella y ella lo quería tanto, que no se creía capaz de poder estar sin él.

No se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron al frente de la gran mansión Inuzuka. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, a pesar de que la ropa fría se le pegaba a la piel, haciéndola castañear los dientes por el frío, pero ni cuenta se daba, al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo el castaño si lo sintió y comenzó a preocuparse por la salud de la rubia, así que apuró el paso.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo el joven abriendo las puertas con su llave.

-Wow, es muy bonita- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Gracias, mamá tiene buen gusto. Es decoradora de ambientes, creo que por eso tenemos tantas cosas en casa- comentó el joven sonriendo.

-¡Kiba!- gritó una joven desde la escalera, mientras corría para abrazarlo, no le importó mojarse con la empapada ropa del joven, se tiró sobre él y el castaño retrocedió dos pasos al sentirla con tanta fuerza.

Esto no le gustó mucho a la joven, sobretodo porque se demoraban mucho en su abrazo, pero no quería hacer una escena de celos en la casa de Kiba, luego le reclamaría.

-¡Kiba-chan hace tanto tiempo que no venías a casa!- dijo la chica sonriendo, ahora la rubia se dio tiempo para mirarla. Tenía una hermosa piel dorada, unos ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello, el cual era liso desde raíz, pero iba ondulándose conforme llegaba hasta el fin de la melena, la cual era bastante larga, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Una muy estrecha cintura. Aparentaba unos 20 y tantos años. La joven estaba enfrascada en una conversación con SU novio y a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

-Ah, lo siento Hana-chan, se me olvidó presentarte a mi novia Ino Yamanaka, Ino ella es Hana, mi hermana- presentó el castaño al notar que se había olvidado de las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto, veo que Kiba va mejorando en sus gustos- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Gracias, el gusto es mío- dijo la rubia sonrojada, pero no por el comentario, si no por lo celos que había sentido hacia la hermana de su novio.

-Hana ¿Le podrías prestar ropa a Ino? Es que nos mojamos cuando paseábamos por el parque- dijo el joven con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Claro, le daré también una toalla seca, tú ve a tu habitación, no te preocupes por nada- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Gracias Hana- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se iba.

-Sígueme- dijo la joven borrando su amigable sonrisa y esta vez mostrando más bien frialdad.

-Ok- dijo la chica contrariada. Caminaron en un incómodo silencio, la joven la guió por las escaleras y luego llegaron a una habitación llena de vestidos, poleras y pantalones, era como un armario gigante.

-Cámbiate de ropa, ponte lo que quieras y allí están las toallas. Apresúrate que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo aún fríamente y sin más se marchó.

La rubia se sacó la ropa empapada y tomó una toalla para secarse y envolver su cuerpo mientras buscaba algo que le quedara bien. Encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y encima se puso una polera ligera, le llegaba hasta medio muslo, era roja. Sobre la polera se puso un bolero negro bastante abrigador. Se veía sencilla.

Aprovechó para mirarse al espejo que tenía en su inseparable cartera e intentar arreglar su rimel que se había corrido, sólo un poco ya que era a prueba de agua, pero aún sí se había corrido un poco, parecía gótica. Se desmaquilló y luego se echó rimel y un poco de brillo en los labios. Salió en 10 minutos.

-Bueno niñita, ahora me vas a explicar eso de que eres novia de Kiba- dijo la morena que la había estado esperando afuera, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno nos gustamos y somos novios, no se necesita gran explicación- dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Claro que sí, porque es bastante obvio que estás con él solo por su dinero- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, por si no te has dado cuenta esa escuela es sólo para gente rica y yo soy rica, no necesito el dinero de Kiba- dijo la ojiazul comenzando a enojarse.

-Aún así, no confío en las novias de Kiba, siempre quieren algo y ese algo nunca es él- comentó la morena comenzando a enojarse

-Bueno, no me importan las demás, ahora yo soy su novia y no soy una interesada, estoy con Kiba por como es él conmigo y porque lo quiero y no vas a hacer que me aleje de él sólo por tus dudas- se defendió la ojiazul con sus perfectas y rubias cejas contraídas

-Obsérvame- dijo la hermana comenzando a caminar hacia su hermano, quién acababa de doblar por el pasillo.

-Wow Ino estás hermosa- dijo el castaño caminando hacia ella, pero su hermana lo interceptó- ¿Qué pasa Hana?

-Nada hermanito, es que deben ir a comer algo, deben estar hambrientos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa bastante genuina (*¡Tenía que ser buena actriz esta arpía!*) pensó la Yamanaka

-No, la verdad es que comimos antes de ir al parque- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa auténtica, tenía que ser tan buena como ella

-¡Que bueno que se lleven bien! Hana normalmente ahuyenta a mis novias- dijo el chico sonriendo y la rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido- no es que haya tenido muchas novias- agregó con una sonrisa avergonzada

-Bueno, pero he tenido una pequeña conversación con tu novia, la verdad fui bastante agresiva y ella se supo defender, al fin encontraste a una autentica chica hermano- dijo la chica con ojos risueños.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la ojiazul sin entender mucho

-Hana siempre tiene la conversación que tuvo contigo con todas las chicas que ve con las que ando, una vez la tuvo con Hinata- dijo recordando y comenzando a reír- la pobre se puso de todos colores y entre balbuceos le explicó a Hana que sólo era mi amiga- terminó de contar, luego de dejar de reír.

-Pobrecilla- dijo su hermana recordando- bueno Ino, lo siento, pero ya son demasiadas las chicas que andan detrás de mi hermanito sólo por conveniencia, así que es una tradición tener aquella charla, espero que podamos ser amigas desde ahora en adelante- dijo sonriendo sinceramente, Ino optó por creer, ya que no quería andar de paranoica por la vida.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que debemos irnos amor o no nos dejarán entrar en la escuela- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Sí, un placer Hana, adiós- dijo la chica acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la morena la abrazó

-Ya te lo dije, Kiba es mi hermano y lo protegeré de interesadas como tú- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y la rubia sin entender se fue junto con su novio ¿En qué lío estaba metida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Después de hablar con Hotoku y darle unos tips acerca de como ser 'inalcanzable' Temari se quedó con ella para enseñarle a vestirse y maquillarse, no es que no supiera cómo, pero si quería tener más confianza consigo misma debía ser más audaz, nunca tanto como Karin, si no un estilo que a ella le gustara y que fuera más femenino. Su madre miraba todo y cada vez que algo no le gustaba hablaba y no había nadie que pudiera convencer mejor a una persona que Temari, así que a los pocos minutos volvía a sentarse y a observar en silencio.

Hinata se puso a conversar con Mitsuki, quién con tanto ruido había despertando y se estaban llevando de lo mejor. Sakura decidió salir, excusándose con un 'examen' que en realidad no era examen, sólo quería salir de allí para poder ver a su novio a la hora que habían acordado. Llevaba retrasada 10 minutos.

Corría fuerte para poder llegar hasta el cerro, ese lugar tan lejano pero tan íntimo y privado, les gustaba mucho, además de que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad, eso si llegabas bien arriba, pero en el caso de la pareja sólo se sentarían en un tronco tirado, que servía de asiento, lugar en el que la pelirrosa había estado unos meses atrás, cantando la canción de Katy Perry, Thinking of you.

Sonrió al ver el cerro unos metros más allá, corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían, pero al llegar a las faldas del bosque decidió tomar un pequeño descanso de cinco segundos, para después retomar la carrera, tratando de no caerse en el intento de llegar hasta el lugar acordado.

Llegó agitada y tratando de calmar su respiración, el pelinegro estaba sentado, con los codos afirmados en las rodillas y la cara entre sus manos. Su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, pero cuando la vio su mirada se torno traviesa y sus cejas se fruncieron.

-Tarde como siempre- dijo en tono monótono

-L...lo si-en...to- dijo entre jadeos, estaba tan cansada, que prácticamente se tiró sobre el pasto, ya que sus piernas dolían y no creía poder alcanzar a llegar al tronco. El pelinegro se levantó y con una sonrisa de lado de posicionó frente a ella.

-Deberás pagarme los diecisiete minutos que llevo esperándote- dijo el pelinegro aún con esa sonrisa.

-Deja-me al me...nos respi-rar bien- se quejó ella y él la cunó entre sus brazos, para que pudiera descansar mejor. Dio resultado.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estas mejor debes pagarme- dijo acercando su rostro a la pelirrosa

-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y lo besó con fiereza. No se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke la acostó sobre el césped con él sobre ella, ni cuando abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, sólo reaccionó cuando un sonido agudo salió de su garganta- Sasuke, basta- pidió la joven tratando de concentrarse en el lugar que estaban y en la situación y no en los labios de su novio.

-Hmp- gruñó el pelinegro y se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, le vio los labios rojos por la pasión de los besos y tratando de no dejarse llevar de nuevo se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, mientras ambos trataban de regularizar su respiración.

-Lo siento, no planeaba llegar a eso- dijo tratando de mirar hacía otro lado, ya que no quería que lo viera sonrojado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo también me dejé llevar- dijo la pelirrosa, también sonrojada. El chico sonrió y la beso lentamente, disfrutando de la fricción de sus finos labios.

Se quedaron unos momentos mirando a los ojos y de pronto dos palabras salieron de la boca del pelinegro, sin previo aviso.

-Te amo

La pelirrosa sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo, extrañaba esas palabras de los labios del pelinegro y la alegría la embargó completamente, una sonrisa adornó su rostro y no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo ella sonriendo, le había escuchado decir que le amaba y cosas así, pero hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tan directamente.

-Esperé tanto escuchar por eso- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo relajado.

-Yo también- dijo ella sonriendo también. Se abrazaron allí en el pasto, olvidando cada cosa que les pasó en el pasado y cada cosa que los separó, lo importante era lo que venía desde ahora en adelante.


	26. Capi 25

¿Quién dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimers: Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

23.- Plan en marcha y una que otra pelea.

A pesar de toda esa charla con las chicas, no podía dejar de pensar que no daría resultado, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera no agradaría a Gaara, aunque ella se vistiera como Ino, actuara como Ino y hasta hablara como ella, no sería lo mismo, simplemente porque ella era Hotoku, no Ino y no le gustaba eso de disfrazarse para poder conquistarlo, pero no podía negarse, simplemente por el echo de estar demasiado enamorada de él.

Estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que haría, pensando en toda la ropa que le trajeron sus 'nuevas amigas'. Todo era tan extraño, eso de pensar que ella podría llegar a conquistar a Gaara, de una forma u otra saldría perdiendo, como siempre. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos y comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño, sin saber que había una persona en ella, ese mismo pelirrojo que creyó jamás gastaría un pensamiento en ella.

El chico estaba en una escalera, sentado y pensando en la agonía en los ojos grises de su 'novia'. No había nadie a sus alrededores, era bastante tarde, pero aún así no podía conciliar el sueño y sin darse cuenta terminó solo en la escalera, como siempre. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que con la única persona con quién quería estar en ese momento no era Ino, no quería ver sus ojos ni ver su cabello ni menos sus ropas insinuantes, más bien quería ver un diminuto pero hermoso cuerpo tapado, unos ojos tristes pero que le entregaban confianza y una sonrisa ancha y sincera, como la de Hotoku.

Sonrío al recordar sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas discretas y sus besos, se dio cuenta de que era más que atracción lo que ella sentía y sabía, aunque quería ocultarlo, que era mutuo. Se fue a la cama con una sonrisa y con pensamiento de que al otro día todo estaría bien, porque volvería a verla y esta vez actuaría bien, como un caballero, no como un idiota que rompe corazones a propósito, en vez de reparar el suyo primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas estaban dormidas cuando la joven castaña llegó a su habitación, con sumo cuidado se desvistió y se puso su pijama, pensando en la reconciliación con Neji, en el día maravilloso que pasaron juntos y sobretodo en los besos que podía darle ahora, porque ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de besarlo y no nunca dejarlo ir.

Se acostó y tal como en la noche anterior, soñó con él y no pudo evitar despertar con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Ten-ten?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

-Por que ayer mientras ustedes estaban en el Pub yo en cambio me...hm... ¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando?- dijo juguetona y mirando hacia el techo

-¡Dinos! ¡Me estas matando de los nervios!- dijo Temari sonriendo y acercándose a la castaña, al igual que las otras chicas.

-Bueno...- dijo poniéndole aún más suspenso y sus amigas la miraron feo-esta bien ya no aguanto ¡Neji y yo nos reconciliamos!- gritó contenta

-¡Sí!- dijeron sus amigas y la abrazaron

-Gracias chicas si no se hubieran ido todas esto no habría pasado- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo nuevamente

-Sasuke tenía razón, te ahogábamos demasiado- dijo Sakura mirándola avergonzada

-Claro ahora que están juntos Sasuke tiene razón en todo- dijo Temari sarcástica, pero logró sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Sólo estás celosa- dijo la pelirrosa tirándole un cojín en la cara a la rubia

-Claro que no, tengo al mejor novio

-Es un perezoso- dijo Hinata sonriendo tiernamente

-Es mejor que un hiperactivo- dijo la rubia lanzándole el cojín a Hinata

-¡Claro que no! Es mejor uno que no vaya a los extremos- dijo Ino

-¡No!- dijo Hinata y le lanzó la almohada a la platinada esta vez.

-Chicas ya cálmense debemos arreglarnos- dijo Ten-ten, pero Ino no le hizo caso y le lanzó el cojín- Estos es la guerra- dijo la castaña corriendo con el 'arma' en su mano.

Las otras amigas buscaron cojines y almohadas para golpearse y jugar un rato. Después de al menos 10 minutos escucharon que golpeaban, la pelirrosa toda despeinada y aún riendo fue a abrir.

-No esperaba este recibimiento- dijo Sasuke sonriendo y tomando a su novia por la cintura para besarla.

-¡Sasuke! Debo ir a vestirme, espérame- dijo la chica soltándose de los brazos de su novio y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin que el chico pudiera soltar una palabra.

-Debo decir que me decepcionó, yo quería ver plumas volando por todos lados- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo tirada encima de sus amigas, estaban todas en una cama, cansadas y con las almohadas y cojines en sus manos.

-¡Chicas debemos vestirnos!- dijo Sakura corriendo a su closet, buscando la ropa y rápidamente se metió en la ducha.

-Tiene razón- dijo Ten-ten y tomó su ropa y se metió a la otra ducha.

-Deberemos esperar por las duchas- dijo Hinata y de pronto notó que el ambiente no estaba tan alegre como antes, quedaban Temari e Ino al lado de ella y obviamente no arreglaban sus problemas aún.

-Sí, iré a ver mi ropa- dijo Temari con una sonrisa sincera hacia Hinata, no se molestó en mirar a Ino, quién suspiró.

-Yo también Hinata- dijo la platinada levantándose de la cómoda cama para ir a ver su closet.

-Yo también- dijo la ojiperla al aire, ya que las otras dos estaban enfrascadas en sus pensamientos.

(*Ya no se que hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ya no me odia pero no puedo traspasar la barrera que hay entre nosotras ¡Es tan frustrante! Sólo espero poder ver a Kiba un ratito antes de que entremos a clases, siempre me calma*) Con esos pensamientos la rubia escogía su ropa y sus accesorios, miraba a la otra rubia en la habitación quién estaba muy concentrada en su guardarropa sin tomar nada, ya sabía como era ella, sólo fingía buscar algo, hasta movía los ojos pero su mente estaba lejos de allí. (*Seguro estará en Shikamaru*)

La ojiazul no estaba lejos de la verdad, Temari sí pensaba en Shikamaru, pero no en los momentos románticos y eso, ella pensaba en lo que le había dicho

(*Aish si sólo fuera tan fácil como él lo hace creer 'Sólo sonríele y cuéntale sobre tus...no sé ropa nueva o algo' Estúpido Shikamaru cree que es muy fácil, bueno no lo es, si sólo me hablara podría pasar algo pero no, ella está en plan de...no sé no volver a intentar buscar mi perdón o algo...Ash! Si sé que está en todo su derecho después de todas las veces que me lo pidió, pero es tan difícil hablarle nuevamente de mi ropa, sabiendo la cara de sorprendida que pondrá y me preguntara algo como '¿Por que haces esto?' Es tan predecible...por eso me gustaba ser su amiga, además del apoyo que me brindaba...bueno me dejaré de estupideces y escogeré algo*)

Luego se metieron a la ducha Ino y Hinata y las otras salieron corriendo a buscar a sus novios, en cambio Temari no dejaba de pensar en sus problemas para arreglar las cosas. Ordenó su ropa y se sentó en su cama hasta que salió Hinata, quién se demoró muy poco. Se fue a la ducha y al rato salió a la habitación vacía, excepto por una persona, quien era justo con quién no se quería topar.

Caminó hasta su mueble y puso su pijama en la ropa sucia, luego se fue al espejo y se maquilló mientras Ino se ponía sus accesorios rápidamente tratando de salir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees...-dijo Temari vacilante, pero debía terminar la oración ya había abierto la boca- que debo usar este?- preguntó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras señalaba el color en sus parpados.

-¿Eh?- dijo la ojiauzl sin entender aún por qué la rubia le hablaba- ¿Por que...?

-¿Hago esto?- interrumpió la ojiverde- no lo sé, pero no quiero tener más problemas la verdad- dijo mirándola esta vez a ella y luego de un incomodo silencio volvió a hablar- sería penoso si no me respondieras lo que te pregunté

-Yo tampoco Temari y de verdad que lo siento- dijo la platinada ignorando lo último que dijo su ex-amiga a quién miró avergonzada

-Lo sé- respondió la chica y le sonrió- pero respóndeme

-Creo que deberías usar uno más claro- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo- dijo la chica maquillándose con otro color.

La rubia la esperó pacientemente, no quería que todo quedara allí, no quería más momentos incómodos, quería volver a tener a su amiga junto a ella.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo y su 'amiga en proceso' le sonrió de vuelta y salieron. Shikamaru estaba afuera y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Hola amor- le dijo el chico

-Hola- saludó esta contenta y se abalanzó sobre él- Gracias- susurró en su oído y él sonrió.

-Hola- dijo la ojiazul desde atrás, un tanto incomoda por hacer un mal tercio.

-Hola ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- preguntó el chico y ella dudó un poco.

-No te preocupes íbamos a desayunar las dos, pero supongo que alguien más no hará problemas ¿O si?- preguntó la rubia mirando a los ojos azules de su compañera.

-Claro que no, vamos- dijo sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata desayunaban en la gran mesa, mientras esperaban que llegaran los demás. Los dos primeros estaban abrazados mientras que Hinata sólo tomaba discretamente la mano de Naruto, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención y al rubio no le molestaba eso.

-OH por Dios Hinata ¡Olvidamos ir a ver a Hotoku!- dijo la pelirrosa levantándose rápidamente

-Vamos- dijo la ojiperla y sus novios sólo sonrieron.

Corrieron hasta las habitaciones y fueron a la de Hotoku y allí se encontraba Karin riéndose estruendosamente.

-Pareces un payaso- dijo entre risas- asustarás a todos allá afuera, no puedo creer que creas que te ves bien- dijo aún riendo

-¡Cállate!- gritó la pelinegra con sus ojos inundados- ¡No me interesa lo que pienses perra! ¡Déjame tranquila y vete!- grito nuevamente, la empujó afuera y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-¡Idiota!- gritó la pelirroja y se fue del lugar meneando el trasero.

Las amigas la vieron y la miraron con desprecio, ésta sólo sonrió y meneo más el trasero, si es que eso se podía.

-Hotoku déjanos entrar- dijo la pelirrosa golpeando

-¡No! Váyanse ya no quiero hacer esto.

-Vamos no le hagas caso, seguramente lo decía de celosa- dijo la ojiperla

-No, es cierto, no me sé maquillar, parezco un payaso- dijo cabizbaja.

-No Hotoku, es que aprenderás con el tiempo, nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo la pelirrosa y luego de unos segundos de silencio la puerta se abrió. Vieron a Hotoku de espaldas y quién les abrió fue Mitsuki.

-Se está sacando el maquillaje- susurró a las recién llegadas y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Hotoku nosotras vendremos todas las mañanas, hoy llegamos tarde pero te prometo que desde mañana será más temprano- dijo la peliazul

-Las estaba esperando pero se demoraban y necesito llegar a clases a tiempo- murmuró mirando el suelo la chica.

-Déjanos verte, no creo que esté tan mal- dijo la pelirrosa, le levantaron el mentón y vieron que tenía el rimel corrido por las lágrimas, se había delineado chueco y los labios los tenía rojos, demasiado, sus carnosos labios se veían gigantes por la exageración del color.

-No te preocupes, se puede solucionar- dijo la ojiperla.

-Primero que nada, cuando no te has delineado antes pídeselo a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo, porque las primeras veces es difícil- dijo la pelirrosa sacando con un algodón las líneas disparejas en sus ojos.

-Y si tus labios son muy gruesos no debes usar colores tan llamativos, te agrandan la boca- dijo Hinata sacándole los restos de maquillaje

-Debes resaltar lo más hermoso que tienes, en tu caso tus ojos son muy lindos- siguió Sakura y le delineo los ojos con un color azul brillante, obviamente destacaban sus ojos y un gloss sin color en sus labios, de veía muy bien.

-Tienes una piel hermosa no necesitas usar polvos ni base, que suertuda- dijo Hinata

-Gracias- dijo con un sonrojo.

La asesoraron con la ropa y luego se fueron, para que hiciera su entrada triunfal solo con su amiga Hotoku, la idea era que nadie sospechara de ellas.

-Te ves preciosa amiga- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente

-Que bueno que no te pusieron rubor, creo que hoy pasarás el día ruborizada- dijo sonriendo

-Yo también lo creo- dijo sonriendo, pero la verdad es que tenía un nudo en el estomago, ese cambio no serviría de nada si a Gaara no le gustaba, si eso pasaba se moriría de la vergüenza, no le importaban los demás, sólo su pelirrojo.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y en el mismo instante en el que Hotoku sonrió todos se callaron y voltearon hacia ella, quiñen por supuesto se sonrojó y mas de algún piropo se ganó en su camino hasta la gran mesa, en donde se sentó al lado de Temari con Mitsuki a su lado, así que Gaara se tuvo que sentar muy alejado y la miraba seriamente, lo que hacia que la chica estuviera nerviosa sobre su reacción.

El chico la miraba analizando cada nuevo detalle, la conocía tan bien que podía ver cada cambio con exactitud y le gustaba que se viera bien, pero el la encontraba más hermosa naturalmente. Sus ojos grises se veían más grandes con el azul brillante y llamativo alrededor de ellos, ahora todos veían su belleza no sólo él y eso lo hacía ponerse un poco celoso, la verdad más que un poco.

Cuando se levantaron para ir a clases él se fue directamente a su lado y le tomó la mano, ella se dejó sin embargo siguió hablando con su amiga como si no notara su presencia, como si no estuviera tratando de disimular sus nervios. Antes de entrar a clases miró fulminantemente a cada persona que miraba a su novia con admiración, sorpresa o deseo y frente a todos ellos la besó demandantemente y ella le correspondió obviamente, este sólo se regocijó al notar que ella no se apartaba y que sus labios sabían a fresa.

-Ya Gaara hay que entrar a clases- dijo Temari sacándolo de su momento perfecto, enojado se separó de ella y sin dejarla ir la guió de su mano hasta sus asientos. Se sentaron esperando por el profesor, ella esperaba algún comentario, pero él la seguía mirando solo a los ojos, como siempre y realmente le frustraba.

-¿No...no notas nada?- preguntó ella mirando el suelo y sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-Sí- dijo sonriendo- todos te miran demasiado, quiero que te saques ese maquillaje y te vistas como antes- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No- dijo firmemente y le soltó la mano.

-Dame la mano- dijo otra vez con ese tono.

-No uses ese tono conmigo No Sabaku, no soy la misma así que tendrás que aceptarme así- dijo cruzándose de brazos y él frunció el ceño.

La clase siguió y ellos seguían en las mismas posiciones, ella mirando al frente con los brazos cruzados y él mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Llegó el recreo y Hotoku se fue con su amiga y el pelirrojo se fue a hablar con Neji.

-Neji- llamó el chico y este sonrió

-Lo siento hermano, ahora voy a estar con mi novia, pero después hablamos- dijo yéndose con la castaña. Sus demás amigos también se fueron con sus parejas y el pelirrojo se fue a su lugar favorito: la biblioteca.

Caminó hasta allí para poder desestresarse, para estar solo y reflexionar. Era obvio que no actuó bien frente a Hotoku, debió decirle que se veía hermosa y pedirle que se quitara esas cosas que cubrían su verdadera belleza, en vez de decirle sólo eso, sabía que estaba mal y que debía arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo, tenía problemas para poder hablar con la gente luego de un pleito y sobretodo ara reconocer que estaba equivocado.

Llegó al lugar y se sentó en un sillón, en donde decía zona de lectura, tomó un libro cualquiera e hizo como que leía mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle a Hotoku sus verdaderos sentimientos y de decirle que quería que todo estuviera bien, pero no sabía cómo después de la estupidez que dijo en el salón.

Mientras tanto la ojigris estaba en el lago con su amiga, quién había oído todo ya que se sentaba delante de ella, conversaban y Hotoku trataba de no llorar de la rabia o su maquillaje podría correrse.

-No le gustó Mitsuki, ya ni sé para que hago esto- dijo mirando el suelo

-Hotoku no lo haces por él, lo haces por ti, porque te sientes hermosa así y porque debes tener más confianza en ti misma- dijo la ojiazul

-Pero no me importa parecer hermosa para nadie más que para él- dijo la chica sin despegar aún la vista del suelo

-Claro que sí, lo más importante es parecerte hermosa para ti misma- dijo la ojiazul y luego buscó un espejo en su bolsillo- ¿Cómo te ves?- preguntó mostrándole su reflejo

-Mmm...¿Bien?- dudó sin mirarse

-¡Mírate!- le dijo firmemente y la chica se asustó, pero luego miró cada parte de su cara, sus ojos adornados con ese fuerte color, lo que los hacía resaltar muy lindamente, sus labios con ese brillo la hacían ver más madura y su cabello alisado perfectamente hacían un conjunto hermoso.

-Tienes razón...nunca me había visto así- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga en agradecimiento.

-Así es, así que ahora tendrás mucha confianza y no te dejarás insultar por Gaara- dijo segura y le extendió la mano para sellar el trato

-Está bien- concordó tomando la mano de su amiga y sellando el trato.

De pronto sonó el timbre así que se levantaron y volvieron a la sala de clases, el corazón de Hotoku latía con fuerza y su estomago estaba contraído, tenía tantos nervios de ver a Gaara de nuevo, sabía que quizás no podría ser tan fuerte pero debía intentarlo, al menos seguiría con el plan hasta su límite.

-Hola- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas

-¿Hola?- dijo Mitsuki volteándose y llevándose a Hotoku con ella, ya que iban tomadas del brazo.

-¿Eres Hotoku verdad?- preguntó el chico y ella asintió- Yo soy Kenji, estuvimos juntos en el taller de lectura- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Te recuerdo, a veces hablábamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Sí, oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer este Viernes?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa y antes de que ella pudiera responder otra voz lo hizo.

-Tiene que salir su novio- la voz era de Gaara y en sus ojos se podía ver la ira que tenía contenida.

-¿Tú eres su novio? Hotoku te mereces algo mejor- dijo el chico mirándola intensamente

-Cállate y vete antes de que te golpee- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose más

-¿Ah si?- dijo Kenji acercándose también.

-No, chicos- dijo Hotoku entre los dos- Kenji vete- dijo mirándole a los ojos y Gaara sonrió- y tu también- le dijo al pelirrojo

-Vamos a clases- dijo Mitsuki llevándose a Hotoku mientras Gaara y Kenji seguían mirándose fijamente.

-Vamos Gaara- gritó Hotoku y este fue detrás de ella.

Llegaron hasta el salón y se sentaron Mitsuki y Hotoku en un puesto y dejaron a Gaara atrás, solo.

-Hotoku- llamó el chico y ella respiró profundamente, debía ser fuerte y no caer frente a él.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Ven- dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero no se veía como una demanda, más bien se lo pidió, aunque claro con voz fuerte y segura disfrazó su petición.

-No- dijo la chica y él la miró con el ceño fruncido, así no era Hotoku, al parecer había cambiado más que su apariencia.

Se siguieron mirando, pero ella se volteó, ya no soportaba más su mirada que le pedía explicaciones, no se doblegaría frente a él ya lo había decidido.

Las clases comenzaron y todas las chicas estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba entre Hotoku y Gaara y para nadie en el salón pasó desapercibido que Gaara se sentó solo y ella con su amiga.

-Tu hermano parece enojado- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

-Sí, el plan está saliendo perfecto- dijo sonriendo

-Parece que últimamente todo está bien para ti

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente y él se acercó a su oído.

-Tu plan sale perfectamente, tu ex-amiga es ahora tu amiga y no nos hemos peleado, lo cual es un milagro porque con lo problemática que eres pensé que pelearías conmigo al segundo día de ser novios- comentó sonriendo todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó con una sonrisa, aunque aún así le dolía un poco que pensara así

-Algo así, pensaba que no congeniaríamos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Porque quiero estar contigo, no me importaría si peleáramos todos los días, te quiero- dijo abrazándola

-Yo también- dijo besándolo.

-No Sabaku, Nara suéltense- dijo el profesor Kakashi.

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes no pierden el tiempo verdad?- dijo Naruto levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Ya cállate- dijo Temari golpeándole el brazo.

-No seas así- dijo el rubio sobándose el brazo.

-Alumnos, les dejé trabajo- dijo Kakashi

-Pero ya lo terminamos- dijo Sakura

-Quizás ustedes dos sí, pero no he visto a Gaara moverse desde que llegué al salón- dijo el peligris.

-Nunca lo hace- dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez necesito que todos hagan este trabajo es con nota- dijo el profesor- y apresúrense porque sólo les quedan 20 minutos.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a moverse y a terminar el trabajo lo antes posible, Gaara se sabía todas las respuestas así que lo hizo con calma, justo al terminar la hora el pelirrojo terminó su trabajo y lo fue a entregar.

-Nos vemos después Ten-ten- dijo Neji besándole los labios y luego se fue a ver a su amigo-¿Que querías hablar?- preguntó ocultando una sonrisa

-Vamos afuera- dijo el chico mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron hasta afuera y se sentaron en una banca mientras miraban a unos chicos jugar baloncesto.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo, quién no despegaba sus ojos de un punto indefinido, estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

El silencio reinó y Neji se recostó en la banca esperando a que su amigo dijera lo que le molestaba, sabía que le costaba hablar de cosas serias.

-Ya sabes- soltó el pelirrojo de pronto

-Algo tengo en mente, pero no estoy seguro- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Otro silencio se instaló, fue fácil decirle lo de Ino porque ya lo había aceptado hace tiempo y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Hotoku, sabía que había atracción y que la prefería al natural porque no necesitaba resaltar sus ojos para que él notara la hermosura de ellos, ni que sus labios estuvieran cubierto por un liquido viscoso para que el quisiera probarlos, pero más que eso no tenía claro ¿Qué sentía realmente por esta chica?

-Dime lo que tienes en mente- murmuró el ojiverde

-¿Estás celoso porque todos miran a tu novia?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí...pero es más que eso- murmuró con la cabeza gacha, sabía que su amigo se enojaría cuando le contara lo que realmente pasaba entre Hotoku y él.

-¿Que más puede ser? ¿Estás...enamorado?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa

-Claro que no, yo no me enamoraré jamás Neji...la verdad es que estaba con Hotoku para sacarle celos a Ino- soltó el pelirrojo, ya no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto y cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorado se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota.

-¿Que hiciste qué? Eres un imbécil, esa chica te adora- dijo Neji levantándose

-Ella lo sabe

-¿Qué?- el joven comenzó a unir trazos y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ocurría- Te gusta Hotoku

-...al parecer- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo que quiere decir que olvidaste a Ino

-Sí- dijo firmemente, eso era lo que tenía más que claro, ya no sentía celos cuando veía a Kiba e Ino juntos, sólo quería estar con Hotoku y en eso se había equivocado- soy un idiota

-Lo eres, definitivamente, pero si ambos se gustan y ya son novios ¿Cual es el problema?

-El problema es su cambio de look y su nueva actitud, no es la Hotoku que conozco, se parece más a...

-A Ino- completó el castaño- y no te gusta de esa manera

-Exacto, pero no se que hacer para arreglar la idiotez que hice esta mañana

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó cansado Neji y sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Le dije que no me gustaba como se veía y que quería que se sacara todo eso

-Ganaste el premio al más idiota de todos

-Lo sé- luego de esa conversación se quedaron callados y miraron a los chicos de baloncesto, hasta que sonó el timbre para entrar al aula.

Las clases fueron de Educación físca y les tocó con Anko, quién miraba a Gaara todo el tiempo y le exigía más que al resto, pero a este no le importaba, era mejor por que así podía sacar su rabia, a través de correr, saltar y pegarle a una bolsa con algodón.

Después de la clase se fueron a sus habitaciones y se ducharon, se maquillaron y se fueron cada uno con sus respectivas novias, excepto Gaara, quién se quedó en su habitación pensando en cómo arreglaría semejante estupidez.

Naruto había quedado de juntarse con Hinata en la sala abandonada para donar cosas a los pobres. Caminó relajadamente con sus ropas ajustadas y las gotas de agua cayendo por sus rubios cabellos, pensando en su novia y en el lugar al que la llevaría el fin de semana.

Se cruzó con unas chicas en el camino y una de ellas le miró sugerentemente, pero él siguió, estaba cansado de esas miradas, prefería las dulces de su novia. Pero la chica no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo, se despidió de sus amigas y corrió tras de él, lo alcanzó cuando el chico estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del lugar de reunión.

-Hola guapo- dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-Hola- respondió el chico y se volteó

-¿Sabes? Tengo mi habitación para mi sola las tres siguientes horas

-Bien por ti

-Vamos, no eres para estar con una sola y menos con la Hyuuga, es muy poca mujer para ti

-Claro que no, es mucho mejor que una...mujer como tú

-Bien lo dices, mujer no una niñita como esa, vamos Narutito eres demasiado sexy para gastarte con ésa- dijo abrazándose a él.

-Mira...- dijo mientras perdía la paciencia

-No Naruto, mira tú, tengo todo lo que un hombre puede querer y más en cambio ella es tan poca cosa- a las espaldas de Naruto se oyó un sollozo, este se volteo rápidamente y vio una cabellera negra-azulada y un menudo cuerpo corriendo

-¡Hinata!- gritó el chico

-Déjala, ya nos deshicimos de ella, ahora ven conmigo

-¡No! Yo...estoy enamorado de Hinata- dijo el chico y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos y que esas palabras eran ciertas- ella es mi novia y no la voy a perder por culpa de una golfa- dijo el chico tratando de no ser muy malo con ella.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó la chica

-No, solo amo a una mujer de verdad- dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás de su chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola! Wow después de tanto tiempo al fin actualicé ¿Me extrañaron? Demuestrenlo con un rr nOn Si lo sé, soy una desaparecida que además pide que la extrañen, xD Es sólo que no había tenido tiempo de nada, el liceo me absorve casi todo el tiempo y no tenía ganas de escribir, pero ayer se me ocurrió una idea y dije: Es ahora o nunca, entonces comencé a escribir y lo acabo de termine así que aquí esta :)**

**Bueno sé que he estado desaparecida de Fanfiction, ni siquiera he leído fics, imaginense, pero tuve una prueba el otro día y debía continuar una historia y la hice de suspenso, entonces me dí cuenta de cuanto extrañaba escribir así que había estado pensando en dedicarme a esto y yo hice :)**

**Les contaré una historia, había una vez una niña que después de seis meses de no publicar al fin se le ocurre que hacer y escribe un cap y su pc está malo y se apaga solo y cuando escribio los agradecimientos personales se le apagó, aún así los escribio por segunda vez y luego se volvió a apagar y ahora la niña esta muy enojada porque se demoró mucho así que no escribirá agradecimientos personales, nada más los nombres y les dará las gracias a todos por sus rr pero su pc no quiere cooperar y si se vuleve a pagar lamentablemente no subirá cap por que tiene rabia :/**

_Pau-chan22_

_setsuna17_

_Itsuke Hyuuga_

_Hitorijime_

_gatitahime_

_LoKiTaH-Himeh_

_Hatoko Nara_

_KurimiBFF_

_Ari Hyuga_

_Mitarashi Grey Galah_

_MGGSS_

**Gracias a todos y espero no se enojen pero mi paciencia tiene limite xD**

***-^-*Megumi No Sabaku*-^-***

**Peace out!**

**Vuelvo a subir porque por alguna razon ffnet me borro el capi :/ Y los rr que habia recibido tambien :( Ojala les guste el capi y bueno veremo9s que pasa ¬¬  
**


	27. Capi 26

¿Quién dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimers: Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

24.- El comienzo del fin..!

Corrió hasta su vacía habitación, se acostó en su mullida cama y lloró la tristeza que tenía dentro, su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba con los sollozos y no podía parar de pensar en lo que esa _mujer_ había dicho. Tenía razón ella era sólo una niña para Naruto y él se merecía algo más que una niña.

-Hinata- dijo un agitado Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Na-Naruto?- se preguntó ella y se levantó de su cama, aún sin poder controlar los hipos que salían de su garganta por tanto llanto.

-Hinata-chan por favor ábreme- dijo el chico regularizando su respiración.

La chica abrió la puerta aún sin creer que él estuviera allí y el rubio por su lado la miró desconcertado, porque sus bellos ojos perla estaban cubiertos por un manto rojo y las lágrimas que antes corrieron por sus mejillas aún no se secaban.

-¿Po-Por qué no te que-daste con...ella?- preguntó la Hyuuga y el chico sonrió

-Por que yo no quiero estar con una mujer así, yo quiero estar con una mujer como tú- dijo el chico aún sonriendo.

-Ella tiene razón, yo no soy una mujer- dijo bajando la cabeza, pero el rubio la acogió en sus brazos y le besó la cabeza

-Eres la única mujer que me ha enamorado Hinata y no quiero estar con otra- la muchacha se sorprendió ante las palabras de su rubio pero sonrió ampliamente al ver la veracidad en sus pozos azules.

-Te amo- dijo la ojiperla sonrojada

-Yo también te amo Hinata-chan- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola fuerte, para luego besarla con adoración.

Dos semanas pasaron y las cosas no cambiaban, todos eran felices excepto Gaara y Hotoku, los jóvenes no mejoraban su actitud, ella seguía imitando a Ino y él seguía sin arreglar el desastre que dejó cuando la vio por primera vez con ese nuevo 'look'.

Era el esperado fin de semana y todos estaban contentos, iban a salir en la noche, pero un poco enojado por tener que hacer un trabajo esa misma tarde. El pelirrojo había pensado en terminar con Hotoku, aunque sea para acabar con la farsa, así que la citó en la biblioteca ya que no podía estar con ella si ya no quería a Ino y además no le gustaba su nueva actitud, hace días que no hablaban ni se besaban, ni siquiera en público. Si había logrado olvidar a Ino era obvio que podría olvidar a Hotoku.

La encontró sentada en un sillón, ataviada con sus cosméticos y su ropa nueva. Rodó los ojos.

-Hotoku- llamó el chico y se sentó a su lado, estuvo a punto de decirle que quería que lo que hubiera entre ambos se acabaría, pero tenía algo en sus ojos, algo parecido a la esperanza, como si esperara que lo que él le fuese a decir era algo bueno.

-¿Sí, Gaara?- dijo ella mirándolo intensamente

-Yo...-en su rostro no se notaba su vacilación, pero su voz dejaba entrever que estaba nervioso- ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?- preguntó sin si quiera notar lo que decía, la chica sonrió, pero de un momento a otro miró por sobre su hombro y su cara cambió.

-Quizás...bueno la verdad tengo mucho que hacer así que nos vemos

Apenas lo rechazó se dio cuenta de que miraba a alguien más, se dio vuelta y la única persona conocida en esa desolada biblioteca era su hermana, se fue furioso hacia ella dejando a Hotoku con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Que le hiciste a MI NOVIA?- preguntó iracundo

-Nada hermanito, sólo un fashion-emergency- dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-¿Entonces la nueva actitud viene de ella? ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Así no es Hotoku- dijo el chico mirando a su hermana enojado y con cuidado de no subir su tono de voz, ya que los chismosos ya estaban tratando de escuchar.

-Bueno al parecer con este nuevo look se dio cuenta de que vale más y no quiere conformarse con alguien como tú- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Parece algo que tuviste que aprenderte, apuesto a que obligaste a Hotoku a hacer esto

-Claro que no, no soy como tú- dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? Jamás estas en la biblioteca y justo hoy se te ocurrió venir y hacerle señas a Hotoku a mis espaldas

-Claro que no, sólo vine a buscar un libro, además no es como si no te gusta el cambio, es decir, arreglé lo que no te gustaba ¿Verdad?

-¡No! No la arreglaron la...desarreglaron o lo que sea, la quiero de vuelta- dijo el pelirrojo furioso

-¿Qué? Ahora me vas a decir que la quieres como era antes, después de todo este esfuerzo- dijo dramatizando

-Temari no me interesa tu esfuerzo, quiero a la antigua Hotoku de vuelta

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga haciendo lo que tú quieres y sufra por tu culpa?- preguntó la rubia y cuando el joven le iba a responder levantó la mano en señal de que se callara- ella esta contenta con su nueva imagen, le da fuerza y no se siente inferior a las demás, tú la haces sentir inferior por tus comparaciones con Ino y ella no quiere eso, la ayudé y si quieres puedes olvidarte de ella y conseguirte otra novia falsa- dijo cruzándose de brazos y yéndose de allí.

-No quiero a otra- susurró al viento y se sentó en el sillón a sus espaldas pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos grises se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su susurro y su carita se sonrojó como a él le gustaba. La chica no pudo hacer más que correr e ir detrás de la hermana de su 'novio' luego de lo que había escuchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-Ojala no haya pasado nada malo, Temari tiende a ser muy impulsiva, debimos haber ido con ellas- dijo la pelirrosa

-No lo sé, habría sido muy sospechoso ¿No crees?- preguntó la castaña

-Creo que con Temari detrás de su hermano y en una biblioteca es lo bastante sospechoso- respondió la ojiperla y las demás sonrieron.

-Es cierto, espero que se haya acordado de traer el libro que le pedimos, porque necesitamos tenerlo para terminar este estúpido trabajo y poder irnos con nuestros novios a ese pub- comentó la pelirrosa.

-¿Y por qué no lo vas a buscar tú?- preguntó una ruda voz desde la puerta

-Porque tú estabas allí ¿Lo trajiste?

-Traje un libro como me lo pidieron, pero no tengo idea cual es- dijo tirándose a la cama

-¿Tan mal les fue?-preguntó la castaña al ver a la rubia acostarse en la cama y cerrando los ojos, como tratando de olvidar algo

-Sí, Gaara me descubrió y comenzamos a discutir y le terminé diciendo que se buscara otra novia falsa y dejara a Hotoku en paz- dijo la rubia

-Oh...pero ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hotoku?

-No lo sé Ten-ten, la invitó al cine pero estoy segura que le iba a decir otra cosa, se puso nervioso y Hotoku arruinó todo porque sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego me vio y le dijo 'Quizás...' y no sé que más. ¡Aish!

-Cálmate Temari, lo podremos arreglar, pero creo que debió haber dicho que si- dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Ustedes creen? No puede tenerla tan fácil chicas- dijo la ojiverde negándose con la cabeza

-Lo sabemos pero ya han pasado semanas y hemos estado esperando por algo así para poder unirlos-dijo la castaña

-Lo sé, lo sé pero...-un toque insistente en la puerta interrumpió a la rubia y temieron que fuera Ino, porque querían seguir hablando del tema.

Sakura fue a abrir y se encontró con dos chicas bastante agitadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Yo...eh...debo

-Respira- dijo Temari sonriendo también.

-Hotoku dinos pronto- dijo Mitsuki entre jadeos ya que su amiga la había traído corriendo desde su habitación sin decirle una palabra en el camino.

-Siéntense-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Está bien- dijo la castaña y todas se sentaron en la cama de Temari mientras ella se sentó en la que estaba en frente- ¡Dinos!- apresuró con una sonrisa

-Bien…Ammn...-la muchacha se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con el edredón de la cama mientras las demás trataban de ser pacientes- cuando...cuando Temari discutía con Gaara yo estaba escuchando

-Lo sé estabas detrás de él- dijo la rubia

-¡Temari no interrumpas!-dijo Sakura- sigue Hotoku

-Bueno...cuando...cuando le dijiste que se buscara a otra- se sonrojó más, si eso era posible, y siguió hablando con una gran sonrisa- él dijo...que no quería a otra

-Kyya!- gritaron las chicas emocionadas y comenzaron a aplaudir, cohibiendo más a la peligris.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en la habitación?- preguntó Mitsuki

-Porque quería que todas lo escucharan, me fue difícil decirlo- dijo mirando el suelo

-Bueno ahora que Gaara ha confesado tener sentimientos hacia ti, creo que deberíamos aceptar la invitación al cine- dijo Sakura

-Yo también lo creo-dijo sonriendo la castaña, pero luego se dirigió a Hotoku- debes preguntarle si le gusta tu cambio de look y porqué

-Bueno- dijo sonrojada

-Deberías dejar de sonrojarte tanto- dijo Temari

-Como si fuera intencional- dijo Mitsuki

-Lo sé, pero eso hace que el ego de Gaara suba aún más, quizás podrías ladear la cabeza- dijo la rubia como una opción.

-Está bien- aceptó Hotoku

-Bueno lo único que falta es que vallas a aceptar la invitación-dijo Ten-ten

-Está bien- repitió la chica, tratando de calmarse, pues le emocionaba el hecho de ir en una cita con el pelirrojo

-Suerte- dijo Hinata y ella le sonrió.

-Y si no quiere ir no le vallas a rogar, le dices que está bien y que lo podrían hacer otro día- dijo Mitsuki sonriéndole a su amiga, como preparándola para que no sufra tanto si el ojiverde la rechazaba.

-No te preocupes, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

-Bien

Se levantó y fue directo a la puerta, vaciló unos momentos pero luego la abrió y se fue con paso decidido.

Estaba recostado en su cama, aburrido y sin nada que hacer, pensando en el porqué de su reacción, él quería terminar con ella, pero terminó invitándola a salir.

-Genial- dijo sarcástico y cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta para olvidarse de la situación en que estaba envuelto.

Un débil golpe se dejó escuchar en la puerta y luego dos más, el pelirrojo se levantó malhumorado, quería dormir. Pero apenas abrió la puerta su ceño fruncido se relajó, pues una sonrojada Hotoku estaba detrás del marco.

-Hola- dijo mirando el suelo, tratando de recordar lo que había venido a hacer

-Hmp- dijo el pelirrojo, estudiándola con su mirada- ¿No viene mi hermana contigo?

-No- negó fuertemente y mirándolo a los ojos- Lo siento… por lo de la biblioteca

-Da igual- dijo volviéndose hacia su cama, invitándola a que pasara.

-Bueno...yo...- vaciló en la entrada

-Entra ¿Qué estas esperando?- dijo tratando de sonar rudo, pero todo quedó en palabras porque el tono había sonado muy suave, no podía concentrarse mientras ella volviera a ser como le gustaba.

-Yo sólo...acepto tu invitación- dijo esta vez decidida, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar el carmín de sus mejillas.

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo volviéndose decidido también.

-Entonces no vamos, es simple Gaara- aunque su corazón se decepcionara, tenía que seguir pensando con la cabeza

-¿Te mandó mi hermana?- preguntó

-No, ella no quiere que vayamos- dijo sonriendo recordando lo enojada que estaba luego de la discusión.

-¿Entonces por qué vienes a aceptar mi invitación?

-Porque ella me da el consejo de no ir contigo, yo veo si lo tomo o no

-¿Entonces ella te dio el consejo de cambiar y tú lo tomaste?-preguntó con un deje de ira en sus ojos, pero no podía ser cruel con ella, no de nuevo.

-Sí, necesitaba un cambio- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-No- murmuró, pero la peligris pudo escucharlo

-¿No? ¿Eso es lo que crees? Bueno yo pienso que sí

-Mira, te veías mejor sin todo ese maquillaje y además estás tomando una actitud distinta, superficial- dijo molesto

-¿No era eso lo que te gustaba? ¿No querías sacarle celos a Ino? ¿Que mejor que sacarle celos con alguien que es igual a ella?- preguntó enojada

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, el pelirrojo no estaba listo para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero si para una cita con ella.

-Pasaré a tu habitación mañana a las 6:30 para ir al cine, espero que estés lista- dijo sin mirarla

-Bien- dijo ella volteándose y saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y sonrió ampliamente, no podía creer que hubiera resultado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-¡No seas amargado Sasuke! Además Kiba es mucho más entretenido que tú, que lastima que lo haya echo con Shino y los demás- dijo el rubio

-Hmp, sólo cállate y ayuda para que podamos salir pronto

-Algo me dice que extrañas a Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio acercándose al pelinegro y sonriendo pícaramente- Wuuuuu

-Cállate Dobe

-¡No me hagas callar Teme!

-Cállense los dos y ayuden a terminar esta estúpida cosa- dijo con tono aburrido, pero potente el Nara

-Oye, Gaara ya salió hace rato

-Yo creo que se fue a su habitación- dijo Neji

-¿Por qué se iría a su habitación en vez de estar aquí con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio

-¿En serio necesitas que te lo explique?-preguntó el ojinegro

-Claro- gritó Naruto sonriendo

-Nadie quiere estar alrededor tuyo

-Hinata-chan sí

-No metas a mi prima en esto

-Ustedes son un trío de amargados, me iré con mi novia y terminen el trabajo solos ¡Por amargados!-dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta de espaldas.

-Sólo vete- dijo Sasuke y el ojiazul le hizo caso, se fue dejando el sonido de un portazo.

-Ya me estaba hartando- dijo el ojiperla

-Si... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- cuestionó el Nara

-Hagamos esta idiotez y vayámonos pronto- contestó Sasuke y los tres cerebros comenzaron a trabajar para salir pronto de ese apuro.

Mientras tanto las chicas hablaban con una sonrojada Hotoku acerca de su cita, ella solo las observaba y sonreía atendiendo la recomendación de cada una, aunque le costaba trabajo ya que todas hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Y recuerda ladear el rostro cuando te sonrojes- dijo Temari

-Pero aún así déjalo verte, le gustará que te sonrojes- murmuró Hinata

-Además debes demostrarle que lo quieres- le aconsejó Ten-ten

-Pero no que te arrastras por él o si no trapeará el piso contigo- exclamó Sakura ahora

-Y si llegara a decirte algo ofensivo tomas un taxi y te vienes- dijo esta vez Mitsuki

Los consejos de sus amigas, aunque prácticos, le resultaban difíciles de lograr ¿Cómo sabría qué estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si ladeaba la cabeza demasiado y él no la veía sonrojada? ¿Sería eso malo? Y si le mostraba que se sonrojaba ¿Estaría prácticamente diciendo que se arrastraba por él?

-La están aturdiendo, sólo déjenla ser ella misma y todo saldrá bien

Todas callaron en ese mismo instante, ella no debía saber lo que ocurría ni menos aconsejarla sobre cómo conquistar a Gaara, podría ir detrás de él.

-Ino… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Temari

-Vine a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa para ir a la casa de Kiba- dijo calmada

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó Sakura tanteando el terreno

-Lo suficiente para saber que la están ahogando con todos sus consejos

-¿Pero sabes con quién es la cita?-preguntó Ten-ten y las demás la fulminaron con la mirada

-No es necesario que lo sepa, sé que si la ha invitado en una cita es porque ella le gusta, de otra forma no lo habría echo

-¿Cuál sería tu consejo?- preguntó Hotoku y las demás la miraron sorprendidas por su tranquilidad en frente de la mujer que le robaba el sueño a su quién ella quería.

-Te diría que sigas tus instintos, que seas tú misma y que te diviertas, si haces un libreto sobre qué hacer y qué decir será una cita bastante aburrida, pero si te diviertes y te dejas llevar podría ser la primera de muchas citas.

-Gracias- dijo seria y luego se fue a su habitación, con Mitsuki detrás de ella.

Abrió la puerta y afuera estaba Naruto, sonrojado porque lo encontraron escuchando.

-Lo siento- dijo rojo hasta las orejas

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa y se fue del lugar con paso rápido

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata negando y sonriendo apenada por su novio.

-Naruto debiste haber golpeado- dijo Sakura

-Es que lo iba a hacer pero entró Ino y luego hablaban cosas de mujeres así que pensé en irme pero la conversación se tornó interesante…

-Está bien no queremos escuchar tus razones, mejor llévate a Hinata y vete para que pueda cambiarme de ropa- dijo Ino sonriendo

-Buena idea- dijo Hinata sonriendo y caminó hasta su novio, lo tomó de la mano y se llevó lejos.

Las cuatro quedaron inmersas en un silencio incómodo, el único sonido era el de la ropa de Ino cayendo en su cama para ser elegida.

-Chicas, perdón por entrometerme en sus asuntos- dijo Ino mirando a sus amigas

-Está bien, es tu habitación también- dijo Ten-ten

-Supongo que estábamos demasiado sumergidas en nuestra conversación y no te vimos entrar- contribuyó Sakura

-Sí…bueno yo quería pedirles, si ustedes quieren hablar conmigo claro, un consejo- pidió la rubia platinada

-Por supuesto que queremos hablarte Ino, vamos cuéntanos tu problema- dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama de Temari para ir a sentarse a la cama de la ojiazul.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que Kiba tiene una hermana que me odia, o eso creo…no estoy segura- dijo mirando su ropa.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas bien lo que pasa? Es que suena raro, algún indicio debió darte- comentó Ten-ten mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Sakura

-Bueno, el otro día fuimos a la casa de Kiba y cómo llovió yo estaba mojada, ella me llevó a cambiarme ropa y me dijo que me separaría de él, me amenazó ydijo que no me creía que yo estuviera enamorada de él, luego llegó Kiba y me contó que todas sus novias tenían esa conversación y que hasta a Hinata le había tocado

-Sí, me lo contó, dijo que era realmente inquietante- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Lo es y bueno creí que todo había pasado y me abrazó de despedida y me dijo al oído otra amenaza, que no me creía y no recuerdo que otra cosa pero la verdad me dejó confundida

-Bueno y ¿Qué quieres que te digamos? Estamos tan confundidas como tú- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo

-Esperaba que me dijeran algo más confortador- dijo sonriendo también la rubia

-No les des razones para dudar de ti- dijo Temari, quién se había mantenido callada por largo tiempo

-No le he dado razones para desconfiar- dijo Ino mirándola triste, sabía que la desconfianza llamada a traer otros temas, aunque ya la había perdonado, aún no se había ido la tensión completamente.

-Bueno, no sé cuéntales cuanto lo quieres y todo lo que se te ocurra hacer o decir- dijo Temari y Sakura la miró mal

-¿Ese es tu gran consejo? Apuesto a que ya lo hizo- dijo enojada la peli rosa

-Exacto- concordó Ino

-Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada, si te odia y piensa que mientes sólo debes darle tiempo y demostrarle que está equivocada- dijo la otra rubia, esta vez más conciliadora

-¿Y si no me queda tiempo? ¿Y si me separa de Kiba?- dijo con desolación en los ojos, se notaba que era lo que más le asustaba

-Si hay algo que sé de ti es que jamás te das por vencida y si realmente quieres tanto a este chico como dices, no veo porque dejarías de luchar por él, menos si es por su hermana- dijo Temari mirándola, cómo retándola.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó retóricamente Sakura a Temari- no era tan difícil dar un buen consejo

-Cállate y ayúdala a escoger su ropa- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

En ese mismo momento golpearon su puerta y Sakura fue a abrir mientras las demás miraban a ropa de Ino

-Hola- dijo una voz grave cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos para luego besarlo

-Bueno ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o no?

-Hmp- gruño Sasuke sin dejar los labios de su novia

-Sakura por favor- dijo Neji incómodo con la situación y ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban montando todo un espectáculo.

-Hmn- dijo forcejeando con Sasuke para que la soltara, pero él no quería dejarla ir.

-Sasuke déjala en paz, estás a punto de violarla- dijo el Nara sonriendo

-Es cierto, la estás forzando a hacer algo que no quiere- dijo Neji siguiendo la broma

-Nadie dijo que ella no quería- dijo el pelinegro cuando al fin dejó a la pelirrosa respirar, pero aún la tenía abrazada

-Sasuke déjalos pasar- susurró la pelirrosa sonrojada

-Está bien- dijo el chico sonriendo- pero déjalo a ellos aquí, nosotros vamos a otro lugar

-Bueno- dijo sonriendo la ojijade y salieron abrazados

Los chicos caminaron hacía donde estaban sus novias y las abrazaron

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el Nara apoyando su cabeza en la clavícula de ella mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura

-Ayudamos a Ino con su vestuario, para ir a la casa de Kiba

-Que bueno- comentó como si no tuviera importancia, pero ella sabía lo que él había querido decir

-Hola amor- dijo Ten-ten volteándose para besar a su novio y él la recibió gustoso.

-Hola- dijo el chico cuando dejaron de besarse

-Bueno chicas, yo las dejo, gracias por ayudarme con mi ropa- dijo encaminándose al baño para cambiarse allí

-De nada- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bueno no íbamos a ir al pub?- preguntó Temari

-No hay nadie más- dijo Neji

-¿Quieres ir?- preguntó Temari a su novio

-Me da igual

-¿Y tú quieres ir?- preguntó Ten-ten a su novio también

-Preferiría llevarte a comer

-Bueno- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Entonces chicos creo que sólo irán ustedes dos- dijo Neji sonriendo

-No te preocupes ya encontraremos algo que hacer- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Adiós- dijo Ten-ten y les guiño un ojo, haciendo que Temari se sonrojara

-Es una mal pensada- dijo la rubia en cuanto la pareja salió de la habitación

-Lo sé- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo avergonzado, ya que sus pensamientos también habían ido por ese sendero

-Y yo sé que tú también lo eres- dijo volteándose y encarándolo, el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y la besó con pasión

Se besaron así durante unos minutos, hasta que sintieron una puerta abrirse y ambos pararon al instante

-Lo siento, creí que ya no había nadie- dijo Ino saliendo del baño

-No te preocupes- dijo Temari sonriendo a su compañera de cuarto, quién se fue inmediatamente

-Bueno eso nos demuestra que no debemos besarnos así- dijo Temari sonriendo y caminando hacia la salida

-Sí, lo sé- dijo, pero aún así se sentó en la cama de su novia

-Vamos- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta

-Prefiero quedarme aquí conversando, afuera está frío- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente

-¿Prometes que no intentarás nada?

-¿Por quién me tomas mujer? Llevamos menos de un mes juntos- dijo mirando el suelo

-Lo sé, pero ha pasado rápido- comentó ella caminando hacia su cama para sentarse junto a su novio

-Sí- concordó él mirándola y analizándola, cada detalle de su rostro y sobre todo de sus ojos- me gustan tus ojos- dijo sorpresivamente

-Y a mí los tuyos- dijo ella sonriendo para luego besarlo

-¿Sabes que me daba pavor decirte lo que sentía? Había hecho hasta un plan para conquistarte

-Me lo imaginaba, eres tan metódico- dijo sonriendo

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó evadiendo sus labios nuevamente

-Me encanta- dijo ella sonriendo y tomándolo de la nuca para esta vez si poder besarlo

-Si me besas así no esperes que no intente nada- dijo el chico sonriendo cuando se separaron e hizo que su chica se sonrojara por aquel comentario.

-Bueno, entonces no te beso simplemente- dijo ella alejándose de él

-Está bien no intentaré nada, ni aunque me beses así- dijo el chico atrayéndola hacia él.

-Así me gusta- dijo ella sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke llevó a Sakura al lago, pero había demasiada gente así que terminaron, como siempre, yendo al cerro para poder estar solos y en paz.

Se sentaron en el pasto, al lado de un arroyo y se abrazaron mirando el cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas.

-Me encanta estar contigo- murmuró Sakura

-Y a mí- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Te gusta estar contigo?- preguntó la pelirrosa bromeando

-Claro ¿A quién no?- dijo el chico sonriendo y siguiendo la broma

-Tonto- dijo ella sonriendo y apegándose más a él.

-Hablando en serio, me gusta estar contigo- dijo el chico para que su novia no se enojara

-Que bueno- dijo ella haciéndose la enojada

-Molestia- dijo el chico sonriendo de lado

-No me llames así- dijo la chica seriamente

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él preocupado

-Me recuerda cosas que no quisiera

-Pensé que me habías perdonado- dijo el chico mirándola sintiéndose culpable y con algo de molestia porque no le gustaba que le restregara en la cara lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo

-Lo hice y estoy segura que quiero estar contigo, es solo que no puedo dejar de tener miedo ¿Si lo hiciste una vez porqué no lo harías de nuevo?

-Porque ya sé lo solo que me siento sin ti y no quiero dañarte de nuevo, Sakura te amo creo que te lo he dejado claro

-Lo sé, Sasuke y yo también te amo pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, confié ciegamente en ti y la confianza no se recupera

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada Sakura, desde que estoy contigo e incluso desde antes de estar contigo no he mirado a ninguna otra mujer, no me interesan porque la única que me interesa eres tú y debes entenderlo

-Lo entiendo

-Y si no puedes aún confiar en mí, yo me ganaré tu confianza nuevamente Sakura sé que es mi culpa pero no te perderé de nuevo

-¿Cómo podrías perderme con lo mucho que te amo?- dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos para besarlo- perdóname, estoy un poco sensible

-Está bien, pareciera que yo también lo estoy, dado lo cursi que me puse. No le cuentes a nadie

-No te preocupes, solo mis amigas lo sabrán- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hmp- exclamó el chico y la abrazó nuevamente, para volver a la paz de mirar las nubes junto a su novia, sabía que lo que había dicho era cursi, pero al menos ahora las cosas estaban bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_He vuelto! Feliz navidad a toodoos! Ajajaja mi regalo especial es este capi, la verdad pensaba hacer este último pero añun faltaban cosas, ideas y escenas y ya llevaba mucho. He escrito este capi en dos casas distintas xD Lo empecé en mi casa pero se me apago tanto el pc que me aburri y no lo seguí en mucho tiempo y en serio lo siento pero si abría el word se me apagaba el pc y hace como dos semanas me quedé a dormir donde mi prima y allí escribí hasta...wow escribí casi todo el capi :) Pero hoy donde mi abuelita también tienen pc y uno bueno ¬¬ Así que aprovecharé de subir :D _**

**_Sé que prometí subir esa misma semana y en serio lo siento por no haberlo echo pero al final no tuve tiempo :( Además mi pc está malo y sé que es la misma excusa de siempre pero es cierto ahora hasta el facebook se echó a perder y no puedo escribir bien y como acostumbro escribir rápido a veces escribo mensajes gigantes y no salen las palabras completas...en otras palabras necesito pc nuevo ò.ó Debí haber pedido eso para navidad xD_**

**_Bueno sin más excusas porque sé que los hastían dejaré mis respuestas a sus rrs :) Aish amigos los eché tanto de menos se que no habrán muchos rr está vez he tardado tanto que seré feliz si al menos me llegan 4 :/_**

**Ary Hyuga:**_ ajajaja lo sé Pc maloo! Pero bueno he vuelto y espero que te guste el capi :) Ojalá lo leas :/ Pero bueno ya pagará Gaara por todo y también sabes ahora que Hinata no lo oyó pero él salió tras de ella para consolarla :) _

**LoKiTaH-Himeh:**_ Ajajajaja sii Gaara celoso haría suspirar a cualquiera Ojalá te guste este nuevo capi y el comienzo del fin xd_

**MGGSS:**_ Gracias por tu rr *-* OMG no puedo creer que extrañaras mi historia, en serio aprecio mucho tu rr :) Ojalá te guste el capi y haya logrado execeder tus expectativas_

**setsuna17:**_ Gracias! nOn Eres una fiel lectora y aprecio tus rr :) Ojalá lo leas :D_

**KurumiBFF:**_ Frentona! nOn Lee mi capi xD ajajaja Te adori amiga y no puse problemas entre Naruto y Hinata porque se solucionaron altiro así que no hay necesidad de que me mates el miercoles xD Ojalá te guste el capi y uzhi dime sinceramene lo que piensas. Había un 'shuer' en tu rr y me dio mucha risa acordarme de kuando decias eso xd Te adori amigui Bye!_

**Piffle Princess:**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, lo lamento por no poder poner la conti antes pero bueno... Saludos y ojalá leas el capi y te guste :)_

**Heartless Itsuke:**_ Cambiaste tu nombre! xD Aish siempre me acordaba de ti, lo juro, cada vez que estaba de ociosa en el pc sin saber que hacer y no escribia te recordaba y me sentía culpable y trataba de escribir pero la inspiración me dejaba :/ Además se iba porque el estúpido pc esta malo y no me quedaban ganas de escribir, pero bueno te cobre la palara de tu rr ¿recuerdas? si no es así auí te lo dejo xd: 'Recuerda, a los buenos capitulos vale la pena esperarlos. Tarda otros 6 meses si va a ser igual de bueno que este.' Ajajajaja Tienes razón la calidad de los sasusaku a bajado bastante, la verdad me he alejado de fanfiction creo que solo leo un fanfic que sin mentirte fue el primero que lei xD pero ella lo puso primero en café otaku i luego esa pagina cerro luego lo encontre auí y fui feliz pero luego no lo siguio :/ y ahora lo volvio a poner reescribiendo cada capi así que debo leerlo porque fue mi primer fic xd Tienes razon los rr largos son los mejores xd Que bueno que te guste el drama xd porque a mí me gusta escribir más drama que reconciliaciones, sobretodo leer drama es menos cursi que las reconciliaciones xd Lo sé soy cursi pero no tanto como algunos fics que he leido por ahí xd Cuidate y ojalá te pases por aqui y leas lo que te escribí y el capi, debía ser el final pero pronto lo escribire estoy de vacaciones y quizas me vaya a la casa de mi tia por unos dias y allí escribire :) Cuidate Bye!_

**Mitarashi Grey Galah: **_Ooooh my gosh! Me siento demasiado culpable! tu rr dice que solo entras para ver si actualizo y no lo hago u.U Perdoname en serio ojalá te guste el capi y te juro que deseo con todas mis fuerzas un nuevo pc para poder actualizar y hasta escribir un nuevo fic, pero con mi pc asi de malo no puedo :/ Cuidate demasiado personas tan lindas como tú faltan :) Gracias por leerme a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad :/ Cuidate! Bye!_

**_Bueno sin más que decir Feliz Navidad a todos y todas Saludos y porfavor no me odien aunque sé que lo merezco :/ Sean felices ajjaaja porque yo lo soy solo con revivir mis tiempos de escritora y sus rr me alegran demasiado el dia, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba sus rr y escribir! Creo que el mundo exterior me a succionado, pero en cuanto tenga un nuevo pc no se podrán librar de mí ajajajajaj _**

**_Les extraña, quiere y suplica no la odien_**

_**Megumi :)**  
_


	28. capi 27 Final

¿Quién dice que lo amo?

By

Megumi No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimers: Ni Sasuke ni Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero este fic si me pertenece y no tolero plagios ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simbología:

-conversaciones-

(*Pensamientos*)

(N/a: notas de autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25.- Un final para recordar..!

Se arreglaba para su cita mientras todas revoloteaban a su alrededor, maquillándola o peinándola y hasta vistiéndola, toda la situación le parecía graciosa, pero se dejaba porque simplemente quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Estás lista, no podrías verte mejor- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Estás hermosa- dijo Temari sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo, la muchacha se sonrojó al imaginarse al hermano de esta diciendo las mismas palabras.

Las chicas sonrieron al verla sonrojada, es que coronaba su belleza naturalmente acentuada con un maquillaje ligero y un vestido celeste claro que apretaba su busto y luego caía de manera elegante desde una cinta calipso. Su cabello liso y negro hacía un gran conjunto y sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad.

Tomó un pequeño bolso plateado, cortesía de Hinata, y se despidió de sus amigas para encaminarse a su habitación, aún faltaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada, pero prefería irse de inmediato y esperar al pelirrojo junto a su amiga Mitsuki.

Caminaron en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos e ilusiones sin comentarlos ni compartirlos. Llegaron a la habitación y por suerte no estaba Karin para arruinar la noche con sus comentarios que no le interesaban a nadie.

-Creo que te irá bien- dijo su amiga sentándose en su cama con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que no debería hacerme ilusiones y analizar todo antes de crearme una fantasía?- preguntó sentándose también al lado de su amiga con una sonrisa

-Claro que lo creo, pero analizando las cosas todo va a tu favor- comentó moviendo las manos, como si no le interesara pero Hotoku la conocía y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si dejaré mi orgullo de lado y me arrastraré por él

-Lo sé, has sufrido mucho por su culpa

Se quedaron en silencio, la verdad de esas palabras dolía pero no podían ignorarlo, la chica había sufrido por él y su orgullo le impedía rebajarse.

-No creo que deba ir-dijo de pronto

-Claro que debes ir-dijo Mitsuki rápidamente- te gusta y tú a él, además sólo teniéndolo a tus pies podrás hacerlo pagar por lo que te ha hecho- argumentó con una sonrisa perversa, obviamente bromeando

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no creo que yo pudiera hacerlo sufrir, él no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él.

-Eso aún no lo sabes- sentenció la chica seriamente

-Mitsuki eso es algo obvio- dijo la ojigris mirando el suelo

-No es obvio, tú misma escuchaste lo que dijo. Cito: 'No quiero a otra'- exclamó esta última frase con una voz grave, tratando de parecerse a la de Gaara

-Tonta- dijo la chica sonriendo y luego se mordió el labio recordando el momento, los nervios y las mariposas que volaban en su estómago cuando el chico dijo eso, no podía ni imaginarse que pasaría si se lo dijera de frente.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya verás

-No lo sé, simplemente he tratado de no hacerme ilusiones o imaginarlo porque sé que no será como lo espere, Gaara es un hombre frío e indiferente no hará nada romántico ni mucho menos me dirá cosas lindas

-No te quejes, tú te fijaste en él

-Lo sé-dijo sonriendo- y nunca dije que no me gustara que fuera así

-Estás loca- dijo su mejor amiga sonriéndole, no había nada más que hacer, simplemente esperar que no pasara lo peor

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, no se necesitaban más palabras entre las dos amigas, ambas se quedaron en sus pensamientos recordando los comienzos de esta aventura, cuando todo cambió con un simple cambio de asiento.

Tocaron la puerta y ambas se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hotoku se levantó y se volvió a sentar y sus ojos aún no recuperaban su tamaño normal.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo la ojigris

-Tranquila, respira, no entres en pánico- la chica trató de calmar a su amiga, pero esta casi no respiraba- iré a abrir la puerta y cancelaré la cita…

-No- dijo Hotoku muy fuerte y reaccionando

-Eso, muy bien ahora respira, le diré que te espere un momento y tú tranquilízate

-Está bien- murmuró la chica calmando su respiración, tratando de llenar sus pulmones luego de no respirar por unos segundos.

La ojiazul caminó, siempre mirando a su amiga, hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió ya que no era quién esperaban.

-Lo siento, no podíamos quedarnos en la habitación necesito ver la cara de mi hermano cuando la vea- dijo Temari rápidamente y la pobre Hotoku puedo calmarse al darse cuenta de que no era su cita

-No se preocupen, pasen- dijo Mitsuki moviéndose un paso para que las cuatro chicas pasaran.

-¿Qué pasa Hotoku por qué estás agitada?- preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Creyó que era Gaara y entró en pánico- explicó la pelinegra y las chicas miraron a la pelinegra reprobatoriamente

-Lo siento, no fue mi culpa, simplemente…-suspiró- no lo sé creí que era él y me congelé

-No te preocupes te entiendo- exclamó la ojiperla comprensivamente

-Pero eso no puede pasar cuando llegue mi hermano en…-miró su reloj- diez minutos

-No podré hacerlo- dijo la chica comenzando a respirar agitadamente de nuevo

-Si puedes, cuando te dije que cancelaría la cita reaccionaste inmediatamente- dijo sentándose a su lado y sobando su espalda para tranquilizarla Mitsuki

-Eso quiere decir que quieres ir a la cita y que puedes simplemente estás nerviosa- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-Lo estoy- dijo la chica mirando el suelo apenada

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue simplemente piensa en…amm…lo siento comencé sin saber cómo terminar- dijo la rubia sonriendo avergonzada

-Bueno…- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo- cada vez que Neji me invitaba a alguna parte yo me ponía nerviosa pero me decía a mi misma que no era la gran cosa, simplemente saldríamos como amigos y nada más

-Sí, debes pensar que simplemente es una salida casual y que no tiene que terminar en besos o noviazgos ni menos dejándote herida- dijo Sakura- buena idea Ten-ten

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Tienes razón, pensaré positivo- dijo la chica respirando hondamente y repitiéndose en la mente (*Es algo casual, una salida nada más*)

Las chicas sonrieron y la abrazaron, le desearon suerte y luego se escondieron detrás de unos sillones para poder ver la cara de Gaara y que este no pudiera verlas. Justo cuando todas estaban acomodadas y Hotoku reía por las ocurrencias de las chicas, sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Respira- murmuró Hinata sonriendo y las demás movían sus manos en ademán de que el aire entrara y luego saliera.

-Estoy bien, ve a abrir- dijo Hotoku, ya que su amiga parecía preocupada

La ojiazul caminó hacia la puerta, las chicas se escondieron y Hotoku respiraba repitiéndose la frase que le enseñaron para calmarse. Abrió la puerta y esta vez si era el pelirrojo, vestido con un jean azul oscuro y rasgado, unas converse negras y una polera azul con unas letras japonesas celestes a un costado.

-Wow combinan- dijo Mitsuki mirando su polera

-¿Qué?- exclamó Gaara mirándola como si estuviera loca

-Lo siento, es que Hotoku y tú están vestidos en el mismo tono- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Hmn- exclamó el chico, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que aunque pareciera arrogante, era porque le gustaba la idea de Hotoku en azul o celeste.

-Bueno esperame, veré si ella está lista- dijo la chica y dejó la puerta abierta pero se fue hasta su amiga- ¿Lista?- murmuró

-Si- respondió ella tratando de sonar segura, pero su voz tembló

-Bueno, ve- dijo la chica abrazándola para darle fuerzas, pero luego la dejó ir sola.

La ojigris caminó con paso lento, mientras Gaara que oía sus pasos se impacientaba cada vez más. La chica llegó hasta la puerta y el pelirrojo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sus ojos se pasearon por toda su figura, sus piernas, sus caderas escondidas pero aún así se notaban, su cintura acentuada con una cinta, su busto bien formado, su cuello blanquecino y por último su rostro poco maquillado y con un sonrojo que le pareció hermoso. Toda ella le parecía hermosa.

-Hola- dijo ella sonriendo y mirando el suelo, sonrojada hasta más no poder por culpa de su acompañante que aún la registraba con su mirada

-Hola- dijo el chico componiéndose, claro sin dejar de mirarla-vamos- dijo el pelirrojo y ella asintió saliendo de la habitación. Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de las miradas de las chicas.

Caminaron con el mismo paso lento, como si quisieran desde el comienzo de la cita hacerla más larga.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar Hotoku

-A un parque lejos de la escuela- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-Oh- exclamó ella sonriendo, aunque algo decepcionada de que él fuera tan cortante incluso en una cita, pero ella misma se había dicho que él no cambiaría solo por estar en una 'salida casual' con ella.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, en donde el chico abrió su puerta, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico haciéndose en ofendido, pero en realidad le había dado vergüenza hacer eso y que ella le mirara tan sorprendida le había avergonzado.

-Nada, es sólo que no pensé que serías del tipo de persona que abre las puertas- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, debía demostrarse fuerte, no tan tímida e indefensa como había sido hasta ahora.

-Bueno me educaron bien no sé porqué creíste que no habría sido así- dijo mirándola esta vez enojado ¿En serio daba esa imagen de mal educado?- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

-Sí, aunque si me hablas así es difícil pensar que eres un caballero- dijo ella sentándose con el ceño fruncido, aunque claramente no estaba enojada, era solo que no quería que él tuviera la última palabra.

El chico cerró la puerta y suspiró, tenía que calmarse y no dejar que sus nervios le traicionaran, tenía que estar tranquilo como siempre, pero es que ella le ponía nervioso, demasiado, y trataba de compensarlo con su mal humor.

Caminó hasta su asiento y comenzó a manejar en un silencio nada cómodo.

-Lo siento, ando con la cabeza en otra parte- dijo el chico tratando de justificarse

-En Ino seguramente- dijo ella enojada (*Incluso en una cita real está pensando en ella. ¡Increíble!*)

-Claro que no estoy pensando en ella, ya la olvidé. Hace tiempo- dijo el chico mirando hacia el centro, ya que ella se había volteado completamente y le miraba sorprendida.

No sabía que decir ¿Sería cierto? ¿Querría eso decir que había una posibilidad de que algo pasara entre ellos? Se quedó callada un rato, tratando de no pensar en eso, hasta que una pregunta llegó a su cabeza y no pudo ignorarla, salió sin su permiso siquiera.

-¿Entonces porqué aún somos novios?- interrogó mirándolo de frente, pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba, al igual que sus manos en el volante, por primera vez podía verlo nervioso y sin saber qué decir y le pareció que quizás se había excedido con esa pregunta.

El chico no sabía que decirle, no podía simplemente decirle 'me gustas' no era ese tipo de chico, tampoco quería abrir su boca sin tener nada claro porque no quería que ella notara su nerviosismo, así que optó por sólo mantenerse callado. Ella aún no despegaba su mirada de él, por lo que más nervioso estaba, pero no dejaría que ella lo notara.

-Llegamos- dijo el chico, sintiendo como si no debió haber dicho nada. Ella se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y pudo ver al chico llegando a su lado para abrir su puerta, ella simplemente dejó que la ayudara a bajar tomando la mano que éste le ofrecía y apenas le tocó se sonrojó, lo que le dio a Gaara más seguridad.

-Gracias- dijo ella soltándole y comenzando a caminar hacia donde quiso.

-Es hacia acá- dijo el chico mirándola divertido desde donde estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente y caminó hacia donde él estaba mirando hacia el frente, nada de contacto visual con él. Cuando ya lo había pasado paró y le habló, claro sin voltear.

-¿No vas a caminar?

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó divertido, era obvio que lo estaba, según él por haberse equivocado

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo ella volteándose esta vez para verle sonriendo, casi no pudo seguir con el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa era tan linda, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír sin altanería.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó caminando hacia ella con la misma irresistible sonrisa

-Porque no me has respondido- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para demostrar que estaba enojada y para acallar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-Quizás luego te responderé- dijo el chico borrando su sonrisa y pasando por el lado de ella, yendo hacia el lugar que tenía preparado.

Ella lo miró y se volteó, siguiéndolo aún enojada sin saber qué más hacer.

-Tendrás que responderme- dijo ella segura de sí misma.

-Respondeme tú algo primero- dijo el chico parando y mirándola

-¿Qué?- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

-¿Por qué eres así?- ella lo miró sin entender y él chico tuvo que explicarse- - de pronto estas toda sonrojada y eres como una niña de 12 años que no podría matar a una mosca y al momento siguiente estás enojada por nada y pareces una mujer de 30 años que sabe cómo defenderse porque le han pasado cosas horribles en su vida

-Eeh…- exclamó la chica mirándole desconcertada sin saber qué responder y entonces llamó a su mujer treintona- cuando me respondas mi pregunta te responderé ésta.

-¿Lo ves? Primero desconcertada y luego fuerte. Eres rara- dijo el chico volviendo a caminar (*Lo cual me desconcierta y me hace pensar más en ti de lo que debería…quiero saber cómo sacarte de mi mente*)

Ella siguió caminando nuevamente con la cabeza gacha. Rara. Esa palabra resonó en su mente, su mamá siempre le dijo que debía ser diferente a las demás pero nunca rara, a la gente no le gustan los raros. Obviamente a Gaara no le gustaba, simplemente tenía curiosidad, quería entender el porqué de su comportamiento. Ósea que si se lo decía, lo perdía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un lugar vacío, sólo había pasto y unos cuantos árboles alrededor formando una perfecta media luna. El chico se recostó allí y ella le imitó, pudo ver miles de estrellas parpadeando frente a ella, estaba oscuro y sin luna por lo que éstas brillaban aún más.

-Respóndeme y yo te respondo- dijo el chico

-Para qué si ya sé la respuesta- dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de las estrellas

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico sorprendido y se incorporó para verla mejor, se veía pacífica pero sus ojos demostraban miedo y dolor, no paz- ¿Cuál es la respuesta según tú?

-Has estado pensando en el porqué de mi comportamiento, quieres saber la respuesta y así podrás dejarme ir. Por eso llegaste enojado ese día a la biblioteca, querías saber la respuesta pero luego te diste cuenta de que sería mejor preguntármelo en una cita, para que yo creyera que te importaba- sonrió melancólicamente- no soy tan ingenua- dijo mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

-Y yo no creo que lo eres. No te invite para preguntarte eso, aunque me gustaría saber la respuesta- dijo el chico sin despegar los ojos de los de ella.

-¿Entonces por qué me invitaste?- preguntó la chica

-Se están acumulando muchas preguntas, respóndeme, y yo te responderé, podemos seguir así toda la noche.

-Está bien- dijo ella, aunque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de perderlo tenía que saber la respuesta a muchas dudas y prefería saberlas y perderlo que perderlo de todas formas y no tener respuestas.

-No lo pienses tanto, simplemente dilo- dijo el chico dejando de mirarla y recostándose nuevamente. Lo cual la ayudó a pensar más claramente y mejor la respuesta.

-Yo…simplemente soy así. Soy tímida, me sonrojo con facilidad y prefiero guardarme las cosas en mi mente a arruinar una buena conversación con una duda, pero cuando me enojo dejo todo eso atrás, no pienso antes de actuar sólo digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza y soy impulsiva.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé, según Mitsuki me guardo tanto las cosas que por algo simple puedo explotar y descargarme por muchas cosas que pasaron antes y por las cuales me enojé pero no dije nada.

-Entiendo- dijo el chico pensando en todas las cosas que obviamente enojaron a Hotoku en ocasiones y jamás le dijo nada, por eso reventaba con facilidad a veces.

-Tu turno- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara

-¿Qué?- preguntó haciéndose en desentendido

-Te toca responder, a no ser que la respuesta fuera la que ya dije- dijo ella volteándose nuevamente.

-Tienes razón en una parte, si me intrigas y he pensado en el porqué de tus reacciones, pero esa no fue la razón de que no terminara contigo ese día- dijo el chico afirmando que ese día la había citado para acabar con la farsa.

-¿Cuál fue la razón entonces?- dijo ella incorporándose, haciéndolo sentir pequeño, por lo cual se incorporó también, aunque debió calcularlo mejor porque estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, lo cual lo desconcentraba.

La miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole su confusión y frustración, haciéndole saber que no sabía cómo decirle sus sentimientos, la razón por la cual no había terminado con ella, la cual era mucho más simple de lo que la hacía parecer el pelirrojo, pero si aún no podía siquiera admitirlo para él mismo era difícil decírselo a ella.

-Hotoku…-dijo el chico sonando seguro, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Un sonido estridente les sacó a ambos de esa atmosfera de complicidad que habían creado tan cerca el uno del otro y con tanta confianza. Era el celular de Hotoku.

-Aló- dijo la chica algo ofuscada, al fin tendría la respuesta y alguien le llama

-Hotoku ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Temari al otro lado del teléfono

-Iba bien hasta que llamaron- dijo la chica enojada ahora al saber quiénes eran

-Lo siento, no te pongas simplemente te llamábamos para saber si no te habías congelado o algo-dijo la chica algo avergonzada- pero bueno si estás ocupada llamamos luego

-Lo siento, sí está bien no ha pasado nada del otro mundo, simplemente conversamos, no se preocupen les cuento cuando vuelva- dijo la chica en tono conciliador.

-Está bien, adiós- dijo la rubia antes de cortar

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la pelirrosa impaciente por información

-Se enojó, dijo que todo iba bien hasta que llamé- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha

-Qué mal- dijo Sakura

-Les dije que se enojaría- dijo Mitsuki con los brazos cruzados

-Y tenías razón, pero solo queríamos ayudar

-Lo sé y ella también lo sabe pero quizás estaban a punto de besarse y el teléfono sonó- dijo la chica sonriendo, las demás estaban con la cabeza avergonzadas mientras ella les reprendía, era chistoso mirarlo desde la puerta, como lo hacía una pelirroja.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Hinata juntando sus deditos

-No se preocupen, ya pasó ahora simplemente conversemos- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

-Buena idea- dijo Ten-ten- cuéntanos qué hiciste ayer Temari- dijo la castaña moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Nada- dijo la rubia sonrojada

-Ese sonrojo no me suena a nada- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

-Bueno yo…este…nosotros…nada- balbuceó la rubia sin encontrar las palabras para decir qué habían hecho exactamente

-No me digas que ustedes…

-¡No!- exclamó rápidamente la rubia interrumpiendo a su amiga ojijade

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la castaña

-Bueno…si Ino no hubiera salido del baño interrumpiendo nuestro beso quizás…hubiera…pasado- dijo la rubia sonrojada

-No puedo creerlo- dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa- ¡Eew! ¿En nuestra habitación?¿En serio?

-Aish ya cállate- dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos y contrayendo los labios, haciendo un gesto muy infantil

-Te ves tan tierna- dijo Ten-ten luego de reír- si Shikamaru te viera te come a besos- comentó la chica para después guiñarle un ojo.

-Deja de molestarme y mejor cuéntanos cómo te fue con Neji en su cena- dijo cambiando el tema y des-sonrojándose rápidamente.

-Bueno…nada fuera de lo común- exclamó restándole importancia con un ademán moviendo la mano.

-Pero cuéntanos ¿Te llevó a un restaurant elegante?- preguntó Hinata

-Claro, siempre lo hace- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-¿Fue todo un caballero?-preguntó Temari

-Claro, siempre lo es- dijo sonriendo

-Realmente derretiste a Neji, él era todo un cubito de hielo hasta que llegaste tú- comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Sí, aunque sufrí bastante no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido- dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

Mientras las chicas reían y se contaban sus cosas Karin planeaba aplacar su alegría ya que no podía permitir que todas ellas fueran tan felices mientras ella había sido humillada repetidas veces por ese grupo de santurronas sin estilo.

Las odiaba a cada una de ellas pero sabía, por la experiencia de hace unos meses, que con una que estuviera mal todas pagaban y se refugiaban en sus habitaciones sin hablar con nadie más que entre ellas. Debía encontrar una que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, ella o su pareja y que pudiera intervenir entre ellos y causarle el mayor dolor posible, así se alejarían de sus hombres por un tiempo y ella podría gozar del placer de verlas derrotadas una vez más.

Comenzó a pensar en quién era a la que odiaba más y sin duda era quién más vergüenza y humillación le había hecho pasar: Sakura. Era presa fácil todos sabían lo que había pasado entre ella y su novio, ahora ella le había perdonado pero si él volvía a cometer ese error ella no le perdonaría jamás y la verdad no tenía que cometerlo, simplemente tenía que parecer como que lo hubiera hecho.

Se fue de la habitación sonriendo, su plan se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, en el camino pensaría en los detalles.

-¿En qué quedamos?- preguntó Hotoku al colgar el teléfono, volviéndose a sentar en donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé- dijo el chico mirando hacia el otro lado

-Debías responderme por qué no terminaste conmigo ese día- dijo ella en tono seguro mirándole a la cara.

-Paso- dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa

-No, debes decírmelo- dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Si quieres me preguntas otra cosa y luego te responderé ésta- dijo el chico mirándola son una súplica grabada en sus ojos.

-Está bien dijo ella, pero perdiste tu turno no me preguntarás hasta después de que me respondas esta pregunta si esta vez no lo haces me llevaras a la escuela y no volveremos a hablar jamás ¿Entendido?

-¿No crees que exageras?- preguntó el chico mirándola como si estuviera loca

-¿Entendido?- preguntó nuevamente con a amenaza en los ojos

-Sí, lo entiendo, pregunta- dijo el chico mirando hacia el cielo, relajándose.

-¿Por qué te enojaste cuando cambié de apariencia?- preguntó seriamente y el chico tensó nuevamente su mandíbula. No quería responder porque sería más o menos admitir que le gustaba y pero había aceptado sus condiciones y esa pregunta le llevaba otra a la mente que a él le gustaría hacerle.

-Porque tú no eres así me gustan las chicas auténticas, originales, con un pensamiento y actuar propio, no cuando le copian a otras para agradar a la gente

-No lo hice para agradar a la gente

-¿Entonces para qué?- preguntó él, ya que era su turno y ella lo entendió de ese modo.

-Respondeme tú primero- dijo ella mirando el cielo, para que el chico no notara su nerviosismo

-Yo respondí tu pregunta ahora respóndeme tú

-Yo te respondí tu primera pregunta y tú no me respondiste la mía

-Hotoku, por favor- dijo el chico incorporándose y buscando su mirada

-Son razones personales Gaara, simplemente quería sentirme bien conmigo misma- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, no quería encontrar sus ojos.

-¿Y no te sentías bien antes?

-No

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico mirándola, nuevamente, como si estuviera loca.

-Ya fue tu turno, y deja de mirarme así- dijo ella mirándole esta vez.

-Está bien, pregúntame algo

-Amm…¿Por qué te olvidaste de Ino?- interrogó la chica mirándole interesada y el pelirrojo se vio nuevamente en problemas y con la mandíbula tensada

-¿Siempre eres así? ¿No puedes preguntar mi plato favorito o algo así?-dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

-No, eso puedo preguntártelo cualquier día y en cualquier momento, pero estas cosas se preguntan en momentos de confianza como este- dijo ella sonriendo autosuficiente

-No hay una razón en concreto, simplemente me dejó de gustar

-¿Tienes que ver con que no hayas terminado conmigo?- preguntó la chica arriesgándose, él la miró sin saber qué decir apreciaba su valentía pero también la envidiaba

-¿Cómo puedes decir lo que piensas con tanta facilidad?- le preguntó

-No lo pienso, sale sin filtro alguno- dijo sonriendo sonrojada

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo mirando el suelo tratando de encontrar allí la forma de decirle lo que sentía

-.Sí puedes, simplemente dilo, cada pensamiento que aparezca en tu mente dilo en voz alta

-No tengo pensamientos, sólo ideas confusas- dijo el chico irritado corazón

-Bueno el que me digas eso es un avance, no eres muy comunicativo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Nunca lo he sido, pero…-dijo callándose y ella le miro esperando lo que seguía, animándolo así a hablar- contigo es fácil- murmuró el chico terminando la oración, mientras ella sonreía sonrojada

-Entonces dime porqué no terminaste conmigo- dijo ella impaciente

-Porque…no pude- dijo el chico resumiendo todo en esas dos palabras

-¿Por qué no pudiste?- preguntó la chica acercándose previendo que él chico murmuraría

-Porque…yo…tú…amm…no lo sé- terminó el chico sin decir nada claro

-Ibas bien Gaara, yo sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo ella sonriéndole

-Tú quieres que lo diga- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Quiero que lo digas – aceptó ella sonriendo- pero también sé que puedes, ya vez que dijiste lo que pensabas sin mayor esfuerzo

-Esto es más complicado- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó ella y él le miró sin saber cómo explicarle-puedes murmurarlo si quieres- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él.

-Así- dijo el chico y la besó rápidamente, al comienzo ella se congeló y no hizo nada, pero luego se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su cita- Me gustas- confesó el chico apresuradamente apenas se soltaron.

Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el pelirrojo sonrío ante su reacción y la volvió a besar.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Sí- contestó simplemente mirando hacia el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su 'novio' mirando el suelo y por primera vez tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Te creo- dijo ella pensando en lo mucho que le debe haber costado decir esas simples palabras, se dio cuenta además de que ella era la razón de que él hubiera olvidado a la rubia y que por eso había estado tan comunicativo aquel día, más que otras veces.

El chico sonrió, sabía que ella era especial y lo que la hacía especial es que era perfecta para él y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Vuelve a ser tú- exigió el chico mirándola a los ojos, suplicando con su mirada aunque sus palabras fueran duras.

-Está bien, pero sólo por que hice esto para gustarte, porque jamás cambiaré algo que a mí me gusta simplemente porque me lo digas- dijo ella mirándolo seria y el chico sonrío.

-Lo sé y no quiero que lo hagas, simplemente te ves más cómoda como siempre- explicó mientras se encogía de hombros- además me gustabas desde antes.

Ella sonrío radiantemente y se refugió en sus brazos, apoyando su oído en el pecho de su chico para escuchar sus latidos que estaban acelerados. Sabía que era por ella y le ponía tan feliz que al fin pudiera ser feliz con el chico que le gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Quieres dejar esto en citas o más?- preguntó ella atreviéndose, él sonrió y la miró extrañado, no era de ella esas preguntas- lo digo porque si quieres ser mi novio debes pedirle permiso a mi madre- explicó la chica aún sonrojada

-Ya somos novios- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Pero ella sabe que es mentira

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó desorientado

-Me vio llorando el día que llovió y tuvimos una conversación y tuve que contarle todo- dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia, pero no le gustaba admitir que había llorado por él.

-Hmp tendré que ganármela de verdad- dijo el chico mirando el cielo.

-Va a ser muy difícil. Te odia- dijo sonriendo y mirando su cara tan tranquila y pacífica.

-No importa, lo resolveré- contestó aún tranquilo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Alguna vez serás un novio normal?- cuestionó mirando la nada.

-No lo creo- respondió más para él mismo, ya que se sumió en sus pensamientos ¿Debía cambiar? ¿Debía demostrarle sus sentimientos? ¿Debía dejar de ser tan frío? ¿Cómo?

-Qué bueno- dijo ella sonriendo y él sonrió también, aliviado.

Se despertó animada, quería ver a su novio, besarlo y abrazarlo. La noche anterior había estado con sus amigos y algunas chicas en una fiesta, ella no había querido ir porque se sentía mal.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a bañarse, quería saber sobre la posible resaca que tendría el pelinegro y que le contara todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, había sido una prueba para sus inseguridades y sabía que Sasuke no había hecho nada, o eso le gustaba creer.

Se fue a bañar y se puso el vestido más bonito y primaveral que encontró, junto con unas sandalias rosas. Se sentó frente al tocador maquillándose, pero sólo alcanzó a ponerse algo de rubor en las mejillas, ya que su celular sonó despertando a algunas de sus amigas quienes la miraron con reproche, ella sonrió en disculpa y fue a atender su celular.

Era un mensaje multimedia, con una fotografía de Sasuke y Karin en la cama de él. Ambos desnudos cubiertos con una sábana. Sus ojos se inundaron de inmediato y Ten-ten fue la única que se dio y se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó al llegar hasta ella, pero la pelirrosa no pudo contestarle, simplemente le mostró la fotografía. La castaña abrió sus ojos de par y le miró preocupada, ya que las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por las mejillas de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hinata frotando su ojo izquierdo.

-Sasuke engañó a Sakura nuevamente…con Karin.

-¿Qué?- gritó Temari desde su cama, para luego saltar de ésta e ir hasta donde su amiga y Hinata le imitó.

-Miren- dijo la castaña en cuanto las chicas la alcanzaron. Sakura aún no reaccionaba, seguía viviendo en su mente el momento en que el pelinegro le había dicho que la amaba y que confiara en él (*Maldito Uchiha*) pensaba la chica.

-Pero quizás es un fotomontaje- dijo la rubia y las demás asintieron esperanzadas en que tuviera razón.

-Se ve bastante real- dijo la pelirrosa hablando por primera vez en la mañana, con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero quizás no lo es- dijo Ten-ten animándola

-Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo- dijo Ino desde su cama y las demás la miraron con un gesto de interrogación en sus rostros, primero porque querían saber la respuesta y segundo porque no tenían idea de que ella estuviera despierta- Ve a su habitación.

-Dolerá más si es cierto- dijo la pelirrosa

-Dolerá menos si es falso- dijo la rubia seria.

-No creo poder vivir nuevamente eso- dijo la pelirrosa con sus ojos jades inundados en las lágrimas.

-Debes hacerlo y así darte cuenta de que no está con ella, realmente dudo que lo esté a Sasuke le repugna esa chica.

-Es cierto- dijo la otra rubia- a pesar de tooodas las insinuaciones que ella le ha hecho Sasuke jamás ha caído.

-Hasta ahora, con alcohol y las hormonas alborotadas de seguro no le importó engañarme con ella- siguió diciendo la chica.

-Sakura iremos contigo y eso te tranquiliza- dijo la peliazul

-¿Irían conmigo?- dijo ella mirándola con una sonrisa suplicante

-Por supuesto- dijo Temari y Ten-ten asintió

-¿Ino vendrás?- preguntó Temari

-Claro- dijo ella sorprendida porque la invitación venía desde su ex mejor amiga.

-Entonces vamos- dijo la castaña

-¿Puedo cambiarme ropa primero?- preguntó la ojiperla

-Claro que no Hinata- dijo Temari y se la llevó hasta afuera- Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Naruto.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de los chicos en silencio, todas sumergidas en sus pensamientos y ruegos. Al llegar allí ninguna sabía qué hacer, si tocar o quizás sólo pasar, pero entonces comenzaron a oír voces.

-Que buena noche- dijo Naruto- podría bailar horas y horas…aunque me faltó Hinata-chan

-Lo sabemos, lo dijiste miles de veces en la fiesta Naruto- dijo el pelinegro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Sakura.

-Y tú no parabas de decir que querías que Sakura estuviera allí también- dijo Shikamaru haciendo a Sakura sonreír por una milésima de segundo

-Tú también hablabas de Temari así que no te quejes- dijo Neji

-Bueno ya, todos somos unos románticos, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste hoy en la mañana Teme- dijo el rubio sonando algo enojado

-Cállate, no quiero que Sakura se entere- dijo el chico

-Y qué importa, si no está aquí- dijo el chico con una voz aguda

-Me pregunto si será un error- dijo el pelinegro

-Por supuesto que sí…- dijo el rubio y siguió hablando pero Sakura no oyó más ya que se fue corriendo de allí- es muy pronto

-¡¿Muy pronto para engañarla?- preguntó o más bien gritó Temari

-¿De qué estás hablando Temari?- preguntó el chico confundido

-De que esto le llegó a Sakura ésta mañana- dijo Ten-ten mostrando la fotografía, ya que aún tenía el teléfono de la pelirrosa.

-Esto no pasó- dijo Sasuke- yo jamás hice nada con esa…mujer- dijo con asco el muchacho

-Bueno pero aquí parece que así fuera, así que yo creo que deberías explicar esto- dijo Temari con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo…no lo sé estuve un poco en la fiesta bebimos pero poco ¡Ni siquiera tengo resaca! Simplemente bebí unas copas pero me pareció bastante aburrido y volví a acostarme.

-Duermes..amm…¿Así?- preguntó Ten-ten

-Dormí sin polera porque hacía mucha calor, pero aún tenía mis pantalones de dormir- dijo el chico mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-¿Entonces como entró Karin en la foto?- preguntó la rubia platinada

-no lo sé, quizás entró cuando yo estaba bien dormido y tomó la foto, además simplemente se ven nuestros torsos, ella ni siquiera se acostó, simplemente la tomó agachada al lado mío.

-No puede ser, ella estaba acostada- dijo Temari

-Bueno pero no se cargó en la cama, o me hubiera despertado- dijo el chico

-Sin ofender Sasuke pero cuando bebes, aunque sea una copa, eres muy difícil de despertar- dijo Neji

-Bueno…Aaargh debo ir a explicarle a Sakura

-Sí, vete- dijo Temari abriendo la puerta y dándole el paso al novio o, próximo a ser, ex novio de su amiga.

-Quizás quieras ponerte una polera- le gritó la Yamanaka mirándole embobada.

-Sí- dijo el chico poniéndosela rápidamente y luego saliendo para encontrar a su chica.

En la otra habitación estaba Gaara mirándose frente al espejo, practicando las frases que diría frente a la madre de Hotoku para que ésta le dejara estar con ella, le había dicho a Hotoku que estaba tranquilo, pero la verdad estaba bastante nervioso, esa mujer daba miedo y además era la madre de ella, si le prohibía verle sabía que la chica le haría caso.

Decía las cosas con su rostro de siempre, pero se dio cuenta de que así no se notaba el interés que tenía en ella, pero le resultaba difícil demostrarlo, él no era de los que tienen los sentimientos grabados en la piel, la única que podía leer sus ojos era Hotoku.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, en una hora exactamente empezaban las clases y tenía que apresurarse, no quería que Hotoku estuviera allí, sería más vergonzoso y además que quizás la madre la regañaría y no quería que eso le pasara a su novia.

Salió luego de mirarse por una última vez al espejo, tratando de infundirse confianza, sin mucho éxito y caminó hasta el salón de profesores, allí estaba la mujer junto con otros profesores conversando.

-Profesora Anko, desearía hablar con usted- dijo el chico mirándola suplicante, pero al parecer ella no se dio cuenta.

-Está bien, pero no seas tan prepotente ya voy- dijo ella levantándose y llegando hasta el chico.

-Es algo personal- dijo él cuando ésta le hizo una señal para que hablara.

-Está bien, vamos afuera- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta un lugar seguro- bien, habla.

-Yo quería pedir su permiso para…- tomó aire y no lo dejó ir- pedirle a su hija que sea mi novia. Real.- dijo el chico mirando el suelo

-¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres? ¿O nuevamente estás tratando de darle celos a alguien?- preguntó la madre preocupada, pero escondiendo eso en una máscara de enfado.

-Estoy seguro, yo…amm…a mí- (*Vamos Gaara este no es momento para dudar*)- me gusta su hija. Mucho- agregó antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más

-La última vez que te di mi permiso sólo la hiciste sufrir ¿Cómo sabré yo esta vez que no será igual?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno…yo…- el pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, tenía en su cara un gesto de indiferencia pero en su voz se notaba la inseguridad.

-Mira no te daré permiso así de simple, esta vez estás mucho más nervioso y se nota que hay algún sentimiento, aún no se si por mi hija u otra muchacha, así que tendrás que trabajar para tener mi consentimiento, hasta entonces simplemente la verás en clases, no quiero besos, ni abrazos, ni tomarse de las manos. Nada más que contacto visual y palabras- sentenció la mujer

-¿Y cómo me ganaré su consentimiento?- preguntó el chico sin tener la más mínima idea.

-Puedes traerle regalos a Hotoku, pero sin citas. Aunque podrías ser mi ayudante, eso necesito. Si puedes trabajar un mes sin descanso y sin sueldo, es porque la quieres- dijo la mujer segura de sí misma y el pelirrojo simplemente asintió.

-Está bien- dijo aceptando las condiciones que le ponían.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana temprano. A las seis te quiero en la cancha. Luengo tendrás 30 minutos para alistarte antes de entrar a clases y luego de clases una hora para estudiar y si tienes algún trabajo largo me avisas y te doy dos horas. Luego de eso tendrás que volver a la cancha a ayudarme a ordenar y cosas que se me ocurrirán en el camino.

-Está bien- repitió el chico comenzando a arrepentirse, pero no había vuelta atrás, si quería estar con Hotoku debía tomar esas condiciones: no citas, no besos, no abrazos, no libertad. Y aun así sabía que ella lo valía, después de todo sería sólo un mes de esas privaciones, luego podría disfrutar de ello y nunca dejarla ir.

Mientras tanto las chicas habían vuelto a su habitación porque debían arreglarse para ir a clases y ya estaban listas, faltando poco menos de una hora para ir a clases.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hinata mientras jugaba con una mechón de su cabello.

-Podríamos conversar- dijo Ten-ten

-¿Sobre qué? No tengo tema- dijo Temari

-Ni yo- dijo Ten-ten

-Yo menos- dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Oh pero yo sé quién tiene tema- dijo Temari sonriendo y apuntando a Ino 'discretamente'

-Oh es cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tus suegritos?- preguntó la castaña

-Oh, no quiero aburrirlas con esa historia- dijo sonriendo, haciéndose de rogar

-No nos aburrirás- dijo Hinata sonriendo y fue todo lo que le bastó a Ino para largar su historia.

Flash Back

La rubia caminaba nerviosa desde su habitación hacia la de su novio, luego de ver a Temari con Shikamaru no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar sus caras cuando salió. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio la puerta de su chico, su corazón latía precipitadamente y aunque le gustaría creer que era por él, era por su familia.

Golpeó y el joven salió inmediatamente, la besó con pasión mezclado con ternura, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero podía transmitir ambas cosas tan distintas en un solo beso.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el chico luego de besarla, abrazándola de la cintura y uniendo sus frentes.

-Creo- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-Te van a adorar, justo como yo lo hago- dijo sonriendo

-No estoy tan segura, tu hermana no parece adorarme- dijo sin pensarlo

-Ya te lo expliqué amor, era sólo una prueba que siempre hace

-Eso espero- dijo aún nerviosa

-Creí que se habían llevado bien- dijo el chico separándose para tomarla de la mano y comenzar su camino.

-Bueno…ella…no lo sé es cambiante- dijo la rubia sin saber realmente qué decir, no quería que su novio pensara que estaba loca, o peor que difamaba a su hermana porque entonces creería que de verdad sólo le quiere por su dinero y que quiere poner a su familia en su contra.

-Así es Hana, pero es una buena persona, desconfiada, pero muy agradable y buena amiga una vez que te ganas su confianza.

-Espero ganármela entonces- dijo aún sintiendo nervios

-Y lo harás, no te preocupes- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta el auto y él como un caballero le abrió la puerta y luego se fue a su asiento, condujo sin decir mucho, tan metido en sus pensamientos como ella y con la música sonando fuerte para acallar la tensión.

Llegaron a la gran casa del chico y vio a los padres del chico, con la hermana también quién sostenía a un perro gigante.

-¡Akamaru!- exclamó el muchacho contento y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Estacionó el auto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de ella para llevarla hasta su familia y su perro.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- dijo la mujer, quién se conservaba bastante bien para tener una hija mayor de esa edad.

-Muy bien mamá- dijo el chico y la abrazó fuerte- ella es Ino, mi novia

-Hola, mucho gusto- dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Hola- dijo la mujer examinándola

-Es exactamente como dijiste Hana-chan- dijo el padre

-Hola padre- dijo el muchacho mirándolo serio

-¿No me vas a abrazar hijo?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos

-No si vas a mirar así a mi novia.

-Vamos, era un cumplido. Hana-chan dijo que era hermosa- dijo el padre mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y el chico sonrió.

-Bueno ahora si quiero mi abrazo- dijo el hombre y el joven con gusto se lo dio, para luego pasar a su hermana quién no hizo comentarios, simplemente le mostró el perro y el chico se emocionó.

-Hola amigo, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo el castaño agachado y haciéndole cariño a aquél perro gigante como si fuera un cachorrito- ven Ino estoy seguro- dijo recalcando la última palabra mientras miraba a cada miembro de su familia- de que no te hará nada.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- la muchacha se acercó y el perro paró las orejas poniendo atención a sus movimientos. Y no sólo él, todos la miraban con gran expectación. Ella acerco su mano a su lomo y el perro al comienzo se alejó pero luego de unas palabras dulces de la rubia se dejó acariciar por la ojiazul.

-Te lo dije- dijo Kiba contentísimo y ella no se explicaba por qué, pero hasta la abrazó y le dio un beso en la nuca

-Bien, ahora podemos entrar querida- dijo la madre del joven sonriéndole ahora de verdad, no se explicaba porqué el cambio, pero no le importaba mucho, sólo quería que la familia de él le aceptara.

-Bueno te tenemos un puesto al lado de nuestro pequeño- dijo la mujer y ella se sentó.

Toda la cena fue un éxito, rieron y hasta la invitaron a venir más seguido y ella no podía estar más contenta.

Cuando se iban a ir Hana le pidió a Kiba que le dejara un minuto a solas, porque necesitaba hablar con ella y entonces Ino comenzó a sentirse nerviosa nuevamente.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada

-Hola- respondió la rubia sin entender

-Lo siento- dijo la chica- en serio, desde el fondo de mi alma, pero tú entenderás que debo proteger a mi hermanito de la gente que le quiere hacer daño y creí que querrías hacer aquello así que por eso te traté mal, pero ya me di cuenta de eres sincera- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa

-Bueno, me alegro de que se acabaran los interrogatorios y eso, pero me gustaría saber dos cosas.

-Pregúntame con confianza- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

-Bueno, lo que más me tiene asustada y aliviada es su cambio tan repentino, cuando llegué todos me odiaban y ahora todos me quieren- dijo confundida

-Es Akamaru- dijo sonriendo- es que tiene un radar, cada vez que una chica es falsa le ladra y trata de morderla, sólo con los familiares y gente de confianza ha sido manso. Como lo fue contigo.

-Oh- exclamó ella recordando el momento y entendiendo el porqué de sus reacciones- Y mi otra pregunta es ¿Qué es 'aquello' que las chicas le hacen a Kiba?

-Bueno normalmente las chicas con empresas como Yamanaka Flowers- dijo sonriendo- lo siento, cuando Kiba me contó te investigué el pobre siempre se enamora de la equivocada, pero al parecer no se equivocó contigo- dijo sonriendo

-Que bueno que pienses eso, pero dime que hacen esas chicas- dijo frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien dañara a su novio.

-Ellas normalmente sólo le quieren para hacer algún trato con la empresa de papá, sus padres las convencen con algún auto o dinero y ellas no tienen escrúpulos-dijo Hana enojada.

-No puedo creer que existan chicas así- dijo la rubia con sus rubias cejas bastante juntas y en sus ojos destallaba la furia.

-No importa

-Claro que sí- dijo la rubia sin notar que la voz fue masculina y vino desde atrás

-Al menos esta vez no me equivoqué, como dijo Hana-chan- dijo el chico abrazándola por la espalda.

-Te juro que las odio- dijo ella aún enojada y el chico sonrio

-Te quiero mucho- le dijo el chico al oído y ella sonrio también

-Yo también, incluso más- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se volteaba para besarle.

-Bueno, les dejaré solos- dijo la chica mientras sonreía- Adiós.

-Adiós- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

-Aww- exclamó Hinata sonriendo embobada

-Qué bueno que todo se haya arreglado- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Sí, ya creí que la hermana de Kiba era una bitch- dijo Ten-ten sonriendo también

-Yo también- dijo al rubia para luego reír- pero él tenía razón yo creo que me llevaré bien con ella

-Eso espero- dijo Ten-ten sonriéndole

-Bueno chicas debemos ir a clases ya es tarde

-No quiero- dijo la ojiperla

-Pero Hinata, Temari tiene razón debemos irnos y ver si Sakura ya se arregló con Sasuke- dijo Ten-ten

-Está bien- dijo la chica levantándose y las cuatro fueron al salón esperando encontrar a la pelirrosa, pero ni ella ni su novio estaban allí.

La buscaba por todas partes, el salón de la secretaría, el lago, las habitaciones, los baños y ahora recorría el cerro, fue el último lugar que pensó porque pensaba que era masoquista ir donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Sin embargo la encontró sentada en el tronco en donde estuvo hace unos meses cantando Thinking of you.

Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, con los mechones en la cara y los sollozo hacían que su cuerpo se convulsionara levemente.

El chico se acercó con cuidado para no asustarla y que no corriera, le había costado mucho encontrarla y no quería perderla de vista. Cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó junto a ella pero al parecer ella no lo sintió y luego la abrazó y entonces levantó sus ojos jade y al verlo se alejó mirándolo con asco

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le gritó enfurecida, mientras se levantaba, lo cual sorprendió al Uchiha

-Sakura…

-No me digas nada, se lo que vi, la fotografía era bastante real y dijiste que cometiste un error en la mañana está todo claro, ahora vete con tu puta- dijo aún más enojada y el pelinegro por primera vez estaba sin palabras.

-Sakura- repitió sin saber qué decirle, estaba enceguecida por la rabia y lo que le dijera la haría dudar.

-Deja de decir mi nombre y vete- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te amo y jamás haría lo que piensas- dijo el chico apresuradamente antes de que lo echara una vez más

-Ya lo hiciste, dos veces- dijo enojada- no quiero que me digas que me amas una vez más, es mentira, no sé cómo fui tan estúpida como para creerte

-No es una mentira Sakura, la mentira es que te engañe- dijo el chico acercándose más a ella quién se alejaba con cada paso que el daba

-No quiero oírte más, no necesito más mentiras. Vete

-No me iré, no pienso perderte de nuevo y menos por algo que no hice- dijo el pelinegro subiendo la voz también.

-Si lo hiciste Sasuke y te di una oportunidad, confié en ti ¡Y todo para que lo volvieras a hacer!

-¡No lo hice! -gritó el chic

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó ella

-Si me dejarás explicarte…

-No quiero más mentiras

-El error del que hablaba Naruto- dijo serio y ella se quedó callada, aún tenía una esperanza de que fuera mentira- te iba a presentar a mis padres- dijo mirando al suelo- el pensaba que era muy pronto pero yo creí que esto era de verdad y que nadie nos iba a separar, pero creo que mis errores y tus inseguridades pueden más- dijo el chico

-No te creo- dijo ella con la voz apagada- trato, pero no puedo- dijo ella y más lágrimas caían.

-Si puedes, no quieres creerme, te duele y lo entiendo, estaría peor si una foto de ti en esa forma me hubiera llegado a mí. Aunque no tengo que imaginarme el dolor, está aquí porque te pierdo

-Tienes razón, no quiero sufrir más.

-Yo tampoco- dijo el chico mirándola- pero es obvio que para ti no sufrir más es dejarme. Para mí no sufrir más es humillarme frente a ti para que me perdones por algo que no hice y poder seguir adelante.

-Si no lo negarás tanto al menos podríamos ser amigos- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara

-Si no lo negara mentiría y si fuéramos amigos dolería más, porque te vería salir con otros chicos y hablar de ellos y solo querría golpearlos

-No tendrías derecho, no seríamos nada- dijo aún seria

-Tú siempre serás la mujer que amo, sin importar que no me creas porque sé que me lo merezco

-Entonces vete

-Lo siento, no me puedo resignar a perderte

Un silencio se instaló en el cerro, no habían más palabras, Sasuke no sabía qué podría decir para convencerla y ella no sabía que quería oír para perdonarlo, aun así no pensaba hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

-Sakura- dijo el chico acercándose a ella y a pesar de que dio un paso hacia atrás, trato de quedarse en su lugar, si le intimidaba ahora, le intimidaría siempre.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo- dijo el chico y al quedar en frente de ella- dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones- dijo el chico mirándola suplicante

-Nada puede hacer que te perdone Sasuke- respondió ella fríamente

-Sakura no puedo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no puedo verte estar con otros chicos y mirarte mientras me odias, no puedo porque ahora no puedo culparme, no hice nada- dijo el chico con la voz algo quebrada, aunque trataba de que no se notara, pero se estaba desesperando

-Sasuke no quiero sufrir más- dijo ella mientras más lágrimas brotaban

-Nos estás haciendo sufrir a los dos, por favor créeme- dijo el chico acercándose más aún a ella

-No Sasuke, aléjate- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en el pecho firme de él para mantenerlo alejado

-Sakura por favor- dijo el chico ya sin máscaras, implorando con la mirada y sin poder evitar demostrar sus sentimientos en su expresión.

-Sasuke- susurró en un sollozo y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, tratando de hacer que el beso durar por siempre y aunque ella no quería le besó de igual forma, pensando en que sería su último beso.

-Sakura por favor perdóname- dijo el chico- no debí haber ido a esa fiesta, si simplemente me hubiera quedado contigo viendo alguna película o conversando esa mujer no habría logrado su objetivo, pero lo hizo y duele

-Sasuke…- dijo ella nuevamente, él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos y menos los decía tan abiertamente, sentía que eran ciertos, lo veía en su mirada pero…

-Sakura por favor, te lo estoy rogando- murmuró el chico y la miró a los ojos, pudo ver su confusión y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se arrodilló en frente de ella y la miró hacia arriba- Sakura te suplico que no la dejes separarnos, por favor no lo hagas

-Sasuke levántate- dijo ella tomándolo de los brazos para levantarlo y él no se dejaba

-No hasta que me creas- dijo el chico mirándola firmemente- ¿Crees que si fuera mentira y no te amara como lo hago me humillaría frente a ti?- dijo el chico convencido, pero aún con temor de que se fuera en cualquier momento

-Sasuke no puedo…

-No quieres- le interrumpió- no dejes que tu cabeza decida, por favor Sakura o pienses simplemente has lo sientes que es correcto- el chico ya no sabía a qué más recurrir, así que decidió decirle una cursilería y al parecer resultaba porque la veía dudar

-No lo sé Sasuke- la pelirrosa en serio no lo sabía estaba confundida necesitaba pensar

-No lo pienses Sakura- dijo el chico nuevamente y la miró a los ojos, suplicante

-Sasuke no puedo

-Si puedes

-No quiero- dijo al fin

-Lo sé, no quieres sufrir más, lo sé no me crees porque lo hice antes, pero juré que no lo volvería a hacer, maldita sea Sakura confías más en ella que en mí- dijo el chico mirándola enojado y dolido

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si ya lo hiciste una vez?

-Que confies en mí, que me escuches- dijo el chico

-Bien, quiero saber qué pasó anoche

-Bebí tres vasos de cerveza y uno de whisky, me aburrí a las dos horas y me fui a dormir junto con ,los chicos y esta mañana me di cuenta de que te amo y quiero que esto sea serio y llamé a mi papá para preguntarle si podía llevarte a cerna mañana en la noche para que te conociera y Naruto oyó y se enojó porque no se le había ocurrido a él primero y en vez de decir eso dijo que era demasiado pronto- soltó el chico demasiado rápido, la chica trató de analizar cada palabra

-¿Osea que no pasó nada?- preguntó ella mirándole fijamente

-Nada- respondió mirándola sinceramente- ¿Crees que si fuera así te habría buscado por una hora, luego hubiera tratado de convencerte, dicho cursilerías y arrodillado frente a ti?

-No lo sé

-Sakura me conoces, sabes como soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer, esto definitivamente no lo he hecho ni lo haré por nadie más. Por enésima vez: Te amo

-¿Seguro?

-Más que seguro

-¿No lo hiciste con ella?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

-No Sakura, jamás lo haría me da asco y la única que ronda por mi cabeza eres tú- dijo el chico levantándose- tú y sólo tú- tomó su cara nuevamente y le besó la frente y sólo eso bastó para que ella le rodeara con sus brazos

-Prométeme que jamás me engañarás o mentirás- dijo ella escondiéndose en su pecho mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de su novio alrededor de ella abrazándola como para no dejarla ir.

-Te lo prometo amor, te lo prometo- dijo aliviado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Y que jamás me darás razones para desconfiar de nuevo

-Jamás- prometió él.

-Y que me amarás por siempre

-Eso es lo más fácil- dijo sonriendo y separándose un poco, buscando la boca de su novia.

-Entonces te perdono- dijo ella antes de que el chico estampara su boca en la de ella por la felicidad.

-Te amo- dijo el chico entre el beso disfrutando de un momento que duraría por siempre.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Aww es el fin :( Debo darles las gracias por su apoyo incondicional durante estos meses que fui una irresponsable y por su paciencia Gracias por sus lindas palabras y sus frases de aliento les amo a todos, muchas gracias y aunque algunos se han quedado en el camino no importa, soy feliz con los que me escriben :)**_

_**Espero que les guste el final porque me demoré harto en escribirlo, ocupé muchas hojas, así que es muy largo pero se lo merecían :) Les echaré de menos, pero gracias a que tengo un nuevo pc podré escribir libremente mis ideas :) Así que si me ven pronto por no se soprendan, simplemente entren y vean si les gustan mis historias y se vuelven fans mios una vez mas e.e**_

_**Bueno me da penita así que mejor les escribo a cada uno por última vez :(**_

_**setsuna17: **Gracias por tus rr en cada capi, en serio me encantan tus rr :)_

_**Hatoko Nara: **Que bueno que te hubiera gustado el capi y el fin entero nOn Ojalá te guste el final Y haya alcanzado o incluso las haya superado Buena suerte y sigue leyendo Chica es un mundo maravilloso :)_

_**MGGSS: **Gracias por tus rr en serio me encanta que seas tan linda :D Gracias por los piropos a mi fic $: xD Y porque me has dejado rr a lo largo del fic nOn Ojalá te guste el capi y haya respondido tus dudas :)_

_**Himeh of sharingan: **Gracias por tu rr nOn amo los rr largos! xD Me encanta que esperes mi fic e_e Ojalá que te guste el final, me esforcé por él y bueno traté de no mostrar a Gaara como ul cursi niño enamorado porque no creo que cuando se enamore sea cursi, es muy cool para eso xD Yo también leía hartos fics en café otaku :( No podía creer que hubieran cerrado pero gracias a Dios la niña publicó el primer fic que seguía en y en :D Ojalá te guste el capi y saluditos :)_

**_KurumiBBF: _**_Ajajajaja no fueron al cine xD Gaara prefirió llevarla a un lugar más privado xD Janny Gracias! nOn A mí me encanta como escribes tú, así que ponte a escribir xD Y yo me pondré a escribir el de la secretaria xd Como ando cursi se me hará fácil escribir de todo ahora xD 3.3 xD Te Adori Nos vemos pronto! xD Leeme e_e_

**_Nanami Sakuraba:_**_ :D Gracias por tu rr que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y sí, este es el fin. Ojalá te haya gustado y si no es así lo siento por no superar tus expectavias :/ Pero bueno...ya no se podrá hacer nada Espero en serio que te guste y me dejes un rr xD Con tu opinión :)_

**_Heartless Itsuke: _**_Ajajaja No esperaste otros seis meses! xD Sólo uno :) Ajajaja en serio te ponen tan feliz mis capis? u.u que pena que se acabe pero en un tiempo más subiré un fic :D No es tan largo como este pero mis amigas que lo leyeron me piden que lo pase al pc (es que lo escribi en un cuaderno xd) El fic que persigo xD Se llama '__Vivir bajo tus reglas' Es muy bueno lo amarás! xD Yo lo leo desde que era una pequeña xD Y lo esta volviendo a subir editando los capis i esta genialisimo :D Ajajaja Y no te preocupes por los rr largos ¡Los amo! xD Tú te pones contenta con los caps, yo me pongo contenta con tus rr, en serio veo que dice 'rr alert: Heartless Itsuke' y me sale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D (más grande que esa xD) Sii, tú pediste problemas, te di problemas xD Y bueno era una necesidad mía también de drama *-* xD Y sii! Tengo 243 rr! Y no le digas a nadie me encantan los tuyos *-* xD Ajajajajaja ¿En serio lo releiste? ¿Qué tan malo es? xD Se me olvida lo que escribía xD Sólo sé que hice este capi apuradísima, apenas me llegó el notebook empecé a escribir y me salia tan largo xD Yo decía 'debo terminarlo pront' y me salía más y más largo. :o Yo no he visto esas peliculas, aunque siempre nombran Casablanca, me gustaría ver esa :) Y bueno ya te fuiste u.u xD Bueno no podía pedir un rr más largo xD Bye Gracias por todos nOn_

**_Piffle Priincess: _**_:D Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi Y bueno lo de Ino ya se solucionó y Sasuke si es un poco cursi :) xD Pero no tanto por eso no lo puse a decir cosas cursis cuando pedía perdón xD Ojalá te haya gustado el final :) Y espero que haya superado tus expectativas :D_

**_Eso sería todo mis queridas lectoras, me da un poco de penita porque no me llegaran mis adorados rr de ustedes :( Pero bueno aún tengo una posibilidad: Epílogo :D _**

**_Si es que quieren un epílogo pidándolo :) Y denme ideas porque quiero hacer uno pero no sé si es unos meses más o años más o noo see! xD _**

**_Aish no me quiero despedir de ustedes, por eso lo hago tan rápido es como sacar una bandita, todo rápido y duele menos u.u_**

**_Os amo, os quiero os adoro! xD Y siempre les recordaré amados lectores nOn_**

**_Atte_**

**_Megumi No Sabaku :)_**


End file.
